More Than A Thousand Years
by princessleiaindisguise
Summary: Freakier still, the night he woke was the day I was born. The same hour. The same minute. It was a Twilight Zone moment. "You woke on the day I was born." I said with an uneasy feeling. "Yes." was his short reply.
1. Chapter 1 September 13

**I've been writing this for a good two to three years, taking my time. It started out as a Marcus and Bella pairing, but I found and created other characters to write about too. I tweaked a few things here and there for my own amusement with the vampire, shifter and werewolf lores. It's something I dreamed up. You may or may not like it, but I'm pretty damned proud of myself for finishing something I put a lot of hard work, energy and time into my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Rated M for mature content, lemons in later chapters, etc.**

September 13, 1987

"Charlie, I want to push so bad! I need to push! I need to push now!" Renee wailed. "No, no no no, don't do that yet...you keep breathing. That's it sweetie. Remember what you learned in those classes? Don't look at me like that! It's not time to push yet hon. You just keep breathing. Hold on just a little longer, we're almost at the hospital!"

Charlie was trying to keep his wits about himself. His wife was in labor, ready to give birth in the car, and he had to get her to the hospital like yesterday. Within seconds, they drove into the emergency section of the hospital where there were EMTs nearby taking a break. He stopped the car and yelled at them for help. "Hey! I need some help over here! My wife is in labor!" Charlie yelled out.

The EMTs rushed to Renee's side of her car door and helped her out. Soon, she was in her hospital bed and the doctor and nurses were encouraging her to push. She held onto Charlie's hand for dear life. Nobody told her the contractions were this hellish. Charlie winced at the grip on his hand, but he took it. He wanted to help her in anyway he could. If killing all nerves in his hand was the way to do it, so be it. Renee didn't know whether to kill her husband or kiss him. She had always wanted a baby. She waited for this moment to meet her little girl. Charlie nearly fainted at the sight of blood, but he heard his little girl's first cry.

On September 13 at 1:12 PM, Isabella Marie Swan was born. The nurse placed the tiny baby onto Renee's chest. Both parent's heart were bursting with love and joy. "Charlie, she's beautiful! Look at her!" Renee cried. Dark brown hair, cheeks that wanted to be kissed, a little button nose, and deep brown eyes that could see into your soul. "Beautiful..." Charlie whispered. He couldn't keep the tears from flowing. His little girl was finally here.

xx

It had been a little over a thousand years since Marcus had moved. He remained in a trancelike state after the fall of the Romanian Coven. In his grief, he closed his eyes. His wife died during the fight against the enemy coven. Although Didyme was not his true mate, he loved her. Eyes closed, he could still hear the world around him. The progress of the new world was not enough to interest or awaken him. He tired of it all, and his zest for life waned. He no longer thirsted for blood to sustain him.

Aro and Caius worried for their brother. If he were to remain in this state, chances were that he may never move again. Without blood, he would turn to stone. Aro visited him once or twice a week to read to him, talk to him, tell him of things that were happening in Europe, the Middle East, Asia, and America. Wars were fought and won. The arts were progressive, music was ever changing. Caius would visit Marcus, but would stay silent. Bringing in victims of his hunt, he hoped that Marcus would thirst again, that it would be enough to awaken him. He was desperate to have his brother back on his throne.

Before Marcus slept, the three brothers were invincible. They ruled their vampire world with an iron fist. To the outside, they were ruthless and merciless, seemingly uncaring towards the excuses for the laws that were broken. This was a necessity to uphold the most sacred of laws. Within the walls of of their castle, they were family who loved each other dearly. They rarely separated from each other, only in extreme cases where one king was needed to accompany the guard and destroy any vampires who caused too much trouble to go unnoticed.

It was late in the evening when something within Marcus stirred. September 13, 1987 at 10:12 PM, the motionless king opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens Discuss Bella

**Carlisle's POV**

I paced back and forth slowly, as Edward made a few arguments about why we should leave Forks and Bella behind. We had just settled, not even two years. Esme and I wanted to stay longer. Rosalie loved Forks. She always put up a fight, but this time there was none. Just anger and resignation.

"I agree with Edward." Rose said. "I wish I was still human. I wish I was able to have babies and enjoy the sunlight with other humans without having to worry about looking like a sparkling bitch and killing half the human population because of our bloodlust. There are so many things I miss being human. Carlisle, I love you like my father, but I wish you would have let me die." Rosie said, matter of fact.

Emmett pulled her close to him. "Naw, Rosie don't say stuff like that. What about me? Is this life so bad that you'd want to die and leave me?" Rose's eyes were misted over. "Oh Emmett, I do love you, and you know why I feel this way. I couldn't leave you or try to die even if I wanted to. I just wish things were different. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just saying I agree with Edward. Bella needs to live her life the way it's supposed to be. We're not natural. She should remain human."

I lowered my head, filled with regret. "Rosalie, I could not let you die. I am so sorry you feel this way. I at the time, thought I was doing the right thing saving you from human death. I will take your reasons into considerations on why we should leave." Rosalie nodded her thanks to me.

I looked to Emmett, questioningly. "I think we should stay here in Forks and hunt Victoria. Bella is like a sister to me. We shouldn't leave her defenseless. That is a chicken shit thing to do to anyone. I don't want her to die." He said, while glaring at Edward.

"She won't die!" Alice exclaimed. "She'll just become less human, is all." she says, cryptically. She tried looking to the future despite Edward's protests. "Leave it alone Alice!" Edward growled. Alice ignored him and kept looking for anything that would change mine or Edward's minds. Jasper sat in the far corner of the living room, his head hung low. So much guilt and sadness came from him, it was almost hard to breathe if needed.

Finally, Alice stopped her meditations and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand. "You know, she doesn't blame you. Not one bit." Alice said softly to her mate. Jasper was still inconsolable. "I wish it never happened, Alice. I just wish it never happened..." Jasper withdrew his hand from Alice, and held his head in both hands. Edward shot him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Edward, while I disagree with uprooting our family to keep Bella safe from our kind, I think I may have another reason for why we should leave." Everyone looked to me in confusion, except for Edward. "She may have met our kind before. There I said it..." I sighed deeply out of habit.

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds. "You can't be serious!" Rosalie stood. "Why the hell didn't she say anything?" I put up both of my hands defensively while Emmett pulled her back down. "Rose, calm down and listen to me. I have my reasons. I didn't say anything, because I believe she may have met the Volturi."

Esme and Alice both gasped. "Holy shit..." Emmett muttered. "Fuck my life..." Jasper moaned. "Why didn't I see this?" Alice murmured to herself. "How did I not see this!" She was becoming more frantic. Edward was still glaring at Jasper who kept his head down. "How could you, Alice. You can't see the past, and your foresight doesn't work that way. And not to mention, Bella has a way of keeping her decisions and future from you." Jasper said quietly.

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "It's nothing more than my suspecting, Alice, not to mention it was the past, IF it is true." Edward and Alice were staring at me longer than usual. "You know something else, don't you?" Alice accused. Rosalie huffed. "Well? Tell us! What if it's important?" She demanded. All eyes were on me as I quietly contemplated if I should have mentioned this at all.

"A week ago, Edward and Bella were having a very heavy discussion. He showed my framed picture of the Volturi to her. Bella's heart was beating faster than normal, but she seemed to have calmed herself. Later on, I found her in my office while Edward was hunting. She was looking at the picture longer than usual, and her heart beat was erratic. She had difficulty breathing and began hyperventilating. It seemed as if she was experiencing a form of PTSD. Like she was remembering a traumatic event. It was difficult to bring her back to the present. She finally came around and asked me to keep her PTSD private. She told me that it was from childhood. As a doctor, I had to agree. This information stays in this house, do I make myself clear?" Everyone was silent as they nodded.

"Judging from your memories, I thought she was terrified of the Volturi. She didn't tell me anything. I don't know why she would keep something like that from me." Edward said, numbly. "Son, she may have had her memories tampered with or was told to keep quiet, for reasons I don't know. Repressed memories are also another possibility. The painting may have been a trigger." I reminded him.

"Again, it is only a guess. But I would rather not involve my family in a Volturi matter, no matter how insignificant. The Volturi does not like anyone outside of their castle knowing their private business. If they knew that we came across sensitive information, they would think we would try to overthrow them. Edward has his reasons. I have mine, and it is to keep my family away from Volturi business. We can vote on this, or we can pack up." I said.

"What about Victoria?" Jasper asked, looking up. "Do we leave Bella to fend for herself?" Jasper looked at all of us. Alice stood up and glared at Edward. "Since you are hell bent on leaving, and I do see you leaving!...Jasper and I will stay in Seattle, so not to disrupt Bella's life completely. We will watch over her." Jasper looked up from his seat to me. "It's the least I can do." I nodded in understanding.

Edward stormed over to him. "Can you at least keep your thirst under control?" Edward snarled at him. Jasper shot up from where he was sitting and had him by the throat against the wall. Jasper was growling, deep and menacing. Plaster from the wall started to crack.

"Now you listen to me you goddamned fool! You don't get to tell me how to manage myself, boy! What happened that night is my fault and I accept that! But I will not have you telling me how to manage my thirst! You are leaving Bella defenseless! You claimed to love her like she was your mate, but you are wrong. You are nothing more than some lovesick teenager who got bored and decided to throw away his toy. Victoria is still out there! She wants revenge you fucking idiot!"

Emmett coughed, trying to cover up his laugh. Rosie elbowed him to keep quiet. Edward struggled under Jasper's hand. "Jasper, please let him go." I begged. I was already worn from this evening. Jasper looked at Edward with disgust, dropped him and walked over to Alice. "I do love her! I want to protect her from our world! Victoria isn't even in Forks! She will be fine! I love her enough to let her go! I will always love my mate!" Edward slid down on the floor. Jasper looked incredulous, surprised at the stupidity of Edward's delusional thinking. "You fool, our kind cannot leave his or her mate! My god, you are clueless..." Jasper muttered to himself.

Alice sighed. "It's true, Edward. Bella is not your mate. She never was. I really wish she was, Edward. I wish she was. She was so good for you, but it wouldn't have lasted. I will say this: She will be one of us someday, whether you like it or not. You, myself, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett leaving Forks will not change that."

Esme had stayed quiet this whole evening. I wanted to get her opinion. "Esme, am I doing the right thing in distancing ourselves from a Volturi matter?" Esme looked to Alice, who nodded her head in encouragement. "Go ahead Esme, tell him what you feel. He needs to hear this." Alice encouraged.

"I'm confused." Esme began. "If this is true...if Bella had met the Volturi before, they left her alive. They don't ever leave any humans alive, Carlisle. Could we be leaving for nothing? Over Edward's desire to protect Bella from our kind? It doesn't make sense since Victoria is still a threat. You would have us leave Bella unprotected?"

I looked away, ashamed. "Esme, I do worry for Bella. She was someone I thought to be my future daughter in law. After the incident a few days ago, I had to take a step back and distance myself. I am torn with these scenarios: Stay, and we find out how Bella was involved with the Volturi and risk our family to punishment for knowing something we weren't supposed to be privy to, no matter how we found out...or leave and not know anything."

Esme looked deeper into my eyes. "Whatever the reason might be, Bella may also be under the Volturi's protection. Did you ever consider that? If we leave her, we could be facing greater punishment, possibly execution, if anything happens to her." I considered this, but my fear was the unknown. I didn't want to take any chances. "But if she was under Volturi protection, she would have a Volturi pendant or piece of jewelry that signified such honor..." I rebutted.

Esme shook her head. "She may have put it away to keep her parents in the dark. Just give it a day or so. If her seeing the Volturi picture triggered her memories a few days ago, I can almost guarantee she'll wear the pendant now." Esme said confidently. I closed my eyes in defeat. "Edward, you can leave if you wish. The rest of us will stay in Washington. We need to track Victoria." Edward was still. "So be it." he muttered after a minute. "I will leave my contact information with you, Carlisle."

Edward's face was blank. "Bella is not my mate, so I see no need for me to remain here if you all are staying. After what happened with Jasper, my only wish is to keep Bella out of our world. She deserves a human existence. To be married, have children...to live life to the fullest, with her human kind." Alice groaned and shook her head slowly. "Not now Alice. I refuse to believe her becoming one of us is her future! Things can and will change! Please, at least respect my wishes to let her lead a normal life at least!" Edward argued.

Alice stayed silent,then nodded slowly. "Ok, Edward. It won't change anything, but I can agree to let her be. We will always be near her, but we will not disrupt her life." Alice promised. It was decided then. We would move to Seattle temporarily...to distance ourselves and to track Victoria and watch over Bella. "I will talk to Bella as soon as she is done with school. She needs a clean break. From all of us. I will say goodbye to her on behalf of the family." Esme glared at Edward while Emmett muttered obscenities towards him.

Alice was furious. "You can't be serious!" She cried. "Think about it, Alice! If you spoke to Bella, you would change your mind and it would alter the future again! We can't afford another change in our plans!" He argued. You know I'm right Carlisle!" Edward turned to me. "Let us all just pack up and go. I will talk to Bella. My mind is set. I will not change my decision."

I was numb to all emotions in the room, whether it was Jasper's doing or not, I was glad to not feel anything. Edward's jaw was clenched. Determination written all over his face. "Although I think it's a shitty way to treat anyone we consider family, I actually agree with Edward. If Alice, Emmett or I were to say goodbye to Bella, she would argue with us. The future would definitely change, and Alice would see those outcomes. I have a feeling it would be bad. Just don't be surprised if Bella loathes us if we ever come across her again." Esme said quietly Her eyes were misted over, and it broke my heart.

"Esme-" Edward started to walk over to her. "Do not attempt to console me! I considered her my daughter! I am so glad, she is not your mate! Once she gets over the hurt and betrayal from all of us, she will move on from you!" Edward was shocked at Esme's outburst. "Oh, I can one hundred percent guarantee you she will! She will meet and fall in love with another who will be so much more worthy of her love! I don't need Alice's gift of foresight to tell me that!" Esme's eyes were filled with anger and regret.

As much as it hurt her, she knew Edward and I were right, that we needed to leave right away. And Edward knew Esme was right, no matter how much her words stung. I felt the relationship between them change. Things would no longer be the same. What a horrible evening.

_*Hours later*_

Edward came back to the house after breaking up with Bella. "I hope you were able to handle her gently, Edward. Her mind isn't like ours." I said. Edward had a moment of guilt before he gave a blank expression. "She's not my mate. Why would it matter how I handled her?" Edward muttered before he stormed off. I had an uneasy feeling about this.

_xx_

A few weeks had passed since Edward left to Argentina. The rest of us had moved to Seattle and had settled in one of the larger homes near the city. Emmett and Rosalie had moved a few houses away from us. This area was where some of the disappearances had happened. There were a few recent incidents but we weren't sure if it was tied to the past.

Esme, Alice, and Jasper were sitting on the couch as I came in from my shift from the hospital. "We should check on Bella. It's been a few weeks and we miss her." Esme said. "You want to see if she's wearing her pendant." I accused. Esme looked guilty for a split second. "Yes, that too." she added. "Alright. Give me a moment." I put away my things and changed.

Alice called Emmett's cell phone. "Em, get Rose. We're checking on Bella." We all ran to Forks. When we came upon her home, we could hear two heart beats. Bella walked out of her front door, yelling out to Charlie she was going for a run. She climbed into her truck and slammed her car door. She drove out on the dirt road. We followed as close as we could without her detecting us.

She stopped at a local hiking trail that were near the woods. She was dressed in running gear. She took out her bottled water and iPod and began stretching. The sun came out for a brief second before it disappeared behind the clouds. Something flashed and it was all Esme could do to contain her excitement. There was no mistake. The V on her chain was Volturi. She was under their protection.

I don't know who it was that was assigned to her protection, but I had to assume that there was no one but us now. I wish Aro would have contacted me. Bella remembered everything, whatever it was that happened to her. My mate had saved my stupid ass from moving us further away from Washington. I looked over to Esme in embarrassment. "Your welcome." Esme was smug.

"So, what do we do from here?" Emmett asked. "We keep our eyes on her and continue to look for Victoria." I said. "Well, I don't see why we should keep ourselves hidden from Bella any longer. Her friends have already seen us in Seattle. She must have known by now we're still in Washington." Alice was worried. "I suppose. We have proof of her involvement with the Volturi. If we leave her unprotected and they find out, we will be executed." I sighed. I really didn't want to be involved in this. "She looks so angry running." Alice whispered. "Can you blame her?" Esme asked. We were all silent as we kept watch over Bella as she ran the trails.


	3. Chapter 3 Dr Phil

March 2005

**Bella's POV**

It had been half a year since Edward had left me. Along with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, they all left. It stung. They didn't bother saying goodbye to me. I was more angry than sad. I let that anger fester for a while, taking it out on running the trails.

Later on, I found out that everyone minus Edward had moved to Seattle. I found it difficult to express just how angry, and devastated I was at this information. I was humiliated. Everyone knew except me. Jessica had called me once to let us know she had seen Alice and Jasper for a brief second while she was visiting her grandparents in Seattle.

There were a few options that I considered. I could shrink back into an emo chick, walk around with a permanent scowl...never eat again, or pretend nothing happened, and continue on as life does. I missed him. I missed how he made me feel. Loved, cherished, wanted. Although Alice was a pain in the ass with her shopping and make over sessions with me, I missed her. I hated her, but I missed her.

I was too angry to let Edward's words affect me. I knew I was good for him. I knew he loved me at one time, but I had to accept that it was his choice to leave me. I had to accept that perhaps, he wasn't 'the one.' The painful conversation we had in the forest kept replaying in my head.

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

I felt worthless, less human as I remembered Alice. She let Edward talk her out of saying goodbye to me.

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

A few tears were shed that moment. I don't know how Edward thought a clean break would do anyone good. Alice called me a few weeks after they left. She tried to explain why she didn't say goodbye. I snorted on the phone. 'What a crock of shit! You let a whiny teenage boy tell you what to do?" She remained silent for a few seconds. "It wasn't just Edward's decision, Bella. There are other reasons why we left. And I am so sorry we left the way we did...I am so sorry." She ended the call.

There was more to that statement. I felt it. But whatever the reason, I was still hurt. She texted a few minutes later, saying no matter what, that I would always be connected with her and the rest of the Cullens, somehow. I scoffed. I avoided her calls and texts since her ominous 'we'll be connected forever' text. She forgets that I know how her gift works. Decisions can alter her visions.

And there were times she wasn't able to see my future. I even went so far as to block her number. After a while, I calmed down and unblocked it. She texted me a few minutes later, saying "I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND!" Alice was a little too enthusiastic for my taste at that moment. "DON'T PUSH ME!" I texted back. I missed her, but I was still angry. "LOOK FOR A VISITOR IN THE NEAR FUTURE. DON'T WORRY, IT'S NOT ME:(" Alice texted after a few minutes. Was I supposed to feel guilty? Sad? Ok, I felt a little sad, but now I was worried. Who would be coming to visit me? In my wildest dreams it would be Marcus. He was the one I missed most.

xx

Surprisingly, It was Jasper who had visited me a few weeks later after her texts. He stopped by the bookstore that I was working at. He stood far enough for me to see him and close enough for me to decide whether I wanted to speak to him or not. "Jasper! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" Forgetting his control, I rushed to give him a hug. He half smiled and coughed a little, and I shrunk back, embarrassed. "Bella, it's been too long, how are you?" I shrugged a little, and we talked for a while.

xx

Charlie was a little puzzled with my insistence on staying in Forks. I never filled out the college applications he had set aside for me on my work desk. He had assumed I would high tail it out of town as soon as I had graduated.

"Bells, any plans for the future for when you graduate? College? A real job?" I laughed a little. "What's the matter Charlie, getting tired of me already?" I retorted. He sighed, and explained. "Naw, baby girl. I don't understand why you want to hang around this small town when you are meant for bigger and better things." I shrugged my shoulders, not sure how to respond. "Bells, Edward isn't coming back..." he said, quietly.

I shot him an annoyed look. "And what makes you think I'm waiting for Edward?" Charlie had me pegged. "I know you. Bells, honestly, maybe it's time for you to move on..." he said. "I have moved on Charlie. I don't love him like I used to, but I would like to know why he left me so easily!" I didn't want to take it out on my father, but he was here, and he was bringing up a painful subject.

Charlie shook his head. "Honey, maybe he found someone else, maybe he wasn't that into you." I laughed, bitterly. "Oh man, watch out. Dr. Phil is in the house!" I shouted sarcastically. "At least this Dr. Phil knows what's it's like! I waited too many years for your mother! And she never. came. back. to. me!" I winced, lowering my head in shame. I forgot how much pain my mother had caused him.

I was starting to regret this conversation. Charlie lifted my chin with his hand gently. "You're young, beautiful, and smart...Edward is an idiot to hurt you like this. Don't waste your life pining away over that moron. I should have moved on sooner from your mother. Don't end up like me, Bells." Charlie had a pained look on his face.

I was quiet for a moment, knowing my dad was right. My expression softened, thinking back to the real reason why my mother left. "I guess you and Mom weren't meant to be." I said, quietly. "Mom...she turned into an impulsive, irrational, stubborn woman; doing what she wanted, how, when...please don't take all the blame, Dad. She should have stayed and fought for us to be together. As for Edward, I just...I need answers. Maybe that's what I need."

Charlie was silent for a while, nodding his head. "And what if he never comes back?" he asked. Inwardly, I knew this was a possibility. Not that Charlie needed to know this, but Edward and family were vampires. It was possible he and the others would stay away for a good one hundred years, but I had to believe that I meant that much to him to come back sooner. "I don't know...I guess I could just chalk it up to him being an asshole."

I felt the tears welling up, but I shrugged it off, wiping my eyes quickly. "I'm not ready for bigger and better right now, Dad. Please, don't chase me out-" I choked on my words as Charlie gave me a deep hug. "I would never, Bells. You can stay for as long as you need to. I just don't want to see you waste your life on some asshole like him." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled through my tears. "Don't worry Charlie. I'm done pining over him." We stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before he let go. We had a quiet, uneventful dinner. Then he and I split a quart of ice cream and watched the news before he left for work.

Memories of Edward and Carlisle flooded me without permission.

_After I had seen the painting of the Volturi, I kept a straight face while Edward explained who they were, what they were about, and how Carlisle had stayed with them for a time. All the memories of the Port Angeles incident came rushing back. _

_Visions of a very tall man with brown shoulder length hair matched the man in the painting. I remembered his presence in my childhood room...his soft touch on my cheek and him stroking my hair, the man next to him who tried to make me forget. It all came back to me. Edward seemed to notice my discomfort level anyways. My fast heart beat was already a dead give away that something was up. "Bella, is there something wrong? Your heart is beating fast...I didn't mean to upset you." _

_I shook my head, acting as if he were overreacting. Edward looked at the picture again. "Anyone who sees them, whether in pictures or in person would have the same reaction as you." Edward was clueless, of course. "_

_They do look very intimidating. But...why do you paint them in such a negative way? Imagine if you were in charge of the entire vampire race? It wouldn't be such an easy job, wouldn't you think? As it is, I'm already a liability to you and your family, simply because I know of your existence. If anyone else or a group of people found out the existence of vampires, all hell would break loose. I would think the Volturi would have to be ruthless to make sure the rules are followed, that no one knows of your kind. The government would have a field day with this. And that's assuming they don't already know. The public would panic. Think about it." _

_Edward was still as he contemplated what I had said. Awkward silence. "I'm just sayin'..." I added nonchalantly. I couldn't believe myself. I was half babbling, defending the rulers to Edward. "I suppose you're right, Bella. But something tells me they're not good. They are cruel and merciless." He countered. "Have you met them before, Edward? Does Carlisle share your views of them?" I asked. "No, but-" I interrupted him. "Then you are basing your assumptions on what others have told you. You know I hate rumors and gossip." I glared at him. _

_Edward huffed. "This isn't gossip Bella! This is me trying to protect you! To warn you of them! I just want you to be aware of who they are, so that I can keep you safe from them. Don't you understand?" Edward had put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I shook my head, leaning against him. "No, you told me about the Volturi and your plan to have them kill you if something had happened to me, which I think is stupid by the way. But I understand your need to protect me, and I appreciate your gesture." _

_I felt the need to say more, to defend the rulers, especially for the one who saved my life once. Instead, I leaned in and kissed him softly. He seemed annoyed still, but leaned into my kiss. Things were going to be a bit uneasy from now on. I was too grateful that Jasper wasn't here to sense my moods. I would have been in deep trouble, trying to explain myself out of this one. _

_At the same time, I at least knew now that Marcus was real, a part of my childhood past, where he was, and he was part of the Volturi. __I couldn't do much with the information. Nothing at all, actually. But still...it did my heart good. Edward's eyes were hard, and there was a hint of sadness in them as he held onto me. _

_I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black. I became worried for him. "Edward, you need to feed. Please go hunt. I'll stay here until you come back. Carlisle is here, Alice will be back shortly. I will be fine." I said. Edward thought for a moment, his mood changing. "I should hunt..." He mused. "You should. You're all emo and grumpy!" I teased. Edward chuckled. _

_Carlisle appeared in front of his office doorway. "Bella will be fine, Edward. Please go hunt." Edward walked backwards, hands raised in defeat. "Alright, you are all ganging up on me. I will be back soon. Bella, if I don't make it back within a decent hour, have Carlisle or Alice take you home." I nodded and rushed to give him a hug and kiss. "I will miss you, sweet man. Be safe out there." Edward held onto me a little tighter that moment. "Always am, Love." He turned and jumped out the window into the forest. _

_Carlisle chuckled to himself. "The things he does for you, Bella." I laughed. "What can I say...I'm charming. And I'm cute too!" I winked. Carlisle laughed out loud. "That you are, my dear!" He walked downstairs while I was left in Carlisle's office. _

_I looked at the painting again, studied it for what seemed like hours. The three vampires were royalty. The rulers of their kind. Somehow it didn't surprise me, since Marcus had struck me as a formidable type. _

_His brown shoulder length hair was wavy as I remembered it. His eyes were red as I had seen them. Visions of another vampire on fire reared its ugly head in my memories. Lazarus. There was a panic in me that started to build. Memories were flooding me as if I was experiencing them all over again. The fires, the immortal children...it was real. I shuddered as I tried to steady my breathing. _

_Carlisle rushed upstairs to my side. "Bella! What's wrong?" He sat me down in his office chair while he held my face. He checked my pulse and my eyes. "Bella, can you speak?" I stared at him helplessly. "Breathe, Bella. Count with me in your head. Look at me. 1, 2, 3,..." I mentally counted with him. My breathing was uneven, but it satisfied the doctor for the moment. "Can you speak?" After a minute, I nodded, but I broke into tears instead. I felt like my chest was ready to split. I hyperventilated as Carlisle held me. _

_As my breathing startd to slow, I was suddenly worried that Carlisle would begin asking questions. "I don't know why that happened." I looked down into my lap as I said that. "Oh, Bella. That was a panic attack with PTSD rolled into one." I nodded. "From childhood. I don't want to discuss it, not with anyone, please? Not even to Edward..." I begged him. "This is my personal life!" I begged. He hesitated, then nodded. "I won't say anything, but I suggest you see a therapist for this." I nodded quickly. "I will. I want to go home now, please?" I asked. _

_"I'll go get the car keys." Carlisle walked to his room while I went downstairs to gather my things. I felt like I was in over my head. Carlisle had noticed my lingering on the picture earlier. From that moment, I think he was on to me that I was already aware of vampire existence before they had moved back to Forks. I was grateful that he didn't bring it up again. __I felt like the bad guy just for keeping something so important from the Cullens. But I made that promise. _

_Weeks later, my eighteenth birthday had come and gone but it was a disaster. I ended up with a paper cut from trying to open my gift. Jasper lunged after me. Edward pushed me a little too hard away from Jasper, but into a shitload of glass plates and more blood was spilled. Emmett and Rosalie had dragged Jasper away as he tried to get to me. As I had looked up from the floor, the rest of the Cullens were looking at me with thirst, before they left the room. Carlisle took me into his office to stitch up my arm. Afterwards, Edward had taken me home. It was an awkward and tense silence on the way back. They left me shortly after._

_I kept replaying the events in my head, trying to make sense of everything that happened. It was no use. They just left me without saying a word. Plain and simple. I was despondent for a few days, staying in my room when school was finished. I spoke very little to anyone anymore. Charlie was worried. Then I started thinking of Marcus again. I guess it was my way of taking focus away from my heartbreak. _

_I remembered my mom had made me a yellow hair ribbon for me to wear when I was little. It was gone. Just then, I remembered that Marcus had taken it and gave me something in return. I scrambled to my feet to the closet. I tore away at the clothes on the floor and opened the floorboard underneath. I took out my old jewelry box. I felt as if time was still as I opened it. My V shaped pendant on a silver chain was there. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I held up my necklace as I studied it. "Marcus is real..." I said to myself. I was full of emotion as I put it around my neck. I would wear it from now on._

I shook my head in annoyance. "Stupid vampires, invading my memories..." I muttered to myself. I reached for my pendant around my neck, fingering the V shaped jewelry around the chain.


	4. Chapter 4 Not My Place

**Bella's POV**

June 2005

I graduated high school with decent grades. Angela, Jessica, and Mike were off to college after the summer. There were a few awkward moments between the four of us as we gave each other hugs. We were all going our separate ways. I didn't know if I would keep in touch with them. I planned on staying here in Forks with my dad for a little while longer, not sure if I wanted to leave. A small part of me wished Edward would come back. And other times I was glad he let me see how he really was. Jacob and I remained good friends. With our dads fishing with each other on the weekends, we were bound to run into each other from time to time.

xx

August 2006

It was a year later, and I had already completed some classes at the local community college. I was working in a bookstore, taking inventory and taking on some manager duties. I had moved into my own apartment in Forks, close to the police station. Everything was walking distance. Charlie, work, diner, school, farmer's market. Charlie was still with the police department, now the chief of police.

He began to date Sue Clearwater. Seth, Leah, and I were close to Sue. I had somehow gravitated to her as a mom figure. Renee had barely contacted me since I moved back to Forks. We had an intense disagreement with my decision to move back to Forks before I left.

There were a few reasons why I wanted to move back to my old hometown. One, I missed my father and I hated that I didn't see him often. Two, Renee had just married Phil. They were still in the honeymoon phase and it made me uncomfortable. Since then we had become distant, not really talking anymore when I moved back to Forks. Last I heard, she was pregnant and due in the winter. I guess she wanted a do-over.

Jacob still came over with his father Billy when I visited Charlie. At first I tried to avoid them both as much as I could, but Jacob's smile, his warmness, and his knack for calling bullshit on any given situation or person made it difficult. He was a great guy. Billy on the other hand, would always give me a knowing look..."The Cullens leaving was for the best" look. I would shoot glares at him, and if I was feeling really bitchy, I would attempt to flip him the bird to which Jacob had a way of grabbing my hand to prevent it...it was my way of saying mind your own business.

Jacob and I would hang out and talk from time to time. It was a good friendship, but nothing more. He and I had gone out on a few dates, but I couldn't see more than what he hoped for. We had put together a few bikes as a way to pass time over the months. Then a month or so later, without warning he stopped calling or coming over. I called his house and Billy would answer each time, saying he was out or asleep.

xx

10/2006

Fed up, I drove my truck down to the reservation and parked near his house. I walked over to the side of the house where his room was and I peered into the window. I felt like a dirty creepy stalker, but I had to know. The room was empty. I ran around to the front of the house and up the steps and knocked on the screen door. Billy wheeled himself over to the door.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" I was already in a bad mood. "Is Jacob here?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice even, but I was on the verge of losing control of my emotions. "He is asleep." he replied automatically. "Billy, with all due respect, I think you are full of shit. Jacob is not sleeping. Where can I find him?" I demanded. Billy remained quiet. "Thanks for nothing Billy. I'll find him..." I muttered. I walked away.

"Bella wait!" I turned around. "Leave him alone! He's trying to get over you. He doesn't need anymore pain, especially from you!" he pleaded. I was shocked. "I never once led him on! I never told him I felt the same! How could you say that!" I yelled. "Of course he's not going to say anything! He sees no one else but you as his future! If he won't let go, then you do it for him! Have the decency to let him move forward!" I stood silently as I took in Billy's words.

"Billy, I love Jacob as a friend. If he needs for me to reiterate that it is friendship only, then I will, and then I will leave him alone. But I will not let this go until I hear from him." I vowed. "Where can I find him?" I asked again. Billy sighed, and nodded towards the garage. I nodded at him in thanks and walked over to the garage. It was an ominous feeling.

Jacob was sitting on a stool, working on some small parts for a carburetor. He had some music blaring from a radio. He looked up as I walked in and cursed to himself, turning down the volume on his radio. The tension in the air was thick, it was the most awkward feeling I have experienced aside from finding out my father dating Sue Clearwater. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He was all business like, but his facial expression showed hints of anger.

"You stopped calling me, you won't take my calls, you won't speak to me, you won't acknowledge me...why? Was there something that I did that upset you?" I asked. Jacob looked back down to his work. "I got tired of trying. I wanted a clean break." I winced at that. Jacob looked down. "It was a shitty thing to do to you, and I'm sorry. I just need some time to get over this." he waved his hands between us. I was stunned. He was treating me as if I had done something horrible.

"Jacob, I never led you on. You don't really believe that I would treat you like that? What's the real reason? Why are you avoiding me?" I pleaded. Jacob shot up and stood before me. Somehow he was taller than I remembered, and he no longer had the boyish features. I had seen him a month ago. There was no way he could have aged this fast. "Jake, what happened to you? You're different-" I backed away, getting the familiar creepies.

"I can't tell you that. What I can tell you, is that it's your precious Cullens' fault." I froze midstep. "You aging in a month is the Cullens fault?" I asked weakly. "Bella, how long have you known that the Cullens are vampires?" Jacob was angry. And rightfully so. I looked down, trembling. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, quietly. "Why? Why do you feel like you have to protect them? They deserted you! Threw you away like trash! All this time you kept silent! What about Charlie? What would he think if he even knew you were hanging around with a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers?" he roared. I flinched, but kept silent.

"Just leave." he said, tiredly. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds, hoping he would change his mind and talk to me. With a heavy heart, I walked away. I drove to Charlie's since I was closer and the rain was starting to come down harder than normal. I sat in his driveway and sobbed heavily. Charlie opened my car door. "Bells! What happened?" he asked.

Leaving out the supernatural bits, I tearfully told him about mine and Jacob's fight, what Billy had said to me, and that I was going to try and leave Forks. I was done trying to move forward here. Maybe it needed to be someplace else. Charlie listened on, getting angrier by the minute. I felt as if I was losing control of my emotions as he helped me out of my truck. "Bella, let's get you to your room. You're spending the night."

Charlie gave me a Benadryl to help me sleep, then tucked me into bed. I listened on as he made some phone calls in his room. I heard him arguing with Billy over the phone, then finally, the phone slammed down. It made me feel worse, knowing I had caused a falling out between Charlie and Billy. It didn't matter that I knew something was up with Jacob. I felt like I had lost my one true friend. It was the price I paid for keeping secrets that were never mine to tell in the first place.

I went home in the morning to change clothes for work. I was looking forward to the distraction it would provide me. The day went by too quickly for me, finishing the inventory of all shipments that came in that day. The general manager had hired two more people. "Great..." I muttered to myself. "More people to train and lessen my hours. Fucking hell..." I cursed under my breath.

I was relieved to find out the new employees were quick to learn and they caught on easily to their tasks. My work day ended, and so I walked home. There was a farmer's market that was happening, so I decided to take advantage. I picked up some kale, tomatoes, zucchini, spinach and romaine lettuce from Eric. He was my go to guy for my crazy salad cravings and vegetable casseroles.

"Heya Bella! How are you!" He asked me. I smiled. "I'm doing alright. How's your little one and Tammy?" I asked. "They're both doing well! Getting ready to take them out of town for a few days! Hey, look at this pic here..." He showed me his pictures of when he and his wife and little girl were at the park. He seemed so happy. "Ugh, you guys are so cute it's disgusting." I muttered. He laughed a little. "Thanks, I think." He said. "I have to get going. Tell Tammy I said hello and give Shayla a kiss for me!" Eric smiled. "I will. Take care!" He continued to help others as I walked away to my home.

I wondered if that were my future. Getting married and having kids. I liked the idea of marriage but Edward ruined my feelings of relationships with anyone at the moment. I contemplated the idea of maybe getting a cat, then decided against it. My apartment would be too small. Ah well, it's ok to daydream at least. Youtube and Facebook were good for those crazy cat lady videos.

I got home shortly and made my dinner. It was a quiet evening spent running on my treadmill and watching reruns of some old seventies shows that I had become addicted to. It was getting late at night when my doorbell rang. Confused at the time and not sure who it would be, I peered through the peek hole of the door. "Oh, shit..." I muttered. What in hell is Carlisle Cullen doing at my door? I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 Carlisle's Visit

I was pleasant enough as I greeted him. "Hello Carlisle. It's been a while. Please, come in." I ushered him in. I showed him to my living room, having him sit on the couch. I sat on one end of the couch, while he sat on the other. Awkward silence. "I'm surprised to see you here. Is everything ok? How is Esme?" I asked. "Everything's fine, no need to worry. And Esme is doing great, thanks for asking."

I fidgeted a little, not sure what to make of his sudden visit. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here..." he continued. "Well, Edward made it pretty clear that I'm not part of his and his family's lives anymore." I said, matter of fact. "Edward leaving you, does not mean the rest of us will follow through on his demands to stay away. He doesn't know that I'm here. I didn't tell anyone I was stopping by, but I'm sure Alice would have figured it out by now." He shrugged and continued speaking. "I had my own reasons for wanting to leave, but I had always meant to at least say goodbye. I know Esme feels the same. We are deeply sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

I stayed silent, debating on whether to lash out at him or to accept his apology. At the moment, I felt nothing. No anger, no resentment, nothing. At the same time, I felt neither happy or relieved to see or hear from Carlisle either. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I appreciate you telling me this, but it will take some time for this to sink in. I'm not angry, or happy with you." I stayed silent. "I'm here because of what Edward told me a while back and it has bothered me since. I had asked him what he said to you when he broke things off with you. He didn't say much, only that it didn't matter, since you were not mates." he replied.

"Interesting. Is that what he said?" Carlisle nodded. I nodded as if I was content, but there was a hint of sarcasm in my movements. It looked like he was shrinking back further into the couch. "Did he...tell you what he told me? Right before he left me in the forest?" Carlisle's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Oh! well let me tell you...' He said I wasn't good for him. And his kind gets easily distracted." Carlisle looked stunned. He opened his mouth, then closed it. After a few seconds, he found his voice. "Bella, I am so sorry he said this to you. But I can assure you, that is a lie. He loves you more than anything."

I laughed a little. "Well he sure has a funny way of showing it! Carlisle, I am sorry, but your son is an asshole! He left me because because of what happened with Jasper. I get it. You are all, scary vampires! Jasper is new to the animal diet. He doesn't have much control, but I hold nothing against him, and he knows this. Jasper came to my work and visited with me. He apologized, Carlisle. However, your son Edward had no remorse for how he treated me that day. So like the little pussy he is, he left me! I knew right then he and I were never meant to be together! At all!" I slowly let out my breath, calming down.

It felt good to get it out of me, and some part of me felt bad that I was badmouthing Edward to Carlisle, but he asked. He smiled sadly. "I don't blame you for how you feel about him now. There is no excuse for him telling you these things and leaving you in the forest." Carlisle replied. Awkward silence.

After a minute, I spoke. "You seriously can't tell me you're only here because of what Edward told me. There's more to this visit." I waited for him to speak. Carlisle looked a bit sheepish but after a few seconds he spoke. "Bella, the afternoon in my office..." I winced, looking down. "You had a severe panic and PTSD attack. You almost didn't come out of it." Carlisle waited for my response, but I said nothing.

"The painting in my office triggered some repressed memories for you. You knew of the Volturi." He stated. I stayed still for a few seconds, then finally looked up. My eyes focused on his, debating on whether I should say anything.

After a few seconds, I sighed. "Ah fuck. What the hell." I muttered. "Just one of them. Marcus." I said quietly. Something flashed in his eyes, and it looked like he said 'Yes!' He was excited that I confirmed something he had already suspected. After a moment, he spoke again. "You do know that I spent some time with them before I moved on..." I nodded. "Edward told me that." I replied. "I'd like to know how it is you came across one of them?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands. I was twisting my fingers, it was a nervous twitch that I had developed when I was trying to put words together. "Carlisle, I haven't talked about this with anyone at all, since the night it happened. It's a bit of a long story..." I began. "I have nothing but time." Carlisle smiled. I nodded slightly. "I guess I should start from the beginning." Intrigued, Carlisle nodded. And so I began my story:

5/29/1993

_It was a cold afternoon and the sky was grey with dark undertones, giving hints of the approaching rain. It was late May, and I had been living in a new neighborhood in Forks, Washington. For the first few weeks, I drew on the sidewalk with chalk. Stick figures of my family when I lived in Southern California. I drew my grass with upward sweeps, my house with four sides and a triangle. There was a chimney. The smoke would be a grey curl. I always drew a sun in the top left corner with stick figure beams splayed out. I drew my father, mother, myself, and my cat in a frantic attempt to save what I thought I was losing. _

_When it rained, I was upset and tears shed at the loss of my chalk pictures. I was already missing my cat Sluggo, who we had to leave with the next door neighbor in California. Renee would sooth me with her calming voice. "It's ok honey, you can always draw us again on the sidewalk. If you need more chalk, I will get you some, ok?" Staring at the sidewalk, it was a darker grey, and the chalk was smeared with the wetness. I was silent, but nodded tearfully. __I stayed by my sidewalk for a little while longer. _

_Renee worried this was affecting me a little too much than it should. She blamed it on the stress of such a major move from one state to another. To me, it felt like a bad omen when the rain washed my chalk drawings away. My father Charlie was always working, and I was always afraid he would never come home. He was on the police force. I was not a stupid kid. I knew he had a dangerous job. _

_Although Renee had done her best to shield me, I would still catch glimpses of the news that there were "animal attacks" and people (adults and children), from all walks of life were disappearing. __There were a few separate incidents, or where they connected somehow? It was scary. As my way of coping I drew my pictures in what I thought would keep my family alive and together. It was dumb but the fear was real. My pictures on my sidewalk were my lifeline. Renee would play it off as silly. She would be strong for me but later I would hear her arguing with Charlie and later she would be crying herself to sleep. I knew better. I was six years old, and I already felt like I knew and understood too much for a kid to worry. _

_Back then, I was closest to my mother. She would spend her last few minutes of the evenings combing out my long brown hair. Sometimes she would put a small yellow ribbon she had made in my hair just because it made me look pretty, she said. I would fall asleep with the ribbon in my hair, feeling a sense of comfort. As the days passed, my mother and I would wish for the sun to come out more often when we took walks along the forest paths during the early afternoons. _

_I didn't think my parents knew that it rained this much when we moved to Washington for my father's job. As time passed, it felt like I hardly knew my father anymore. When he was home, I no longer made the effort to be close to him and I had started calling him Charlie. Both parents frowned, but let things go, thinking it was a small phase that I was going through. _

_Funny, I never did get over that phase, and my father accepts it as a term of endearment. I would usually remain silent at the dinner table where as Renee and Charlie would talk about useless things like the weather or day to day happenings. There were a few times where Renee would try to include me in the conversations but I would shrug things off, not really having anything to say. This worried her very much, but Charlie would wave it off and save me the embarrassment of an interrogation from her with a funny comment or change the subject altogether. __I knew he loved me. My father's love was never the problem. _

_He came into my room one night, thinking I was already asleep. He sat next to me on my bed for a while, stroking my hair, then my cheek. I kept my eyes closed, not sure what to expect. "Bells, sweetheart, I'm so sorry for the way things are right now. I know you're scared about the news on tv. And I know I let you down by not being here for you more than you'll ever know. But I want to tell you right now I love you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you. Never forget that. No matter what Bells, I love you so much..." I heard him sniffle a bit. It was then I sat up suddenly and hugged him fiercely. _

_We cried together. There was an unspoken understanding between my father and I. I would leave him, or he would leave me some day whether we wanted it to happen or not. I had already resigned myself to believe something would happen to my father because of the disappearings and animal attacks. It made me hang onto my father a little more tightly that night._


	6. Chapter 6 Carlisle's Visit pt 2

I stopped for a moment, looking to see Carlisle's reaction. He was very still, and engaged in what I had started with my past. "I lived in Forks for a few months when I was much younger. This is what started it all..." Carlisle nodded as I continued on:

_7/15/1993_

_Renee was going to take me to the mall in Port Angeles, and I was excited at being able to go out for the first time in what seemed years. The sun had finally made an appearance and I was excited. "Mommy, where are we going to shop? Can we get some ice cream?" I asked excitedly. Renee laughed as she pulled my pink sweater over my shoulders. "Ok Bella, we'll see how much we get done today." I nodded excitedly. I couldn't help it. _

_Today I was full of energy and excitement. Finally, a day where the sun came out! We got to the mall and and gone into a few shops to look around for some clothes. I would start school in the fall and Renee wanted to make sure I had everything I needed before the school year started. She had picked out a few dresses for me to try on, and I did, grudgingly. I hated dresses, but I wore them. She also picked out a few pairs of pants and long sleeved blouses as she may have realized that it does rain quite often in Washington. _

_As we got closer to the cash register, another piece of clothing had caught Renee's eyes and she went to check it out while I followed her. I held the hem of my mom's sweater as we walked through the aisles. _

_A dark shadow in a child's form appeared on a wall and disappeared within seconds. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. It appeared again, and waved to me. I smiled and waved back. I let go of my mom's sweater and walked towards it. The shadow kept drifting, and I kept following. Finally, it stopped near a long hallway that led to some stairs going downward. _

_The shadow waved me forward, as if beckoning, to keep going. I walked down the flight of stairs, following the shadow. When we got to the bottom, it slipped through. I couldn't see it anymore. I hesitated, but I wanted to know where the shadow went. I opened the door and walked in. The door closed abruptly behind me and I jumped at the sound of it. _

_It was dark, but there was a light bulb dimly lit, swaying back and forth in the room. There were mannequins, shelves, chairs, old cash registers, hangers, and desks all over the place. It seemed to be a huge storage warehouse like room that was hardly in use. "Hello! Who are you?" I called out. "Come out now!" I called out again. Noises of furniture being moved sounded instantly and I jumped. _

_I continued to walk slowly, trying to find the shadow. Then a child that must have been a few years older than me stepped out. He had blonde hair that was tousled, and his skin was very pale. His eyes were very red. I shrank back as he walked towards me. He had on a black suit, as if he were getting his pictures taken for school. Did you ever see that movie Pet Semetary? That's what that kid looked like. _

_"Hello there, little miss." he said. His voice was child like, but he seemed to speak as if he was older. I was too scared to move as he lunged forwards and caught me. I screamed as he put his hand over my mouth. "__Shh, don't scream little miss. We can be friends forever! Don't you want to play with me?" he said. I whimpered as he grinned. His hold on me was vise like, and nothing I had ever experienced playing with other kids. "Please let me go! I want my mom!" I cried more as I struggled. He giggled as I continued to cry. _

_Then I felt myself being knocked over. I stood and ran over to a desk to hide underneath it. I pulled a chair in front of me. I peeked through and saw that there were a few others like him, but adults. "Immortal child, surrender yourselves. Your time is over." The little boy hissed. "My master promised I would live forever! If I die, you forfeit your life!" he screamed. "Who is your master, child? speak now!" one of them demanded. _

_I looked on, wide eyed and terrified. They were not human, I guessed. They reminded me of something I saw on t.v., but I couldn't remember what it was. The little boy was silent, and it seemed he would not give them an answer. Then I remembered what I saw on t.v. "Vampire..." I whispered to myself. One of the older vampires looked in my direction and made eye contact with me. His eyes were red, like the little boy. His gaze hard, softened when he saw my expression. _

_I moved back, staying half hidden. Not that it would have helped. He looked back at the little boy. "Tell me, immortal child. Is Lazarus your sire?" The boy screeched and climbed the walls. I watched in horror as the two other adult vampires chased after him in the same manner. One of them caught the boy and brought him back to the floor. _

_The two vampires held the little boy as the one who questioned him approached him. "Your master is a fool for creating immortal children! They will not exist! It is our law! You must die!" He nodded at the other two as they prepared to destroy the boy. He turned to me. "Cover your ears and turn around. You do not want to see or hear this, little one." Shaking, I nodded as I turned in the other direction. _

_I hummed my mother's lullaby as I still heard screeching of metal. Within minutes, there were no more noises. I continued humming as I cried. I turned back to see the other vampire lighting a piece of wooden furniture on fire. He threw it onto the pile of legs and arms and it went up in flames. I watched as the little boy became ashes. __The vampire set the burning furniture down in some metal trashcan. _

_I felt strong arms picking me up as I gazed into the man's red eyes. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. Although his eyes were a deep red and would scare anyone, there was something about them that seemed kind. Curious, I put my hand on his face. It was a very cold, hard marble like texture. The man was still, and I could feel his eyes on me as I studied his face. He had strong masculine features, and his hair was shoulder length and a wavy brown color. __I twirled my fingers in his hair as he walked me to the location where I had come from. __This vampire did not frighten me as the little boy did, but the one who suddenly appeared did. _

_"No! Not my child! You killed my son! My son!" We both turned to see another vampire standing from the top stairs. He was tall, his dark brown suit looked dirty and worn. His features were gaunt, brownish and gray hair shaven close to his head. Lazarus screamed in agony. His face was feral as he came after the man holding me but the other two intercepted him. __The man holding me put me down. "Go, child! Go back to your mother! You are not safe here!" he warned me. _

_I ran to the top of the stairs and tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. "No! It's locked! I can't get out!" I cried. I turned and saw there were a few other immortal children fighting the three adult vampires. It was messy, and the screeching was hurting my ears. I watched in horror as the two vampires who I first saw were destroyed and set on fire by the immortal children. _

_A few minutes later, the lone one who saved my life had managed to destroy all the children before he was subdued by Lazarus for the moment before he broke free. They circled each other. "I don't care who you are you will pay for this! I will not acknowledge your laws! You are not my king!" he screamed. I walked down the stairs as they both fought each other. Lazarus lunged for the other vampire and had pinned him against the wall. I grabbed the wood with fire from the trashcan and looked at the both of them. Lazarus had his back turned to me. I ran up and lit his clothes on fire and ran back to the stairs. Lazarus turned towards me and screamed obscenities as he moved away from my friend. He tried to pat himself down and he crashed through some furniture, then disappeared. He was gone. _

_The other one walked up to me as he held out his arms to me. I burst into tears. He picked me up and held me to his chest as I cried. "Shh, it's alright...you are safe for now." he whispered. He held me to his chest as I calmed myself. As soon as he felt that I was calm enough, he carried me up the stairs and sat me down on my feet. "Can you keep our kind a secret, child? Can you keep all of this, what happened tonight a secret, from your kind and mine?" he gestured towards the mess. I nodded. "Speak it!" he ordered. I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I won't say anything, I promise." I said. "Then you are under my protection for as long as I exist. I will find him and make sure he does not harm you." he said. _

_"Please tell me your name?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment. "My name is Marcus. And you are?" he asked. I held out my hand to him, and he took it. I shook his hand in greeting. "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella." Marcus looked slightly confused at the hand shake, but smiled. "Your mother must be terribly worried for you, sweetheart." __I shuddered, thinking of Renee. I missed my mom a lot. "I will open the door and you go ahead back into the store. Do not look back." He said. I nodded. He turned the doorknob forcefully and it broke, but as soon as the door opened, I ran through it, only stopping for a brief moment to look back. The door was closed shut. _

_I ran through the store, cutting through the aisles. There were very few people in the building. It was near closing time. The store was still brightly lit, but there were police officers and I could see Renee crying and talking through sobs with the police officer. "Mommy!" I cried. "Bella! Oh my God Bella!" We both ran to each other as she picked me up and we both cried together. "What happened? Why did you wander off like that!" she cried, shaking my shoulders. "I'm sorry mommy! There was a shadow..." I said. _

_One of the police officers looked at me, with a puzzled expression. "Are you sure it was a shadow?" I nodded. Another police officer looked at the other, and they shared a knowing glance with each other. __"What is this? What are you not telling me?" Renee demanded answers. The police officer sighed. "There have been reports of kids seeing a shadow. The kids would try to follow it before the parents would distract them. Other kids have gone missing from this mall and have never been heard from again. Your daughter is lucky." The police officer explained. Renee listened on, frightened. _

_I felt funny as I told the officer that I was locked in the warehouse and I lit a piece of wood on fire to try and find my way back. I told him the door was locked at first, but I kept playing with it and it finally unlocked. The police officer listened to me and was very patient, waiting for anything that might explain "the shadow." After a while, he let me go back to my mom. _

_It was then my father Charlie had shown up and was very angry. Charlie and Renee were arguing, and pointing fingers at each other. "How could you let Bella wander off like this!" Charlie yelled. Renee flinched, and had fired back with her own questions. It kept going on for awhile as we drove home. "How could you move us out here? How could you!" Renee was beyond furious. _

_I cried silently, knowing everything that had happened tonight was my fault. Both my parents were civil to each other as Charlie stood by the doorway of my room. Renee had put me in my pajamas and taken out my yellow hair clip and put it onto the dresser near me. Both of my parents had kissed me goodnight. I could not fall asleep as I had let the events of tonight run through my mind. _

_It seemed like hours as I had finally noticed two figures at the end of my bed post. I sat up, seeing that it was Marcus. He walked up to me and had motioned for me to lay back down. I slid further into my blanket, not knowing who the other vampire was. He was a darker skinned figure, with red eyes, like Marcus. He wore a hooded coat to cover himself. _

_"Sweet girl, thank you for saving my existence. I will never forget you, but you must forget me for now. I cannot take this chance of you knowing my existence." The other vampire stepped forward and put his hand on my forehead. After a few seconds, he removed his hand. I looked at Marcus. "Marcus, who is he? and why did he put his hand on my head?" Both men were confused and stunned. Whatever the dark skinned man tried to do, did not work on me. He had no answer. _

_Marcus sent the other vampire away, then came forward and sat on my bed close to me. He ran his fingers along my cheek and my hair. He stayed with me for a while as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. _

_The next morning, I woke feeling sad. Either it would be many years before I would see him again, or never again. I looked over to the dresser and noticed my hair clip was missing. In place was a silver pendant in the shape of a V on a silver chain. I picked it up and looked it over. I smiled, knowing I had something to remember him by, at least. I put it in my jewelry box and put it away in my closet floorboard. Mom and Charlie would ask me where I got the necklace and think I stole it. I had to hide it._

_My parents tried to move on from the Port Angeles incident, but there were fires and the sound of screeching metal in my nightmares every night. Renee all but freaked out and would run into my room after hearing my cries and screams. She would shake me awake and hold me while I cried myself to sleep. Both parents were mentally exhausted. _

_My fear of fire was something new to my parents. If there was a semblance of heat, I would whimper. I wanted to feel the cold of my vampire friend. Renee left my father and took me to Florida a few months after. Charlie, I only saw once in a while. We talked once or twice a week on the phone. If I was lucky, maybe once a month he would come to visit me. I was never allowed to go back to Washington again until I was a little older. I didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved._

"I know I had seen Marcus a couple of times before moving to Florida. He would be in crowded places, from a distance. Every time I thought that I saw him, he would disappear into the crowds seconds after. I put the memories of the mall incident and Marcus away. I willed myself to forget what happened."

Carlisle remained still as ever as he watched me play with my silver pendant around my neck. The light reflected off of the silver V as I put it back into my blouse. I had finished telling him about how I met Marcus Volturi, how he saved my life and I his, how my parent's marriage had fallen apart over my short disappearance. Tears were running down my face as I reached for a tissue.

"This explains so much of what happened so many years ago to now. We'll have to continue tracking the situation" he promised. I sighed in relief. "I know those immortal children were disposed of properly, but I don't know what happened to Lazarus. I hope he's dead..." I replied quietly.

Carlisle stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up, into a hug. "Bella, I am so sorry for the pain we caused you. I hope we can remain friends. Out of courtesy, I wanted to let you know we are moving back to Forks in a few months." I nodded, my face against his chest. I felt some weight lift from me as I tightened my hug on him. It felt good to let go some of the resentment I had towards him.

"I appreciate you letting me know, but I don't think I'll be visiting anytime soon, just yet. For now, keep in touch with me once in a while" I lightly scolded him. "I will, Bella. I promise. Next time, I'll bring Esme with me." I smiled at that. "I'd like that..." I said. I walked Carlisle to the door. "Carlisle, I only told you because you knew them. I figured since you were once part of the Volturi, it wouldn't have done any harm to tell you. What do you plan on doing with this information?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Your story with you, Marcus and the immortal children, Lazarus...I don't think it's something anyone should discuss, since it's still a loose end. I will have to keep this to myself since I am no longer Volturi. If you were told to keep those events private, then it means we're not suppose to know either." I shrugged. "Well, you did ask. Be careful around Edward." I advised him. He nodded. We said our goodbyes, and he left. I went to bed early that night feeling ok about things.


	7. Chapter 7 Marcus Returns to Volterra

9/7/1993

**Aro's POV**

I was patient in waiting for Marcus to return home to us. He had been gone far too long, and was already several weeks late. He had called and assured us that he was safe, but there was a difference in his tone. He seemed changed. Perhaps it was the technology of these telephones. I was anxious to hear of this mess in Washington, hoping the matter was settled.

There were too many deaths and disappearances of adults and children alike. We could not be sure, but perhaps there was an army being bred to bring trouble to our home. Whoever dared come against the Volturi was foolish. They would be taken out within a matter of minutes. The whole thing was laughable. But even then, it did make me slightly nervous it had gone longer than usual.

We sent Marcus and a few guards in training to dispose of the newborns and immortal children. Caius was just as impatient. We three kings have never been separated for this long before. And it would be the last time.

While I worried and thought the worst, Jane and Alec had rushed in, their faces lit in excitement. "Master Marcus returns!" the twins said together. I stood up quickly, and walked down from my throne as they ran ahead of me. "Caius!" I called out to him. "You heard them!" Caius appeared by my side and was beyond relieved. "Yes, let us go to him."

We half ran to the garden where we could hear him talking with the twins, giving them gifts from America. "Thank you Master, for thinking of us on your mission!" Jane and Alec cried together. Jane held up a wind chime and a dream catcher. It was lovely. Alec had received some books on Mythical creatures and folklore. It was wonderful to see my children happy with their master's return.

I learned years later from research although they didn't do this often, it was common for twins to speak at the same time. Jane and Alec were twins, but their gifts were different. Jane could make you feel pain. It was an illusion, but still so very painful. Alec would cut off your senses, leaving you to feel nothing. I would have waited for them to become much older but in their time, they were accused of witchcraft. They were put on a pyre and were nearly burned to death when I rescued them both. I slaughtered the whole village for doing such a thing to them.

I had watched them for weeks when I first discovered them. There was no wrong doing on their part, save a few incidents that could have been blamed on anything else, but the adults were afraid of them. I was only willing to bend the laws for just them. They were in their teens but with a childlike innocence that was marred with such an ugly experience. Alec is not much for words, he only speaks when spoken to. Jane has an intense look on her face at all times, and I fear that she may live with anger for all of her existence. Others were intimidated by her presence and demeanor. Together, Alec and Jane were deadly and a force to be reckoned with. I love them as my own.

"Marcus, brother! Welcome home!" He looked up from the twins and walked towards us. We clasped hands, all three of us. "Aro, Caius, my brothers. It is good to be home." He motioned for us to walk back to the throne room. "There are matters to discuss. It cannot wait. We need the guard and witnesses. "Jane, Alec, please put your treasures away at once. Come back immediately. Alert everyone to meet us in the throne room. "Yes, Master Aro." The twins ran at vampire speed away from us. Caius simply raised an eyebrow towards Marcus, but walked on. "This doesn't sound good..." He muttered.

Once the guard was gathered in our throne room, the twins closed our doors to our office for more privacy. "Marcus, why the urgency? Was the Washington matter not resolved?" Marcus stood silent for a few moments, debating internally. "Aro, what I am about to show you will possibly make you angry, but I couldn't find it in me to silence a human child...someone so young, so precious to me. She saved my life. It is at your discretion and I am at your mercy to keep this young one alive. Please." He held out his hand.

Worried, I took his hand and read his thoughts and memories from when he first left Volterra to this present time. It was unbelievable. This young girl had nearly sacrificed her life to save our brother with little consequence to her own safety. Of course she would be protected. From his memories, I saw that this child, Isabella would be no threat to keep our secret safe. There was something about her that seemed genuine. She was remarkable. There was something else, but I chose to respect his privacy on that matter. It was up to him to discuss it at a later time with us.

I looked up at him, astonished. "Brother! We nearly lost you!" I whispered furiously. Caius was frustrated, not able to keep up with our silent exchanges. "What does he mean we nearly lost you? Will someone tell me what is going on! Damn you both for these silent conversations! Can anyone not speak anything anymore!" He cursed in Italian. "Caius, I will tell you, but you must keep an open mind. You must hear everything I have to say before you say anything. Am I understood? Marcus begs your understanding. It is with good cause." His eyes were hard and already unforgiving, but he nodded anyways.

I began to tell Marcus's story to Caius while he stood by, nodding at the accuracy of his memories, save one piece of information that I kept to myself, much to Marcus's relief. I nodded at him slightly in understanding. "That is it then? Lazarus is still out there? Who will protect this child, Isabella?" I sighed.

"Lazarus could be alive or dead. No one knows for sure. Marcus has tried to track him but no luck. It is unfortunate that Demetri has never met or seen Lazarus. He would have been able to track him within days. As for Isabella, the Cullens are living elsewhere at this time. They are of no use to us. We will have to find someone worthy of our trust to keep this child safe. We owe her this much."

Caius nodded. "I agree. Although she is human and should not know of our existence, I feel we can make an exception for this brave one as long as she keeps our kind secret." We all agreed. We then left our office and made our way to the throne room where the guard and witnesses were gathered. We each took our seats on our thrones except for Caius.

Caius walked to the edge of the steps and looked up and around everyone with a harsh expression. "A human child has saved our king Marcus!" Everyone around us gasped, whispering to each other. "She has promised to keep our kind secret. Yes, she is human. However, our king was able to return to us because of her. Isabella Swan is under our protection! If any harm or death comes to her by our kind, it is immediate death to whoever is responsible! It is absolute!" Caius finished. "Yes, Master!" Everyone in the throne room bowed in respect.

Aro stood and continued after Caius. "Meanwhile, we will continue to monitor Washington for any further activities. We must not assume all is well. We do not have any confirmation that the enemy is no more. Do not discuss this among yourselves. It is forbidden. We do not want other covens to assume that we are becoming weak. We do not need a war or uprising. This information will not leave this room. This meeting is over." He finished.

Everyone that was present had filed out of the throne room and went back to their normal routines. Marcus sat at his throne, deep in thought. "I will talk with Demetri and see if perhaps we can send him and others to scout." Caius left the room shortly after.

I remained behind, eager to discuss his time in Washington. "Marcus, I don't understand why you didn't bring the child to Volterra?" Marcus looked up at me. "Her bonds with her parents are strong. If I were to have removed her from her home, it would have been too traumatic for her. She suffers nightmares from saving my life. She witnessed all of the dismemberments and burnings of the immortal children. With my gift of seeing relationship bonds and knowing she is my mate, it also allows me to understand her needs. Right now she needs her mother and father. The Cullens are not in Washington, so I will send someone to watch over her. If the situation calls for it, I will take her and bring her back to Volterra."

I nodded in understanding. "I never thought I would see the day to have you find your mate. In someone so young, brave, and gifted!" I could still remember Marcus' memories of when Lucas had tried to rid Isabella's memories of that event. She was immune to his gift. Marcus smiled at his memories. "She is magnificent...truly magnificent." He half whispered to himself. I grinned, knowing he would try to see her again in the future. "Yes, I was shocked, really. Lucas has not met anyone who was able to block his gift until now."

Aro paced back and forth. "Have you decided on who you will send to America to watch over this child? Marcus, I can't have you leave again so soon. Volterra needs you." Marcus growled softly. "Lucas is watching her from a distance, but is growing restless. I suppose I can ask Heidi. She has asked for us to release her soon. She wishes to travel and find her mate." Marcus had already made up his mind. He would call her to send her to Washington to watch over the child. I wished he would bring the child here. I already knew he would try to go back to see her very soon. Lazarus may be injured, but it wouldn't be forever. He would retaliate against Marcus in the worst way possible. He would target Isabella, then destroy Marcus.

xx

Heidi had come to the throne room as summoned days later. "Heidi, thank you for coming." She bowed her head. "Of course. I would do anything for you, Master." Marcus, Caius and I were grateful for her assistance. "We realize you had asked to be released from us to find your mate. However, something has come up that we need you for just a little while longer." She looked up at Marcus, knowingly. "I already know what it is you ask. You wish for me to watch over Isabella Swan?" she asked. Marcus nodded. "Yes. Lazarus is still alive, I'm afraid. This little girl needs protection from our world and hers." She nodded.

"Unless absolutely necessary, please do not interfere with her life. It seems she has repressed her memories of us." I was slightly confused at the stipulation. "What if she is in danger of losing her life? You do not mean for her to cease living?" I asked. Marcus shook her head. "Her mind is already fragile, Aro. For us to reappear in her life would undo some of the therapy she has received." He explained. He then turned back to Heidi. "If she is in danger of losing her life, do anything necessary to save her. And if she is of age, if absolutely necessary, change her and bring her back to us." He ordered. "Yes, Master. I will leave right away." Heidi nodded and left the throne room.

xx

*11 years later*

Over the years, Heidi was able to keep watch over Isabella from a distance. She would call me to let me know how she was faring. Out of the blue, she came back to report to Marcus. "Masters." She handed a manila folder to Caius who grabbed it and set it aside. She kneeled before Marcus. "Heidi, welcome back my dear. You have news for me?" She looked a little nervous.

"Yes. Isabella...she has come across the Cullens." I stiffened at the mention of the Cullens. I respected Carlisle to an extent, but his lack of common sense infuriated me at times. "Continue." I said. "It seems that Isabella knows of our existence, but has not retained her memories. She and the Cullen boy, Edward are courting each other."

Marcus stood up, his face contorting in anger. He roared. Heidi flinched, afraid for her life while Caius looked on confused at his reaction. "Master, there is more...please forgive my news, I beg you. You told me not to interfere unless absolutely necessary. I beg you." she whispered.

I stood up, walking towards her. "May I see?" I asked. Heidi nodded. She held up her shaking hand to me as I grabbed it. Events of Isabella's misfortunes had played through my mind. The girl was definitely a danger to herself.

A nomad vampire had attacked the poor girl and bit her. Edward had somehow removed the venom from her, preventing the change. "The fool..." I muttered to myself. I was furious for Marcus. "Aro, tell me!" Marcus was angry, nervous, a ball of emotions that made me fear for Heidi. She had only followed his orders to the exact word.

I let go of Heidi's hand and turned to him. "As a reminder, you told Heidi never to interfere with Bella's life unless absolutely necessary. There was a nomad vampire who targeted Isabella for sport. He bit her out of spite. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were able to kill the nomad. Edward saved Isabella. He removed the venom from her, preventing the change." I prepared myself for the worst.

Marcus was calm, but there was anger underneath that calm. He looked down to Heidi. "I know what I ordered. You only followed my word. Please leave the room now, before I lose my temper." He ordered. Heidi left quickly. Marcus was pacing back and forth.

Caius meanwhile was looking at the folder with interest. "I think you should see this, Marcus. Forget your anger for the moment, and be glad she is alive. Isabella, she is very beautiful." He handed the folder to him. Marcus snatched the folder from him. He looked at the photographs with rapt attention, taking in every detail of her. It would be a year or so that we would finally get to meet this Isabella Swan, and she will be part of our family as Marcus's mate. Time moved too slowly for us.


	8. Chapter 8 Wolves, Laurent, and Victoria

**Bella's POV**

10/27/2006

A few weeks had passed since Carlisle's visit. I continued on with working in the small bookstore. Memories of Edward had resurfaced, since I had felt so alone. Alice had called me a few times on my cell phone this morning, but I ignored them, even blocking all phone numbers that I didn't recognize. I had decided to take a drive and walk near the Cullen residence to relive some fond memories.

I drove to the abandoned house and parked in their drive way. I walked on for an hour, searching for the meadow. After a while, I found the meadow that we used to frequent. I sat in the flowers, remembering the lullabies that Edward wrote and played for me on piano. I was there for an hour before I decided to head back. I gathered my things and I looked up, and I saw Laurent from a distance.

I stood up, and within seconds, he was closer. "Shit..." I muttered. He smiled. "Bella, why are you here? In an open field, by yourself?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I needed some time for myself, so I am out for a quick hike." I wasn't sure I wanted to converse with him. Even though he had warned the Cullens and I of James, I still got a negative vibe from him. "You mean, they left you, defenseless?" I shook my head no. "Nope, they'll be back soon. Vacation. Everyone needs it!" I smiled. "And why are you not with them?" Laurent circled me. "Like I said, I needed some alone time. Why are you here?" I asked, keeping a pleasant smile on my face.

He laughed quietly as he stood in front of me. " I came as a favor to Victoria. She wanted to know if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. It seems I have my answer without even trying...I mean, how much could you mean to them if they left you here unprotected? Victoria will be so upset that I killed you first before she got to you. But I can't help myself. You're so mouth-watering." I laughed nervously. "You're not the first one who's told me this. But seriously, it isn't the Cullens you should be concerned with. If you kill me, you forfeit your life." I warned.

I tried not to sound scared, but hiding your fear from a vampire is impossible. Laurent stopped right in front of me. "Really? And who should I be concerned with?" His tone was playful, as if he were flirting with me. I sighed shakily. "It's not my place to say. But if you do kill me, eventually, it will catch up to you, and it won't be a quick death. Right before you die, you will remember my face, and what I told you." He trailed his finger from my cheek to my neck as I finished speaking. I tried to step back as he grabbed my throat. I heard some rustling in the woods.

Laurent and I looked to the left, hearing the same. Out of the woods, came three horse size wolves, growling and snarling. The first one was a deep black color with yellow eyes. The second wolf was a white and grey color, smaller in size. The third was a russet color, with deep brown eyes. I stayed still, not sure if I should run. I turned around and looked at Laurent. He looked at my neck, judging if he had enough time to drain me, but then he noticed my pendant. He dropped me as if he had burned himself, with a bewildered expression on his face and ran straight into the forest. The three wolves followed after him.

I took the opportunity and ran straight for the Cullen residence. I jumped into my car and started the ignition and drove to Charlie's as fast as my truck would allow. I ran up the steps. "Charlie! Dad!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. Charlie had stood up at the sound of my voice. "I saw them! I saw the wolves! They're huge...huge!...wolves!" I blurted. I was breathing hard. "Wolves? Are you sure? Bella, what the hell were you doing in the forest? I told you to stay away for safety's sake!" He yelled. I"m sorry Dad, I swear I'm never going back there again!" I promised.

"Alright, I'm gonna call Harry and see if he wants to check things out with me. I'll go down to the station to see if there are any other reports on these...wolves. Stay inside until I get back home. You'll probably have to stay the night if I'm not back soon. I'll check in with you periodically, you got it?" Charlie used his 'dad voice' with me and I was fine with it for the first time since the Port Angeles incident.

"Ok Charlie, I'll wait until you get back. Just please be careful ok? I can't lose you." He hugged me tightly, and walked out to his cruiser and started the ignition. I stood in the doorway of my childhood home as I watched him drive away.

An hour and a half later, I had washed the dishes in his sink, wiped down all the counters, cleaned his stove and oven, and swept the kitchen floor. I was getting ready to mop when I felt someone watching me. I turned towards the living room door thinking I saw someone but there was no one there. It felt like I was being toyed with. Then I heard the howling of a wolf. "Oh my god..." I whimpered.

I dropped the mop and I ran to the kitchen window to see if they were visible. Something was going on, and again, the familiar creepies were making it's way up my spine. I grabbed my cell phone and the cordless phone and ran up the stairs to my room. I stopped at the top of the stairs, thinking of a plan.

I ran into Charlie's room, thinking he may have a spare gun hidden in his closet somewhere. I opened the dresser drawers, closed them. I went into his closet. I found a metal suitcase and I was able to open it. Inside was a gun that he had once given my mother. I remembered the lessons he gave Renee on how to use and store the gun, load the bullets, cock the gun, shoot...the safety feature. He had even taken Renee outside once and she tried to shoot cans. It wasn't a success. But I remembered. I grabbed the gun and bullets and proceeded to load it with bullets.

Carefully, I walked to my room and put the gun on my bed and grabbed my cell phone. I texted Charlie. 'THERE IS HOWLING CLOSE TO HOME. I GRABBED MOM'S OLD GUN FROM YOUR CLOSET AND LOADED IT WITH BULLETS. SAFETY'S ON UNLESS I NEED TO USE IT. PLEASE HURRY BACK.' "Oh god Charlie, hurry back please..." I was frantic with worry. I stayed in my bed with the gun near my lap. I heard my phone beep. Charlie had texted back to me. I'LL BE ON MY WAY HOME SHORTLY. CAREFUL WITH THE GUN.' I sighed in relief. Whether he believed me or not, he was coming home.

I heard some twigs snap from where I was sitting. I got up from my bed and made my way to the open window with both hands on my gun, already pointing towards the window. I was trembling, scared out of my mind. From the window, I saw Victoria. There was no mistake...her fiery red hair was wild as she and the large wolves circled each other. "Oh shit..." I whimpered.

At the sound of my voice, Victoria looked up at my window and smirked when she made eye contact with me. I pulled the trigger and shot a few times in her direction. She laughed out loud. In that moment, I had to believe it was the perfect distraction for the brown wolf to charge her and knock her down. The other two wolves grabbed her legs and and tore them off. I grabbed my ears and cried, remembering Port Angeles. They made quick work of dismembering her body. At least the wolves were good for something other than scaring the shit out of me.

The black and grey wolf had dragged the rest of her body away while she screamed for Laurent to save her. I guess she didn't know the wolves might have killed him earlier. The russet colored wolf stayed behind, looking up at my window. I pointed my gun at it. "Go away! Or I swear to God I'll shoot you!" I cried out to it. I was shaking so badly, I didn't know if I was able to follow through on my threat. The wolf huffed and ran off into the woods.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, putting the gun on safety. I went back into my kitchen and sat down at the table with my gun at the table. I wouldn't take my hand off the handle. Honestly, I couldn't make sense of what happened today. The wolves were horse sized. they were huge. They ran after Laurent and I didn't bother to stick around to find out what happened to him. I can only assume they dismembered him the way they did to Victoria.

Were these wolves part of the supernatural world? Did they know to burn the vampire bodies to truly kill them? Things were just getting too weird. I heard someone knocking at my screen door furiously calling out to me. "Bella! Bella! I know you're home! I heard the wolves outside! I just wanted to check on you and see if you were ok!" "Jake..." I whimpered.

I ran to the door and threw open the screen door and ran into his arms. "Shh, Bella it's ok. I'm here..." Every fear that I had just made it's way out of me. I was hyperventilating, crying, and shaking. I couldn't stop. Jake just held me, stroking my back, assuring me he was here with me. After a few minutes, I was able to calm down. Then I remembered that Jake was supposed to be mad at me.

I pulled myself away gently. "Jake, not that I'm grateful for you being here, but I thought you were mad at me." I cried nervously. Jacob snorted. "Yeah, I'm still mad, but not mad enough to let anything happen to you. Like it or not, I still love you...and we're family for life." I started with the tears again as he held onto me.

I heard Charlie's cruiser drive up and the car door slam. "Jake? what happened? Bella? Are you ok? Baby girl talk to me!" Charlie stroked my hair as Jake held me. "I heard howling, Charlie. I was driving by when I saw one of those wolves. It was pretty close to your house. I had to check up on Bella. She had a bad panic attack." I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Bella? Did you see them again?" I nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I saw three of them. They were fighting each other before they ran off when I shot the gun at them. I missed." Jacob snorted. Charlie glanced at Jacob warily but let it go. "Let's go inside. Enough excitement for the day."

The three of us made our way inside the house. Charlie picked up my gun and took it upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down. "Bella, I forgot to mention that the gun has been registered in your name a few months ago. I put the gun inside your closet. You will take lessons on how to shoot properly. There's no telling when you might need it again, alright?" I nodded. He then turned to Jacob. "Jacob, thank you for coming." He nodded. "No problem Charlie. I have to go...I'm going to alert our tribe to keep their eyes peeled."

Jacob climbed into his car. I stood from the doorway. Jacob called out to me. "Hey, next time you fire a shot, make sure you hit the target." With a scowl on my face, I flipped him the bird, following the car he drove off in. He laughed as he drove off. "Real classy Bells..." Charlie muttered. I ignored him, too mentally exhausted to care.

Charlie went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of rum and some Coke from the fridge. He mixed the two together and put it down on the table. "Drink." he ordered. "Dad, I'm not old enough..." Charlie led me to the table and sat me down. "I know Bella. But right now, you're not on any medication and we have no medication in the house. This will help calm your nerves for now. You will see a doctor or therapist as soon as possible to renew your prescriptions. Now, drink." he pushed the alcoholic drink towards me.

I reached over and picked up the glass and sipped. I coughed a little. "Just a little more. You will need some rest after today.' he said. I sipped a little more. "Charlie, just how much rum did you put in here?" I asked. "I put enough, Bella. You need to calm down. You're still shaking." I drank slowly, letting the alcohol warm me. I pushed the empty glass away. "I don't think I can do that again. I don't like it." I made a face. "I know Bells. You should go lie down. Let it take effect."

I got up from my chair and made my way upstairs as Charlie followed. I climbed into bed while he put the blanket on me. "Rest. I'm going downstairs to make some calls." I nodded. I drifted into a restless kind of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pin Up Girl

**Bella's POV**

11/2006

It had been a week or so since the wolves sighting. After work, I walked home. There was a farmer's market happening. It was early evening, and the sun was starting to set. Tons of people were always walking by, looking for the best deals on produce. I had bought some kale, cucumbers, squash, and a few bunches of spinach from Eric when I felt that I was being watched. It was a familiar feeling, but I couldn't place it.

I kept walking, hoping the feeling would go away. I looked around me, starting to panic a little. Marcus or maybe Edward would be the only one who would watch me from afar. Marcus I didn't mind, but the ex boyfriend, hell no. "Edward, you creepy bastard, get lost already..." I muttered to myself. If Edward had decided to come back, he had another thing coming. Looking around, I didn't see him anywhere, and I sighed in relief. "Marcus, I wish you would just come out and talk to me already!" I whispered furiously.

I continued on with my shopping before I was knocked over to the ground by a tall female. She apologized as she pulled me up. "Oh my, I am so sorry! Are you ok? Let me help you up..." I was a bit disoriented as she set me onto my feet. She was a bit strong for someone her size. It was unsettling. "It's ok, no harm done. I'm the clumsy one, no need to apologize. Thank you for helping me up."

I dusted my bottom and smoothed my shirt down and picked up my bag of groceries. I looked up at her. You look like a pin up girl!" I blurted out. She smiled. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was dark blonde and wavy. Her eyes were blue but I could tell they were contact lenses. The color seemed to remind me of a Siamese cat. Her skin was peach, a bit on the pale side. She wore a red blouse, with red capri pants. Her shoes were something else to be noticed. They were red stilettos. Don't ask me how many inches, I just knew that I would kill myself in those things.

Despite her beauty, something about her sent shivers down my spine. There was something dangerous about her, and it made me afraid. I smiled politely, and she inhaled. It was meant to be subtle, but I knew right away. Vampire, I thought to myself. My eyes widened on instinct, and I backed away. "Well, I-I must be going. Have a good night." I nodded and walked away in a rush. A few minutes later, I turned into my building. I rushed up the stairs to get into my home. I didn't know how much good it would do for me to run now, since vampires are faster than humans. It was worth a shot.

Running up the stairs, I reached my door as I skidded to a stop. I was fumbling in my purse for my keys in a frantic state. "Keys! Keys! Keys!" I whispered furiously. After a few seconds I found them at the bottom and was getting the key into the door when I felt a rush of air, then someone standing behind me. "There is no need for you to be afraid of me, Bella." I dropped my groceries and purse and let out a shriek. She was standing a few feet from me. I held my chest with one hand as I held the doorknob with the other.

"Inhaling my scent to see if I would make a decent meal would freak me out. I-I'm just saying." She laughed. "I am sorry, my dear. "Habits and such..." I laughed nervously. "Oh, well, that explains it." I replied nervously. I kept twisting the doorknob, willing it to turn and open. "Really, dear. I am not here to harm you. You are under protection, and have always been under my watch. I am here to discuss some things. Arrangements made by an old friend years ago."

I stopped twisting the doorknob and stood there in silence. "Marcus." I whispered. I relaxed my stance and stood a little taller. She smiled wider. "You do remember him!" she said cheerfully. She was relieved or happy that she didn't have to explain. Either way, I saved her the trouble. Memories of Marcus flashed in my mind. His tall form, shoulder length hair, deep red eyes. His gentleness as he held me when he sat by my bed. I sighed. "Even though he wanted me to, I could never forget him."

Heidi was speechless for a moment, her mouth slightly opened, then closed. "So it is true. You must be gifted." I frowned. "Edward and Carlisle had mentioned to me the possibility of my being gifted at one time...interesting theory. Carlisle had wanted me to speak with Eleazer about this." I sighed heavily and continued on. "And as you might already know, I never got the chance. Edward broke up with me."

She stepped closer to me. "Yes, there are eyes and ears all over, dear Bella. Edward is a fool, but you are better off. Let me introduce myself, my name is Heidi." She reached her hand out to me and I shook it. It was the same marble like texture and coldness as the others. I looked at her a little longer than I should. "Heidi, how are you able to appear human?" I asked. Her skin did have a slight peach complexion and the fake blue contact lenses almost seemed like her real eye color.

She smiled widely and explained. "I have the gift of allure. My beauty lures men and women to me and are none the wiser. It works out for me meal wise." I nodded in understanding. I shivered, thinking of the poor people who didn't know any better. "I guess those people died happy, at least..." I said. She laughed again. "Bella, you are amusing! Please, let me take you to dinner. I assure you, I am not here to harm you." She stepped back as I had never let go of the doorknob.

I stood there for a few seconds contemplating her offer. I was curious about what Marcus had been up to, and I couldn't help but be disappointed that he wasn't here himself. I let out my breath, not realizing that I had held it in. "Ok, I'll take you up on the dinner offer. I just want to put these inside." I managed to turn the key and had unlocked my door. I placed my produce into the refrigerator and my jacket inside and kept my purse with me.

I walked out of my apartment and joined Heidi. We walked back outside. There was a companionable silence between us as she walked besides me. She had slowed her pace to match mine, out of courtesy to me. I walked into my favorite Italian restaurant. We both sat at a table near the window. I wasn't really hungry, but I did order some bread sticks and a carafe of iced tea. I was still on edge. I was in the company of a vampire, a beautiful one at that. I cursed my self esteem. "Ok, I'm here, you're here. You had an arrangement with Marcus...?" I asked. Heidi got right down to business.

"For many years, I was his servant. There were a few times I had grown restless, wanting to see the world and to find my mate. I had asked for permission to be released from his service prior to him leaving for Washington. My master never asked much of me, and has always been very good to me. So I stayed. After the immortal children were destroyed and he had returned to Italy, he called upon me to ask a favor. He would release me from his service as long as I would check on you several times a year until you reach adulthood. He had explained the details, what happened to give you protection, and I gladly accepted. Marcus will always be indebted to you for saving him. You are extremely important to him, and will always remain so." she replied.

I thought about this. "He had already told me I had his protection. Is there something more you're not telling me?" Heidi nodded slightly. "I almost had to intercept when the nomad vampires tracked you." My eyes widened at the memory of James. "You were there?" Heidi nodded. "I almost made my presence known, but it looked like the Cullens had destroyed the nomad and Edward removed the venom from you. And your wolf friends are making it very difficult for me to do my job." I blinked in confusion. "My wolf friends." I repeated, stupidly. I suddenly felt very lightheaded. "You do know your friend Jacob is a shape shifter?" I shook my head. It all made sense to me. The wolves I saw in the meadow, Jacob's anger towards me, his knowledge of vampires, his new friends, short tempers...it all clicked into place.

"I do now. My best friend is a wolf. Jake, you son of a bitch..." I laughed quietly to myself. "You know, this was probably one of those secrets that Jacob wasn't at liberty to disclose to me. That freakin' hypocrite...I'm just a mere human, after all. What is it with these mythical creatures appearing out of nowhere? What else is out there? Fairies, witches...aliens! Are there aliens?" I asked.

I knew I was babbling, but this was a bit much for me. "I know there are other beings out there, but I don't think it's the right time to discuss those things with you. I only wanted to tell you so that you are aware that I am here to watch over you. Please be careful around your wolf friends. I know they mean well but accidents, they do happen." she said.

"Oh, Jake won't hurt me. He had a crush on me, but I don't feel the same. I love him like a brother from another mother. Wait...wolf friends? Who else? I need to know this. For my safety." Heidi rolled her eyes. "Let's see, there's Samuel, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Collin, Brady, Embry. Paul can shift, but is indecisive about joining the pack at the moment, Seth and Leah are also wolves, but at their choice, they will join the pack when they are no longer grieving the loss of their father."

Well damn...this conversation took on a depressing atmosphere. "Wow...I felt bad for both Seth and Leah when Harry died. How do you know so much about them? Seth and Leah, Jacob, Paul...It's highly unlikely you would spy on the wolves just to know who's who of the wolf family."

I drank my tea as Heidi talked. "Well, after the wolves went after the nomads, I had to make sure I wasn't the third one to lose a limb and possibly my life. I pulled a Carlisle. I waited at the treaty line and hoped that the alpha would meet me. It was very tense, and very difficult to convince them all that I am not here to cause any problems. Samuel and I had an in depth conversation about you, Victoria, and the threat in Seattle and Port Angeles. It's connected with you. Bella, you are in deep trouble. Lazarus is alive and is after you."

I shrugged, but I was scared shitless. "When am I not in trouble?" I asked quietly. I finished eating some bread and drank my tea. I had guessed she was turned in the fifties. She was surprised at my accuracy, and had told me I was correct. I had pointed out her clothing style and mine are similar, and her outfit came from one of my favorite clothing stores online. She was impressed with my knowledge of pin up clothing. I smiled, thinking I had found myself a new friend. Take that, Alice...I thought.

We walked back to my home after Heidi took care of the bill. I sat down on my couch. "You will be ok, dear one. I have always watched you from afar. Nothing will happen to you. Good night." And with that last statement, she was gone.

I dug out my cell phone and dialed Jake's phone number. His voicemail played as I listened on. When it came time to leave the message, I did. "Hey Jake, I know your secret. What's it like turning into a huge fluffy wolf? I'm going to the store right now. I can get you some food. Pedigree or Purina Dog Chow? Let me know." I hung up the phone and waited for his call back.

After ten minutes, I counted to myself. "Three, Two..." my cell phone rang. I answered. "Jake, I could kill you for scaring the shit out of me weeks ago!" I scolded him over the phone. "I saved your life! And you're welcome! Who the hell told you about me?" Jake asked. "It doesn't matter! What does matter, is that I'm scared shitless about being stalked by some crazy vampire from Port Angeles and I really need your help!" I paced back and forth in my living room. "Oh, NOW you know what I'm talking about!" Jake huffed. I went silent, then sighed.

"Jake, the stuff about vampires, it wasn't my secret to tell. I'm sorry my not saying anything hurt you. If you want to talk more, I'm home. You're more than welcome to come over. I'll make you some dinner." I offered. "You're really freaked out over this, aren't you?" Jake asked. "Yes Jake! I am! I am really scared! Besides Heidi, I really have no one else to turn to." I replied. "You have me and the wolf pack, Bella. I'm on my way." Jake hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief as I waited for Jake to come over. I went into the kitchen to make some food for him. This was going to be a long night.

Jake came over an hour later. He and I sat at the table, silence between the both of us. "When did it happen? I asked, quietly. "A few weeks before I started to distance myself from you." Jake replied. I nodded.

"One of those things you couldn't tell me, I take it..." I said. He looked down in contemplation. "Yep. Samuel ordered us not to. Even if I tried to, I couldn't. His Alpha orders cannot be ignored, whether we like it or not. I'm amazed you found out at all. Or did that one vampire chick tell you?" he asked. "Yes. She told me." I replied.

"She thought that you and your friends might accidentally hurt me." Jake scowled. "She don't know what she's talking about." I raised my eyebrow. He huffed. "Ok, maybe there's a slight possibility that you would get hurt on accident if one of us were to lose our shit..."

I sighed. "So in other words, don't piss you off...? Because I'm good at pissing you off." Jake shook his head. "Trivial stuff is not going to make me phase, Bells." he explained. I nodded. "Ok, avoid the heavy duty topics. At this rate, we'll never talk to each other." I said, sarcasm heavy. "Bells, you are safe with me. I'm not going to phase on you because you said something that makes me mad." he assured me. "Ok Jake. I believe you." I said.

"So, am I taking up residence on your couch for tonight?" he asked. "Yes. Do you need any blankets?" I asked. "Nope. One thing about shapeshifters...we are always hot. Look...feel my skin." He took my hand and put it on his face." It was definitely warm, like he was burning a fever. "Shit, Jake..." I took my hand back. "Feels like I burned myself..." I half joked. "Yep. Too hot for you." he joked. "Whatever dude." I snorted.

"Make yourself at home. My frig is your frig. Just you know, save some food for me." I ordered. "Sure, sure." He mumbled in response before he settled down to sleep. The sounds of soft snoring were soon heard. "Damn. Out like a light. Poor kid. They better not be working you too much." I sighed.

I went to my room and shut the door. I felt a lttle better since he came in. There was still a sense of unease, like I was being watched. Heidi watching me from afar didn't give me those feelings. I changed my mind and opened the door to my room and climbed into bed. I fell asleep shortly after.

**Jake's POV**

As soon as Bella fell asleep, I got up and called Heidi on my cell phone. "There's a leech nearby. I can smell it. Even Bella felt uneasy before she fell asleep." I said when she picked up. "It is Shadow. He was ready to go into the building before he spotted me. He growled at me then left. I don't think he knows shapeshifters exist. We can use that to our advantage in the future." she mused. "Yep. Throw them off guard." I replied. "Keep your guard up." she hung up.

I shrugged and put my phone down. These leeches don't realize, our sense of hearing and sight are the same as theirs. The only two difference: We don't drink blood, and we can sleep. "Don't worry Bells. Nothing will happen to you." I muttered. I soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Shadow and Lazarus

**Bella's POV**

12/2006

Charlie had called me a bit frantic. He was nervous, stuttering. "Bells, I need help with something. I need to go sh-shopping." I grinned, knowing where this was going. "What are you planning on shopping for, Charlie?" I asked. He groaned. "An engagement ring, Bells. An engagement ring. Can you please help me with this?" he asked, exasperated. I squealed and did a little dance. I could hear my dad sighing in exasperation.

"Of course! when did you want to go shopping?" I could hear him fidgeting over the phone. "Now? Before I lose my nerve?" I laughed silently to myself. "Ok Charlie, are you at the police station? Because I can walk down to you." I started gathering my things together to take with me. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'll see you in a bit." I walked out the door and took a short walk to meet him.

We drove to the mall in Port Angeles, since there were a few engagement ring shops inside. He really didn't know what he was looking for, and I nearly regretted coming along with him.

Each ring was inspected, diamond cut analyzed, questions asked, and the sales woman answered those questions in such great detail, I was ready to kill him and the sales lady both. I have never known my dad to be this anal about an engagement ring. To everyone else, this would have been comedy gold. Charlie's plans were to take Sue to dinner at a nice restaurant and propose to her on their dating anniversary.

After the second store and the purchase had been made, I told him maybe it would be wise that we go shopping for a new suit for him. If he was going to ask Sue to marry him, he should do it in style. He contemplated this, and shrugged. "Not a bad idea Bells, but I'm telling you right now. No tuxs. No monkey suits. None of that." He replied in a stern voice. "Whatever Charlie, it's your engagement."

We made our way over to one of the department stores and he went ahead and started looking at some slacks while I looked at some nice dress shirts for him. We were there for a half hour when I just looked up and saw a child wandering away from her mother. I felt the familiar chill run down my spine as I followed the boy. I walked a distance from him, to see where he was going. His head was turned slightly to the right, as if he was being guided. I saw the shadow.

This time, the shadow was in the form of a short adult or teenager. I hurried along to catch up to the boy who was now turning the corner. I quickly hurried ahead of him. "Hey, little guy. You can't go in this room. It's for people who work here. Where's your mom?" He shrugged his shoulders and tried to look ahead of me.

"I think you should go find your mom. She must be really worried about you." The kid had a look of annoyance on his face and slumped his shoulders in defeat. I held out my hand to him and he took it. We walked back in the general direction we came from, along the clothes rack. His mother had spotted him from a distance and came rushing over, thanking me profusely and scolding her son at the same time.

I walked away, smiling at the both of them. As I turned, the shadow was back on the wall, and it was facing me. Its arms seemed as if it was folded, and it was stilled, in once place. I started to panic. I reached into my purse for my cell phone, keeping my eyes on the shadow. After a few seconds, it flitted out of my sight.

I scanned the store, looking for Charlie. Instead I saw a figure in a black hooded sweatshirt, staring straight at me from a short distance. There was no mistake in the color of his eyes. They were red. A crowd of people had walked past me, blocking my view. He was gone within seconds. "Charlie!" I half whispered. I remembered my cell phone and I brought it out. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Charlie had a bit of a grin on his face, but it soon disappeared as he took in my reaction. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" he demanded. "The shadow came back." I whispered.

Charlie's reaction was surprising. He swallowed, with a tense look in his eyes as he looked around us. He didn't say anything as we rushed out of the department store with his bags, his arm around my shoulder. He kept us at a fast pace, walking us in between some pedestrians. We finally reached his truck and we rushed in. I don't think I had ever seen Charlie peel out of the parking lot like this before. He drove for several minutes on the highway before I looked at him.

"You knew it was back." I blurted out. Charlie just shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about..." I threw him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious!" I yelled. Charlie swerved the car to the right and stopped the truck. "I'm going to tell you this just once! Whatever happened to you in that basement all those years ago, you were supposed to have been through therapy for this. I can't have you freaking out on me right now!" he yelled.

His eyes told a different story. Through his eyes, he was begging me not to bring this up again. He knew something happened, but to what extent, I don't know. I didn't want to take that chance and endanger his life with more than he could handle. It didn't mean I was happy about it. Just once, I didn't want to be alone in my knowledge of certain things. I looked ahead out the window and sat still. "Ok Charlie. I won't bring it up again. I just want to go home." I replied, flatly. Charlie sighed in relief, and he backed out onto the highway again. There was an uneasy silence for the rest of the drive.

As soon as he stopped by my curb of my apartment complex, I rushed out, without a word to Charlie. "Bella! Look I'm sorry-" I didn't bother to stick around. If my father was going to play the 'let's pretend Bella's insane' card then he can do that on his own. I ran up my stairs, unlocked my door, went inside, and shut it hard. I was already panting hard, and burst into tears. I knew I was in danger, and I knew I had friends who would try their best to protect me, but I still felt very alone.

I thought of Edward. Would he come to my defense? Jacob? I dialed his number, but I got an out of service message. Would Carlisle help me? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Emmett? I sure hope so, because if it came down to it, I would have to tell them everything in order for them to help me. "Didn't Marcus pledge his protection on me?" I thought aloud to myself. "Where's Heidi...She needs to know this shit!" I yelled.

I picked up a glass and threw it against my wall. It broke into several pieces as I cried. I picked up my phone, hoping Heidi had somehow snuck her number in. Scrolling through my contacts, I didn't find Heidi's contact information. I cried in frustration. "Heidi! If you can hear me, NOW would be a really good time for you to get your ass over here and help me!" I climbed into bed, grabbed my pillow and held on as I cried, hoping I would last through the night at least.

Hours later, I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I looked at my clock. It was 1:03 a.m. "Shit..." I cursed. I looked through my peephole and found Heidi. She was all business like as I opened the door and she immediately walked in. "I heard you. And so did the whole neighborhood." I looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Heidi. I'm scared. Where were you? You're usually nearby? The one time I needed you here, you were gone. I'm human. I'm alone. My father just made me look like I'm loony tunes, Jake's phone is out of service, so forgive me if I'm showing some human emotions!" I screeched. Heidi sighed as she sat on my couch. "Bella, dear. I am here now. You are not alone! I promised Marcus you wouldn't be harmed! Now, tell me what happened."

It felt like I was being humored, and I didn't care. She was still a vampire, and I just wanted the comfort of human family or friends who knew what I was going through. I wanted the comfort of someone I trusted. I trusted Heidi to an extent, but she was not the motherly type and she wasn't one to coddle or take anyone's bullshit, including my whining, sniveling ass.

"I don't know if it was Lazarus or someone else who knew him, but I came between him and his prey. I took the child back to his mother. The shadow-whoever it belongs to, was very upset with me. It acknowledged me in such a way that I know it's gonna come after me. My father came and took me out of the department store and drove me home. He thinks I might have snapped." I explained.

Heidi shook her head, cursing to herself. "One thing we never do, is come between a vampire and it's prey. You my dear, are on his shit list. But I won't let him come after you. I will be here 24/7. And I will call for reinforcements." I looked up, surprised. "Reinforcements? Why?" I asked.

Heidi smiled tightly. "If Lazarus is back in business with luring kids and whoever else to their deaths, it's possible that we may have another mess to clean up. The Volturi will not be pleased. Technically, this is the Cullens territory. They should have taken care of this." I shook my head. "Why make them responsible?" I asked.

Heidi got up and paced the floor a bit. "The Cullens have been moving back and forth, for many years. They consider Forks to be their home base. It's their territory, nest, feeding ground, 'home' as they call it. Technically, if another vampire were to be passing through, staying a couple of nights, that vampire would have to get permission from them to hunt within their territory." she explained. "How to make the Cullens deal with this mess without involving you or Marcus...quite problematic." Heidi mused.

She sat down again, and appeared to be in deep thought. She stood up again, pacing back and forth. She drummed her fingers against her hips. I was already starting to feel the heaviness of sleep. "Thank you for coming over, I appreciate it." I said. "Don't think anything of it. You go ahead and sleep. I'll be here. I'm going to call Samuel and have him send Jacob over here. Perhaps that will ease your fears." She said. I was glad for that, but I didn't know whether to be disturbed or comforted that Heidi was here now. She never did tell me where she was earlier. "Just hurry, Jake..." I whispered to myself.

xx

**3rd Person POV**

Meanwhile in Seattle, Lazarus sat still for many hours, waiting on his minion to report back to him. He wouldn't hunt until he knew everything was in place for him to strike. His enemy's mate had been found. She would die a painful death, and Marcus would know it and grieve. It could be felt no matter where any mated pair were, separated or together. Lazarus growled softly to himself.

He wanted Marcus to feel the loss of losing his mate. It was time for revenge, and he wanted it in the worst way. The air swirled around his feet as he looked down. He smiled to himself. There had to be word.

"Shadow, tell me what you have seen and heard." The vampire wore dark jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. He was no more than five feet nine inches, but his demeanor screamed danger. His eyes were a bright ruby red. He had just hunted, killing a family of three on a camping trip. There was no mercy. He toyed with his food, relishing in his preys' screams of terror. His facial features were angular, hair, a messy blonde.

In his previous life, his eyes might have been a stunning blue or grey color. His posture was straight as a rod, as he stood soldier like. Lazarus had taken his former child's name and given it to his new soldier who was much older. Lazarus had snatched him from when he was walking home from a house party in Seattle. He had followed him for some days, knowing he was somehow related to his former child. The resemblance was too strong.

He was turned the night he was taken. Shadow had the same gift as the former immortal child. He could make shadows appear on any flat surface in a bright or dimly lit room. It had the 'Peter Pan' effect. It appealed to young children. Shadow has no memory of his former life. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Lazarus was desperate to hold on and recreate what he had all those years ago. He sent Shadow to follow Bella.

"I followed her several times this month. She lives by herself, but she is still under protection. Our kind keeps watch over her by order of Marcus Volturi." Lazarus growled at the mention of the king while Shadow waited to continue. "She came between me and my prey, just like you said she would. As I tried to follow Bella to her car, her father, Charlie Swan stood between myself and the girl. They used the crowds to their advantage. I could not get either of them alone without risking exposure."

Lazarus chuckled to himself. "The mate can surround herself with vampire friends, but she is still human. Things happen all the time. There's no telling when someone loses focus for just one moment. And when that happens, I will strike." Lazarus moved to walk to the empty building when Shadow questioned him. "And how will you accomplish this? There are more vampires now dedicated to Bella Swan's protection. There are only a handful of us." Lazarus smiled an evil smile. "You will help me turn more soldiers. Meanwhile, let's give Bella a reminder to never come between a vampire and his prey." Shadow grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Master."


	11. Chapter 11 The Reminder

**Bella's POV**

2/2007

"Sue, why do I have to wear a dress again?" I was trying to straighten my skirt and was pulling it down to make it longer, as if it would magically grow more cloth. Sue was standing in front of a mirror fixing her hair, making sure it was in place. She was a beautiful Quileute woman, young looking for her age. She was the same height as Charlie. She had the dark tanned skin and was well toned, and she was proud of it. She was the only one on the reservation that didn't have the long hair that many of the Quileute women had. Her hair was blackish brown, medium length layers. On any other older woman, it would have been screaming "Jennifer Aniston called. She wanted her hairstyle back." On her, she made it her own. She rocked the layers.

"Because! It's nice to dress up once in a while! And you should wear skirts more often. You look absolutely beautiful. Now suck it up buttercup. If Leah can wear a dress, you can wear a skirt!" She touched my nose with her fingertip as she passed me by. I shook my head, exasperated. I rarely wore dresses or skirts. I must love this woman, who my father chose to marry. I must love her so much that I willingly chose to torture myself for a night out with Sue, Charlie, Seth and Leah.

It would be awkward with all five of us sitting at a dinner table, but it would make my future step mom happy. "Leah wears dresses? This I gotta see..." I laughed. Sue snorted. "Never let her hear you say that!" she laughed. We continued getting ready as we waited for Charlie to come home from work. We both went downstairs to wait for the rest of the kids to come by.

Leah came barging into the house with her dress on a hanger wrapped in plastic. She ran upstairs to the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a moment Mom!" she hollered. Sue had her hands on her hips as she stood near the staircase. "You better work fast sweetheart!" she hollered back. Seth came in a few seconds later. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt and black tie.

He grinned when he saw me. "Hey Bella! Long time no see!" He came up to me and gave me one of his bone crushing hugs. "Hey kid, I missed you!" I tousled his hair and he ducked away after. "So, we're all here. Where's the chief?" Seth asked. "He's on his way. We will all drive up together." Sue was excited to have us all together. Charlie had come in a few minutes later and ran upstairs to get dressed. I watched the going ons in the house with a smile. Why couldn't it have been this way sooner? I couldn't stay mad at my father forever. This is how life should be.

Charlie came downstairs and we all piled into the cruiser. We drove into Port Angeles to eat at one of the nicer restaurants. We were all on our best behavior, making small talk between myself, Leah, and Seth. Sue was just happy, ready to celebrate her life with Charlie. We drove up to an expensive looking restaurant. My eyes must have widened because Charlie grinned. "Hey, it's a special occasion! Why not!" I smiled.

We were seated quickly. We had a great time at dinner. Leah wasn't so hateful towards me. She was being cordial for her mom's sake. Seth was just a goofy kid who I adored. It was just a wonderful night filled with conversations, wedding plans and laughter. We all toasted to our parents' engagement. "To Sue, my pretty fiance. I can't believe you love an old schmuck like me. Here's to many years together!" We all clinked glasses, cheering on. "Here here!" Seth shouted. People who were nearby started clapping for us.

Just then, the lights dimmed and dance music started playing loudly. Sue and Charlie looked at each other, astonished. "Did you know this place turned into a club at night?" Sue asked loudly. "No, I had no idea!" Charlie shouted, laughing. We were all still seated as we watched the younger crowd move towards a dance floor that we had not seen before.

A few songs later, U2's Magnificent dance mix started playing. "This is my song!" I shouted at my family. I got up and walked to the dance floor and danced. Pretty soon, Seth and Leah had joined me. A few seconds later, I saw Sue pulling Charlie towards the dance floor. They both held onto each other as they slow danced. What a great night. We left after a few songs.

We decided to take a walk and do some window shopping. Sue, Leah, and Seth went into a record store while Charlie and I walked into a bookstore across the street. We were both browsing around when Leah and Seth came in. "Hey, did Mom come in here?" she asked me. I shook my head, confused. "No, I thought she was with you and Seth." I said. Leah's face paled. "That was ten to fifteen minutes ago. She said she was coming in here."

I walked up to Charlie. "Dad, Leah said Sue was supposed to meet us here inside the store fifteen minutes ago." Charlie looked alarmed. "Stay together. Do not separate." He ran out of the bookstore. We followed after him as he looked into each store nearby. He fumbled for his cell phone and dialed Sue's mobile number.

Charlie cursed to himself, looking around frantically. Seth scanned the area to the north, while Leah looked towards the south. I kept dialing Sue's number, hoping she would pick up. "Seth, Leah, call Jacob!" I begged. Seth immediately dialed Jacob's cell. I heard him curse out loud. It must have been out of service again.

Out of desperation, I dialed Heidi's cell phone number. I went straight to voicemail. I cried out of frustration. We all had that uneasy feeling. Something bad happened. We heard police sirens coming towards us. Charlie wasted no time in getting help. How much help he would get since it was too early remained to be seen. Hours passed as we waited with the police, and no sign of Sue.

This was a reminder of what nearly happened to me several years ago. I wanted Sue to be safe and back with us. She shouldn't be missing. She was supposed to be here, safe with my father. Leah was besides herself with worry. "Hey, Leah. Mom's gonna be ok. She'll come back." Seth was either telling his sister or himself, I wasn't sure.

Charlie looked exhausted, answering questions to the Seattle police. Was there trouble between them? Domestic violence? Was she rethinking their relationship? Standard questions, but still offensive. Given the circumstances of what had been happening in Washington, the police filed a missing persons report right away. The police officer was gently suggesting that we go home and get some rest while the police kept searching.

"No. I'm getting a hotel here. I will continue to search for my future wife! She's here goddamnit!" Charlie was distraught, panicked, scared out of his mind. "I'll stay too. We need to find her." I said. Leah and Seth also wanted to stay. There was no way we would be leaving until we had some answers. We needed Sue to come home. Seth and Leah made some more phone calls to the reservation while Charlie and I sat on a bench in silence, holding onto each other.

Both of us looking straight ahead at the people walking, both of us filled with grief and fright. Charlie's hold on me grew tighter and I looked up at him. His face had paled. I looked back in front and there was the man with red eyes, with his black hoodie. He smirked at the both of us as he disappeared in the crowd. I burst into tears as Charlie wailed to himself. Sue wasn't coming home. She was good as dead.

**Heidi's POV**

I followed Bella and her family to Port Angeles. They were celebrating her father's engagement to the wolf woman, Sue Clearwater. I kept my distance far enough to where I wouldn't be noticed. After they had walked into the restaurant, I noticed another vampire's scent nearby. Alarmed, I walked into the restaurant and asked for a table, giving the hostess a fifty dollar bill for discretion. I was seated at a table further away from the action.

With Bella's unique scent, she was easy to find. I kept my eye on her table the whole time they were seated and eating dinner. After dinner, the family danced to a few songs and then left. I stood from my table and left some money for my bill. I needed to follow them. I began to walk towards the door when I noticed the boy in the black hoodie. We made eye contact, and he smirked. He ran at vampire speed out the door.

I was furthest away from the front door with too many people in front of me. I had to walk fast to leave the restaurant. I have to find that boy. He needed to die. I was able to find Bella and her father at a bookstore. I sighed in relief. I stayed close to them until there was some commotion between Charlie, the wolf children, and Bella. Their mother, Sue was missing. "No..." I whispered to myself. After finding that they were surrounded by police, I tracked the boy's scent to the outer part of town near the woods.

I ran straight into the woods, hoping to find Sue before it was too late. The boy ran straight into my side and knocked me to the ground. I jumped back up and lowered myself into a crouch, growling at him. He was in the same position, baring his teeth at me. "Let her go, Shadow. She has nothing to do with this!" I ordered. "She has everything to do with this!" Shadow replied. We lunged after each other. "Shit." I muttered to myself.

He was a tad bit more experienced as a fighter than I previously thought. He kept dodging me as I went after him. He got a few kicks into my side. "What's the matter? Can't beat a teenage vampire? There's more of us." He sneered. I growled in response. I wasn't going to let this boy goad me. I stayed still as I waited for him to make his next move. Wolves howled in the distance.

I looked in the direction of where the howl came and that was my biggest mistake. He jumped at me and ripped my arm off. He laughed and threw it behind him. I cried out in frustration as I tried to run ahead of him. He rushed towards me and knocked me against the tree. He somehow tore my leg off. I was rendered useless as I slid to the ground. The wolves were getting closer as he stood over me. He looked annoyed while I rejoiced internally. "Well, I can't burn you. No matches. Lucky you, your friends are nearby." Shadow ran away at vampire speed.

"You will die! And I will dance on your pile of ashes!" I yelled out in the direction he went. I was better than this. My worry and distraction caused my injuries, and possibly Sue's life. I rolled myself over and tried to crawl to my limbs. I could feel myself getting weaker.

From the corner of my eye, I could see a russet colored wolf running towards me. He slowed when he saw me. A few seconds later, he shifted to his human form. It was Jacob. "Heidi? What the hell happened? Who did this? Is Bella safe?" He gathered my leg and arm and brought them over to me. He helped me put myself together again. I was weak from the venom loss. I could barely move.

"Bella is safe. The vampire who took Sue Clearwater is responsible for my injuries. I don't believe that Sue survived." There was silence for a few seconds. "Sue was taken?" He asked. His face showed many emotions...despair, worry, devastation. "I really thought he was after Bella. I trailed her and Charlie the whole night. I never thought that he would take Sue! This is too big for me now. I have to call my superiors and bring in the guard. This is getting out of hand. We need help. Talk to your Alpha, Jacob. Let him know we will have company in a few days." He nodded, still shocked and processing the thought that Sue was missing and possibly dead.

He helped me stand up. "Do you need help getting back?" He asked. "No, I need to heal. Are there any abandoned homes in the woods?" I asked. "Just a few minutes south of here, there's a cabin close to the edge of the river. It belongs to my father Billy. You can stay there. The phone line is active. Use it to call your friends." He said. "Thank you, Wolf. I will hunt animals for now to heal. Please take over Bella's protection until I am recovered. She is still in danger."

I was dreading the thought of not being able to protect the one person my master needed me for. "I'll check on Bella and Charlie." Jacob promised. I nodded in thanks. He walked backwards away from me and then ran forwards shifting back into wolf form. I was able to get up and walk towards the river. I might find a deer nearby. "Oh joy..." I muttered.

xx

**Bella's POV**

3/2007

Weeks had passed when Charlie finally relented and made funeral arrangements. Billy had reconnected with Charlie and had been there for him since. He resisted his visits and calls several times before he let him back into his life.

Billy had gently talked him into having a memorial service for Sue. But Charlie was holding onto a sliver of hope that she was still alive out there, maybe being held for whatever reason. There was never a body recovered. Seth, Leah, Jacob and I had gone back to Port Angeles several times to pass out fliers with Sue's picture on it.

Normally easing going, Seth was furious when it was suggested that it was time to put Sue to rest. Leah was scary mad, retreating back into her old self. Old Quil had requested to speak to Leah and Seth privately to talk some sense into them one night.

After an hour, they reluctantly joined Charlie in making preparations for the memorial service. It would be a Salish ritual. Since there was no body recovered, we would put Sue's cherised possessions in a wooden boat to continue the ritual in some sense.

We stood with several Quileute family members on the beach, most of them were extended family, some were cousins, aunts, sisters...Everyone that lived near the reservation turned out. Old Quil, along with Billy and Charlie stood by as they said a few words of comfort to all of us who grieved for Sue. When it was all said, Charlie, Seth, Leah, and myself had pushed a small boat with some of her personal belongings and pictures of us with Sue, out into the ocean.

The day was filled with so much grief, regret and longing. None of us would ever recover from losing her.

xx

Summer 2007

I had taken some time off from my job to care for my father. Charlie had become despondent, not eating, showering, and had started drinking more than usual. I was getting scared. Knowing that his bereavement time was nearly over, I had called the police station explaining his mental state of mind.

They immediately placed him from bereavement to an indefinite medical leave. He had so much sick pay from the time he worked and had never taken any sick days before. He had certainly earned it. It was a relief that they were so understanding. Charlie was loved by many in the police force.

Jacob and I would take turns to care for him. I had to go back to work since I used up my savings. I worked various shifts, so I would care for him when I could while Jacob slept on Charlie's couch most of the time. We managed to force him to eat a few bites of food each day, made him shower at least once every other day with threats of having him committed.

He finally started doing some things on his own when I made to pick up the phone to call a hospital. He was still drinking too much beer at nights. It made me nervous when Charlie became violent and started throwing things in the house. I was in my room when it happened. Charlie had snapped and was cursing everything left and right.

I called Jacob, scared shitless. I refused to leave my room. Jacob had come into the house and subdued him. "You're scaring your daughter, Chief! What kind of man are you! Quit this bullshit and get your shit together!" Charlie had started wailing while on the floor.

Jacob picked him up and had taken him into the bathroom and threw him in the tub. He turned on the shower and kept him in there until my father promised to behave. Jacob had taken all the beer from the house, yelling at him that Sue would have beat the living shit out of him if she ever came across him like this. Charlie said nothing, but gave up most of the beer, save one or two a night. There was still no sign of Charlie, so to speak.

He was just a body, going through the motions. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain and grief.

I was angry with the vampire who took Sue. He was supposed to come after me, not her. Perhaps it was his way to make us hurt more. There had to be something I could do. Something had to be done. I don't know what, but something. This was getting out of hand.

I dialed Heidi's number from my cell phone. I left a voicemail for her. "Hey Heidi, long time no talk. I don't know if you've heard, or care, but my future step mother was taken by the vampire in the black hoodie. Now she's dead! Black Hoodie needs to die. Like now!" I hung up and threw my phone against the wall. It shattered on contact.


	12. Chapter 12 Shadow's Epic Fail

**Sue's POV**

I remember walking somewhere...when I was grabbed. A teenage boy...no, a vampire with red eyes grabbed me. He had a black hoodie on. His smile was evil. "You know, my master wanted me to kill you. But it seems he changed his mind. You will become one of us instead. You will be an addition to my master's army. You should be so honored."

He grabbed my hair and growled before he bit into my neck. I screamed as he took deep gulps from me. I tried beating my fists against him as he started to run with me on his shoulder, but I only hurt myself further. I was burning. I don't know what I did to deserve this hell, but I was on fire. I knew I was dead, but somehow I could feel as if I were conscious and aware.

The legends were true, this I knew, but never in my wildest dreams did I think I would encounter a Cold One like this. Even worse, I never dreamed I would become one. The very thing my family and pack hated and swore to protect the civilization against. I would never see my fiance again. My Charlie. My children, Leah and Seth. Charlie's daughter Bella. She knew of the Cold Ones and our legends, but I had to play dumb for Charlie's sake.

I heard the demon's voice as he laughed to himself. "Poor Charlie, his pretty fiance is going to kill him. And his daughter too!" He was spying on me and my family tonight? He was watching me with my family! I screamed in despair at the thought of hurting my loved ones. No! I won't hurt my family! If I can, I will escape and find the Cullens. I have to try. Once I let them know of this plan and my family is safe, then I can attempt to destroy myself.

I can't bear the thought of Charlie being afraid of me. My kids, they would be ashamed and disgusted. I'd rather die! "Please, God! tell me I'm not damned! Tell me I am still your child! Oh Father, please hear my prayer!" I cried out loud.

"Shut up!" the boy growled. Not caring, I recited Psalms 91 for my family. I screamed in pain, despair, horror, and shame. It seemed like days that I burned. I could feel my arms and legs had lessened in pain, but now my head, neck, chest, torso were still burning. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Not on my worst enemy. I felt my heart beating faster, like a helicopter flying overhead. Then, nothing.

I opened my eyes and quickly, I jumped from the bed to the other side of the room. I crouched as I eyed the one who took my life. I growled, deep and gutteral. He sneered as he circled me. "Stand down now! You must be thirsty. IF you behave, I will let you hunt for as many humans as you can take. You will learn how to fight and you will do as my master and I say!" He stated.

I continued to growl as he attempted to get closer to me. Without warning, I leapt over to him and I remember his shocked expression as I jumped onto his shoulder and ripped his head off with my bare hands. He fell to the ground as I landed gracefully. I gasped, dropping his head in horror. I sank to the floor, not sure what to do. I whimpered as I held myself rocking back and forth, knowing I was short on time before my thirst would get out of hand.

I knew that the Cold Ones could be put together again and live. I knew that we had to burn the pieces for them to cease living, but there was no fire, no lighters or matches nearby. I thought quickly to myself what to do. I could bury him. I could dismember him and bury the pieces in separate locations.

Once I was finished, I would seek out the Cullens and tell them their plans. Hopefully they would take care of the demon who took my life. I stood to my feet and looked around. There were dead bodies in different parts of the house. They were either drained, or didn't make it through the change. The stench of the dead bodies was becoming unbearable. I had to get out of there.

I kicked down the door needlessly and scouted the area. It looked like we were in the woods. I wasn't sure of the location. I started digging deep near some trees. "I'm too old for this vampire business! Too old!" I cried to myself. I ripped the demon's shirt from his body and shoved the cloth violently into his mouth before I dropped the head in that hole and buried it. "Take that you leech!" I growled.

I picked up the other body parts and headed further into the woods. I searched his jeans and found his wallet. His name was Riley Biers. I gasped. He was one of the students in college that went missing. He was being used for his master's plan to kill Bella and Charlie. Why, I didn't know. But it won't happen as far as I was concerned.

I found another location and started digging another hole. I tore off his legs and buried them. I repeated the process until I was finished. "Your master will fail!" I sneered at the dirt pile. I smoothed them all out to make it look like there was never any digging to begin with. After I was finished, I began to run. I heard heartbeats. I shifted direction in running, hoping it wasn't human heart beats that I had heard. I ran into deer. I quickly snapped their necks and drank.

I climbed high into a tree, freaking out at the same time at the speed I was going. I used my newfound vision to see far into the distance. I needed to know how far I was from home. I saw that I was a bit far from the reservation.

I started running west, hoping to distract myself from blood thirst. The only thing I could think of was to get to the Cullens. Warn them. Tell them to warn my children. Protect Seth and Leah. Protect Charlie. Protect Bella. Stay away from humans. It was all I chanted as I kept running.

An hour or so later, I encountered two other vampires who cornered me. "Where is Shadow?" one vampire girl asked. "He said he was coming with a great present to Master. It was supposed to be now! Where is he?" She demanded. "A great present? That must be me. Shadow's dead. I killed him."

I then lunged towards her and ripped her arms off. The other vampire growled and tried to attack me. I used the girl's arms as weapons as I fought the other vampire. In the end, I got the upper hand and destroyed him also. I had to dismember both vampires and bury the body parts in different locations. I cursed myself for not thinking of locating matches or a lighter before running again.

As I got closer to home, I heard wolves howling and barking in the distance. I became afraid. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me, they wouldn't recognize me...not as a Cold One. Or they wouldn't care. I needed to talk to the Cullens first. I climbed high into another tree. I was still as I tried to think of what to do next. I should go back. Take care of the messes I made. I realized I wasn't ready to face anyone. I would have to wait until I was in better control of myself to seek out the Cullens.

I climbed down and ran back into the opposite direction. I broke into an abandoned home and located some bic lighters. I caught my reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. I was horrified with what I saw. My eyes were bright red, my hair tousled and dirty. My clothes were bloodied from the deer hunt. My skin was lighter. My whole appearance was wrong. It screamed Cold One.

I punched the mirror in disgust, breaking the whole wall with it. I broke down and wailed. This was pathetic. I couldn't even cry tears. There was a telephone nearby. I picked it up and my finger hovered over the buttons. Who would I call? Would Charlie believe me If I called him and told him I was alive? Would Seth and Leah still love their mother? I pressed the buttons only to discover the landline was disconnected. I had to see it as a sign. I couldn't contact them. Not yet.

I relocated and dug up the two vampires I dismembered and buried earlier and set them on fire. Purple smoke rose to the sky. I became worried that I would attract too much attention, but it had to be done. Shadow had to die. I continued running towards the direction of the house I burned in. I came closer to the house and saw that there were three to four others inside the house.

I heard them talking. "Shadow is still missing, Master Lazarus. We don't know where he is. He was here earlier." I heard growling from another vampire. "Find him! He is my son! I trust only him with my plans!" He roared at the others. They scrambled in different directions. I was still as they kept wandering around, not sure why they kept smelling Shadow's scent so close. I wanted to laugh. He was right under their nose.

"Master, is it possible the woman might have killed Shadow?" a younger boy asked. My heart broke as I realized the vampire was no more than fourteen years of age. The man stilled for a moment, contemplating the boy's question. "If it is true, she will pay dearly. We will make her hurt so much she will wish she burned first." He growled out. "We will go to Seattle. We need more soldiers!" He ordered.

I held my mouth in horror. He was going to kill more people and make them like us. I waited one hour after they all left for Seattle. I didn't want to take any chances of them coming back. I moved quickly as I dug up this demon called Shadow. I gathered all the pieces and lit him on fire with the bic lighter I had found. "That one is for my family and what you put them through. I don't care for your master's threats. Let him come." I stared at the smoke, wishing the whole thing was a nightmare.

I was still crazy with thirst. If I headed towards home, I would end up killing someone. I wanted blood in the worst way. I ran deeper into the woods to hunt more animals. After a few hours, I felt full, sloshy. The taste of animal blood was horrible, but there were plenty in this part of the forest. I moved further west hoping that I was coming closer to home.

I panicked as I heard noises from others following me. I felt myself being knocked over. I was held down to my knees by two teenage vampires while the older man looked down on me, his face was contorted in anger and grief. The two vampires yanked me to my feet. I kept a stoic expression as he continued to stare me down. "You killed my son." he seethed. "He killed me first." I replied.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me off the ground. My feet dangled and my hands grabbed his wrist. The two vampires backed away looking on. "Your life means nothing to me. But I know you have so much to lose. You will spend eternity grieving for your mate and children. Knowing this gives me great pleasure." He sneered as he slammed me against the ground. He dug his boot into my chest as I struggled against the earth and vampire.

I could feel myself cracking. With one hand on his leg and the other reaching into my pocket, I managed to get my lighter out of my pocket and flicked it, producing a small flame. Crap, I thought to myself. The flame was higher before. The man still became afraid and jumped back as I stood. The two vampires and Lazarus circled me as I tried to think of a way out of this nightmare.

I leaped up into a tree while one of them tried to grab my heel. I climbing all the way to the top. I then jumped from tree to tree in hopes of confusing and losing the vampires who were after me. "Let her go. She is only one person against us. We leave now." I heard him say to the other two as they ran away. This was the one time I missed shifting into my wolf. I wanted to tear them apart.

**Lazarus POV**

"That bitch! She killed Shadow!" I growled to myself. My two idiot children followed me as we ran away from the woman. I then started to slow my running, a plan forming in my mind. My children slowed behind me confused, but silent. "Mikaela, Tomas, we will gather the rest of the children in the woods. Shadow will be avenged now!" We ran into the direction of where I had left the others.

We soon came upon the others near the river. They were feeding from a group of people they found camping. I came upon the eldest and touched his shoulder. "Enough, Jason. Let the change begin." Jason would not stop feeding. I knocked him away from the victim. Jason growled at me. "Stand down! Let the change happen! We need numbers you fool!" I roared.

"It's only one! I am thirsty! He is mine!" Jason growled. "No, you will not feed until I tell you to." I grabbed Jason by the neck and slammed him against the ground. "Did you not understand my instructions, boy? Would you rather I end you now? Stay down!" I shoved my foot against his back as the others stood by and watched.

"The others, are they dead, or did you let the change begin?" I asked the others. "The girl's heartbeat is faint. I don't know how to change-" I walked over to the young woman. She looked to be the same age as my other children. I grabbed her hair and bit into her neck, injecting more venom into her. I heard the victim whimper as I threw her back onto the ground. "Who else?" I asked.

"Master, there is a man in the tent that I fed from. It was hard to stop but I did. I think he's changing." I let Jason get back up. "You will obey me or you will die." I growled in warning. He glared at me as he nodded. I walked over to the tent where my other child was. I ripped the tent door away and saw that the man was older, and he was indeed changing.

"He may be a problem if he does not follow orders. Finish feeding. Then kill him." I walked away. "Where are the rest of the survivors?" I asked. A boy named Sean spoke up. "They are trapped in the bus. They can't get out. We were saving them for Shadow to change but he never came. We became afraid so we tried-"

I raised my hand to silence the worried child. "Take me to them." I walked with my new favorite child who had knocked over the bus and trapped the rest of teenagers in. We came upon a church bus. There were at least eight teenagers, all huddled together. I could smell their fear as I smiled to myself. "Well done, Sean." I praised. I tore open the back door to the bus and yanked the first victim out. The boy screamed as I bit into his neck. There was work to be done.


	13. Chapter 13 Seth and Laurent's POV

8/2007

**Seth's POV**

I stared blankly at the tv screen as Leah attempted to make dinner for the both of us. Several weeks following my mom's disappearance weighed heavy on both of us. I miss my mom. I miss her so much it hurts. Leah and I had our suspicions that she may have been kidnapped by one of those vampires that were after Bella. As crazy as it sounds, I feel that my mother is still alive, just in a different way.

Knowing my mother, she would try to kill herself if she ever became a Cold One. Leah was torn, not sure what to believe. If our mom was a Cold One, Could she live like the Cullens? Would our pack spare her? Would we feel differently about her? I wouldn't. Fuck that. She's my mom.

"We should tell Charlie. He needs to know about us. The wolves, Cold Ones, all of it. He needs to know that Mom might still be here with us. Just in a different way." I spoke suddenly. Leah dropped a dish she had in her hand. "Seth, that is crazy. We can't tell Charlie anything! We would be breaking our own tribal law! Bella would be pissed!" She tried to reason with me.

"No. We're not part of Sam's pack yet. We're still in mourning over Dad, now Mom. Don't worry about Bella. She'll get over it." Leah looked at me for a long time. "What if we did tell Charlie and Mom was really dead? Then what? Seth, I know you want to believe Mom is alive, but what if she isn't? We would be getting Charlie's hopes up for nothing!" Leah tried to reason with me.

"Leah you are so full of shit. You don't want to believe Mom might be a Cold One. You would rather she be dead, wouldn't you!" I accused her. Leah looked away. "Do you think Mom wanted to become one? Do you think she even had a choice?" I asked. "Do you think that any of the Cullens willingly became what they are? They were all human once, too." I argued. "You know I'm right. You feel it. Mom's out there."

Leah was quiet, tears were running down her face. "Yes, I feel it. She's out there...alone and scared out of her mind. Or we would have felt that she was gone. Sam and the rest of the pack would kill her if they knew. That's what scares me." She said.

"We're not going to tell Sam or the pack. We need to tell Charlie. Now." I said. Leah looked up at the ceiling, holding her tears in. She then looked at me, quickly wiping her tears away. "Ok, then. We should get some Rum and Coke for Charlie before we break the news to him. He'll need the alcohol once you shift in front of him, because I'm not gonna." She got up and headed outside to our car. I shrugged and followed after her.

"What if he reacts badly about mom being a Cold One?" Leah asked. "He'll be freaked out, but he'll get over the initial shock. I think he could be helpful in locating her." We got the alcohol from Dad's old bar. We stopped at the store for some Coke. We drove to Charlie's house. "Bella's not there. It's just him." Leah said. "Even better. She would kill us if we told him." I said.

We walked up to the door. "Charlie?" Leah called out. It was silent. The t.v. would usually be on at this time with a football game. Ever since Mom disappeared, the mood in the house had been depressing and quiet. We walked into the house. Charlie was in his chair, staring into space. His eyes were swollen as if he had been crying. He had a beer in one hand, and his gun in another.

Leah and I looked at each other in horror. "Charlie? Why do you have a gun in your hand? Charlie?" I quickly leaped to his side of the couch and grabbed the gun away, jumping over the couch back to Leah. Charlie startled us by getting up and glaring at us both. "Give me my gun back." I shook my head no. "You're not gonna want to kill yourself after what we have to tell you. Mom would be so mad at you! And what about Bella!" I yelled at him.

"Kid, your mom's not here anymore. Bella will be fine. This is my house. My gun, please." He stated. "No, Charlie. Not until you listen to what we have to say. We brought some Rum and Coke for you, because you'll need it after what what we have to tell you." I said. "Well it's not like I have a choice! Go on! Say what you have to say!" He yelled.

Leah and I looked at each other. We knew this wouldn't be easy, but now we were having second thoughts. Charlie was suicidal. Who knows what might go down tonight. Here goes nothing.

"Charlie, you know about our legends, right?" I asked. Charlie huffed. "Yeah I don't have time for stories, kid." I sighed. "Do you remember when you read up on our tribe and legend and asked Harry and Billy about it after? Do you remember that?" Charlie just glared at me. "They're true. Our tribe shifts into wolves. Vampires, also known as Cold Ones are real. It's all real." Leah fidgeted nervously next to me.

"It's true. All of it." I repeated. Charlie just kept staring at us incredulously. "Jesus fuck! You can't be serious!" he yelled. "We are. Think about it. You know what's been going down in Seattle, Port Angeles, and Forks. Who do you think is responsible for the killings and disappearances? The Cold Ones. Who do you think kidnapped some of those missing children? Remember when Bella was almost taken by one of them-" Charlie pointed a finger at me. "Alright now that's enough! I've had enough! Both of you leave!"

Leah nudged me. "You should shift now. He thinks we're just stalling him." I sighed dramatically. "Ok Chief. I was hoping you would take our word for it, but nope. I'm gonna go wolf on you." I said. "Um, Seth I forgot you don't have extra clo-" Leah tried to tell me, but it was too late. I shifted right in Charlie's living room. I had knocked over his couch.

Charlie's beer had dropped from his hand as he jumped back, knocking over his chair. His face was priceless. "Seth, go home. Get dressed. I got this." Leah tried to tell me. I whined, shaking my head. She rolled her eyes. "Charlie, we need some sweat pants. Seth won't leave and he needs to shift back."Charlie just stared in shock, keeping his eyes on me as he fumbled through the living room.

He was so freaked that he accidentally knocked over his flat screen as he made his way upstairs to his room. He contemplated shutting his bedroom door on us, but thought better of it. He returned with some sweats and threw them at Leah. "You can shift back, Seth." Leah said. It took a moment for me to become myself. She threw me the sweats which I put on quickly.

I looked up at Charlie. He looked at me warily. I grinned. "You had to see so you would believe us." Leah said. "Why are you telling me this?" he sighed. "Why would this make any difference?" He asked. "Because we know Mom is still out there." I said. "Is she like you guys too?" Charlie looked pale. "Not anymore. She stopped shifting before we were born. She wanted children, and here we are." I said, grinning. He was quiet for a moment, taking in this information. "Then why do you think she's still alive?" Charlie was getting frustrated.

"Well, she could either be alive as a human, or like the Cold Ones. We need to find her. She needs to know that she can sustain herself with animal blood like the Cullens do, that us kids still love her. When we find her, we will get the Cullens to help her be like them. Whether you want to be part of her life or not, that's up to you. But we need your help, because we have no one else to turn to. We need all of those locations the Cold Ones might have taken the missing persons you and your police friends have records of. We can start looking for her in those places. Nobody knows about our suspicions about Mom. Just you, me, and Leah." I said.

"And me." Another voice sounded. We looked in worry and shock towards the front door. Paul stepped in. "I was running in wolf form when I heard the yelling." Paul explained. "Sue was always like a mother to me. I don't care if she is a Cold One. She doesn't deserve to be alone and afraid. She didn't choose to become like that. We need to find her. The Cullens will help her." Paul stated. "You hate the Cullens! You're part of Sam's pack! The whole pack will know!" I yelled at him.

"No. I told Sam I wasn't ready to be part of any pack. I never joined. And this is Sue we're talking about. I will put aside my hate for the Cullens for Sue's sake." Paul might be the biggest asshole of our extended family, but he doesn't lie. "Charlie, we also have some Cold Ones in storage. You might want to hear about this too." Paul said. Charlie nodded, silent and deep in thought.

"Well, shit." Charlie said. "I need a crash course on these Cold Ones, what they are, and how to kill the bad ones. Tell me again, about your legends and don't leave out the Cullens. Looks like we got some work to do. Leah, the Rum and Coke please." I grinned as Leah dashed into the kitchen for a glass and ice. This meant Charlie was forming a plan. This was gonna be good.

xx

**Laurent's POV**

It seemed like days I was in darkness. The last thing I remember was Bella, her Volturi necklace, and the wolves. I remember running from them as I cursed myself for getting involved with Victoria's schemes. After I had been torn apart by the wolves, it felt like someone shoved what felt like sticks...later to my horror, my fingers into my mouth. My head was thrown into a black duffel bag and I remained there for what felt like days. It was complete darkness.

After becoming a little more coherent, It seemed I survived being torn apart by the wolves. If I could still feel, and hear, then it seems the wolves had forgotten once piece of crucial information: We can't die unless you burn us after being torn apart. I started to rejoice internally at this stroke of luck with the wolves lack of common vampire knowledge.

I would make it my mission to stay far from Washington, away from the shape shifters who tore me apart. There was no way I would go through that again. Victoria is on her own with her revenge against Bella Swan. And to make matters worse, I had seen the Volturi pendant on Bella's neck. This human was under the Volturi protection. I didn't need to know why.

It made me wonder if Victoria knew this information, and if she did she wasn't planning on telling me. I had the dreaded feeling that I was nothing more than a disposable pawn in her revenge. She was crazy enough to go against the Volturi. I wasn't. I realized then she had a death wish. James was her mate. She couldn't bear life without him after the Cullens killed him to protect Bella.

If the Volturi ever found out that I attacked Bella, I would have to find a way to beg for my life if I ever survived whatever mess I had ended up in at this moment. Eventually I heard footsteps. The duffel bag zipped open and I was grabbed by my dreads and taken out. Everything was blurred. I could still feel the burn of my venom around my neck. It stung like hell as I felt my neck and head heal.

After a few minutes, things came into focus, like a camera that needed adjusting. I wasn't put back together fully. My head was attached to my neck and what was left of my torso. I was on a desk in a metal pan of some sorts. My legs, arms, and hands were still missing. There was the stench of a wet dog smell that filled the warehouse. It made me nervous. There was no one around me that I could see, but I heard four heart beats. I could feel them messing around with my arms and legs.

I thought maybe the rest of my limbs were in another duffel bag. After what seemed like hours, a tall boy came into my sight. He was one of the shape shifters. "Hey...Hi...How you doing? Comfortable? Good. We just need to get more venom from you. Yow, that shit must sting you!" The boy laughed while I glared at him. If I could kill him I would.

"Knock it off Seth. Don't talk to it. Get the red headed leech head and set her in place on the other pan." The other voice that ordered Seth was not in my view, but I could smell his dog stench. I heard noises and soon, I saw Victoria's head put onto her neck. Her fingers were also in her mouth and I could only imagine how furious she was. I saw the boy adjust her torso. I looked down into my own pan and noticed the venom pooling around my torso. It was a silvery liquid substance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw other duffel bags and it looked as if there were others like me in them. I shook my head in confusion. Why would they need my venom?

A belt that was looped with a buckle was lowered onto Victoria's head from behind her and tightened around her neck An older man pulled Victoria's body with the belt from the pan from above the ceiling. Seth grabbed the pan, poured the venom into another metal container. When it was finished, the other man lowered Victoria's torso back onto the pan.

Seth removed the fingers from her mouth and before she could even say anything, he had grabbed her face harshly, digging his fingers into her cheeks while the other man put a metal bit into her mouth when she opened her mouth involuntarily. While they lowered her body face down, the man stepped on her back and pulled on the bit really hard, and she was screaming muffled obscenities while he yanked hard. The venom had leaked from the side of her mouth. They remained that way for several minutes, waiting for a substantial amount to come out from Victoria's mouth.

When it was finished, she was pulled up again by the belt and the pan was removed, venom replaced into the other metal container. She was then put back into the original pan. "We're done with her, Paul. She's given all the venom she could without us putting her back together fully." Seth removed the bit from her mouth and she screamed at him. "You fucking dog! I'm gonna kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill-" Paul had shoved her fingers back into her mouth. I sighed in relief. Her voice had already grated my nerves.

"For Christ's sake you done with that bitch yet? I can hear her screaming from my goddamned office!" I heard a man's annoyed voice nearby. "Yeah Charlie, she's done. No more venom from her. I'm gonna put her in the trash bin and burn the pieces!" Seth called out.

My eyes widened in surprise. Charlie, as in Charlie Swan? He walked into the warehouse and stood by the doorway. He was still afraid, even though we were bound pretty tight. There was no mistake in his features. Dark brown hair with some grey mixed in, deep brown eyes. It was definitely Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He looked tired and worn, hardly any life in his eyes.

He stood in the doorway and glared at Victoria as Seth pulled her head off. Paul grabbed her torso and put it in a metal trash bin while the other boy threw her head into the same container. Seth dug into his pockets and lit a match. Seth grinned at me as he threw the match into the trash bin and lit Victoria on fire. Soon, there was purple smoke clouding the warehouse.

Charlie watched the pieces burn, then turned to me. "I wanted you to watch your friend burn. I want you to feel the fear my daughter felt when you tried to kill her. Your friend is dead. You're next." Charlie turned and walked back into his office.

I noticed Seth walking towards me with a grin on his face. "Your turn Bob Marley!" he laughed. My eyes widened as I felt the belt strap tighten around my neck." Whatever hope I had in escaping and living was gone. These two were going to keep me to drain venom for their own use, then light me on fire. Unless someone came to set me free at this very moment, my chance of survival was slim to none. "I shot the sheriff!" Seth sang.


	14. Chapter 14 Reunion

9/2007

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my chair, facing the window of my small apartment. Heidi hadn't told me where she was that night Sue disappeared. It was a bit unnerving to think that she would withhold information from me. For what purpose, I didn't know. I really felt like I was losing my sanity. Heidi appeared, waiting for permission to enter my room. I opened my window to let her in. I could never understand vampires' fascinations with windows from the 2nd floor and up. Somehow the front door never appealed or worked for them.

"I have some news for you." I shrugged. "Is it about Shadow and Lazarus?" She shook her head. "No, but they're still out there." I sighed. She smiled this time. "Marcus, his guards and the rest of the Volturi are coming. They are almost here. They are meeting up with the Cullens and the wolves to discuss this situation." I felt dizzy as I replayed her last statement in my head.

After a few seconds, I could only ask questions in single words. "Marcus? Here? When?" She walked to the couch, sat down and folded one leg over the other. "At any moment now. I suspect he may have been on his way already when he called me. He's not happy about the recent events that took place between you and the Shadow." I shuddered.

"I hate to drag him away from his home in Italy because of this..." I paced back and forth, my nerves shot. "Isabella, so many years ago, you saved his life. The life of a Volturi King. You've kept his and our kind a secret your whole life, even from the Cullens. It's the least he can do. Do not feel guilty. He is an honorable man who keeps his word. His concern for you is genuine. Please, don't despair." I nodded to let her know I heard her.

I reached for my pendant and fingered it as I thought more of his arrival. Especially the rest of the Cullens. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward again. "I'm nervous, Heidi." She smiled softly, holding out her hand. I hesitated, but took it. "Everything will be ok. Come, let's go outside." We walked to the park nearby and sat at the benches.

The sun was already setting. It was early evening, and it was perfect timing for the vampires to roam freely without shining like a disco ball. "Are we meeting them here?" I asked. "No, we are simply passing time. I'm going to take you further into the forest, closer to Forks. Too many humans and prying eyes around this area." She muttered a few more things to herself than to me. "After a few minutes, she checked her watch. "Now is the time. May I carry you?" I nodded. She scooped me up bridal style and she ran. Damn. Bitch can run. Not once did she make me feel nauseous.

After several minutes, we were in Forks. Unfortunately, at the meadow. I scowled. "It's the only suitable location, Bella. Suck it up." She muttered. From a far distance, I could see several vampires in black cloaks and hoods walking towards us. They moved at a human pace when I was screaming on the inside for them to move faster. I couldn't see Marcus just yet.

The wolves had already joined us. A wolf ran to my right side instantly. I jumped a little, remembering the last time I saw this wolf. Then I remembered. "Jake?" I asked. The wolf snuffed, nodding once. I smiled a little, leaning into his furry side. As much as he got on my last nerve, we were family for life. The wolves were just as tall as a human standing on two legs. It was rather intimidating to see the other wolves looking in my direction.

The Cullens had made their appearance. Emmett smiled, winking at me. Rosalie nodded in my direction. I gave a small smile in return. Oh gosh, how I wanted to kill Emmett and give him a hug at the same time. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper stood by, almost at attention waiting for the Volturi to get to us.

Edward, dear god. The boy was still handsome as ever. His copper hair still in disarray. It hurt that he was here. I wish I could forgive him but all love that I had for him was lost. He stared endlessly at me, trying to communicate with his eyes. I shrank back, closer to Jake. I had grabbed a handful of his fur and stayed close to him. Jacob growled softly at Edward, but it didn't discourage him from staring at me. I frowned, shook my head quickly at him.

Finally, Alice elbowed him to knock it off. He growled in response and he finally looked in the Volturi's direction. I sighed in relief. The Volturi reached us. The Cullens were to my left, and the Wolves were to our right. I could see the three kings and the rest of the guard were behind him. Marcus looked the same as before. I wiped the tears that flooded my eyes. Seeing him was my dream come true.

It felt as if all the stresses and worries were ready to leave me. Wolf Jacob whined lowly. "These are happy tears, Jake. I'm ok." I said. Marcus stepped to Aro's side and when he located me, he smiled softly, bowing slightly. I did a slight curtsy, small smile on my face. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper relaxing his shoulders, with a content look about him. Alice patted his hand as a way of saying 'see, I told you so.'

Edward had a furious look on his face, glaring at Marcus. Demetri and Felix stepped closer to their master and set their eyes on the offending vampire. Carlisle shot Edward a warning look. He finally stopped, sulking and kept his head down. I looked away from the quiet drama.

Aro came forward. For the benefit of the wolves, he spoke to them directly. "Greetings, my dear friends. For those who are not familiar with my coven, My name is Aro, and to my right is Caius. To my left is Marcus. We are the rulers of our kind. Behind us is our guard. They are here to help with the attacks. There is no need to be afraid. We are not here to cause any harm to you or your family. We will respect the boundaries and the treaty while we are here."

Aro looked around the group that had gathered. When he was satisfied, he directed his attention to the pin up girl. "Heidi my dear, it is so very good to see you. We do miss you so. Please come forward." Heidi patted my shoulder and stepped towards Aro. He held out his hand to her. Heidi held out her hand and he took it. After what seemed like a few minutes, he released his hold on her. "Thank you dear. I am grateful for your assistance in protecting Isabella. You did the best you could, considering you had very little to work with..." He had glanced in the Cullens' direction.

Alice had a knowing look on her face while the rest of the Cullens looked ashamed. Perhaps there was a reason why they stayed away. Aro then looked in the wolves direction. "Who is the alpha wolf? I would like to speak with you please?" A black wolf snuffed, and ran behind a tree. A minute later, Sam walked out. He had put on a pair of denim shorts and stood a few feet away from Aro. He wasn't so trusting.

"My name is Samuel. I am the alpha of our pack. A few months ago, we destroyed two vampires who were after Bella. One of them was Laurent, and the other a red head named Victoria. She claimed she wanted a mate for a mate. She wanted us to hand over Bella. We killed her instead. Aro listened intently.

"May I see your memories of these events?" Sam hesitated. "I give you my word. You are safe. Your pack is under Volturi protection." The wolves were silent, and I could tell there was confusion among them, minus Samuel and Jake. "You see, many years ago Isabella risked her very young life for one of our own rulers, Marcus. She saved his life. Marcus rightly pledged our protection over her. She was asked to keep our kind and that event a secret. She has remained true to her word."

The wolves and half the Cullens looked stunned. Emmett was smirking to himself. "Bella the Badass..." he muttered to himself. Rosalie elbowed him to be quiet. Sam looked to Carlisle for reassurance. Carlisle nodded once in encouragement. Sam walked up to Aro and gave him his hand. Aro took it and closed his eyes. Again, a minute later, he released his hold.

"I see the purple smoke, but I am somewhat concerned. You did the best you could. They are rendered useless." The wolves and vampires-minus Edward...were confused by this conversation, but no one dared ask any questions. It was best left between Sam and Aro. I was slightly confused with the exchanges. Did Aro have some form of telepathic memories with Heidi and Sam? Was that his power?

Alice had come to stand with me. "Aro's power is rather fascinating." She whispered. "With one touch, he can read all of your memories and thoughts you have." she explained. "Oh, wow, that must be difficult for him." Alice snorted a little. "You have no idea..." I shook my head. "It's a blessing and a curse rolled into one." I muttered. She shrugged and continued. "It is rumored that Caius does not have a power, but I believe that he is gifted in two ways. One theory: He is victorious in battle on whomever side he is on, and the other, I don't know. Marcus can sense bonds."

I must have looked confused when I turned and looked at her. "For example: Jasper and I are mated. He can tell just by looking at us that we are bonded to each other. It can also be useful in battle, where he can sense bonds between soldiers, and their captains." I nodded. "Interesting gift. I wonder what my bond is to him..." I mused.

Alice grinned. "You saved each other's lives, Bella. What do you think?" I grimaced. "I know, stupid question..." She shook her head. "It's a fair question, since he stayed away for most of your life. I'm sure you'll have answers soon enough." Caius shot Alice a dirty look from where he was. Alice made a yikes face and walked away quickly back to Jasper. For a brief moment, it felt like it was before. I laughed quietly at that.

Caius stepped forward. If anyone could rival Rosalie for the scowl it's him. His hair was a pale blonde, almost white. His appearance and demeanor screamed military. The man was the definition of the scowl. "Cullens, this is your territory. For years you have resided and left, then returned to this city many times. Why have you let this go on? There are immortal children, and an increasing number of newborns in Port Angeles. Explain yourselves!"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Master Caius, we did search for the immortal children and the newborns. We destroyed the immortal children who we came across, but could not locate their nest. They had moved on to several different locations and they are hard to track. It seems they may have a few gifted newborns in their coven. They may have been able to elude Alice's gift of foresight. Masters, please see for yourself." Carlisle lifted his hand to Aro.

Aro stepped forward and took Carlisle's hand. For few moments they both stood still until his hand was released. "It is as he said, brother. The immortal children and newborns, they move quite frequently. The Cullens, unfortunately are not skilled in tracking." Caius frowned deeper. "

Very well. We will all work together to end this once and for all. Since the Cullens are incompetent in tracking the newborns, we will stay here in Washington until the matter is resolved. Aro. Marcus. please continue without me. I have no desire to converse any longer with these Cullen fools." Caius clearly had no love for them.

It made me wonder if it was because they hunted animals, or the fact that they were incompetent in keeping their territory clean? Or both? Aro then directed his attention to me. He glanced once at my Volturi pendant around my neck and smiled softly. "Isabella?" Edward made a few movements, but Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "No, Edward. Do not interfere. Bella is safe. Much safer than she is with us." Carlisle had a firmness to his voice that I hardly recognized. I smiled inwardly, proud of the coven leader for standing up to him.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he kept shaking his head in disapproval. I let go of Jacob's fur and stepped over to Aro. He smiled kindly at me as I made my way towards him. "As much as I would love to speak with you about your troubles with the attacks, I know there's someone else who is anxious to see you." Marcus stepped out and walked over to me. My eyes never left his as his fingers trailed my cheek, then to my neck where he held my pendant that he had left on my dresser table all the years ago. his eyes were wet, as if tears were unshed. On his suit jacket, I saw my hair ribbon pinned neatly in place.

I reached out to touch my ribbon on his jacket. It still looked brand new. There were so many different emotions running between us. It was hard to tell if they were good or bad ones with him. He pulled me into a deep hug. I felt all tension leave me as I sank into his shoulder, quietly shedding a few more tears. "Shh..dear...it's alright. I am here now. I am never leaving you again." he vowed. "Promise?" I whispered in a shaky voice. "I promise you." He assured me.

I hugged him tighter as I tried to reign in my emotions. Someone had cleared his or her voice and I pulled away from my safety to face Aro and Caius. "Dear Isabella, I have heard so much about you over the years. I have seen from his memories of your bravery, especially at such a young age! Caius and I are grateful to you for saving his life. And to that our protection over you continues. You are the only human to have this honor. Although, you may choose to become one of us, if you so desire."

I felt honored and at the same time, I felt embarrassed at the kind words he said to me. "Thank you Master Aro. I am grateful for your offer. I will take some time to think this over, since I am the only daughter to my father." I explained. "That is understandable, dear. Just know, the offer will always stand." I nodded.

Aro then looked up at the rest of the crowed. "We will continue this meeting tomorrow. Carlisle, might we have use of your home for this next meeting? I am sure the wolves and Isabella may be more comfortable." Carlisle nodded. "Of course. We are honored to have you all as our guests. Please, stay with us tonight." Aro nodded while Caius voiced his displeasure, making it known to everyone within hearing distance. He held half of his face in his hand, other hand holding his elbow. I felt the same, but again, it was a bit cold outside.

I was at war with myself. I wanted to visit shortly with the Cullens, but I held back. Only half of the family had really only attempted to keep in contact with me. I think there will always a resentment towards them. "Bella, will you be coming tonight as well?" Esme asked. I turned to Esme. "No, Esme. I'm afraid that too many people under one roof might be too much for my anxiety level. Plus, I don't want to make the guard uncomfortable. I smell too good to them..." I laughed nervously.

"I will take her home and keep her safe." Marcus was firm. "Of course, Master." Esme bowed lightly and walked back to Carlisle. Heidi came forward and bowed to Marcus. "Heidi, you have done well. Thank you for everything." Heidi smiled. "Thank you, Master." She looked a little nervous, as if she wanted to ask something. Marcus understood.

"Heidi, I release you from the Volturi. You may go on your own. You are always welcomed back if you should decide to return. Please be safe." Marcus held out his hand to his old friend and they grasped hands. Heidi glanced at me. "Bella, it was a pleasure. Goodbye my friend." I grabbed her into a hug. "Good luck, Heidi." Heidi tensed a little with the affection, but hugged me back. Within seconds, she was gone. I smiled in the direction where I think she went.

"Shall we, Bella?" Marcus asked as he held out his hand to me. I took his hand and he enclosed it into his own. "We shall." I replied. I felt as if my life was about to change.


	15. Chapter 15 Pizza is Awesome

**Bella's POV**

Marcus had run me to my home soon after. When we reached my home, he sat me down and I opened my door. "Please come in. I know it's small..." I hesitated, feeling a bit self conscious at the moment. "No worries, Bella. I have no doubt you have a lovely home." He walked in and I shut the door behind me. There was a sudden shyness that came over me as Marcus looked around my small home.

I really didn't know what to say anymore, now that Marcus was here, in my home of all places. "Bella, you must be tired and hungry. Please, sit. I will have one of my guard bring you something to eat, yes?" I sat down on my couch as he opened my window. He whispered a few words and walked towards me.

Two men I remembered seeing at the meadow appeared and stepped inside from my window. One of them was a dark haired man, very tall, huge muscles everywhere. His features were ethnic looking, and if I guessed correctly, he could be grecian. The other man was somewhat shorter, slender, but still a muscular build. He had lighter hair, maybe a darkish blond. He looked to be grecian as well. The two men looked like they may have been related. Marcus sat down next to me. "This is Demetri and Felix." They both nodded at me. I smiled softly.

"They followed us to make sure we were safe. Now dear, I want you to eat something. What are you hungry for? hm? I can hear your stomach growling." I laughed nervously. "Ah, well. I'm not picky, but just down the street is a little Italian restaurant. Surprise me." Marcus looked in the direction of my window. "Demetri. Please go quickly." Demetri nodded and was gone in seconds.

Felix stood by, waiting for orders. "Felix, please stand guard, outside. Protect us." He nodded. "Yes Master." He quickly went to the window and jumped. "I suppose you would like me to tell you how I sent Heidi to protect you?" I shook my head. "She already explained it to me. I think I had always known someone was nearby, but that one night a few months back, I felt the presence much stronger. Why did you stay away from me all these years?" Marcus looked away.

"You were just a child. I remained for a short time, keeping watch over you. It seemed my presence would do your fragile mind more harm than good. I heard your screams from your nightmares. It hurt me to think that we were the reason why you had such horrible nightmares. I respected your parents would do a fine job in keeping you safe. I had to go back to my homeland as I have duties to help rule with my brothers. I sent Heidi shortly after with instructions to watch over you, but to never let you know you were nearby."

I nodded, knowing he was right. My anxiety and nightmares were too much to deal with at times when I was younger. "I could have sworn I'd seen you a few times over the years. I know I saw you." I told him. Marcus took one of my hands and held it in his own. "I have come back a few times to see you. I had to know for my own sanity that you were alive, because it seems danger follows you wherever you go. You attract the supernatural world without even trying."

I couldn't help but snort a little. "Yes, I know. The Cullens come back, The immortal children, and Lazarus, The wolves saved me...I don't even try, Marcus. It just happens. And what's worse, my father is avoiding me right now." Marcus sighed. "Your father knows there are supernatural things happening, but doesn't know exactly what it is. The unknown is what scares him. Aside from us vampires and wolves, nothing tangible can protect him or his family. If he were to acknowledge and tell anyone about his and your experiences, he would lose credibility as chief of police." I nodded, lowering my head in defeat.

"It gets pretty lonely in my world Marcus. I have no one else to confide in. Imagine yourself in my position. The Cullens, while they didn't really know what was going on they weren't here for me when I needed them. The wolves had little resources, but they still did the best they could. And Heidi was all I had. Don't get me wrong. Heidi was wonderful, but she was not someone I could really talk to. I just needed a friend to lean on."

I shrugged. "But I get it. Charlie can't know anything even though he suspects everything. The Cullens had no idea that I was somehow involved from years before. I'm just not sure how to be strong anymore." I knew Marcus would protect me, but somehow I still felt as if a shroud of loneliness and despair hovered over me. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Without the Volturi, death was a high possibility for me.

"Isabella, I would never let anything happen to you. I am sorry you were put in this position. I wish I could take everything bad that happened to you and make it disappear. I wish I could do this for you." He spoke with so much compassion in his voice, I leaned towards him. He held me for some time, letting me rest against him.

Demetri reappeared with my food. The smell of the food was too much for me as my stomach once again made noise. He chose a small personal sized veggie pizza and a side salad with ranch for me and some sparkling water. It was heaven on earth. After a few minutes I was nearly done devouring my food. "Hhmm...mmm. Yes. Awesome. Oh my god. I love you..." I muttered to my food.

I froze, opening my eyes in embarrassment. Demetri's shoulders shook in laughter. "Oh my god, I meant my food...not you Demetri. I mean, I appreciate you bringing me my food and I do love you for that, but...I'll shut up now." I muttered in embarrassment. I knew my cheeks were flaming red at this point. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Demetri had a look of pride on his face. He brought up his hands as if to huff against his nails rub them against his jacket. Marcus laughed. It was wonderful to hear.

"If there is anything from my human years that I miss most, it is eating food..." He looked to be deep in thought. "Do you remember your human years?" I asked. "No, not much of it. I was born several thousand years ago. I don't remember the circumstances of my transformation, but I had the feeling I wasn't supposed to be alive. Much like Carlisle's transformation, I was left for dead. Aro found me a few hundred years after, then we both came across Caius. I am sure you are aware of Aro's gift?"

I nodded quickly, fascinated. "He has the ability to see memories and thoughts of one person. Their entire life. My gift, at times I think of it as a waste but rather useful in battle or troubling circumstances. I see relationship bonds between people. Caius says he does not have a gift."

I raised my eyebrow at that last statement. "We know that to be false, but it isn't discussed. He makes up for it with his ability to run the Volturi with an iron fist. He does the dirty work when we cannot. But don't let his ruthlessness fool you. He is just and fair, and very protective of our coven. He simply cannot tolerate the foolish and lawlessness. Although I am the oldest ruling King of our three, Aro seems best at being the spokesperson of our rule."

Marcus stood and walked to the window. "It's been thousands of years since I've come into this vampire life. I've often debated with myself whether I should end my existence or keep going. How long is too long? What is the purpose of this life? After asking myself these questions, and accepting that I may never know the answers, I've decided to remain on this earth for the time being. Life is bearable for the moment."

I stood up and walked towards him. I grabbed his hand and looked out the window with him. "This might sound selfish of me, but I'm glad you stuck around, because it makes my life bearable for the moment." We stood at the window, people watching, making small talk. I no longer felt awkward around him. I felt safe and content.

Marcus and I walked towards my couch again and sat. "You should sleep, Bella. Tomorrow night may be difficult for you. We will be at the Cullen house for the 2nd meeting. I know you are still upset with them." I made a face.

"I'm still uneasy around them. I can't help how I feel. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme have apologized to me. I just couldn't forgive Alice yet. Rosalie could care less, and Emmett is stuck because of Rosalie. It hurts me to say this, but Carlisle was not a good coven leader until recently. He used poor judgement because of family loyalty. He should have put his foot down sooner, but he didn't. Instead, he gave in to a teenage vampire's whim." There was a rush of air from the window.

"That is why I never cared for Carlisle Cullen and the rest of his coven." Caius had appeared out of nowhere. It was still a bit nerve wrecking to see how fast vampires moved. "Ah brother, do tell us how you really feel." Marcus joked as we both stood up from where we were sitting. The brothers clasped hands in greeting. Caius then faced me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Isabella. Thank you for saving my brother's life. You were very brave." Caius bowed a little before me. Again, I blushed like crazy. "Caius, it is wonderful to meet you." I honestly, didn't know what else to say. I had two Kings in my living room, plus maybe half the guard outside my apartment complex. If this didn't make me feel safe, I don't know what would.

My shyness and anxiety were getting the upper hand. "I am sorry, but I have to get some sleep, but please stay as long as you like. Goodnight." I smiled at both vampire kings and walked away towards my room. I knew that Marcus would somehow watch over me, but for now I needed my alone time. My anxiety was through the roof. I quickly dressed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was suddenly exhausted from today's events.

I closed my eyes once I felt Marcus's presence. I knew he was sitting in the chair across from me. "Good night Marcus." I murmured. "Good night, sweet girl." Marcus whispered. I faded into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Closures

**Marcus's POV**

As soon as Bella had fallen asleep, I motioned for Demetri to remain as I stepped out of her room. In her living room, I saw Caius. He was standing near Bella's window. "Caius, my brother. What brings you by? Are there news?" He shook his head no. He looked me in the eyes. "Isabella, she is your true mate. You awoke the day she was born." He stated simply. I sighed.

"I didn't understand why I woke on that day. It couldn't be coincidence. I felt the bonds between us when I first laid eyes on her. I knew then. She was just a small child. She amazed me with her bravery. She was afraid of the immortal child who had her by the throat, yet she came forward, against a vampire man and saved my life with no thought to her own safety.

My instincts were screaming at me to take her and run back home, to keep her safe always. But to take her away from her family and with a fragile mind would have been cruel. The bonds between herself and her father are strong." Caius nodded. "I understand this, but she is of age now. Tell her what she is to you. Bring her back to Volterra with us. Turn her! Make her yours!"

Again, I sighed at my brother's impatience. "You don't understand...it isn't the right time. As a human, she does not know the extent of our bond. She feels there is a connection between us. She feels safe with me. That is the extent of how she feels for me. Once she is turned, she will know that we belong together. But for now, she needs to work out her differences with her father, repair the damaged friendships between herself and the Cullens. She needs closure, my friend.

There is so much anger, confusion and despair in her, no matter how well she hides it from the outside. To change her now, would be disasterous. She would remain angry for the rest of her existence. Have you not noticed her demeanor with the Cullens? She remains cordial, yet distant. She misses their friendship, but cannot forgive them for their abandonment.

Alice the seer, was her closest friend. Isabella misses her deeply, but is so angry with her. She was refusing all but text communication. Carlisle suspected her knowledge of us. I suspect that he and the rest of the coven are the reason why she started to remember more about what happened all those years ago. She considered Carlisle and Esme second parents. For them to walk away without so much as a goodbye..." I breathed deep before I continued. I could now understand Cauis's frustrations and hate towards this family.

"The only thing that may have saved the Cullens' lives is that they stayed nearby, to watch over her." Caius looked away. "If it were up to me, I would destroy them. They are responsible for this mess, yet they did very little. Their diet of animal blood has clearly deteriorated their intelligence! Isabella would be better off without them!" Caius spat. "No, brother. I am responsible for this messs.

It is tempting to take Bella away from Washington and fly her home to Italy. I would force the Cullens to clean up this mess on their own. But the fact remains: Lazarus is my responsibility. He is after my Isabella. He will die before he touches her." Caius nodded. "Then let us finish this once and for all." I nodded. "Yes, let us finish this."

**Bella's POV**

The sun rose early, the light rays seeping into my room from the dark curtains that didn't do much to keep the sun out this morning. Or someone moved them. I sat up, feeling rested for the first time in months. I stayed in a sitting position, running over the events that happened the night before. Marcus, Caius, and Aro were here. The guard were here. The wolves were here. The Cullens came back. Edward was back. Yet, I felt nothing for him, just sadness and feelings of betrayal for the way he left me in the woods.

Alice was there. I missed her so much, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it at the moment. And then, Marcus again. I couldn't understand why I felt so much contentment when he is near me. I felt like I could finally breathe and calm down when he showed up last night. What a strange feeling, I thought to myself.

"Good morning, Isabella!" Marcus called out from the living room. I shook my head, laughed a little to myself. "Good morning, Marcus. I hope you were comfortable in my home?" I made my way to the living room. It was just himself. "Yes, you have a lovely view of the city from where you live. Demetri was entertained with people watching, since we are honoring the Cullen and wolf treaty while we visit." I laughed. "Oh dear, that has to hurt..." I muttered.

I walked into the kitchen where I made myself some coffee and a small breakfast while he sat at the breakfast bar. There were times I thought he looked like a statue while he watched me move around in my kitchen. "Why do you do that...remain so still it's statue like?" I asked. "All vampires do it out of habit. Some even go into a trance like state to 'sleep' to if they tire of the world around them. I slept for a little over a thousand years once."

My eyes widened at this information. "That's a very long time, Marcus. Why?" I asked. He looked out the window from where we sat. "That is a story for another day." He whispered. His lips moved so fast after, as if he were talking to himself. I quickly changed the subject, noticing that it was a painful subject for him. He would tell me when he was ready.

"What is on the agenda for the day?" I asked. "I overheard Alice discussing our abilities to you during the meeting last night." he began. My faced burned a little in embarrassment. I forgot that vampires have excellent hearing and overheard my question about his and my bond to each other. He smiled. "What Alice has said is true. I can sense bonds in vampires and humans alike. I know what your bonds are to the Cullens." I lowered my head, and shrugged a little. "Or lack of." I said. "Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme have made amends with you, yes?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have accepted Carlisle's and Esme's apology. Jasper has no reason to apologize." I said quickly. "Emmett's stuck between his brotherly feelings towards me and his wife's deep dislike for me. I can't really be mad at him, but I am. It's Alice and Edward I have a problem with. They were the ones I was closest to." I was strangely numb while discussing this.

"I think you should visit with them early this afternoon. It may help you gain some closure." Marcus suggested. I felt a slight panic rising in me. "I don't know if I'm ready for that-" I fidgeted. "If it was your choice you will never be ready, Isabella." he countered. I stayed silent for a few seconds. "Will you be there with me?" I asked. "Yes. I will always be nearby. If you need me, just say my name. I will come." I shuddered a little.

Oh boy. Was I nervous. I stood up from the breakfast bar and paced a few steps. "I don't know if I can get closure in one day." Marcus nodded. "It's a start. I'll wait while you get ready." He sat down on my couch. He looked up at me, expectantly. As I turned and walked into my room, I was annoyed and amused at the same time. Who did he think he was? This moment reminded me of Charlie when I accused him of playing Dr. Phil over my love life. I was ready within the hour. He picked me up and ran us to the Cullen house.

When we stopped near their front door, he turned to me and smiled. "I know this was unexpected, but you need this." He held out his hand to me, and I took it. He and I walked up the steps and Carlisle opened the door as I followed him into their home. It was a strange feeling to be back in the Cullen home. Jasper came up to me and gave me a hug. I was surprised at how near he was to me.

"Your newfound control?" I asked. He grinned. "Been working on it. Alice has helped me so much." I grinned. "I am so happy for you, Jasper." I couldn't stop smiling at him. Alice came to stand next to him. "Bella, can we talk?" she asked. I looked over to Marcus. He nodded in encouragement. "I will be nearby. Speak to Alice." He said. "Ok." I managed to get out. Alice and I walked out to the back yard where there was a little area to sit.

"Nothing's changed. Everything's the same here." I commented as I looked around. "The scenery, yes. The family, not so much." she said. I looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Esme and Edward hardly speak to each other anymore." Whoa. What? Esme was pissed at Edward? "Bella, as much as it hurt you that we left, it was difficult for us too. Edward wanted us to disappear entirely. Carlisle disagreed with Edward, but also had his reasons." I listened numbly. "Why?" I asked. "Carlisle didn't know for certain, but he suspected that you knew the Volturi. He didn't want to be involved with a Volturi matter. We had no idea how you came across them, why you didn't say anything to us...It was the fear of the unknown."

She relayed word for word, the discussion the family had that night, whether to stay or go. "Can you at least understand that reason?" Alice begged. I looked away. "I suppose. I was asked to keep quiet about everything that happened. I swore that I would keep everything to myself. I already told Carlisle what happened. I forgave him and Esme then, but it still hurts, Alice. You were my best friend." I was trying hard not to cry.

"Jasper, Emmett, Esme and I fought for all of us to stay close by. Minus Edward, we all moved to Seattle to keep an eye on you because of Victoria and your link to the Volturi. That was the best compromise we could come up with. If we had come to you to say goodbye, you would have argued with us to stay. The future would have been a different outcome. We just couldn't chance the unknown." I nodded as Alice came to sit next to me. "I know it's a poor excuse, and I know we don't treat family that way, but I can promise you that it will never happen again! Bella, I am so sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me."

Tears were shedding without my permission as we hugged. We held on to each other as we once did. "I forgive you, Alice. Just please, don't leave me again. But if you have to, at least give me a heads up. I deserve that much." I sniffled a few times. "I don't see myself leaving anytime soon, Bella. Except to go shopping." I smiled through my tears. "Hey, what about me!" I looked up and saw Emmett walking towards us.

Alice and I let go and Emmett stood in front of me. He took my hand and pulled me up into a hug. He pulled away slightly to look at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry we left. I wish we could have stayed. I told everyone that listened that we should have stayed." I nodded. "I know, Emmett. Alice explained things to me and I understand why. I forgive you." He smiled his boyish smile and hugged me again. There was a lightness to me that I haven't felt in such a long time.

This was too easy and perhaps too soon. Maybe I missed them all so much that I was willing to forgive so quickly. Maybe this was the closure that I needed to feel this way again. "It's getting windy outside, I'm going back in." I said.

We all walked back inside where we found Marcus talking with Carlisle and Esme in the living room. "Of course, Master. Bella will always be welcome here. If I have to move Edward to Alaska, I will dismember him and send him there myself to accommodate her." Esme told him. My eyes widened at that statement while Carlisle looked sick. "You weren't kidding..." I whispered.

Alice nodded minutely. "I think she saw Edward for how he really was that night. She doesn't feel there is no way to to get him to see how his abandonment hurt you. He will always justify his actions, never really apologize for any of his wrong doings." She explained. "Don't be so quick to judge him, Alice. I believe Edward may surprise us yet. You'll see." Carlisle said. Alice stood still for a moment, then nodded. "Ok Carlisle. I'm still not going to look into his future. I'll just take your word for it. I hope you're right."

It was an uneasy moment to witness. Esme had crossed the living room over to me. Her eyes had unshed tears. "It's been too long." I walked up to her and hugged her. "I agree." I cried. There were no need of apology from Esme. I knew now she fought to stay, but I also knew she was torn between her loyalties to her family and had her fears of the unknown. I was just glad to have my second mom back. We pulled apart. She went into the kitchen, muttering to herself that I was too skinny and needed to eat more.

"It's good to see you Bella, are you ok being here? Is this too overwhelming for you?" Carlisle asked. "I'm fine Carlisle. It is a bit overwhelming, but a good kind. Marcus was right. I needed this." I excused myself and went into the kitchen while Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Marcus talked for a while. I sat on the bar stool while Esme put a plate of food in front of me. Waffles with pecan syrup, and sausage links. Gosh I love that lady.

"Alice told me what you said to Edward all those months ago. I didn't peg you as the type to lose your temper to anyone" I said between bites. Esme looked down. "I knew then. I knew that you were not Edward's mate." I nodded slightly. "Speaking from a human's point of view, I don't know much about mates or vampire relationships...but I agree. Him leaving me the way he did, I knew then he and I were not meant to be together."

I stopped talking long enough to finish my food. "Relationships are a pain in the A. I don't know if I'd want to go through that again." Esme looked deep in thought. "When the time is right, you will. I don't see you as the type to remain alone, Bella. There is someone out there for you." she said cryptically. I laughed nervously. "I feel sorry for him already." I joked. "Oh stop, whoever he is, he will adore you!" Esme chided gently. She took my plate and walked to the kitchen sink. I smiled. I wasn't so sure.

"Alice said I was going to end up like one of you guys. So that means my mate is a vampire?" Esme stilled. She put the plate in the sink and turned to me. "I do believe that, yes. Edward and Rosalie were determined to keep you human, but you Bella...you are too special to remain human. I don't think you were meant to be part of the human race for long."

I was a bit uneasy with this revelation from Esme. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be turned, to leave my family behind. What about my dad and mom? I wouldn't be able to see them again if I was turned. I'll admit at one time, I begged to be turned because of Edward. Now, not so much. "Something big would have to happen for me to be turned. It's not a decision I would make so quickly." I said carefully.

"I know, believe me I know. Alice has tried to see other outcomes for your future, but it always remains the same. Cherish your human family now, while you can." Esme advised. What an uneasy conversation this turned out to be. I nodded in agreement, hoping for the best outcome possible.


	17. Chapter 18 Investigate

**Marcus's POV**

Caius and Aro were insistent that I follow them to investigate a possible nest in Port Angeles. It was near the location were Sue Clearwater had disappeared. We knew not when she was taken, only that her body was never found. I had a dreaded feeling she was turned for Lazarus's use. I hope I would be proven wrong. Half breeds, shifters who were turned as Cold Ones were an unknown species. We have no documentations on them. They could be dangerous to our kind, the shifters, and humans. The wolves would not hesitate to kill them, even if it were their own who was turned. To protect humans, they would not take chances.

We came across an old warehouse that looked to be abandoned. I walked around to the back, and the scent hit me. Caius bent down to his knees to look at some footprints. He traced his fingers around one of them, studying the size of it. He barely touched the outline of the shoe print when he shuddered. "He was here." He stated. "There are other scents, but I do not recognize them."

This was one of those gifts nobody discussed. Caius would get a glimpse of what happened in the past when he touched something. It was something Caius didn't want attention for, so it was never brought up. I feared for Charlie, Isabella's father. Sue was his true mate. I knew this once I had seen the pictures of their family in Isabella's home. "Caius, has a former shape shifter ever existed past a year or so as a Cold One?" I asked.

Caius looked up. "It is not widely known, but once a shifter, always a shifter. There is no 'former.' It never leaves the person even after they choose not to shift anymore. The shifter does become human like when they do not shift for a very long time. There has been very few cases that I know of. I knew of a Cold One who was a shape shifter in its previous life. The man was destroyed by an enemy coven before more was known about its kind. They remind me of the Children of the Moon. It would be dangerous for any one of us to encounter such a creature." he answered.

Many years ago, Caius had nearly lost his life to a werewolf. He has since destroyed more than ninety percent of the werewolves. "That could be good for us or very bad for the humans. And our kind..." Aro commented. "Very true. If this is what Sue Clearwater became, I fear for her children. The tribe will never let her live. We, should not let her live. The unknown is what I fear." Caius said.

My cell phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. A text message from Demetri came through. "EDWARD AND ISABELLA ARE DISCUSSING THEIR PAST." A feeling of unease came over me. Perhaps it was Caius's last statement that had me on edge, or it was the distance between here and my mate. Or Edward speaking to my Isabella while I was not present. "Caius. Aro. I've enough of this. I will return to Forks now." I walked away in the direction of Forks with the rest of the coven and wolves following after me.

**Charlie's POV**

Seth and Paul had destroyed the the last remaining vampires that we drained. Leah and I were pouring the venom into the hollow points of the bullets. It was enough for a small army of vampires, but even I knew it wouldn't last. I had just one other back up plan, and that seemed a better alternative than the first. "Charlie, you know that vampire venom can't kill other vampires..." Leah was trying to think of other things to say, but gave up and continued her work. "Yep. I know." Leah shook her head, muttering to herself.

"You ever watch that zombie show on cable?" I asked. She looked up from her work station confused. "I've seen a few shows, yeah?" She replied. "Well, there's a character who uses a bow and arrow as a weapon against those zombies. I remember seeing you shooting arrows at some tree bullseye before. You're pretty good. You'll have to take that up again very soon. We'll need your skills in the near future." Venom was poisonous to us lowly humans.

Tearing the vampires apart, and lighting them on fire destroys them. I would have to assume the venom is the flammable content. I studied the remains of one vampire boy that Seth had destroyed and acquired for me. Everything about the remains were venom. I wondered if it would have the same effect if we just set them on fire only. We should have kept one newborn to test out that theory.

After all hollow points were filled, we closed them up and dipped them into paraffin. We set them aside. "I guess that's it for now. Now, before someone distracts me again...does anybody want to tell me why my daughter is a target for these demonic beings?" Seth and Leah glanced at each other. They were debating something. "Just tell me goddamnit!" I roared. "You're not gonna like it Charlie." Paul hesitated.

"I don't like any of this shit! Other than the fact that Bella was in love with Edward, him and the rest of the Cullens being deer eating Cold Ones, what could you possibly tell me that would be worse!" I was tired of all these worried glances between these kids. "Do you remember when Bella disappeared for a few hours when she was younger? In Port Angeles?" Paul asked. Flashes of Bella and Renee replayed in my memories from that night. "Yeah, she wandered too far and ended up in some storage room downstairs at the mall." I replied.

"The shadow that kids kept seeing was a Cold One. It lured mostly kids and some adults into different hiding places so it could feed or turn them. For the longest time, our wolves didn't know how she got out of that situation alive. Then yesterday, I found out from a very reliable source that a group of vampires from Italy came to Port Angeles fourteen years ago. Bella was, six at the time? They were sent to destroy the vampires that were causing too much bloodshed and publicity when the FBI decided to get involved." I felt sick while Paul continued.

"The guy in charge of his guard is one of the three kings of the vampire world. Bella saved his life. The vampire that Bella saved him from is Lazarus. Lazarus wants to kill Bella in retaliation." Paul finished. "Over my dead body. Not gonna happen." I vowed. "It will be over your dead body if you're not careful. You're human, Charlie." Leah countered.

I looked at the kids. "Then why bother telling me any of this? You were desperate enough for some outside help to help find Sue. Now I find out that Bella is in danger too? You gotta be shitting me if you think I'm just gonna sit on my ass and hope for the best!" I packed up everything in the black case and walked up the stairs to my room. "Leah, make sure you get your bow and specialty arrows out. You're going to target practice tomorrow. I'm going to bed to think some more and sleep. Either the rest of you stay and watch over the house, or go home!"

I closed the door to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I rubbed my face with both hands. All this time, right under my nose. The Cullens were Cold Ones that fed off of animals even though they still craved human blood. And Bella was in love with one of them? I can't believe this shit! Does that girl want to die? While I argued with myself, I heard a lone wolf howl in the near distance. I shuddered as I laid awake. I tried falling asleep, but memories of my fiancee kept replaying in my head. From the first time she and I connected after Harry passed on, our intimate moments, fun moments with our adult kids, I missed her so much, it hurt.

The thought of Sue being a Cold One scared me senseless, but I still loved her. Seth and Leah had told me she would end her life if she ever became one. "Nope. Not gonna happen. The kids and I love you too much. You will not die a second time." I said to myself. But my newfound knowledge of my extended family turning into wolves, their legends, and questions were being thrown at me from my overcrowded mind. Would Samuel and the pack spare her? Would the wolf tribe really kill a member of their own community? Is Bella really safe around the Cullens and those Italian vampires? What would I do? How, what, why...I didn't know anymore. I just wanted Bella safe and my Sue back with her kids.

**Sue's POV**

I stayed in the trees for a few hours after the Cold Ones had run off. I climbed back down and hunted some more deer. I hated this feeling of thirst never going away. I found another cabin near a small creek and I hid there for a few days. There was a vampire scent in this cabin, but I had to believe I would be safe for now. I was able to shower and change my clothing. I burned my old clothing in the fireplace.

I found a working phone in the kitchen. I was still scared, not sure who to call. Charlie, Seth, Leah or the Cullens. The Cullens were a safer choice. After some research, I found the phone number I needed. I dialed Dr. Cullen's direct line at the hospital. I got a computerized voicemail. "Well, here goes nothing..." I shivered in anticipation. I cleared my throat and tried my best to sound calm.

"Dr. Cullen, my name is Ms. Suzanne Clearson. I am a new patient wishing to discuss a very bizarre medical condition that I am experiencing. Please keep this phone call very confidential. I can't stress to you how important how much my privacy means to me..." I finished leaving the rest of my information and hung up. "Now the worst part. Waiting." I climbed into a soft bed and pretended to sleep, wishing this was one long nightmare. I wanted to wake up and feel Charlie's arms around me. I wanted to laugh at the silliness of the bad dream, but my nightmare was real.

**Bella's POV**

Demetri and I were sitting in the living room discussing music from different time eras. Him, being older than most of everyone at the Cullen house found today's music fascinating, but a bit dull and highly manufactured at times. We did get into an intense discussion about my favorite band, U2. Demetri argued that U2 should have stuck to the eighties style music they came out with when they first began. I countered that they wouldn't have much of a career if they stuck to one type of music for forty years. It was a such a lively debate that even Edward came down to listen to us for a little while before disappearing again.

A few hours late, Aro, Caius and Marcus walked in with Jacob trailing behind. Marcus came to sit by my side. "I spoke with Edward. He apologized, but I told him I needed time." I told him. He nodded. "I should have been here. I am sorry my dear." He looked sad. "I know that you were investigating some things in Port Angeles. It couldn't be helped. I had Demetri, the guard, Emmett and Rosalie nearby. Maybe I had to do this on my own." I explained. "Perhaps you are right. No matter. I am glad you were able to speak with one another. Now you can move forward, yes?" I nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."

Carlisle and Esme had walked into the house at that moment. He rushed upstairs while Esme stayed with us. "We came back earlier than we expected. He said he received a call from a patient requesting a diagnosis and wanted extreme privacy. He seemed excited..." Esme trailed. "Carlisle is a doctor and a scientist at heart. A compassionate one who loves a good challenge to help those in need." Edward said. He had come downstairs again to join us.

"He wasn't kidding with the whole privacy thing. His mind is closed off even to me." He griped. "Not everyone likes to have their thoughts read, Edward." Esme reminded him. He looked down. "I wish I had the ability to turn it off. Believe me, I want nothing more to respect anyone's privacy. I am just so used to hearing everything." Edward explained.

"Perhaps there is a way. Any vampire should have the ability to control and manipulate his or her gifts. You should speak with one of our guard. Her name is Chelsea. She trains the Volturi Guard in managing their abilities. She can help you manage your gift if you wish to do so." Demetri spoke up. "That sounds intriguing. We should discuss this another time, then." Edward looked hopeful, something I have rarely seen in him.

Marcus and I had left shortly after to my home. Demetri, Felix and Jacob followed. Jacob explained he wanted to be part of my protection detail. Marcus allowed it, knowing we were best friends and extended family. "I'm surprised you let Jacob follow after us." I commented to Marcus. Jacob had gone to run a perimeter around my place of residence and to stand guard at a distance.

"I was a bit curious to see where his loyalties to you led, and so I spoke with him on our way back. He sees you as family, a close friend. He may have had deep feelings for you at one time, but he, as they say, 'let it go.' His ability to control his shifting had me worried for a bit, but he is a natural. Do not be surprised if you see him leading the pack in the near future." My eyes widened at that. "Jacob? A chief of the tribe? Get out of town!" I was excited at that piece of information.

"Get out of town? You wish me to leave?" Marcus looked shocked and hurt. "Oh, no. No no no...that's not what I meant! It's a term of expression when something seems so unbelievable. I'm really attached to you Marcus. I don't ever want you to leave town." I looked down, embarrassed. I felt him lift my chin up. He gazed into my eyes. "I will have to leave soon, once this matter is resolved. I want you to come with me. I'm quite attached to you too."

I felt the heat in my cheeks get hotter. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, lingering longer than a few seconds. He pulled away, continuing to take in my facial features. His fingers ghosting over my face, to my neck, then to my collarbone. It was a simple gesture, but everything about it was sensual. I chuckled nervously, but continued to gaze into his eyes. It seemed as if our faces were getting closer but a loud knocking sounded at my door. I jumped at the abrupt noise. The moment was ruined.

"Felix! Demetri!" Marcus muttered. "Master, it is Charlie Swan. Isabella's father. I can't get a read on him!" Demetri whispered furiously. "Wait, what? What does he mean?" I asked. Marcus stood for a minute, then looked over to me. "I think your father is gifted in more ways than one. We will hide so that you can speak with him. We will be close." They were gone within seconds. I sighed. "Thanks, guys. No, really." I muttered to myself.

The knocking sounded again. "Bella! I know your home!" Charlie shouted. I walked up to my door and let him in. "Jesus Charlie! Give me a second to open the door!" I scolded him. He walked in and paced back and forth. He had a look of anger and fury. He continued to stare at me angrily. The silence from him was killing me. "What!" I finally shouted at him.

"Bella. I know everything. I know it all. I know about Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah, and the rest of the tribe. I know about the Cullens and the Volturi. The Cold Ones who took Sue, killed a bunch of people in Washington, etc etc...You want to explain to me why you felt the need to hang around the supernatural crowd when you could be killed?" He roared.

I stood still for a moment. My poor father just signed his death warrant. Do I lie and say the same thing to Jacob before I knew he was a shape shifter? God, just kill me now. "I love you Dad, but I can't tell you how ridiculous you sound." I sank into my chair, not knowing what else to say. I felt like the biggest fucking jerk lying to my father when it was so obvious he knew it all.

Charlie's laugh was humorless. "Oh my God, you are something else. You want to know what happened a few days ago? Do you?" I was frozen in disbelief as I listened to my father. "I was getting ready to blow my brains out when Seth comes in and tells me the supernatural world exists. I was getting pissed because he wouldn't leave. He turns into a goddamned wolf in my living room, Bella! A wolf! Don't tell me I sound ridiculous!"

There was a tense moment of silence while I took in everything he just said. "Daddy? You were going to kill yourself?" I asked, stunned. I burst into tears. "Why would you want to kill yourself, Charlie? Why! I need you!" I cried. I rushed over to my father and threw my arms around him. "Please don't ever do that again! I can't take losing you, Dad!" I whispered. He had tensed, but held me.

"I can't take it anymore. Life is just not worth it. I need Sue back in my life. I need her like I need to breathe." His voice was hoarse. My father and I held onto each other and cried for a few minutes. It was then Marcus stepped back in. "Mr. Swan..." Charlie looked up and shuddered when he saw the tall vampire standing over us.

"My brothers, the guard and I have reason to believe that Sue may still be alive, but in a different way. As far as I know, Jacob and the rest of the tribe have no knowledge of this. It would not be good if they found out. Please keep this information to yourself on this matter." Charlie was silent for a moment, then turned to me. "Is this the guy you saved all those years ago?" he asked. "Yes, and he rescued me from the Shadow." I replied.

Charlie nodded. He looked at Marcus. "I'm not gonna lie. I am scared shitless of you and your kind but thank you, for saving my daughter." Charlie said, reaching out his hand to him. "We saved each other." Marcus replied, shaking his hand. It seemed my father and I ignored the fact that we were just told that Sue might be alive. It just didn't register to either one of us. Maybe we didn't want to get our hopes up.


	18. Chapter 19 Carlisle Visits Sue

**Carlisle's POV**

I was in Canada with Esme hunting when I had received a mysterious call from my work voicemail. I didn't know what to think, hearing the name Suzanne Clearson. Clearson? It couldn't be who I thought it was? It could be a play off of another name, Clearwater. I listened again, memorizing the contact information she had left. I snapped my phone shut as Esme appeared from her hunt.

"We need to head back. I have a patient who needs treatment as soon as possible." I told her. Esme looked at me in confusion but nodded. She might have thought my priorities were mixed at the moment, but this was not the case. Far from it. "Let's get going then." She said. We ran back home. As soon as we had walked into the house, I rushed upstairs to change clothing. I heard Edward downstairs so I had to block him from my mind somehow. I began reciting MLK's speech in french to throw him off.

I left the house shortly after. I followed the directions I was given. I couldn't help it. I was excited and nervous. Sue Clearwater had been turned. I began running over future plans for her in my mind. She would need to be moved to Alaska to prevent unnecessary loss of human life. She could hunt animals and learn to control her thirst against humans. Or she could join the Volturi in Italy. She would be trained to master her gifts if she had any, and the vampire way of life.

From a distance, I stared at the door of where I was told to meet Ms. Clearwater. I opened my phone and dialed Aro's cell phone number and let it ring. Aro answered. "I am about to speak with Sue Clearwater. Please listen." I said into the phone. "Alright." he replied. I then walked to the house. I knocked on the door. I felt myself being watched from within the house.

"It's ok, Ms. Clearwater. I am only here to help you. Whatever you need help with, we'll figure something out." I said out loud. The door opened. Sue stood in front of the door, unsure of what to say. "It's good to see you, Sue. Can I come in?" I asked. She stepped aside as she waited for me to enter. I walked into the cabin while she closed the door. "I only found this place a few days ago. Before that I was hiding in trees from some very bad vampires." Sue explained.

"Do your kids know you're here?" I asked. "No!" she said quickly. "They don't know anything. I only want them safe. I only wanted to tell you that there is a man called Lazarus who is hell bent on killing my children, Bella, Charlie, and the Volturi Kings. You need to warn everyone. He's turning young kids into Cold Ones. They are babies, Carlisle! This evil piece of shit is turning young teenagers for an army! You have to do something!" Sue cried.

"Come back with me, Sue. I think they may want to hear this from you! Your kids, they will be so happy to see you!" I pulled out my other cell phone. "NO! Don't call them right now! Please!" she begged. I was confused. "Sue, why not? Your children are besides themselves with grief!" I tried to reason with her. "Carlisle, you don't know too much about our tribal laws. If a shape shifter is turned into a Cold One, the pack will destroy it. I don't want my kids to see that, let alone be forced to destroy me! I'll decide when I will destroy myself!"

There was a tense silence before she continued. "My kids are supposed to join Samuel's pack. I want them to know I am so proud of them. I just want to see them once more." Sue begged me. "Sue! You don't have to be destroyed! You can sustain yourself with animal blood! My family and I have been doing this for years now! It can be done! Think about this!" I was worried. "Carlisle, I don't want to be a Cold One. I don't want to live forever. I don't want my kids to be ashamed of me. My friends and members of my community would not look at me in the same way again. I can't live without Charlie. He was my life! Please, try to understand where I'm coming from!" Sue had sunk to her knees on the living room floor sobbing tearlessly, as if she were begging for mercy.

I got down on the floor with her. "I know things seem so hopeless right now, Sue. But please, come back with me to the house. You will be protected by the Volturi and my family. I can assure you of this. I will contact Seth and Leah for you. You can talk with them then. I promise you, things aren't so hopeless as you make them out to be! Trust me on this, please!" I begged her.

Sue's gaze turned cold and expressionless. "I only wanted to warn you. Please tell my kids I will contact them soon, when I am ready. Do not let them look for me." Sue shot up from where she was and within a blink of an eye she was gone, the back door had shattered, with a few pieces of wood hanging from the door hinges. "What the-" I kept looking around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. She moved unusually fast for one of us. "Sue! Where are you? Please! Let me help you!" I shouted.

I walked out of the house and started my walk back to Forks. I picked up the other phone from my pocket. "Did you hear any of this, Master?" I asked. "Yes, the poor woman. I wish she would have trusted us to help reunite her with her children. No harm would have come to her." Aro said, sadly. "We now know that Lazarus is alive and up to no good." I confirmed. "Marcus and Caius should be informed. I will be in contact. You may search for Sue in your spare time, but we need you to come back now." Aro ordered. "Yes, Master. I am on my way." I shut the phone off and ran back to Forks, my heart heavy with sadness for Sue Clearwater.

**Lazarus POV**

It was almost time to begin. Training my children in Northern Canada proved to be worth my time. It may not be the same as it was so many years ago, but this will do. My new army was ready to kill and destroy anything that stood in my way. "Sean, lead my army to Forks. I've been meaning to pay a visit to a Swan." Sean gathered the rest of my children and we began our walk. "You will die, Marcus!" I growled to myself.

**Bella's POV**

After Charlie and I had talked, Marcus suggested we go back to the Cullen house. We would be better protected there. Charlie refused. "I have my own way of protecting myself. I would feel better if I had my things with me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "My suitcase. It has my weapons." I looked at him incredulously. "Your guns won't kill any of them." I said.

"Seth and Leah were kind enough to inform me on how to destroy these Cold Ones. I made my own weapons." Holy shit. My dad made weapons against vampires. "I can't believe they told you any of this! Why the hell would they tell you!" I yelled. "They had their reasons. Don't go trying to start shit with them either. I need them to work with me." He walked out of my apartment as I followed after him. "I mean it Bella. Don't be fighting with them." He got into his car and drove off. I was too furious to listen. "You are not supposed to know that vampires exist, let alone shape shifters!" I yelled after the car. I grabbed my hair with both hands, trying really hard not to break down.

Marcus signaled for Felix to follow after my father. He then turned to me. "Isabella, calm down. Charlie will be spared. I will not cause you sadness and grief." He grabbed my hands from my head and held them. "Look at me, sweetheart. Your father will not die because of his knowledge of our kind." I stared at him, not knowing if I could trust his word alone. "What would Aro and Caius have to say about this?" I asked. He was silent for a moment before he answered me. "They will agree with me. There is a strong possibility that Sue is one of our kind. Your father and Sue are true mates. To kill one, is to kill the other."

I was speechless. Sue was possibly alive, but as a Cold One and mated to my father. I kept hearing it in my head, but it wasn't really registering to me. Marcus picked me up and started running. "This is too much for you. We are going back to the Cullen house where you will rest. Felix will watch over your father and I will send more to protect him." I was quiet as he ran.

**Alice's POV**

We had been in Seattle since Bella's revelation about my non-visions. Jasper was looking at a Ducati he was interested in purchasing when I was hit with several visions all at once. It was nonstop as I gasped at a few of them. Jasper excused us, explaining that I was feeling ill and needed to take my medication. Really Jas? You will pay for that dearly, sweet husband of mine. He led me to a park where we sat. I still couldn't see the wolves, but what I saw around them was very interesting and exciting.

Jasper was getting a little frustrated with me, but was amused at the same time. "Darlin' you are hilarious. It's like watching you catch up on your favorite tv show on a blank tv screen. Are you going to let me in on some of those visions you keep havin'?" I shook my head no. "No, sirree! The less you know the better it is!" I stood up and gathered my things together. "We should be heading back to Forks. I need to have a very silent conversation with Aro." Jasper shot me a look. "You're going to let Aro read you?" Jasper asked, incredulous. "I have to. Everyone's lives depends on it." I was overcome with so many different emotions. Jasper just shook his head, resigned to my silence on all things future. We ran back to Forks.

**Bella's POV**

When we reached the Cullen house, Marcus set me down on my feet. He took my hand and proceeded to walk forward, but I stood still. "You were silent for a minute before you told me about my father and Sue. You have your doubts." Marcus sighed. "I have confidence that Caius will see reason once we confirm that Sue is our kind. He needs to hear all facts." He tried to assure me.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's more to Sue that you're not telling me. Is she really alive? As a Cold One?" I asked. "We have reason to believe that she is. The danger in that is she was a shape shifter before she gave birth. We do not know if a shape shifter turned as a Cold One would be a danger as a half breed to humans, wolves, and Cold Ones." This evening was getting crazier by the minute.

"If this is true, she must be scared out of her mind..." I whispered, devastated. "Isabella, I am so sorry, I wish I knew more about this. Caius is the only one who has encountered such a being many years ago. The information is not much. Only that they can be turned and exist." He took off his black cloak and wrapped it around me. I walked up to the house with him, not sure what to think anymore.

Carlisle, Esme, Aro and Caius were in the living room waiting for us. "Marcus, we have news. Carlisle just came back from a cabin in the woods. He just spoke with Sue. I'm afraid the visit wasn't successful. She wants to see her kids one last time before she destroys herself." "No!" I gasped. "I wish she would reconsider. As far as we know, she would be the only half breed in existence that we could try to understand." Aro continued.

I must have been giving off some stressful vibes because Marcus held me tighter. Caius had stood up from where he was sitting and started pacing back and forth. It seemed hours watching him wear out the rug. "How did she seem?" he asked Carlisle. "She was very nervous about speaking with me, but she seemed very much in control of her emotions. She was nothing like how a newborn would act. She admits that her thirst is overwhelming but she hunts animals only. She refuses to drink from humans." Carlisle stated proudly.

"Good Lord Almighty...another deer drinking idiot in the making..." Caius muttered, rolling his eyes while I sighed in relief. Knowing Sue, she would be devastated if she killed anyone. Marcus cleared his throat. "Caius, she is mated to Isabella's father. They are true mates." Caius cursed under his breath. "If she reconsiders ending her life, she can stay with the Cullens. She would be watched closely." Marcus, Aro, and Carlisle were still as statues as Caius was in deep thought. He slowed his pacing. "She would need to be supervised at all times. If she becomes unmanageable, she will be destroyed. We will not risk exposure." Caius looked at each and every one of us, his eyes falling on me last. His cold gaze softened a bit, and looked away.

Caius wasn't happy with the compromise he made, but knowing that Sue and Charlie were mated and both alive, it made things more difficult. I was grateful. I didn't care. "I don't believe we should underestimate Sue. She's held out this long without killing anyone. We should find her before the wolves do." Carlisle suggested. "Leah, Seth and my father need to know. Don't keep this from them. Please. My father needs a reason to keep living." I begged. "We will tell them. Now that we know more, we should visit with your father to make sure he is safe. There is no telling what might happen." Aro said to all of us.

"Master, Charlie is going to be just fine. You'll see." Alice walked in with Jasper. There was an air of confidence that she walked with, and she had a huge smile on her face. Kind of like she knew something big and wasn't going to share it with us any time soon. This was good.

"Alice!" I ran to give her a hug. It was a relief to see her again. "I tried to get her to tell me some of her visions, but she's keeping mum on the details." Jasper complained. I laughed softly. "It's probably for the best, Jasper. If we knew the outcomes before it happened, there's no telling what might change." I said, more to myself. I hoped that I didn't come off as admitting the Cullens leaving me was for the best. I was still afraid of abandonment. I didn't want the Cullens or Marcus to leave me. "No. Not gonna happen. Get that thought out of your head now. None of us are leaving you." Alice scolded me. I smiled weakly. "Habits die hard." I muttered.

Marcus pulled me to his side. "You and I will talk much later about this fear of yours." He promised. I nodded, still unsure of things. Marcus may have promised to never leave me, but Edward made that same promise to me too. Look where that got me. I didn't say anything more. I had to find a way to make myself stronger in the event that I was left alone again. I had to be, for my father's sake.


	19. Chapter 20 New Alpha in Town

**Charlie's POV**

I peeled out of the driveway from Bella's apartment complex. They wanted me to go to the Cullens for protection. Nope. I'm still wrapping my brain around the wolf and vampire business. I know the Cullens have been kind to me in the past, but this is crazy.

I picked up my phone and texted Seth. "SETH, I NEED YOU AND LEAH TO COME OVER. BELLA KNOWS I KNOW. SHE'S REALLY UPSET. TELL LEAH TO BRING HER STUFF." I waited while I drove closer to home. As I pulled into my driveway, I got a response. "OH SHIT. ON OUR WAY."

I went into my house and checked each room to make sure nothing funky was happening. There was a knock at my door. "Huh, that was fast kid..." I muttered to myself. I noticed it wasn't Seth or Leah at my door, but a different vampire, one I had seen from a distance at Bella's home.

I warily opened the door and stayed silent. I waited patiently for the vampire to speak. "Mr. Swan, my name is Felix. I was sent by my master to make sure you are safe and protected. I will not disturb you." I quickly responded. "Charlie. If you are here to keep me and my daughter safe, you call me Charlie. My other kids are coming over. They are shapeshifters. Don't kill them. They're my kids." Felix nodded. "As long as they do not attack me, there won't be any problems, Charlie." He disappeared in a flash. I noticed movement in my trees.

I shrugged it off and closed my door. Memories of Bella watching Felix the Cat on t.v. replayed in my head as I waited for Seth and Leah to rush over. "The fuck names their kid Felix..." I muttered. "A vampire named Felix. Priceless." I chuckled. I felt like I was losing my mind. I might as well get used to this. I have a feeling this will be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

"We should send only a few of us to Charlie's house for right now, then the rest of us later. All of us will be needed. There will be a confrontation of sorts." Alice explained. Caius looked to Alice. "Do you anticipate a fight with the shifters?" He asked. Alice nodded.

"The shifters will go to Charlie's house for a purpose. I don't know the reason for their visit. Too many of our kind will be seen as a threat. Someone will say something offensive. A guard member will retaliate without your approval, and a fight will happen. Lives on both sides will be lost. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I should remain here. I also suggest keeping Master Aro, Jane and Alec here for now. Please listen to my warning, Masters. I can show you if you need proof of my warning." Alice begged.

"I will heed the warning, Alice. It makes me nervous that so little of us will be going to Charlie Swan's residence." I had to agree. It didn't make sense to send just a few of us to my father's house for his protection. But Alice's visions have never gone wrong. "Never bet against Alice..." I muttered. Everyone looked in my direction while Jasper grinned. "Well, it is set then. We will wait to send the rest of us to Charlie's home." Caius muttered. Marcus picked me up and ran to my father's home, while Caius and Demetri followed behind.

Charlie let us in with Seth behind him. I was still upset with Seth and Leah for telling my father about the supernatural world. It seemed like the situation was spinning out of control and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Although I didn't want to be alone with my knowledge of all things supernatural, I just wanted my father to be safe.

"Bella, I had to tell Charlie. I know my mom is out there. If you were in my shoes, you would have done the same thing. I know you would have. I'm not sorry I told him." Seth said. I glared at him. "You will be if anything happens to my dad." I vowed. "Nothing will happen to Charlie. Look at him. He's focused. He's not suicidal." I winced at that. "Don't talk about that anymore." I shuddered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my father. "Bella, I told you not to start shit. I need Seth and Leah to work with me." I looked away from him before he squeezed my shoulder and walked away. Seth looked apologetic before he left me alone with my thoughts. Charlie had given some papers and a map to Caius saying they were locations that were searched for missing people and dead bodies found. Most of those were already visited by the Kings, save one or two locations. They would be revisited at a later time if needed.

Marcus had confirmed to Charlie, brother and sister that Sue was indeed out there as a half breed. They already knew in their hearts. There was no surprise, only relief and a sense of urgency to find her. I decided to make dinner for Charlie, Seth and Leah. They were at the kitchen table, looking over some bullets. I looked closer at the table as I sat down some plates of food for them. "Bullets won't hurt the vampires." I said. "We know." Leah said. "I don't understand." I was confused. "You'll see." Leah grinned. I don't know what disturbed me more. Their weapons or Leah grinning.

"You have company, Mr. Swan. It seems the wolves have decided it was time for Seth and Leah to join Samuel's pack." Charlie had just sat down in his chair with a beer, not really paying attention to what Marcus just said. Leah looked up, panicked. "No! I won't do it! Seth, please tell them to leave!" Seth went to the screen door to observe. "There's too many of them. And cat's out of the bag. They know Sue's a Cold One. They want us to do the right thing and kill our own mother." Seth continued looking on in anger.

"Leah, get your stuff ready in case things get out of hand with the shifters." Charlie muttered. Leah ignored him while she looked outside from the window. Caius backed into the corner of the living room, and stood still as a statue. Marcus held out his hand to mine, and I took it. "This is pack business. Caius, myself, and our guard will not interfere, unless absolutely necessary.

He guided me to the couch, moved it further away and to face the backyard and we both sat down. I had an uneasy feeling about all of this. Marcus squeezed my hand gently in assurance. I looked at our hands, and to him. "Do not worry." Marcus chided. "Your father will take care of this." I wondered if there was something he wasn't telling me. Charlie wasn't the type of person who dealt with the supernatural very well.

Samuel, Quil, Embry, Jared, and several other younger teens stood in front of the entrance to the woods of my back yard. The screen door was closed. "Seth, Leah, come outside. We need to talk. It's time. Join our pack now. You know what needs to be done!" Samuel called out. Charlie, ever the silent one, sat in his recliner chair with a beer in hand, listening on. Leah was pacing back and forth while Seth stood at the door, angry as hell. "Nothing needs to be done!" Seth shouted from the screen door.

Demetri, Caius and Marcus listened on, intrigued but tensed and ready to intervene if needed. Who knew what Felix was thinking. "Your mother is not alive. She is dead and a Cold One. She is a newborn who can't control her thirst for blood. I am sorry this hurts you both but she needs to be destroyed! Even your mother would want this!" Samuel began taking a few steps towards our back yard. Leah growled in response, which made Samuel stop in his tracks. "Come on Leah! Knock that shit off! You of all people hate the Cold Ones! Now you're trying to save one that is a threat to humans!" Quil yelled.

"She is not a threat you dumbass! She's scared out of her mind and alone! That's my mother you're talking about you fucking pricks!" Leah shouted back. I shrank further into the couch as Marcus held me. Two wolves in my house, ready to phase at any given moment. I was scared shitless.

"Seth! Leah! Come forward! You will perform this obligation! You will both hunt the Cold One and destroy her!" Samuel roared. There was a strange echo that sounded from Samuel. Seth groaned, holding his head. Leah grabbed her head, crying out. "I don't think they can ignore the Alpha's orders any longer." Caius muttered. Charlie looked at Caius in disbelief, then to the back door. "Fuck that." he said.

Charlie stood up from where he was sitting, took a swig of his beer. He sat the can down on the table and walked outside. "Dad! Don't go out there!" I tried to get up to follow him but Marcus held me down. "You need to watch this." Marcus whispered. I looked at him like he was crazy. He had a curious expression, but one lit with excitement.

"Now you listen to me! Sue is their mother and she is the love of my life! You can't ask them to hunt and destroy her! That is cruel and you know it!" Charlie roared. "She is dangerous Charlie. I am sorry, but she cannot exist. She was a shifter! Now she is a Cold One! Half breeds are forbidden! Even the Kings know this!" Samuel shot back. I looked at Marcus and Caius.

"That part is true, yes. But Charlie and Sue are true mates. If Sue is destroyed, then Charlie will suffer a long painful life, resulting in death. You wish to cause him that kind of pain?" Marcus called out to the pack. There was silence for a few seconds. "Charlie is human. A bond like that cannot exist between a Cold One and human!" one of the pack members shouted. "It happens more times than you think. My gift as a Cold One allows me to see bonds. I assure you, Charlie and Sue are true mates.

"Liar!" Quil shouted. Marcus and Caius began to growl while Demetri looked on in anger. "Seth! Leah! Come outside! Now! You must do the right thing!" Again with that echo. Leah let out a whimper, but kept a steady breathing while she kept her eyes shut. Seth fought to keep his composure, teeth gritted and hands balled into fists. They struggled to fight the order.

"For the last time, that is their mother and my love you are asking to destroy! They don't belong to you!" Charlie yelled. "They will be part of my pack now. You have no business in this, Charlie!" Samuel , Samuel and some of the younger teens shifted, one by one, in my back yard. I gasped, as Marcus looked on. Quil remained in human form. Charlie was unfazed as he stared at the huge wolves. He continued like nothing happened.

"Bullshit! You are on MY land, so this is MY business! Seth and Leah came to me for help! These are MY kids! So that makes them MY PACK! I'm their Alpha! Now get the fuck off my property!" Charlie roared. "Holy shit, Dad..." I muttered.

Samuel and the rest of the guys began to growl and a few of them howled as they backed away. "This isn't possible! Charlie is not Quileute!" Quil argued, but backed away. It was like an invisible force keeping them from coming closer to the back of our house. They all remained at the edge of the forest.

Leah began to relax while Seth and I looked on in amazement at our father. "Fucking pricks..." Charlie muttered. He walked back into the house, grabbed another beer from the fridge and popped it open. He had a murderous expression as he drank. He walked back outside and threw the can towards them, nearly missng one of the wolves.

There was more growling and howling. "Sam! how could you ask your friends to help destroy their mother! Someone who was a member of our community? This is Sue we're talking about! You just lost Seth and Leah. To a human! You know what that means? You are no longer fit to rule a pack! You heard Charlie! Now leave!" Jacob shouted.

The wolves remained at the edge of the forest. I stood up. Jake was here! "Paul is with him. He went to get Jacob!" Leah cried. Charlie sighed in relief. "I don't know how it got out that Sue was out there, but Sam's pack found out. I had to find Jake and tell him everything. I had to take the chance he would help us. I had to..." Paul stammered.

"Paul, it's ok. We love you for that! Thank you!" Leah cried, hugging him. He tensed, but returned the hug. "I don't know how that happened, but you just became Alpha of Seth, Leah, and Paul, and maybe the pack outside." Charlie's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"I think it's pretty clear that Sam and the rest of them don't agree with me on not killing Sue..." Charlie was in disbelief. "No, probably not, but most likely the elders will have a meeting much later tonight over this development. And after seeing how Sam handled this issue, I'd like to join your pack." Jake said to Charlie.

"My pack..." Charlie muttered to himself. "Only if you take over when I'm done finding Sue. I didn't know a lowly human like myself could do something like this. I've got Bella and the vampires in this house speechless." Charlie laughed, looking around. It was true. Caius and Demetri were silent, going over the events that just happened.

"You became an Alpha by strength of character. A very admirable trait." Marcus said. Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want it. I only said what I said to get Sam to leave Seth and Leah alone." I knew this was true about my father.

"Would that be your only reason, Mr. Swan?" Caius asked. "Do you wish to find Sue as well?" He asked. "Yes." Charlie answered quickly. "For my kids' sake, we need to find her. She needs to know that her family is here for her. Destroying herself is not the answer. If the Cullens can sustain themselves on animal blood, then Sue can do that too. Her kids can and will have their mother back." Charlie vowed.

"What would that mean for you? Would you deny Sue her mate?" Marcus asked. Again, silence. "Look, I don't know. All I know is that she's a Cold One, she wants to die, and her kids and I miss her like hell. I don't know what this means for me!" Charlie was tired. Too many questions. I shot Marcus and Caius a look to quiet them.

"Dad, let's just work on finding her. We can go from there." He nodded. "I don't have all the answers to those questions. All I know is that my daughter is in danger, and Sue is hell bent on killing herself. Let's just work on these problems right now."

He walked over to the frig and pulled out another beer. Jake raised his eyebrow at him. "I just stood up to a bunch of shapeshifters. And apparently, I just became leader of this pack. I need this." Charlie popped off the top and took a swig.

I shook my head in disapproval but I could understand where he was coming from. He needed the beer. It took him only a day, if not shorter to acclimate himself to the supernatural world, and already he was kicking ass and taking names. I honestly didn't know my father could handle a situation like this. I was wrong. Charlie's a badass.

**Aro's POV**

As soon as the others left to Charlie's house, Alice had come up and knelt before me. "Master, I once made a promise to you that if there was ever something so important that would happen in the Volturi's future, I would let you read me. It affects all of our kind. The Volturi, Cullens, Denalis, Egyptians, The Amazon...everyone." I looked down at the petite woman.

"Alice, my dear. Yes, I remember. It has been several years since I offered you to join our guard. Do you wish to reconsider?" I asked, hopeful. Alice smiled sadly. "It is an honor and privilege, but my husband and I are happy here. Thank you for the offer." She looked up, her eyes pleaded with me to understand. "I understand, young one. Please rise." She got up from her knee and stood before me. "You will want privacy Master. I insist." She said. I nodded.

We walked upstairs to Carlisle's office. She shut the door, her hand shaking. She hesitated. "What is it, Alice?" I asked. "These visions are very random. It is never my intention to intrude on Volturi business. I beg your forgiveness." she pleaded.

I took a moment to consider what she said. "I know that you cannot help what you see. You will not suffer any consequences of your visions, as long as they are kept between the Volturi and yourself. I swear it." I vowed. Alice sighed in relief. She removed her glove from her hand. She held out her hand to me, her eyes never leaving mine. I hesitated, not sure what our futures held until this very moment. I had to know. I took her hand.


	20. Chapter 21 Preparing For Battle

**Alice's POV**

I had finally figured out a way to search for visions with the wolves nearby. It wasn't easy. Don't ask me how, but I managed it. I was constantly searching the future to see if there would be any difference in the outcomes I had seen earlier this morning. I was shocked that the enemy vampires would move against us in broad daylight. At least it would be in a wooded area, out of the way and most, if not all of Charlie's neighbors were at work. This would have been better if the fight would have been at the meadow. But this Lazarus wanted to cause as much damage and possible exposure to spite the Volturi Kings. "He is insane!" I whispered furiously to myself.

Jasper put his arm around me. "Darlin', once this is over, we are going on vacation. You will give your mind a rest you hear me?" Jasper muttered. "I can't help that Jas. Bella and Charlie's lives are on the line, and it affects Marcus directly. Bella and Marcus are true mates! Do you know what that means?" I asked, full of excitement. Jasper nodded. Well yeah, sweetheart. It means Bella is our future queen of Volterra." He said, like it was so obvious. I snorted.

Edward was nearby, and had heard everything Jasper and I discussed. His expression was blank, but his eyes told a different story. He was devastated. "Edward, I didn't see you. You don't have to be here." I said. "Yes, I do. What kind of person do you take me for Alice?" Edward asked, frustrated.

He then looked to Aro. "I think I should be in the house with Master Caius, Charlie, and Bella. It will give them an advantage to know if the enemy decides to get closer to the house." He said. "I think that would be wise, considering Caius might be the only vampire in the house while the others fight. Go, then." Aro ordered. Edward nodded, then dashed towards the house. I couldn't help but feel that was not such a hot idea, but my visions told me a different story. Edward would prove to be useful. I sighed in relief.

**Bella's POV**

Felix had jumped down from his tree with a loud thud, landing on one knee while the other bent, kinda reminded me of the comic super heroes. He then rushed inside. "Master, there are vampires nearby. Scouts." Jake, Paul and Seth walked out to the back yard to warn Samuel and the rest of the wolves of the threat. There seemed to be arguments going back and forth, but in the end, it seemed that the pack would stay and help fight.

Paul had shifted to run ahead and see how close the enemy was. "Leah, forget the shifters. They're going to help us. We got some bad vampires to kill." Leah looked over her shoulder. "Got it." She ran upstairs. After a few minutes she came back with a bow and arrow set. She laid it down on the kitchen table and began prepping her arrows. Charlie checked things over and nodded in approval, giving her several lighters. She swung her bag against her back and headed upstairs.

"Caius, it is time." Marcus said. Caius took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Aro, Lazarus and his army are close. They are mostly newborns, with minimal training." He hung up. "They are coming." He assured us. Charlie came up to me. "Bella, bring out your gun." I must have looked at him like he was nuts. "Humor the old man, Bells."

I walked upstairs and got my gun from the closet and headed back downstairs. I handed my father the gun. He proceeded to remove the bullets and replace them with the ones on the table. He then handed them back to me while Caius looked on, fascinated or horrified. Maybe both. "That is venom? Inside the bullet?" Caius asked. "Yes Sir, it is." Charlie quipped. "Ingenious..." Caius muttered.

I guess I was slow, because I still didn't understand. "Charlie, I can't do this. I'm not good at this!" I tried to hand him back the gun but he held my hand against it. "Bells, you and I are the only humans in this house. You have vampires and shifters fighting for our lives. That alone should give you the confidence to aim better. You want us to live? Do this. Make your old man happy." Charlie ordered.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Leah, whatever Bella shoots is your target." I heard Leah's voice on the other end. "Are you fucking kidding me! She can't shoot for shit!" He hung up on her. "Make sure you aim for the heads." He half pointed as he walked away.

Charlie began loading the rest of his guns with the same bullet types, leaving them on the table. "Use these in case you need them." Charlie said, more to himself than to me. I stood there, almost frozen staring at the handgun in my possession. I sat the gun down, afraid that it might go off.

I looked at Marcus. "You're going to fight, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes. Lazarus is my responsibility. I have a duty to finish this business so that you, your father, and the rest of Washington are safe from this madman." I nodded, while looking down. "I understand. Just be careful, please. I don't want to have to save your life again, ok?" I half joked. I shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to him.

Marcus lifted my chin with his hand, and pulled me against him. I gasped at the sudden closeness. He kissed me with a sense of urgency, his hand grabbing a fistful of my hair. In that moment, there was no sense of time. Just us. My fingers tightened on his coat as I felt a fire within me warm me from the inside out. I never felt this way with Edward. Did my feelings for Marcus run deeper than friendship?

He pulled away, but held my head with both of his hands, his forehead leaning against mine. I knew he could hear my heart racing as I tried to slow my breathing. I tried to pull him back as I whimpered at the loss of his lips against mine. He kissed me once more before pulling back slowly. "I will return to you. You are mine." He vowed. He gently lifted my fingers from his jacket, and kissed my knuckles. He backed away, then walked outside to join the shifters outside.

Caius broke me out of my trance. "Felix and I will remain here with you. With your father's instructions, I will guide you to shoot." I hesitated slightly, remembering the time I missed shooting at Victoria. "You will not miss. I will make sure of it." He promised. I nodded, picking up my gun, willing my myself to be more confident. "Demetri, Go." Caius ordered. Demetri left quickly to go outside. "Isabella, you will need those guns on that table. Make sure they are near you when you run out of bullets." I began my preparations.

Curiosity got the better of me. Caius seemed like he knew more about the modern world, military and modern weaponry. "Aren't you the Volturi's commander in chief?" I asked. "Not today. Marcus demanded he take control of this battle. Lazarus will wish he burned all those years ago." I was disappointed that Marcus would not be here with me, but also curious to see how Caius worked behind the scenes in battle.

"It seems you need to learn how to shoot your weapon. I can teach you, if you wish." Caius offered. "Well, I have the gist of it, but it would be nice to have a refresher course. He nodded towards the window. I stood in front of the back window that I had opened all the way. "Aim with your dominant eye. Your dominant eye presents a more accurate picture of your surroundings than your non-dominant eye."

The wolves and some of the Cullens who had appeared outside were now watching us with intense curiosity. I aimed my gun at a tree for practice. "Good. Now, focus your eyes on the gun. As you aim the pistol, you will need to look at the target." Well duh...I thought to myself.

I kept my dominant eye on the tree in front of me. The gun felt heavy, loaded with potential failure. I didn't want to embarrass Marcus and my father. Hell, not even Caius. "Concentrate!" I jumped at the sound of Caius's voice, but my hands were still steady on my gun.

"Aiming a pistol at a very fast moving vampire will be tricky! If I am right, there will be newborn vampires who will be waiting for word to join in fighting. You will want to aim your gun at them and shoot. The less newborns, the better. You will want to keep shooting at them one by one so not to break momentum. The she wolf will follow you with her arrows."

I nodded at his words. "Shouldn't I practice?" I asked. "If you wish, but I believe you will do fine. We want to catch our enemy off guard. At first, they will laugh at the thought of a human shooting a gun at them. Bullets will not kill them, but the she wolf's arrows-" A wolf's howl interrupted our conversation. We waited in silence for any explanation. None came.

Shortly after, Edward had walked into the house from the back door. I frowned while Charlie cursed every swear word known to man. "Bella, Mr. Swan, now I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I thought having my mind reading gift might be helpful to you in case the newborns or the leader try to break into your house." Caius thought for a moment, then nodded. "Cool. Just don't try to stop me or play hero to me. I need to do this." I snapped at him.

Edward nodded. "Understood. By the way, Alice wanted me to give these to you..." I held out my hand as Edward dropped some ear plugs in my hand. They were in a clear plastic case. "Guns are pretty loud." Edward explained.

I nodded slightly "Thank you." I quickly put them in and lowered my back window low enough for me to aim my gun through an opening. I then drew the curtains more than halfway, so I could at least see what I was shooting at. Plus, I didn't want to be seen shooting bullets. "Be ready. They are near." Caius warned." I nodded. I could feel myself sweating out of nervousness.

**Marcus's POV**

Charlie had seen me kiss his daughter. He had a look of resignation, a blank expression. He looked away from us and continued on with his business. He walked outside to face the shifters. Charlie looked at them, one by one. His jaw was set, eyes blazing with anger and determination when his gaze landed for a moment on Samuel, still in wolf form.

"We have enemy Cold Ones that are near my home. Those vampires are hell bent on killing my daughter! You will kill those enemy vampires! Every single one except for Sue Clearwater, the Cullens, and the Volturi! You will fight along side them! This is an order!" Charlie shouted. The wolves had their heads lowered to the ground as if they understood every word my father said.

The black wolf, Samuel had been growling and fighting the urge to lower his head in submission, but it seemed he could not ignore Charlie's orders. Watching them struggle with a human as a temporary pack leader was fascinating and almost amusing. It was now impossible for all shifters to destroy Sue Clearwater, the Cullens, and our coven. This man was smart. I looked forward to him as a Cold One, whether he wanted to become one of us or not. It would happen regardless. Once Sue saw her mate, she wouldn't deny her instinct to turn him. She would not destroy herself. She would take Charlie and run. I chuckled at the thought.

**Paul's POV**

I ran as far as I could smell the scents of unknown vampires. I stopped abruptly, my gut instinct going haywire. I was kind of hoping that maybe Sue would reveal herself to me. I didn't want her to think I was out looking to destroy her. She took care of me when my father left. My mother had soon drank herself stupid most nights, forgetting to feed me when I was younger.

Sue would come in while my mother was passed out and make me a quick dinner. She would stay with me while I ate. She would then put me to bed and read to me while I drifted to sleep. My mother never knew. I will never forget Sue's kindness. "Come on Momma Sue, let me help you. Seth, Leah and I miss you so much. Charlie's a mess without you. We know you're out there. We need you..." I said softly. I sighed, I didn't think she would come out. Wishful thinking.

From a clear distance, I could see that there was an older man, with more than three dozen newborn vampires marching in Fork's direction. I didn't know whether to be offended or amused. Maybe this older man didn't know that us shifters were going to fight them.

A part of me did worry. From Jasper's training on fighting them, the newborn vampires were dangerous in battle, especially if they were starved. It causes them to become more aggressive...vicious. The one thing Jasper stressed is to never let them get their arms around you. Avoid that at any cost. "No problemo, Jaspo..." I said to myself. I shifted to my wolf. I ran back home. It was almost time to fight. I couldn't wait around for Sue to reveal herself. I knew she was nearby. Maybe she would join us in battle. That would be kick ass.

**Sue's POV**

It took my newborn strength to keep myself still as I listened to Paul's plea for me to come out. I wasn't ready. I was conflicted. So many different emotions running through me. Did my kids and Charlie really know I was alive as a Cold One? That couldn't be right. So much chaos in my thoughts. So much confusion on whether something like myself should exist.

I could imagine the vampires having a field day knowing a former shifter is now a Cold One. Old Quil, the poor elder wouldn't have a choice but to let the pack kill me. I shuddered, taking an unnecessary deep breath. I will have to follow the newborn army and help keep them away from Charlie. I could join everyone in battle one last time before I cease living on my own terms.

**Charlie's POV**

Paul came running back in wolf form, shifting back to human while walking towards us. He was buck naked and I wanted to kill him for embarrassing the hell out of me. I looked away. "Paul, for fuck's sake, put your goddamned shorts on! I don't need to see your junk hanging all over the damn forest!" Paul grinned. "Sorry Charlie." Jacob snorted. I shot Jake a look to quiet him. Paul did put on some shorts that were thrown to him.

"The newborn army is very close, I would say maybe fifteen minutes from now they will attack." Paul confirmed. "Alright guys. You heard him. Sam, Embery, Quil, and the rest of you guys hide in the forest. Don't let them see you. I want the newborns scared shitless when you attack them!" I ordered. I went inside my house, wishing I could be part of the battle. As a human, I could only do so much. Today, I couldn't afford to hide my head in the sand. I have everything to lose. It's all or nothing.


	21. Chapter 22 Guns and Arrows

**Caius's POV**

The newborns and Lazarus were nearby. We could not see them, but we could smell them. I heard a few growls as some of them had climbed the trees. This was not good. It appeared they would stay hidden and try to catch us off guard. "It seems the newborns are smarter than we give them credit for." I growled in frustration. Edward and Isabella frowned, knowing if I was concerned, then it did not look good. I couldn't have Isabella shoot them in the trees. The wolves started growling, some of them on their hind legs, pawing at the trunk of the trees in frustration.

Then it began. More than a handful of newborns came charging after our group, while they ran forward, meeting them head on. Jasper was quick to fight and dismember them while Alice set them on fire with her lighter. Esme and Carlisle fought alongside each other, knocking some heads off. They tore off the remaining limbs and set them on fire.

Emmett and Rosalie were also fighting as a team. Emmett would charge head on into one of them, rip the limbs off while Rosalie helped and set them on fire. As brother and sister, Jane and Alec worked together with their gifts while Aro made quick work of dismembering the newborns and setting them on fire. Everything was going well, it seemed.

More newborns had made their presence known, and it kept us busy. The wolves were waiting on Charlie's command. Charlie looked in our direction and signaled. He picked up his gun and began shooting. "Now, Isabella. Start shooting the ones to your left. Do not let up."

She cocked her gun and began firing her gun continuously, hitting more than enough to have Leah begin shooting her arrows. I noticed Charlie had shot the same ones. Perhaps to spread the venom more in case Leah's arrow didn't hit the right areas. Isabella paused as she began to understand what Leah's arrows were made up of. We stood in awe as the fiery arrows began raining down on the newborn vampires and burned them to nothing.

Bella picked up another weapon, one that looked much bigger than the small handgun she used. I guided her in mounting the rifle to her person, to make sure she used the right amount of pressure to her shoulder. I kept my hand to her back to steady herself while shooting. "You cannot see them, but lift your gun slightly higher, now stop. Start shooting!"

She began shooting as I tilted the rifle sideways while she shot more newborns who tried to come near the house. The sounds of the newborns snarling were frightening to Isabella. She could not stop shaking. She was trying to put up a brave front, but even now I did not blame her. She should be frightened.

Leah's fiery arrows were not going to last forever, but it would be enough to lessen the amount of vampires to fight. I was shocked that Isabella had moved the gun away from me and began shooting elsewhere. She caught two newborns that nearly caught my brother off guard and Leah's arrows rained down with fire, eliminating the threat. Aro had too much going on.

Marcus was a beast of a warrior with a wild look in his eyes, taking down newborn after newborn. It had been more than a thousand years since I have seen him in this state. Isabella is clearly the reason for his survival. Charlie shouted out a command, and the wolves were now involved. "We stop now. Let the wolves do their damage. We must conserve your weapons." I ordered.

"Is Aro alright, Caius?" Isabella whispered. "He is fine. You saved his life. You did well." I said, matter of fact. "The wolves are getting the upper hand, but there are still too many that are not here. I can hear them, but they are in hiding. You may want to consider relocating Bella and Charlie." Edward said. I cursed in frustration.

Leah had come down the stairs. "Hey Bella, nice job. I didn't think you could hit any of them. You work well under pressure." Isabella just nodded. "I don't have many arrows left. I need to conserve them." Leah said.

"That is why we stopped shooting. By now, Lazarus will have figured out how we took down less than half of his army with guns and fiery arrows. I will take Isabella and run if it is necessary." I replied.

"Edward, Leah. You will hold them off while I take Isabella to escape." I ordered. Edward spun around and looked out the window. "Lazarus is here. He's watching the battle. If we're not careful, humans will start coming home from work. They will be caught in the crossfire. This is what Lazarus is counting on. He is looking for Bella. Marcus wants you to take her and Charlie and run to the Cullen home."

I nodded. Isabella let out a squeak as I grabbed her and ran through the front door. "Sorry Charlie." Felix apologized as he picked him up and prepared to run with us while Charlie cursed at him. The newborns were starting to surround the house, but I ran past them with Felix and Charlie behind me.

I knew Leah had shifted and took down the vampires who nearly caught us, with Edward helping her. The wolves and the rest of us would meet up at the Cullen home. The newborns were nearly gone, but this seemed too easy. This was not over.

We slowed as we reached the Cullen house and stepped in. We waited for the others as Bella paced back and forth. "They should be here by now." Charlie said, as he watched his daughter, before looking away.

"Perhaps Lazarus released a few more newborns after them. They will come." I replied. A few minutes after, Leah and Seth showed up with their weapons and the other wolves behind them. They remained on guard outside. Jacob had phased back to human and walked in while pulling up some shorts he kept tied around his leg.

"The others are safe. They will be here shortly. I know there's more newborns out there. I heard their thoughts." Edward said. "Yep. This Lazarus dude made way too many teenage vampires. Old dude is crazy." Jacob said.

Jasper and Alice came in shortly after. When Alice saw Bella, it seemed as if she had another vision. A look of pain crossed over her face before she hid her emotions well. I looked at her questioningly. She nodded minutely towards the kitchen. She disappeared into the kitchen while I followed a moment after.

"What did you see that caused you to be sad?" I asked harshly. "Bella's father. Charlie will not survive." She whispered low enough so that others could not hear. "As a human, Alice. He will not survive as a human." I replied furiously. Her eyes took on a faraway look, searching her visions. "I hope you are right Master, because I can't see his future right at this moment." She replied. "Yes, let us hope so. It will destroy the poor girl if her father ceases living at all." I walked away hoping the others would have shown up by now.

"The wolves would prefer to remain outside Charlie, if that's ok." Jacob said. "That's where I want them." Charlie said. "I still can't get over a human as an Alpha to a pack of wolves. 'Specially to wolves who don't even like you." Jasper laughed, looking over at him. "I don't know either kid. I guess it's a once in a thousand years thing that happens. Jacob here will take over once this shit's over." Charlie said.

**Charlie's POV**

Bella had been silent since arriving at the Cullen's house. She was filled with apprehension. I saw her with Marcus. The bastard kissed her. You know what that means? It means my only daughter would become one of those things. In that moment he kissed her. Bella's life was over before it began. No chances of college, marriage, grand kids. It's all up for shit now.

I would be losing my little girl to a monster. How in hell was I supposed to accept this! I screamed obscenities in my head. While I didn't want her to follow in that direction, I knew she would whether I liked it or not. But, I would love my baby girl no matter what she does.

If that asshole mistreats her, I know what to do. I'll fucking fly my ass to Italy and kill that thing! I still have venom and fire. I'll use it on him. I'll burn his sparkly ass-"Easy there Charlie. You look and feel like you're ready to blow a gasket." Jasper warned. I snapped my head up in Jasper's direction, not realizing I was reacting to my inner thoughts. I had to calm down.

"Daddy?" I heard Bella call to me softly. "Yeah Bells. Come sit with your old man a bit." Bella looked a bit worried at the onslaught of potential lectures coming her way, but she came over and we both sat down on the couch. I took her hand in mine.

"This is too much for me, Bells. Vampires, wolves, half breeds, whatever shit is out there...it's too much. I don't know if I want that life." I said, quietly. "I know Dad. When I first came back out here, I knew something was off not even a month after I started school here. But even then, the supernatural has always been part of my life. You know that. What's worse, I had no one to talk to about it."

I had to admit, she was right. I felt like shit. "I'm so sorry baby..." I whispered. She smiled weakly at me. "It's ok Dad..." She looked worn and tired from the afternoon's event. "I saw you kissing Marcus. Now before you start in on me, let me ask you. Do you love him?" I asked. She was silent for a moment, thinking things through. After a moment, she looked at me.

"I think I've always loved him, Charlie. I feel a sense of peace and contentment when I'm with him. I feel complete. I never felt this kind of love before with Edward." She said. I sighed. That was enough for me.

"You're going to become one of them?" I asked. "I believe that would be the plan..." she said, worried about my reaction. I kept myself calm, but I was still upset. My daughter had to know I would still love her. "Ok Bells. Just don't completely disappear from me. You understand me? It's bad enough I'll be without my baby girl. No more home cooking. Don't know if I can live with pizza and diner food again. By the way...what do I tell your mother when she decides to call and look for you?" I asked.

"Charlie, Mom's having another baby. She's so not gonna call and look for me." Bella rolled her eyes with that statement. "That don't mean nothing. She still loves you. She was just upset that you moved back over here. And with good reason." I countered.

"I didn't want to be around her and Phil while they were in that honeymoon phase. It was gross watching them make out. I even caught them in the kitchen once! I had to come back to Forks!" She argued.

Again, my poor girl was right. Renee had always been overly affectionate. I shuddered a little too much to lighten the mood. Bella laughed quietly at that reaction, leaning her head towards my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around my daughter, hoping she wouldn't disappear completely from my life. It felt like this would be the last time I see her. It was such an ominous feeling. I hoped I was wrong.

**Marcus's POV**

The newborns were destroyed and burned, but I still felt that this wasn't over. Edward confirmed that there were still too many newborns in hiding, waiting for orders to attack. Lazarus had snuck away when Caius took Bella and ran. Demetri, Alec, and Jane had cleaned up any messes that the newborns had caused. Trees that were knocked over were situated in a way that it looked like it fell over. The ground was smoothed over with patches of grass that were unearthed from earlier. It was beginning to rain, so it would somehow make the ground seem more natural.

Surprisingly, Charlie Swan's home was not touched. All of us ran back to the Cullen home. We noticed the wolves were on guard outside. We walked inside, and I noticed Charlie and Bella were having a serious discussion. She has always loved me, she admitted. I couldn't wait to spend our lives together. I need to turn her soon.

We heard the wolves growl and Edward walked over to the front door. "Lazarus is hiding in the woods nearby. The newborns are surrounding the house." He said. "We don't have enough bullets or arrows." Leah said, worried.

"Then we will make do with ourselves. Demetri. Alec. Jane. Stay and protect the Swans. You have served me well today." Aro ordered. "Yes, Master." The twins and Demetri said together. Everyone else had exited the house. I stayed behind.

I walked over to Bella and Charlie. "You are both well?" I asked. They nodded. Charlie had kept his gaze on me longer than a few seconds, then left to see how many of their weapons were left over. Bella stood up and and I reached over to her, wrapping our arms around each other. I could feel her breathing in my scent, and it made me happy.

"This will be over soon, my sweet girl." I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me. "Come back to me." she said. I moved the hair that fell into her face away and tucked it behind her ear. "I will." I walked away to face Lazarus.


	22. Chapter 23 Bittersweet

**Bella's POV**

I watched Marcus walk outside. No matter how invincible he looked, I knew there was a possibility that things could go wrong. Lazarus had to die tonight. I was tired of him ruining our lives. "Bells. The gun is reloaded. Leah is out there so it will be up to me to shoot these arrows." Charlie said. "Do you know how?" I asked. "No, I don't." he said. "Would it be the same as shooting a gun?" I asked. "No, don't think so." he admitted.

Jane walked over to the table where the bow and arrows were. She picked it up and began prepping the arrows with kerosene while Demetri slid her a lighter. "When I was a year younger before I was turned, the soldiers used fire arrows in battle. Alec and I were trained in the event our parents were killed to defend our home. You will shoot your guns. My brother will use his gift, and I will shoot the arrows to burn the enemy. This will work better on the second floor." Jane said.

Charlie and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Sounds good to me." I said. Charlie and I brought the weapons upstairs while Demetri and Alec followed us. The newborns were already fighting the wolves.

The Cullens and Volturi were making quick work of dismembering them and setting them on fire. It seemed like it was never ending. Just how many did Lazarus create? Charlie studied the huge glass window pane shaped like a door. "Just how in hell do we shoot from here?" He asked, frustrated. Jane slid the glass door open and we got to work.

Charlie began shooting while Alec's gift had rendered some of the vampires useless. Jane's arrows burned them, her expression filled with grief. It seemed as if she were reliving a similar event as this one.

**Marcus's POV**

I looked up in alarm as I had seen the arrows come down to burn the newborns. Something about this felt wrong. Lazarus walked towards me in the midst of all the fighting. He scowled at me. We circled each other as one of us waited for each other to make a move. He charged at me and I moved my shoulders to the right as he missed. I then jumped ahead of him and knocked him over. I tried to rip his arm off but he quickly moved away. I growled in frustration.

"You are getting weak in your old age, Marcus." He taunted. Then he jumped up into the trees and headed towards the Cullen house. I roared in anger as I ran after him. Charlie had stepped out onto the balcony floor and fired his gun at him, while Jane shot an arrow at the offending vampire. Lazarus caught the arrow as he landed in front of Charlie. He stabbed him in the chest, barely missing the heart. Bella screamed for her father as Demetri pulled her away from the window.

I jumped up to the balcony and knocked him away from Charlie. I knelt besides Charlie, trying to stop the bleeding around the arrow with a torn shirt that Alec threw at me. "Mr. Swan, look at me. Do not close your eyes! Live for your daughter!" I ordered him. He looked at me, his eyes half closed. "Take care of my baby girl." he said. "You will not die!" I growled. "Swear it, Marcus." Charlie rasped. "I swear it." I vowed.

The wolves began howling in grief. Seth and Leah were still in wolf form when they had jumped towards the second floor to defend their Alpha father. They were ready to tear Lazarus apart, as they stalked forward. Lazarus was cornered. He smirked at the damage he caused. The white wolf, Leah growled and jumped on him. He caught her by the throat with both hands and began to squeeze, causing the wolf to struggle. I stood up to save her, but I heard a roar and a cry from nearby.

Sue Clearwater came flying out of nowhere and landed right next to him. Lazarus froze. She growled at the madman, her eyes were red, but they shimmered yellow when she blinked. Her arm shot out and grabbed Lazarus by the throat and he dropped Leah. Seth pulled Leah away as they both watched their mother in shock. Lazarus's feet began dangling as she lifted him off the ground. She squeezed until his skin started to crack.

I walked forward, hoping that I would have my revenge. Sue looked over to me then back to Lazarus, before shaking her head at him in disgust. She threw him at my feet. I attacked and dismembered him. Seth lit him on fire. He was no more. Sue ran to Charlie and cradled his head from the ground where she gathered him in her arms.

"Charlie! Open your eyes! Look at me!" Sue cried. I stood silently as I watched. He opened his eyes and stared at her for the moment. He reached over to touch her face. "Hey Beautiful, where'd you go?" He asked. Sue cried as she held him. "I'm not going to let you die. You owe me a wedding!" Sue cried. They both stared each other as if they were having a silent conversation. She picked him up. With one last look to her kids and myself, she fled with him. I raised my hands to stop the others from going after them. "Let them go. She will turn him." I ordered. The newborns were either burned or ran off. Soon enough we would catch any strays.

The purple smoke had faded. The mess had been cleared. There had been no deaths in the Cullen Coven or the Volturi. Leah, and the rest of the wolves sustained some injuries but they would heal within a matter of hours. My guard was left intact thankfully.

After all that was said and done, we walked back into the house, meeting everyone downstairs in the living room. Bella was held by Esme, who soothed her with gentle words. When she saw me, she sat up and looked at me with grief. "My father. Where is he?" I stayed silent. How do I tell her that his mate fled with him with the intention of turning him into one of us? It is best to give a short and honest answer.

"Sue Clearwater fled with him. She will turn him." Bella looked at me with incredulity. "He doesn't want that life! He told me he didn't want it!" she cried. "No. What he said was that he wasn't sure he wanted that life. Would you rather he die, Isabella?" Caius asked as he walked in. She shook her head. "No! Of course not! It's just that he told me earlier tonight this whole thing was too much for him!" she cried. She sat back down and leaned against the couch, looking defeated.

"How in hell do I explain to the police department where my father is? What do I tell them? When will I see him again?" she cried silently. Carlisle had been standing by, silently watching the exchange. "Bella, we can help. I am sorry to say this, but your father's human life is over. We can stage his death, make it look like an accident." he said.

It was a somber moment that lasted several minutes. No one dared speak a word as we waited for Bella to respond. "You might as well include me in this. Please stage our deaths, Carlisle." Bella said quietly, her eyes closed. "I need to sleep for a very long time. Let me know when it's all done. I just need to be alone for a while." She said, quietly. She stood up and walked towards the stairs, before giving a nod to Aro and Caius. She glanced at me, then disappeared into her room.

Demetri took his place by her door out of habit. Aro put his hand on my shoulder. "Let her alone for a moment, brother." he said. I nodded. "Will you be going back to Volterra now?" I asked. Aro nodded. "Caius and I will be taking Alec and Jane with us. I will leave Demetri and Felix with you. I don't think there are any more newborns, but I know you will be diligent in making sure there are no strays before you return, with Isabella. Please, do not stay away too long." Aro said. I nodded.

Aro, Caius and the twins had left the next morning. It was difficult to keep myself away from Isabella's room, but I knew she wanted privacy in her moments of grief. Demetri assured me she was fine. Bella had difficulty sleeping and had asked for sleeping pills. Carlisle had given her enough to sleep for several hours. Her sleep was restless but she was safe for the first time in what seemed years.

The wolves had found the stray newborns and destroyed them with fire. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had taken Bella's truck back to the Swan home and parked it. They took Charlie's cruiser and had staged a crash into a tree and set it on fire. It appeared as if they were on their way to the diner that was open all night. There were two bodies from the morgue that had been placed inside the vehicle by Jasper and Alice.

The bodies were burned beyond recognition. As the police and fire trucks made their way to the scene, I stood from a far distance as Mr. Swan's fellow coworkers sorted through the wreckage. His friends had a deep respect for him. They could not believe that Charlie Swan and his daughter were no longer here. I ran back to the Cullen home. I could not wait any longer. I needed to see her.

I went into her room. She was still in bed, but was awake. She already knew that business was taken care of. She had a faraway look, as if she was remembering the past events from a few days ago to now. I climbed into bed with her. She climbed into my arms and began weeping. I held her. "Sweet girl, your father isn't truly dead." I began stroking her hair. "I know, Marcus. It just feels so final, his human death. I feel so lost without Charlie! How long would I have to wait to see him?" She cried silently.

I urged Bella to eat something, but she had no appetite. With a dead expression, she would sit in a chair, facing the yard where the battle took place. Carlisle explained to me that it was normal for someone to grieve in such a manner, to lose their appetite. I felt helpless. Several hours had passed when Alice stopped what she was doing and had a vision. She seemed shocked, but excited.

Alice looked over to me, but couldn't seem to put into words what she needed to say. "Alice! What's going on!" Jasper demanded. I wasn't in any mood to wait. I began to walk over to her with a questioning look. She shook her head, still speechless. In that moment, the phone rang. It seemed that nobody moved to answer it except for Carlisle. "Yes?" he asked into the phone. His eyes widened. "Of course, let me go after her."

He ran straight upstairs as we all followed him. "Out of the way!" he barked at Demetri. I nodded for him to move. Demetri was stunned. He had never seen Carlisle this way. "Bella. You have a phone call. You will want to take this." He said. Bella had sat up from her bed and hesitantly took the phone.

**Bella's POV**

There was some commotion going on that I couldn't make out. Then I heard the normally mild mannered doctor order Demetri to move out of his way. Carlisle literally barged into my room, demanding I take the call. I took the phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Bella, it's Sue." I gasped. "Sue! What happened? Where's my father? Tell me everything!" I demanded.

There was silence for a few seconds. "After I ran away with your father, I took him to an abandoned cabin far from Washington. I removed the arrow from Charlie and he started bleeding again. With my training as a nurse, I was able to stop the bleeding, but I knew it would be a temporary fix. He was still very weak and in danger of dying.

He begged me to let him die. He didn't want this life. I fought with him, saying that if he truly died, it would have been for nothing. I had to hit below the belt, Bella. I had to guilt him into staying alive. I told him I would kill myself. I also told him that you would never recover. Seth and Leah would always be searching for him and myself, never getting on with their lives.

I had to make him see the worst outcomes. He finally agreed to spend the rest of his life with me. So I bit him. He is still changing. I wanted to let you know that he will be fine. He will have a hard time adjusting to this life, but he will be alive, and that's what matters." Silence on both of our ends.

"Thank you, for letting me know. Have you talked with Seth and Leah?" I asked. "Yes. They are on their way to the cabin to help me in case he loses control of his thirst. Jacob will be here shortly after. I can't stay on the phone too long. I need to get back to him." she said. "Ok. Please take care of my dad and let him know that I love him so much. I just feel so lost without him..."

I felt the huge lump in my throat again. I felt the phone being taken away from me as Marcus gathered me in his arms as I cried in relief. I could hear Carlisle speak a few more words into the phone before the call was disconnected. Charlie would be alive as a Cold One. I never in my wildest dream thought that my father would become part of the supernatural world. I had a hard time believing it.

I woke up feeling a bit better about things. Marcus had stayed with me, rubbing circles on my back, playing with my hair. I sat up in bed, cross legged while Marcus waited for me to say something. "What's going to happen now?" I asked. "What do you want to happen?" he asked. "My father went on an unexpected vacation. He was the only family I had here in Forks. Sue told me that Seth, Leah and Jacob are going to be up there with my dad. I've made amends with the Cullens, but I still feel I have a long ways to go with them. I feel lost here. I don't know what I want to happen." I said.

"Come with me to Volterra. Let me turn you. Marry me." Marcus said. I looked up at him for a long moment, and gave him a small smile. "You don't waste any time do you?" I said. "You need time." He said. I nodded. "I don't really understand these intense feelings that I have for you. I feel like I have to know more about you to understand it all. I'm not saying no, but you're asking me for a forever commitment. Huge decision." I said.

He nodded. "I understand. I did stay away for most of your childhood and teen years. I understand your confusion." He admitted. "I'll go with you to Volterra. Let's start from there." I compromised. "You've made me a happy man, Isabella." Marcus kissed me sweetly. "Bella." I jokingly scolded him. He laughed.

Alice had packed me a medium sized suitcase with a few things to remember my life here in Forks and several changes of clothing in another suitcase that she had managed to take from my room in Forks. Inside the first suitcase, she included a framed picture of myself and Charlie when we had gone fishing when I was ten years old.

We had gone on vacation to Canada with Billy and Jacob when Charlie had me for summer visitation. I was holding up a sea bass that Charlie helped me reel in. We were both laughing in excitement that I had caught such a big fish and Billy Black had caught the pic. I used to tease my father about that picture. "I called it the Kodak Moment Pic." I set it back into my suitcase.

I said my goodbyes to the Cullens, one by one, with the promise of visiting again. When I got to Edward, I told him I forgave him. All I knew was that I was no longer angry with him. "Friends?" he asked. I gave him a small smile. We shook hands. "Friends." I replied.

I walked away to Marcus, who guided me into a black SUV. Demetri was behind the wheel while Felix was in the passenger seat. An hour later, we had boarded the Volturi jet. I shook my head. What is it with vampires and money...it's like they never run out.

I did manage a few hours of sleep. When I did wake up, we talked about trivial things, how life was different in Italy versus the U.S. The flight took about 12 hours. It would be my first time going anywhere outside of the U.S. and Canada. We landed in Florence.

There was a black car waiting for us. We climbed in and it took us to a house in the country. I had thought we would be going to the Volturi Castle. I looked to Marcus in confusion. "I called Caius. I informed him we were going on holiday. He and Aro can wait." Demetri snorted while Felix tried to keep a straight face. Marcus looked at them in annoyance before he turned back to me.

"We will spend a few weeks together getting to know each other before we go to Volterra." He said. Somehow it made me excited and nervous at the same time. He was a gorgeous man, wavy shoulder length hair, well built, and he wanted to spend a few weeks to the rest of our lives together. It felt like a good dream that I didn't want to wake up from. He led me to our temporary home.

After we had settled into the home and I had eaten lunch, I sat down in a huge plush chair and began reading a book that was set out on a coffee table. Marcus had gone to hunt while Demetri and Felix kept me company. It was then I realized...He never hunted while he was in Forks. Neither did Aro, Caius...the rest of the guard.

"Felix, Demetri...how long can you go without hunting?" I asked. "It depends on the age of our kind. Our kings are thousands of years old. They can go several days. Felix and I are not that old, but we can go maybe a week or less." He answered. "Ah. Explains why I never saw any of you guys hunt." I mused.

"It was very difficult, but we had a mission to complete and wolves to avoid any confrontations with." Felix added. I nodded. There was another conversation that I was dreading on having with Marcus. Why did he feed from humans? I didn't want to offend anyone, or bring up what I felt would be a touchy subject, but here I was, getting to know a vampire who I would most likely be spending the rest of eternity with. I had to know these things.

There was also something else that I was curious about. Jane and Alec. It seemed hypocritical that Lazarus was going to be punished for creating immortal children, when Jane and Alec seemed like they were children themselves. Just slightly taller.

"May I ask another question?" I asked. Demetri raised his eyebrow. "Depends on the question. Coming from you this might be a big one..." he replied. "Jane and Alec..." I said hesitantly. "Ah...the twins. From what I know, Master Aro took them in as his own. He sees them as his own children. I believe they were a source of comfort to him to help with the loss of his sister Didyme. If you had looked closely at them, you would notice that they are not children, but young teenagers when changed. It is still considered quite young, but Master could not let them die in such a cruel manner.

There was a debate about the twins' age, but it was decided by Caius that the twins would live under our supervision. It is pure luck that the twins behave as young adults. Jane is an intense girl, and it is at times, difficult to be around her. There is so much anger in her. From her past, I am sure. Alec does not say much. I believe they have some sort of PTSD that they are able to hide well." I shuddered from the thought. "I know about PTSD. I have it." I admitted. Demetri nodded. "Even though us Cold Ones are nearly indestructible, our minds are still human to an extent, but with greater intensity." I was in deep thought over that last statement as Demetri excused himself.


	23. Chapter 24 Bella and Marcus

_**Warning: Lemons.**_

**Bella's POV**

Marcus has told me he owned this house for several years and had it maintained for whatever purpose he deemed necessary. There was a small library similar to Carlisle's, except this was filled with classics, like Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, all of J.R.R. Tolkien books, Harper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird, Victor Hugo's Les Miserables, and many others.

In another part of the room that was connected to the library, there was a small living area that had a huge movie collection. I smiled when I had seen the Harry Potter movies in his collection. "He's like a kid..." I laughed to myself. "I have read the books, but I have not seen those movies yet." Marcus said, as he stood behind me. "I learn something new about you every day." I said, smiling.

He then showed me his cd collection. His taste in music surprised me. Some oldies, jazz, swing music, classic rock, and a few current bands. he had excellent taste. I had thought there would be tons of classical music, but I only found a few. I quickly scanned his collection for my favorite band. "Yes, U2's in here. A man after my own heart!" I beamed at him. "Yes, I do enjoy a few of their albums..." he chuckled. "Nice!" I was giddy. I don't know why, but Marcus liking my favorite band made me extremely happy.

"Demetri would update my movie and music library for me over the years. He would create playlists for me and I would just press the play button and listen. The movies I can take or leave. I come to my house about once or twice a month. When I do, I take full advantage." He said. "With a music and dvd collection this huge, I don't know if I could leave this house at all." I said, seriously.

"That's it, Marcus. I'm never leaving." He smirked. "Be careful of what you say to me, sweet girl. I will hold you to that." He warned. Somehow I felt that he wasn't joking. At all. Nervously, I looked away to another part of his music collection. "I need to hunt. I will have Demetri and Felix stay with you." He said. I nodded, feeling my good mood drop a bit.

xx

It had been two or three weeks since we had come to Italy. I had no sense of time anymore, not knowing whether it was Tuesday or Saturday. Several times I had gone out to see the sights in the evening with Marcus, with Demetri and Felix following behind us. It has been a wonderful experience.

Tonight, I wanted to stay in and do absolutely nothing. Marcus had gone hunting a few hours earlier. I had been sitting on my bed with a book when Marcus came into my room. He brought up a chair to sit with me. "Are you comfortable here, sweet girl?" he asked. I nodded. "I sure am."

His eyes were a stunning red. I imagined what his eye color would have been, before he was turned. They had to have been blue at one time. Silence for a few minutes before I lost my nerve. "You hunted." I said, matter of fact. "I did." Marcus said, cautious of my reaction. "I have to ask, Marcus. Why do you hunt humans? Are they all innocents or bad people that you take off the streets? or both?" I asked. Marcus was still for a moment, careful to plan out an answer for me.

"When I first began this life, I hunted whomever I came across. The thirst was unbearable as a newborn. As time on this earth passed to the present, I lessened my prey to men and women, omitting children. If I only chose to hunt criminals and bad people, I would starve. Everyone has a dark side. Who am I to play God? I cannot play judge and jury. I hunt who I hunt. I spare children." He said. It was a hard answer to hear, but he gave me an honest answer that I could try to live with.

"If I'm turned, I don't want to kill innocent people, Marcus." I whispered. "You will not have to. Do not let my way of hunting determine on how you will hunt. If you wish to hunt animals, you will. If you wish to hunt humans who do no good for our society, then you will." He said.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you, for your honesty. You make some interesting points. I wouldn't hesitate in getting rid of bad people and feeding myself at the same time." I said. "You would not hunt animals, like the Cullens?" He asked, surprised. "No. I have heard Caius talk about how feeding from animals is not natural, that it makes the Cullens weaker and less intelligent." I said.

Marcus tried to keep a straight face, but smirked. "There is no proof of his theory. Caius just does not like the Cullens period, save Jasper and Alice." He said. I laughed a little at that. "I suppose I would try it once and see." I said. "Yeah, good luck with that!" I heard Demetri call from the other room. "What's the matter Demetri? Animal blood doesn't appeal to you?" I called out. "NO!" he called back. I laughed, while Marcus shook his head in amusement.

I was getting sleepy, so I said good night and got ready for bed. I had opened my suitcase to see what else Alice had packed for me. I was yearning for another outfit from home. I cursed as I realized I might have to do laundry tomorrow.

Buried to the bottom of my suitcase, there was a white pj set that looked really comfortable. This was not from home, I realized. "Alice..." I sighed. I changed into that and climbed into bed. I still felt like my body was on a different time zone. It would take a while to get used to.

It was still dark and very warm outside when I woke up even though I had turned on the fan earlier. I looked at the small clock next to my bed. It was close to 3am. I sighed in frustration as I got up from bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I found a tall glass, filled it with ice cubes and water and made my way back upstairs, taking huge gulps.

It was then I noticed Marcus in a room across from mine. He was standing outside on the balcony. He was still as a statue, as if he were in a painting. It kind of made me nervous but curious. I had seen the Cullens do the "statue thing" and it kind of freaked me out. I sat my water down and went to the balcony. He didn't have much on in the way of clothing.

It was a first for me to see him this way. His wavy hair was pulled loosely into a pony tail, and he had dark drawstring cotton pants that hung low off his waist...no shirt. His physique was medium build, but was not lacking in muscles. I gulped. Lord have mercy. "Marcus?" I asked in a small voice. He turned his head towards me, his eyes darkened for a split second.

"Bella, it is so early. You should be asleep." he said. "Well, I went to sleep too early, so I woke up too early." I explained. He nodded. "Why do you stand so still like a statue?" I asked. He looked down. "It is my way of 'sleeping.' Downtime, as some humans call it." "I think you said something like that before. You also told me you stayed like that for a very long time." I reminded him. "I remember." He whispered. I nodded, waiting.

_"I was once married to Aro's sister. Her name was Didyme. She was not my true mate, but I cared for her. We were at war with the Romanian Coven, who wanted to take over Volterra and feed on humans openly. There was a time when humans and vampires knew of each other. They lived in fear of the Romanian Coven. The brothers, Stefan and Vladimir tried to take over our fort. Our home. _

_We were able to defend Volterra, but it came with a great cost. Didyme died defending our fort. I was too far a distance from her to rescue her. The two brothers, Stefan and Vladimir had taunted me as she stood with a blank expression, like she didn't know where she was or what was going on. They tore her apart as I tried to get to her. I soon saw the smoke that signified death. _

_In my rage, I destroyed their guard, save a few who escaped with Stefan and Vladimir. Where they are now, I do not know. Aro has chosen not to speak of his sister. The pain is still too great for him, as she was his only family. It worries me that he may be planning something to avenge his sister's death. I failed in protecting my wife. I grieved for years. _

_I then lost interest in everything around me. So I closed my eyes and slept. I had no intention of waking again. Aro and Caius...they did try to wake me. Caius tried everything, from bringing in victims from their hunts to tempt me to feed, yelling at me to wake up. Aro read to me, told me of current events, kept me informed of all things in the modern world. I tried to find a reason to wake, but there was nothing of worth until twenty years ago." He then looked at me, eyes never leaving mine. "The day that I did wake, was on September 13, at 10:12pm." He finished._

There was weird silence between us as I took in everything he told me. He was married once before, but his wife was not his mate. Freakier still, the night he woke was the day I was born. The same hour. The same minute. It was a Twilight Zone moment. "You woke on the day I was born." I said with an uneasy feeling. "Yes." was his short reply.

His expression was passive, but his eyes told a different story, begging me not to run in the other direction. "So, you woke on the day, hour, and exact minute that I was born." I whispered. I felt myself getting dizzy. I looked up at him. "Yes." he repeated. "So this whole time, the supernatural world chose me to be your mate. I had no choice!" I said.

He reached out and held my face with both hands. "I do not know if it was fate, or a coincidence. But it happened. If I never came to Washington, I believe life would have continued on for you. Perhaps if Edward had never left you, you would have still been with him. If you stayed with your mother in Florida and met another, you would be with him. If Jacob had won your heart, you would be with him. Or maybe fate would have ensured our future together. We will never know the answer." He said.

"So, if I choose to, I can walk right out that door and not come back?" There was a tense moment as I waited for him to answer me. "I will send you back to Forks, if you wish. I can't be far from you, so I will always remain close." he whispered. "What happens when mates are separated from each other?" I asked. He looked away. "Marcus! What happens when mates are separated?" I demanded.

"As a human, it has been documented that they feel incomplete, always searching for something or someone to fulfill their needs for the remainder of their lives, some have gone mad. As a vampire, if there is discord between mates and one leaves, we become weak and lose consciousness. We 'sleep' then turn to stone. Or, we seek death once the mate is no longer. Most times, death is granted, as it is cruel to live without their mate who perished. A perfect example are your father and Sue. They are true mates. They cannot and will not live without each other."

I wasn't sure how to feel at that moment. Horrified that fate would tie two people together with the condition that if one dies the other dies too. From the moment I had laid eyes on him all those years ago, I knew he would be tied to me forever. I just didn't know in what way. I had to take a moment to gather my thoughts. It still freaked me out. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. I tried to steady my breathing. "Shh, Bella. Breathe!" Marcus encouraged me.

He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, sitting me in my chair. "Sweet girl, please do not be afraid of the circumstances of how we came to be mates." Marcus whispered. "Is this feeling between us...is it manufactured? Or I don't know, sincere?" I gasped out my question. "My feelings for you are real! I assure you." he replied.

"Marcus, you have to put yourself in my shoes. I was just a kid, and you or something chose me for a mate?" I trailed. "I know that it is frightening. It is why I stayed away. I could not understand why fate chose a small child as a mate for me. I had promised myself when you became older, I would find you. I just didn't know it would be sooner. I don't want secrets between us. I felt that you had the right to know." he said.

We stayed silent for a few more minutes, waiting for one of us to say something. I thought about the circumstances that led us to this moment. Did it matter when he woke? Was it fate? There had to be a reason for why we were chosen for each other. Maybe the supernatural world knew what it was doing. The thought of being away from him scared me more than the day he woke up again. "I can't stay away from you. I know how I feel for you. I'll always wonder if it was coincidence or fate, but it doesn't matter. I'm not leaving you." I whispered.

He brought the chair I was sitting in closer to him. It almost felt like I was straddling him. Holy mofo. "Will you let me turn you? Will you spend eternity with me?" He asked, his voice taking on a possessive tone. "I um...need a little time." I shrank back a little, not used to this side of him.

He seemed to sense my nervousness and calmed himself. "It is vampire instinct that we act on. Do not be afraid. I could never hurt you. Don't make me wait too long for an answer." he warned me. I hesitantly reached out with my hand to his face. I trailed my fingers from his cheek and his jawline, while he closed his eyes momentarily as he held my hand to his face.

"Will you stay with me while I try to sleep?" I asked. His eyes darkened, and it appeared he gulped. He walked me to my bed and I laid down, while he climbed in with me. "With that little outfit you are wearing, I won't remain on my best behavior tonight." His voice took on a darker tone. I looked at what I was wearing. He had turned on the light on my dresser nearby, and my white top was nearly see through.

"Oh shit.." I cursed. I made to cover myself with my arms, but his hand stopped me. "Let me see you. Please, let me see." He begged. My eyes never leaving his, I dropped my arms to my side. He laid on his side, his eyes roaming over me. "Beautiful..." he murmured. He trailed his finger from my face, neck, collar bone, to my breasts, circling each one with his fingers. "You are a virgin." he said, when he stopped at my left breast. He squeezed gently. I gasped. "Yes." I said, my voice shaky.

He began to make circles around my nipples over my top. My breathing was heavy, and based on my reaction, he kept going. "Do you wish me to stop?" he asked, in a teasing manner. "Oh God no..please don't." I heard him chuckle a little. I had my eyes closed, enjoying his touch. I heard the light switch turn off, then I felt the fabric rip from my body. His cool hand against my skin was a nice feeling. He kneaded my left breast, and then my right. He felt my nipples between his fingers, then rubbing the top of each which made me feel heated.

There was a throbbing sensation that I felt between my legs. I let out a few moans and whimpers at his nonstop touching. "I need to taste your skin..." he growled. His mouth took in my left breast. He sucked in, and his tongue rubbed against the top of my nipple continuously. I gasped, pulling him closer to me. I began stroking his hair as he continued his sweet torture. He gazed into my eyes while he suckled, and he stopped for a moment. "Trust me, Bella." I nodded, not wanting him to stop.

He pulled my pj pants off. He put his fingers into my folds and began rubbing my clit, stopping for a moment, then resuming his ministrations. "Oh my god, Marcus..." I whimpered. "Close your eyes and let it go." he said, before pulling my nipple into his mouth. He kept his tongue on my nipple, while rubbing my clit in circles, driving me to insanity. I felt something building, tightening in my lower region. Then, I felt like I had shattered into a million pieces. "Marcus..." I cried with my release. He slowed his actions on me. "Shh, I have you."

He pulled my body to him, our bare chests against each other, which made me want more. I clinched my legs together, which sent another orgasm through my body. He growled, and I felt his bulge against me. I tried to rock myself against him, but he kept me still. "I want to, please, I want to..." I cried. "Are you sure of this?" He asked, more like demanded an answer. "Please!" I whimpered.

I sat up in bed and took his drawstring from his pants and pulled. He looked towards his pants, then at me, his one eyebrow raised. I smiled shyly, and pulled his pants down further. I have never seen one in person before, as I felt his member in my hand. He was well endowed, and this was going to sting like a bitch. He closed his eyes, sighing at the sensation of my hand fondling him.

The noises he made encouraged me to keep my pace steady. I couldn't help but kiss every part of his chest, his dark nipples were begging me to run my tongue against them. I wanted to return the sweet torture he gave me earlier, and so I did. He let out a moan that would have done the porn industry proud. He pulled me back down next to him.

He situated himself on top of me, nudging my legs with his to spread. He kissed me deeply, his tongue against mine, then he moved his mouth to my neck and began sucking hard, his tongue running over the pulse point. He pushed into me as I cried out in pain. He continued rocking into me as I held onto him. He took his time, not wanting to finish too soon. He pushed harder into me a few more times and then he let go, roaring my name with his release.

He pulled me halfway onto him as he laid on his back while I rested my head on his chest. It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. "Are you well, Bella?" he asked. "I am more than well. Let's do that again..." I murmured. "The best thing about our kind, is that we can have sex all night." He said. "Really? Damn. And all this time, I thought you were all proper and gentleman like.." I teased. "Oh Bella, you have no idea..." he teased back.

"In that case, I might not let you leave this room. At all." I half joked. "Aro and Caius will come looking for us." He said lightly, but I knew he wasn't joking. I pouted, which made him smile. "Every night, my sweet girl. I will make love to you every night." He promised. I sighed in contentment as he ran his hand against my back. That's all I remember, because I fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 25 Future Threats

_**Warning: More lemons.**_

**Aro's POV**

As we began to settle back home in Volterra, I felt the vibrations of my cell phone in my pocket. It was an 'unknown number' that came up on the screen. I was hesitant to pick up. It could be a wrong number. But I felt an odd desire to answer. "Yes?" I answered after the fourth ring.

"Aro, it has been a long time since we last spoke. You do remember me, don't you?" a smooth voice answered back. I tensed, nearly crushing the plastic device in my hand. "Vladimir." I said, flatly.

I heard laughter in the background. "Your age has not slowed your memory, that is good to know." Jane and Alec, who where nearby listened on in horror while I held my composure in a calm manner. "I will kill you both. You and your brother will burn and I will dance on both of your ashes." I replied. I kept a steady voice, although I was close to losing it.

"I would love to see you try-" Caius has snatched the phone from me as he crushed it into a pile of broken pieces. He whispered harsh commands to the twins and they rushed off. I could only stare straight ahead of me reliving the nightmare as if it were real, remembering my sister's cries of torment as Vladimir tore her apart. Marcus roared in anger and grief, killing all in his path to try and get to her, but it was too late. The Romanian Coven had broken through our defenses and captured Didyme. It was my sister's death that fueled our rage and desire decimate the enemy coven. The two brothers were never seen or heard from again, until now.

"Aro! Listen to me! You must come to!" Caius shouted. My wife Sulpicia had been summoned and was now holding my face with her hands, begging me to come back to the present. I held my wife's hand to my face, my lifeline. I closed my eyes, not wanting to accept that Alice's vision was coming to pass so soon, the pending threats all covens now faced.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up around 11am. I was sore. The kind of sore that made me think it was worth every moment of last night. Or this morning. I rolled to my other side, almost into Marcus. He was still shirtless and wearing those pants that made me weak in the knees. He was laying next to me, reading Moby Dick. "Good Morning, Bella." He leaned over to kiss me. "Good morning, Marcus."

He put his book down and slid under the covers with me. I snuggled up to him and he held me for what seemed like hours. I was still topless. I had to admit I was getting heated with the way our bodies were touching. "Sweet girl, I can tell you are aroused. You will be the death of me..." he muttered into my hair. "Well, it's your fault. Last night you had to be all gorgeous, sexy and-" He interrupted me with a smoldering kiss. "I am glad you are attracted to me."

He kept stroking my hair, his hand then making it's way to my back. We stopped for a moment, to let me catch my breath. "Last night was a first for me in two different ways. One, I never had sex before. Two, I knew what an orgasm was, but I never experienced it. Not until you came along." I ran my fingers along his chest absentmindedly as I admitted my greatest embarrassment of my pathetic non exciting young adult life. He looked surprised at my admittance.

"You never touched yourself, for pleasure?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, never. It was out of humiliation and stubbornness from my last relationship. He, who shall not be named, said it was too dangerous for his kind to have sexual relations with humans. Later, my only thoughts when I lived alone were keeping myself alive. Even when I had privacy, I didn't think about that luxury of touching myself."

His hold on me tightened. "That boy is an idiot. He wouldn't have known what to do with you if given the opportunity. But I'd have to admit, I am glad that I was your first. And you are safe now. I will protect you with my life. The only thoughts you are allowed in your moment of privacy will be of how I will bring you to orgasm, over and over again." He growled playfully as he kissed me. It was a heavy make out session that would soon turn into another heavy duty sexy time. Oh yum. Yes, yes, and yes.

I pushed him onto his back. I wanted to try something I had seen in a movie. I grabbed his member and slid onto him as I straddled him. His eyes roamed my body as I began to rock myself onto him. He began muttering in a language I had no hope of understanding, but I knew he liked it. His hands kneaded my breasts, giving me more nipple play as I felt myself getting closer to another orgasm.

I leaned my head back as he gripped my sides with both hands. I began to rock myself harder against him, his eyes widened slightly as I became bolder in my quest to pleasure him. "Bella!" he roared. I could feel his member pulsing inside of me as I slowed. He laid me on my back hovering over me, trailing kisses from my face, neck, between my breasts, to my belly, and then he stopped.

"Trust me, Bella." I nodded, nervous about what was about to transpire. He spread my legs apart with his hands, kissing the inside of my thighs, then he spread me further, and began to suck on my clit, licking in rhythm to my heartbeat. How did I know this? I couldn't tell you. I just knew. The coolness of his tongue against my heated skin was too much as I began to writhe. I held onto a pillow as I began to rock against his tongue frantically. He put his hand on my stomach, as if to calm my actions.

He slowed, and I began to breathe easier. He did it in such a way that the rhythm wasn't broken. His hands reached up to my breasts and began to knead them as he continued his assault on my lower region. An intense orgasm rocked through me as he slowed his tongue. He came back to my side, as I took a moment to come down from my orgasm high. We continued on with our lovemaking for another hour before I finally gave in to my body's cry for rest.

"My god, Marcus. Where the hell did you learn how to do all this?" I gasped, still breathing hard. "Oh, well you know. Videos are a great source of learning material..." He joked. "You watch porn don't you." I deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face. He sighed, a little over exaggerated. "Yes, I did see a few. Some of them were quite disturbing. I couldn't believe what my poor eyes have seen...Women were having sex with horses. Good God in heaven..."

I hid my face in his shoulders as I tried to keep from laughing too hard. I loved that I was able to bring out the humorous side of him. We continued on with our banter until it was time for me to put my clothing on and eat. This was possibly the best day I had ever experienced. I could envision myself spending eternity with him. I just didn't know why I was so hesitant on letting him turn me.

No, I take that back. I knew why. The Cullens left me once before. My father left me. Not intentionally. Marcus could be taken from me too. I didn't want to go through another heart break, especially one that would destroy me. It was scary that I felt so much for Marcus in so little time. It wasn't even a month and already, I had sex with him. God, please don't let this be a dream that I can't have...I thought to myself.

I finished putting on my jeans and was about to put on my top when a loud knock had sounded. I jumped at the sound. Marcus cursed to himself as he walked to the door. As the door opened, Caius was standing there, and I was thanking my lucky stars that I had just pulled my top down at that right moment. He looked over to me, his eyebrow raised, and over to Marcus.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Marcus asked. "I am sorry to disturb you both, but there is something of great importance that cannot wait. It involves the Romanian brothers, and Aro. Immediately, the mood became tense. "What happened?" Marcus demanded. I hurried to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist in a soothing gesture. I felt him sigh a little, as he brought one arm around me. "You have told her?" Caius nodded towards me. "Yes, she knows." Marcus answered shortly.

Caius nodded. "Vladimir called Aro's cell phone, taunting him. I would have come to you sooner, but Demetri held me off per your orders. In your absence, I took the liberty of sending scouts to spy. Stefan and Vladimir have been seen. They have been recruiting our kind for their army. We must prepare for the threat of another war." He said. Marcus tensed in my hold. "Bella, please find something to eat in the kitchen. Caius and I must talk." I nodded in understanding. He kissed my lips. I walked to the kitchen, worried. If it's not Laurent, it's Victoria. If it's not Victoria, its Lazarus. If it's not Lazarus, it's the Romanians. This vampire business was giving me a permanent headache.

**Marcus's POV**

I watched Bella as she made her way to the kitchen. I then turned to Caius, who wasted no time in getting down to business. "We have a traitor in our guard. I have my suspicions of who it is, but I cannot be certain." he said. "It is nearly impossible to have a traitor in our guard, considering Aro's gift." I replied, annoyed. "There are a few who he has not read." Caius was quick to say. "Who?" I demanded. "Lucas, for one." He said, simply.

"Lucas has been part of our guard for hundreds of years! You cannot throw out his name to me so casually!" I yelled. "Do you not remember Lucas's gift, my brother? I do not mean to upset you with this, but we have to consider and eliminate all suspects." he countered. "Lucas's gift is erasing memories. Aro and the the whole guard will not touch him for this very reason. His mate seems to be the only one immune to his power..." he said.

I paced slowly in the living room. "No, his mate is not the only one. Bella is immune." I replied. Caius's eyes widen slighly. "Isabella is gifted, even as a human. I am not surprised. No wonder fate chose her for you." he said. I half smiled at the compliment. "Let me investigate. It will be done in secret, and I will have my answer soon enough. If he is not guilty, then my apologies. If he is guilty, then we are in trouble." he warned.

"I remember when Lucas touched my head..." Bella said, from the doorway. We both turned to her. "He held his hand on my forehead for more than a few seconds, but I still remembered everything. He was dark skinned, red eyes, and there was something very intimidating about him..." She seemed lost in her memory. "I chose to put those memories away, but not because of his power." Bella finished.

I held out my hand to her as she walked up to me and took it. "Will you visit with Aro and myself? I am curious to know if Aro would be able to read you." Bella looked to me, as if asking if this was acceptable. I nodded slightly. She then turned to Caius. "I would love to." she replied. "We will leave shortly, after Bella has had her meal." I said, making no room for arguments. Caius nodded.

"I will return to Aro now. Sulpicia is with him." he said. I sighed. "Aro must be a mess..." I replied sadly. "Oh, he is more angry, than a mess. His demeanor may seem emotionally weak but there is a rage building in him. He wants revenge. He knew something was coming." Caius replied. "Alice let him read her?" I asked, surprised. "One of those rare promises she kept in exchange for serving outside the guard. We will be expecting you both shortly." Caius walked out the door.

"This is bad isn't it?" Bella asked, after finishing her meal in silence. "Yes. The Romanian brothers want to take back their rule and expose us to human kind. They want to feed openly with no repercussions to their actions. They want humans to fear and worship them." Bella listened on, horrified. "That would turn our world into one big apocalyptic mess!" she whispered, shocked.

"Yes, you are right. The humans would fight back of course, but they can only do so much. Not everyone is smart and resourceful as your father was with venom filled bullets and fire arrows to take down the newborns." Bella smiled at the memory. "I miss Charlie." she said, sadly. I gathered her into a hug. "Your father did die a human death. If my instincts serve me correctly, he may be considered a half breed because Sue turned him. He is alive in a different way, Bella. You will hear from him someday." I assured her. She held onto me tighter before we let go of our embrace.

She cleaned up in the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to get ready for a visit with us to Volterra. "Marcus..." she called from the bathroom. I rushed over to her. "There is a huge red mark on my neck. I don't have anything to cover this!" she said, embarrassed. "I don't want you to cover it. I want everyone to see it and know you belong to me." I said.

She was hesitant, not sure I understood her predicament. "Nobody will think less of you. It means you belong to me. Vampires have a different understanding of marks on their mates' bodies than humans do. I promise you, nobody will think of you in a negative way that you think." I assured her. She seemed deep in thought for a moment, then resolved. "Then I won't cover it." She said. We kissed, then pulled apart. We then set out to Volterra.


	25. Chapter 26 Calm Like A Bomb

**Bella's POV**

Marcus and I were driven to the Volturi castle with Demetri driving and Felix in the passenger side. It felt weird to be driven around. I wasn't used to this kind of luxury. The sun had just set as we stopped, so we exited the car and walked into an entrance just underneath the clock tower. It was an old castle, filled with old historical things, and old historical vampires. I giggled at my own lame joke.

Marcus looked over to me. "Do not be nervous sweet girl. You are family." I looked up at him, and grinned a little. "I'm feeling a bit out of place, but I'll be ok." I told him. "Is Bella ok, Master?" Felix whispered to him. I giggled again. "She's nervous. Can't say that I blame her. After all, she's the only human in this castle filled with vampires." Demetri replied for Marcus. I snorted at that. Marcus and Felix looked over at me, confused or worried. Maybe both.

I felt Marcus take me further down the hall. We reached a doorway that led to a small office. He rushed me inside and sat me down. He kneeled in front of me. "Mi Cara, what worries you? I have never seen you like this!" Marcus took my hands and held them both in his while I tried to reign in my emotions. Honestly, I've never seen myself like this either. Wait...This is Marcus. He's supposed to be my mate. I can tell him anything, right? Right. I thought to myself.

"I'm in your domain, I'm a stranger, in a strange land." Marcus sighed in relief, then smiled slightly. "You do remember what I told you about my long sleep?" he said. I nodded. "The day that I woke, and the day that you saved my life were causes for celebration. Believe me when I tell you, the Volturi has already accepted you as family." I threw my arms around him as he held me. For whatever reason, I couldn't help but worry. Maybe it was because of nerves of being in a new place. After a few minutes I had calmed myself. "Better?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "The others are waiting. Remember, no need to be nervous." he reminded me.

We walked into another hallway, where there were two huge doors that were opened for us. It was a long hallway that led into a sort of throne room. There were three ominous looking chairs that sat higher than where we walked to. It signified power, respect, and a higher authority. Aro sat in the middle, while Caius had sat on the right. The left was empty, which I assumed belonged to Marcus. I bowed my head in respect, not sure if it was proper greeting.

"Isabella! I am so glad you could visit with us today! Marcus has been very selfish in keeping you to himself!" Aro was like a kid on Christmas morning. There was something off about his enthusiasm. It felt rehearsed, as if he was hiding behind a sort of pain and grief. "I'm glad I could be here. You and Caius have been so kind to me. I'll have to admit I've been selfish in keeping Marcus to myself also." I said, as I smiled shyly. Aro laughed, this time it was genuine.

"It really is wonderful to see my brother so happy." he said. A voice cleared. "While I am glad everyone is happy, I know you and Marcus came for another reason." Caius hinted. "Ah, yes. Isabella, are you aware of my gift?" Aro asked. "Yes, I was told that you could read every thought and see all memories of one person by you touching them." I replied. He nodded to that.

"Yes. Marcus let me read his memories of when you saved his life. Lucas tried to have some specific memories erased from your mind. It did not work. I would like to know if I may try to see if my gift works on you as well?" Aro looked hopeful, waiting for my answer. "Of course." I said. I looked over to Marcus and smiled. He let go of my hand as I walked to the front of the thrones.

Aro had come down the steps to meet me half way. I held out my hand to him and he was quick to grab it. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, deep in concentration. After a few seconds, he looked up to Marcus. "I cannot read her myself. She will make a magnificent Cold One." Aro said as he let go of my hand.

I winced at that statement. I still had reservations about that, and Marcus totally noticed. He frowned. I looked away in embarrassment. "Eleazer may be able to tell us what her gift is." Caius said, ignoring my unease. "Yes, we must call him to see if he can make a trip to Volterra for this purpose. It will be soon." Aro replied. "Isabella and I will take our leave now. We will return in few days time." Marcus said. I sighed internally. Oh boy. Here we go.

After our goodbyes were said, Demetri drove us back to the house in the country, while Felix remained at the castle. It was an uncomfortable silence in the car. Marcus looked ahead, keeping a blank expression. I didn't feel like explaining myself, but I felt like I had to. I just didn't know how to put it in words at this moment. I needed time.

As soon as the car stopped, I rushed out of the car and ran into my room, while Marcus called after me. I closed my door and locked it for privacy. I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow, thinking of how becoming a Cold One was a major life changing decision. I would never be able to go out into the sunlight or eat human food again.

Pros of being a Cold One: Immortality. Instant beauty. Heightened senses. Physically strong. Nearly indestructable. Marcus.

Cons of being a Cold One: Drink blood only. Never see my human family or friends again. Bella Swan dies a human death, again. Even though my mother and I became distant, I would never be able to see her again. I wouldn't be able to meet my future new sibling. Possibility of Marcus leaving me, intentional or not. Immortality alone.

God, I was scared. Times like this, I wanted my dad. I was startled as the door to my room swung open, the doorknob cracking the wall behind it. I thought I locked my door. Marcus stood in the doorway, furious as the day he fought Lazarus. Shit...I knew where this was going.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TURN YOU!" Marcus roared his question. I flinched. I could only lay on my bed in a fetal position as if to hide myself from him and the world. "You still love him..." he stated, still a raised voice. I sat up, confused and angry at such an absurd accusation. "Love who?" I asked. "Edward. You were so adamant that he turn you when you were with him. But with me, you have reservations. You still love the Cullen boy." he said, flatly.

I got out of bed and got into his face. "No, I don't love him. The moment he left me, I lost all sense of love and security that I have ever had with him. So, there is your answer. I don't love Edward Cullen. Your gifts at seeing bonds should tell you that." I snapped at him. "There are times it is difficult to read you, Isabella." I winced at my full name.

"You could still be in denial of your feelings for him-" Marcus tried to finish but I cut him off. "I don't love him! Edward left me! The rest of the Cullens left me! My mother became a stranger to me! My father and Sue left me!" I shouted. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH LOSING YOU TOO!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I CAN'T GO THROUGH ANOTHER LOSS! I CAN'T JUST TURN INTO A COLD ONE ONLY TO FIND OUT MY GOOD DREAM WILL BECOME A FUCKING NIGHTMARE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH ME!" I screamed.

Marcus was frozen in place, stunned at my outbursts. I backed off, turning my back away from him as I sobbed. "You're so gung ho about me turning into one of you guys. I've only known the human world. I've only met you once as a kid. I've only had you in my life for a short time. This is too fast, too soon. But you know what, Marcus? I admit it. I'm crazy about you. My feelings for you are very intense. I can't function or think straight when you're not here with me. Then I lose all common sense when I'm with you and it scares me something bad!" I cried, feeling emotionally drained.

Marcus walked over to me and pushed me against a wall. His hand stroking my hair in a soothing gesture, the other against the wall. "Because we are true mates! Please! do not spend the rest of your human life in fear and doubts, wondering what could have been! I won't promise a perfect future, but I will do everything in my power to show you love and happiness." he pleaded.

Silence on my end. "I will not leave you. We are bound together for eternity." he said. Silence for a few more seconds. My stubbornness to fully trust him must have pissed him off, because he pounded the wall next to my head in frustration. I jumped at the sound, but held my stance. His eyes blazed in fury and his jaw clenched, his face inching closer to mine.

"You said you were crazy about me. Your feelings for me are very intense. I know it. I feel it. I will not give up on you. If you leave me, I will follow you to the end of this earth. I will find you. I will not let you go. I will take you back home against your will. You will be mine!" he threatened. My mind lingered on every word spoken at that moment. "Swear it to me." I demanded. "I swear it!" he growled.

I let out a cry as he kissed me roughly. I could feel his hands grabbing a fistful of my hair as he slid his tongue into my my mouth and I readily accepted. He moved his lips to my neck, sucking at the pulse point so hard that it almost hurt. Soon we were in his bedroom. We removed our clothes frantically. He picked me up and shoved me onto his bed, pushing into me roughly and I wrapped my legs around him.

He continued rocking into me, his growls meeting each thrust. I reached behind me, both hands grabbing the pillow as I met his intense gaze. His hand squeezed my breast roughly as he continued pumping into me. His look was fierce, as if daring me to change my mind. He push into me several times before he came. "Submit to me! Now!" he growled.

Shaking, I turned my head sideways. I felt his lips on my pulse point, then his teeth cutting into my skin. He turned my head the other way, then bit into the other side of my neck. He lowered himself further, then bit the top part of my chest near my heart. He continued biting different parts of my body. The familier burn that I felt the first time in my wrist was now spreading through me. There was no going back. I was changing.

**Demetri's POV (internal monologue)**

As I watched Isabella run from the car and Marcus follow after her, varied thoughts went through my head. I have seen mated vampires interact with each other, but never with a human and our kind. Vampires don't waste any time in changing their human mates. Why our king waited so long, it baffled me. Isabella's a sweet girl. Brave, selfless, strong in her opinions. But sometimes she is unsure of herself. I could tear that fool Edward apart for that.

Because of Edward's actions and her father's human death, she is deathly afraid of being abandoned again. Silly girl. Once we find our mates, that's it. Mated couples will never part from each other. But now she's gone and pulled the safety pin out of the grenade that is our King. Marcus was calm like a bomb, but Isabella's fear and stubborness detonated him. Amused, I shook my head as I overheard Marcus and Isabella's fighting. Then, the lovemaking. Now, the changing. I chuckled. This was better than those soap operas on television.

**Marcus's POV**

I let my instincts as a mated Cold One take over at the worst time, when Bella was feeling so much fear and doubt, but it couldn't be helped. Soon, she will know she had nothing to worry about. After I bit her, I licked each bite wound to heal her skin. I kissed her lips as I covered her with my sheets.

I went into her room to find clothing for her, but it seems she did not have anymore in her suitcase. Hearing my cell phone ring, I picked it up from my study. "Yes?" I answered. "Brother, how are you?" Caius asked. "This is not a good time to talk!" I snapped. "Why? How is Isabella?" Caius asked. "Bella was being stubborn, so I bit her and began the change." I answered shortly. "Now?" he asked, surprise in his voice. "Yes! Now! Why?" My patience growing thin with him.

"Bring her in. Now. Vacation is over." Caius ordered, then ended the call. I cursed as I went back into my room and sat on the bed near her. Bella whimpered a little in pain, her head turning, side to side. I moved her hair out of her face. Her skin was heated, burning a fever that the venom had caused.

"Master..." Demetri called softly from another room. "There is a package for you that was delivered from Alice Cullen. It has yours and Mistress Isabella's names on the box. "Set it by the door and prepare for us to go home. Bring only her valuables." I replied. "Yes, Master."

As soon as I knew he was gone from the door, I opened it and pulled the package up and set it on the foot of the bed. There was an envelope that was taped to the box. "Master, I had a vision of her changing. Please accept this gift for Mistress Bella. Regards, Alice Cullen." I opened the box and found some clothing. I pulled out a simple white eyelet dress that had spaghetti straps. I shook my head. "Alice would be so useful to our guard..." I muttered to myself.

I dug further into the box and found a bra and underwear set for her. I went back to my room and prepared her. She was unusually quiet, but her heart beat was strong. Her silence was unnerving as I dressed her. "You will not regret this, my love." I whispered to her. I kissed her forehead as I laid her head down after I finished sliding the dress onto her person. She let out another whimper. I ran a wet washcloth across her face and top shoulders to keep her cool.

Demetri appeared in the doorway. "All is ready." he said. "Very good. We leave now. I picked her up bridal style and headed to our car. "Drive." I ordered. Demetri started the car and headed to Volterra. Music began playing softly from within our car. "For Mistress..." Demetri said. I nodded. I closed my eyes as I held Bella close to me as I got lost into a song that played. "How appropriate..." I said softly. "Very." Demetri responded. I could feel Bella relax slightly as her song played.

_"Magnificent Magnificent_

_I was born _

_I was born to be with you _

_In this space and time _

_After that and ever after I haven't had a clue _

_Only to break rhyme _

_This foolishness can leave a heart black and blue_

_Only love, only love can leave such a mark _

_But only love, only love can heal such a scar..."_

We drove a half hour until we reached the castle, our home. The twins and Felix were waiting for us as we exited the car. Demetri closed the doors to our car and nodded to the others. They surrounded us as we walked towards the castle, providing privacy from prying eyes from the rest of our servants and lower ranks. I let out a low growl in warning to the unknowns that quickly rushed away.

Caius met us inside after the entrance. "Your bedroom is prepared for her. I felt it best she finish her change here. The threats of the Romanians have me on edge. They will not hesitate to kill our Mistress if they find you are mated." Caius explained. I nodded. "The Romanians..." I muttered in anger as I put her down on my bed, smoothing her appearance.

Demetri appeared in the doorway with her iPod and a small docking station. I took the items from him and set it up, playing her music. "Now we wait. Come, Demetri. Let Marcus and Isabella alone. They need their privacy." Caius ordered. Demetri bowed before me and walked away with Caius closing and locking the door behind him.

I dimmed the lights and removed her dress and a few items of clothing from myself and climbed into bed with her. I cradled her into my arms, and settled into bed with her. I ran my fingers up and down her back, thinking back to our reunion in the meadow. Her tears of happiness at seeing me. Her Volturi pendant displayed proudly for all to see.

Mine, I thought to myself then. I wanted so much to grab her and kiss her senseless. I wanted Edward Cullen to know that his claim to her was null and void. I held her closer to me as she started to relax slightly. "Silly girl, I will never abandon you..." I scolded her gently. I then closed my eyes for my down time with Bella in my arms. Soon, we will be together for eternity.


	26. Chapter 27 Changing

**Edward's POV**

Bella has been gone for several weeks. She might even be one of us, as far as I knew. She would be mated to Marcus now, in all ways that mattered. It kills me that he touches her when I should be the one. I didn't understand why I felt so much heartbreak and devastation over losing her. If I'm not her true mate, then why do I feel so lost without her? Why?

Alice has been strangely distant, not speaking to anyone, except for Jasper. I know he is frustrated, but he can to an extent understand her actions. Carlisle has pulled me aside and asked me to keep an eye on her. He feels she may have had a vision that affects everyone, and this is Alice's way of not disrupting the future for all our sakes.

This has only happened a handful of times since she and Jasper has been part of our family. I gave up trying to read her a few weeks ago. I left well enough alone. Whatever the vision is, it must be bad. Bad enough for her to keep herself closed off to all of us.

Carlisle and Esme came downstairs, hesitant to approach me. "Edward? Have you been able to speak with Alice? Maybe even get a glimpse of her thoughts?" I shook my head no. "I didn't try. You know I don't even want to read anyone's thoughts anymore." Desperate to change the subject of Alice, I continued on. "I might make a trip to Volterra to speak with the guard about controlling my gift." I announced. "I hope that it isn't for any other reason, Edward." Esme said, in a warning voice.

I smiled softly. "No, Esme. Bella is not the reason. I lost her. I may still love her, but she is mated to Marcus. I'm not stupid enough to try and win her back or start something that would cost me my existence. I just want to control my gift." I said.

"You will. You will go to Volterra with myself and Jasper. Soon, you will have such a handle on your gift that you will be much happier. It will be such a weight lifted from you. Your trip to Volterra will change your life." Alice stood from the window ledge and jumped in, with Jasper following behind.

"You have to understand this, all of you. I keep to myself because I am sworn to keep certain things private. It won't matter after a few weeks since we will all be in the know. For now, Jasper, Edward and I will go to Volterra tomorrow. "This has to do with a condition between you and Aro." Carlisle guessed. "Yes. Leave it at that. I mean it." Alice warned.

"What do we tell Emmett and Rose when they get back from their vacation?" Esme asked. "You tell them the truth. We went to Volterra." she said. Esme nodded. "What if they ask why?" Carlisle pressed. Alice sighed. "There are changes happening at this moment. Need I say more?" she snapped. Jasper pulled her away. "That's enough Carlisle." he warned.

"Let's go upstairs. We have to pack." Jasper nudged his wife. Alice nodded. They both disappeared upstairs. "I never meant any-" I interrupted him. "Yes. You did. Carlisle, does Alice mean so little to you that you'd throw her away to the Volturi just so you could know what's going on? You have to know everyone's business at any cost?" I snapped. "Edward's right, Carlisle. You sticking your nose in private business is going to get Alice and the rest of us in trouble. Especially if it involves the Volturi. Leave it alone." Esme warned.

I walked upstairs to gather a few things to take with me. It's funny how before, Carlisle didn't want to know anything Volturi related. Now he wants to know everything. I knew he really didn't mean any harm. He's worried, as we all are. I just wanted to keep him from asking more questions. Knowing Bella was changing was hard enough for me to accept. I wish Alice didn't let that slip in her mind. What's done is done. There were other things to worry about. Let's get this show on the road.

**Bella's POV**

Me and my big mouth. I had to go and piss Marcus off and goad him into swearing he'd never leave me. Now I'm changing into the very thing I'm scared of becoming. I felt as if my whole body was being burned from the inside out, like a piece of blackened wood burned one too many times with a slight glow on the edges of the wood still burning in a barbecue pit at the beach. I felt like that piece of wood. I wasn't going to scream in pain. I already screamed enough at Marcus. I already screamed at him to not leave me.

I knew I wasn't at the house anymore. I felt movement in a car. I heard the radio playing my music. Did Demetri plug my iPod into the car? Where we going to Volterra again? Was something wrong? Later, I could feel myself being lowered into a bed and the door closing. The clothes Marcus put on me was being removed. I felt his naked chest against my semi naked body as he held me. The coolness of his body had a soothing effect on me. The only thing I could do was just let the venom do it's job. There was nothing I could do to lessen the pain of the burn, only to take comfort in Marcus's embrace as he held me. I replayed all of my important memories of my life. Please let this change be over with soon.

**Aro's POV**

It has been several hours since Isabella was brought in. Marcus had waited too long, letting his anger and mating instinct rule his actions tonight. I'm surprised the girl wasn't frightened or traumatized. Instead, she made him swear an oath to never leave her. I chuckled at that thought. Marcus, my dear brother. You are going to have your hands full. "Will you quit smiling like a complete imbecile and let Santiago in?" Caius snapped.

I startled out of my thoughts and smoothed my appearance. "Yes, of course. Jane, let our messenger in." I straightened in my seat as Caius waited along with me. Santiago came walking in and bowed before us. "Santiago, what is it?" I asked. "Jasper and Alice Whitlock are here, Masters. They have also brought Edward Cullen with them." he replied. Caius and I looked at each other, surprised at the news. "Send them in." Caius ordered.

Santiago walked to the doors and opened them. Our visitors walked in, Alice confident in her steps while Jasper and Edward remained on guard. It pleased me that Alice has kept her word to me. When they reached us, they knelt before us. "As you were. Alice, we weren't expecting you. Is everything alright, my dear?" I asked, slightly worried. "Everything is fine for now, Masters. Although, my visions have not changed which is why we came unannounced." I nodded.

"I know that Bella is changing and that Marcus is with her, as he should be. So not to have any misunderstandings of his motive, Edward has expressed an interest in controlling his gift. Demetri has invited him to train with Chelsea weeks before." Alice said. Edward's expression looked passive, but his demeanor screamed nervousness.

"Edward, is this true? There is no other motive for your visit?" I asked. "I only want to control my gift. Master, if you wish to read my thoughts..." he said. "Well, yes I do insist." I walked down the stairs and stood face to face with the boy. He offered his hand to me, his expression stoic. I took his hand and lowered my head in concentration.

I read his memories from the time he was born, changed, and the moment he met Isabella, to the present time, his desperation to control his gift at the forefront for the last few weeks. I could have killed the boy for his past actions, but I have to remember, Isabella forgave him. I saw no deceit in his motives for being here, but I was angry still. I let go of his hand.

"You are lucky that your future queen is a forgiving person. I myself would have had you torn to pieces and put back together several times for leaving her in the woods and saying such cruel words to her. Dispicable..." I snapped. The boy flinched at my words, a look of remorse on his face. "Master, I regret my actions and words to her. They will not be repeated to anyone else. I swear it." Edward said.

"Demetri." I called. Demetri came forward. "Edward has expressed interest in controlling his mind reading gift. I understand you invited him to train." I asked. "Yes Master. I felt that it would be important for him to do so. His gift is mostly unwelcome. Everyone is entitled to their privacy, except in the interest of our security and safety of his family and ours." he replied. I nodded, deep in thought.

"I agree. Chelsea is a wise choice. Her mission is almost complete, so she should be back soon. Let her know she is needed here." I ordered. Demetri bowed and left. "You will start in a few days. Jane, show Edward to his room. Jasper, you may go with him for now. I have private matters to discuss with Alice. She will be safe, I assure you." I said. Jasper looked uneasy with leaving his wife with me, but Alice nudged him towards Edward. "It's ok Jas. I'm safe." she assured her husband. Jasper nodded, giving his wife a kiss on her forehead. He then followed after Edward and Jane.

I turned to Alice. "Now. I know you didn't come all the way to Volterra just to support your brother with his training..." I said. Alice smiled. "No, Master of course not. I had a vision of Bella going through her change. I called Master Caius to warn him of the Romanians' soldiers spying on Marcus's home in the country. They have heard rumors of him finding his mate. Caius was able to get them out in time without causing alarm to them. They still have no idea the danger they were in. The soldiers just reached his house about ten minutes ago and are now dead, thanks to the guard sent by Caius." Alice finished.

Caius looked over to me. "I did not tell you, since the Romanians are a very negative subject for you. I am handling this the best way I know how: Discreetly. We do not want the Romanians to know that Marcus is mated. If they kill Isabella, Marcus will die. It will weaken the Volturi and the Romanian coven will overtake the castle. We would be good as dead. The humans would find out the existence of our kind, and the world will go to shit." Caius said, matter of fact.

I was stunned. "So it begins." I whispered. "Yes, Master. You know what you saw in my visions. It cannot be avoided any longer. We will be at war." From the corner of my eye, I could see Caius thinking through strategy, recruitment, and planning. "I have spoken to my husband and Edward before we arrived, and we are all in agreement since this is a grave situation. Temporarily, we will remain here at your service." She said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Alice." I never thought I'd see the day that Alice would become part of our guard, on a temporary basis. Perhaps she may change her mind and stay on a permanent basis. I sigh in sadness, knowing it would be foolish to hope. For now, I am grateful that we have the advantage of knowing things before they happen, for the sake of our survival.

**Marcus's POV**

It has been near the end of the second day since Bella has started her change. She no longer cries or whimpers. It would worry me to insanity but her heartbeat is strong. I have already seen the changes in her. Her hair, shinier, more lustrous. Longer, it seems. Her skin, pale like our kind. Her lovely figure, a 'runner's body' she calls it...more defined. She has the look of a warrior, ready for battle.

If I had anything to do with it, she would not fight. But as fate would have it, she will defy me at every turn. She would not be restricted to the wives' tower. Too much power and spirit would keep her at my side. Her gift ensured it. I sighed. "My Bella, you frighten me..." I whisper in her ear. I could barely make out the tiniest hint of a smile gracing her lips, as if she heard my whisper. I felt a shiver run up my spine. It was almost time.

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my room, contemplating what Aro had told me. I knew what I had done was awful. I knew I should have handled things differently with Bella. My problem was when I found out she wasn't my mate, I just didn't care anymore. I lashed out at her, causing her pain and anger. My actions caused a domino effect.

Esme and I didn't speak for a long time. Emmett and Rosalie fought over his sadness of leaving Bella and his desire to remain close to his little sister. Alice and Jasper, they remained strong in their convictions of staying close to her for protection. Alice was sad, and Jasper was filled with enough guilt and shame to last a lifetime.

Bella was a different girl from when I first met her. She had a little spunk, and was at times humorous, her clumsiness endearing. She was shy, reserved and her love for myself and family was pure. After we left her, she became bitter, angry, outspoken, and didn't take anyone's shit, pardon my french. She would no longer give in to anyone's whims or compromise.

She was much stronger, and extremely brave for a human. I shuddered at the thought of what she would be like as one of our kind. My actions created this woman who was too good for me. Too strong of a character to mine. The girl I fell for no longer existed. I was mourning a ghost, I realized.

"I believe it's time to move on, don't you think?" Jasper bumped my shoulder with his. I had forgotten Jasper was sitting next to me while we waited for Alice. I was in deep thought. "Yes" I straightened up. I was now resolved in my quest to control my gift and move forward. I needed to focus on more important things, like the the threat of war, to stop the Romanians from exposing our kind to the human race.

**Jasper's POV**

Alice finally told Edward and I what her visions entailed while we were on our way to Italy. We were stunned. That the Romanians would try to overthrow the Volturi and expose our kind to the humans would be unreal, crazy...no more words could describe how I felt about that. It was decided that we would remain with the Volturi indefinitely to assist in any way possible.

As much as I tried to keep calm about our future, I was worried. I didn't want to fight another war. I didn't want to worry about losing Alice. I didn't want to worry about our survival as a Cold One. Now that Edward had focus, he would be useful in battle. Marcus won't have to kill the little shit for pining after his mate. Edward smirked at that thought. "You know it's true." I muttered to him.

I got up and began to pace. Alice was taking too long, as usual. I wanted my mate near me. "Alice..." I sighed in frustration. "She's coming." Edward said. Our door opened and she stepped inside. She rushed to me and I held her as if I hadn't seen her for days. "Darlin' you were gone too long." I complained. "Now, now..." she laughed. "I had to make sure all my ducks were in a row before I came back to my gorgeous, loving husband." she giggled as she kissed me.

"And this is where I say goodnight." Edward stood up. Alice turned to him. "I know it was hard to see the truth, Edward. It is for the best. You'll see." she said. Her eyes held that gleam, like she knew what was in store for the poor kid. "I don't even want to know..." Edward held his hands up as he backed away and closed the door behind us. "You know something." I accused her. "Well, the vision I had a moment ago is not very clear, so I will leave it alone." She said. "Mhm, I think you know more than your letting on." I said. She pouted. "Let me have my fun, you..." I chuckled. "Oh, alright." I jokingly sighed. We settled in, our downtime was surprisingly easy in a new setting.


	27. Chapter 28 Awake

**Marcus's POV**

I counted the last few hours out of frustration for having to wait three days for Bella to wake up. We were still in her bed, myself in a sitting position while I cradled her. I could not leave her once, except to put a washcloth to her face and shoulders. It was time. Her heartbeat was that of a helicopter. Her chest heaved, muscles spasmed and she let out a blood curling scream. Then she slumped into my arms as if she fainted. It was as if she never woke. The last part of the change was always the worst.

"Shh, sweet girl, I am here. I love you, my Bella." I said, softly. She then opened her eyes. They were a stunning red that could see deep into my soul. Her skin was soft and pale. It now matched mine in temperature. Her hair, long and dark. The gods have blessed me. "Marcus." she whispered.

I trailed her face with my fingers. She smiled. "I love you, Marcus." she whispered. My heart soared. "I have waited more than a thousand years to hear you say this to me." I said, filled with emotion. She buried her head into my shoulder, not moving. I was surprised that she wasn't more restless and blood thirsty. "Bella, are you thirsty?" I asked, cautiously. "Yep. I felt the burn in my throat like two seconds after I woke." She said. "Why didn't you say anything?" I felt bad. "I wanted your name to be the first word I would say when I woke up. I wanted you to know I love you. It was my first thought, waking up." I held her tightly. Not only was she beautiful, she was mine, and she loves me.

_*Sixty minutes later...*_

"Stay still, Bella." I scolded her lightly. I wanted her to get dressed so that we could feed. There was a box of clothes at our door. Someone had knocked earlier and left quickly after I growled in warning. I wasn't ready for her to leave this room yet. She sighed, but tried to remain in one place. Her thirst was bothering her. I had managed to slip leggings onto her without her destroying it.

"Alice would be crying tears of pain if she saw me in this..." Bella muttered. I chuckled. "Well, you can't feed in Prada and Vera Wang. It will get messy out there." I joked. She laughed, then became wistful. "I miss Alice..." I smirked to myself as I attempted to bring a shirt onto Bella. She doesn't know that Alice and Jasper are here. Edward also. I still have my reservations about that boy, but for now I will attempt to be cordial or ignore his presence if I came across him.

"Marcus, I think the shirt ripped..." I sighed. "It did. Let me get another one." I grabbed another tshirt out of the box. "Let's try this again, hm?" Bella sighed in frustration, but raised her arms waiting for the shirt to come over her head. This time, she did the the very thing that 'freaked her out.' She stood still as a statue while I slid her shirt over her head and onto her body. I pulled it down gently. She was ready.

"Are you ready to venture out of this room?" I asked. "More than you'll ever know." she said. I opened the door to our room, and we stepped out. Demetri was nearby, and he bowed slightly when he saw us coming closer. "Master, Mistress, we have missed you." Demetri murmered. "Mistress? Oh god please don't call me that. I'm not some dominatrix for hire..." she quipped. The look on Demetri's face was priceless. "Sweet girl..." I laughed quietly. "What?" she asked. I just shook my head in amusement.

We came to the closed doors of the throne room. "The throne room is also our feeding room. There are different ways we find our source of sustenance. Once every few months, one of our guard goes to the prisons here in Italy to gather inmates for 'cleaning, restoration and landscaping projects,' when in fact, they are never heard from again." I explained. "Interesting..." she mused.

The doors opened, and we stepped inside. We walked hand in hand to where Aro and Caius waited. I could sense that Bella was becoming slightly nervous. I squeezed her hand lightly. "Bella, you were meant to be a Cold One! You are stunning!" Aro was excited as usual as he came down the steps. "Immortality does suit you. Welcome, Isabella." Caius nodded towards her.

Bella smiled shyly, bowing her head. "Thank you, Masters. I am grateful to be here with my new family." she said. "Might I try again, to read you?" Aro asked. "Of course." Bella offered her hand and Aro once again, tried to read her. After a few seconds, he looked up. "Still nothing." he said. "Will Eleazer know?" Bella was just as anxious to find out. "Yes, that is his gift. He can tell what kind of ability someone has by just looking at them. He will be here tonight." Aro replied as he took to his seat again.

Then, it happened. Heartbeats were heard. Bella's head whipped around and looked straight at the door in anticipation. I had my arm around her shoulders. "Easy, Bella..." I said in a low voice. She whimpered in reply, her moves restless while I held her in place. A few more of our guard had joined us. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane waited as Santiago opened the doors to the throne room leading in a large group of men in dark colored jumpsuits. There were also a group of men in pink jumpsuits.

Bella tried to move forward, her eyes manic with thirst. "Not yet..." I whispered. "What do you mean not yet! I'm thirsty goddamnit!" she whispered furiously, frustrated." Felix coughed in laughter while Demetri failed to keep a straight face. Santiago had closed the doors behind the men. The prisoners looked around in fear, while some of them where oblivious to the fact they were going to become our meal. Caius nodded slightly to me for her to feed. "Now." I told her.

Chaos erupted as Bella and the guard attacked and the prisoners screamed. I walked up the stairs to my throne and sat with Aro and Caius as we watched my mate attack the men, snap their necks and drain the ones in pink. I was curious to know why she had chosen them. Her eyes never left mine as she drank from her victims.

When she finished with her fourth, she threw the dead man on the ground and walked up the stairs to me. Her mouth and chin were stained red, and her hair wild and messy. Her eyes were a ruby red. I felt myself getting hard as she walked up the stairs to me. She stopped and hesitated. She kneeled before me. "Bella, you are my mate. You need not be anxious..."

I stood from where I was and took her hand and helped her up. I sat her in my lap as the rest of our guard continued to feed. We watched for a few minutes before my curiosity won over. "Why did you choose the men in the pink jumpsuits?" I asked her. She stared blankly at the horror scene before us. "Pink prisoner uniforms are for designating sex offenders." she replied. "Hmmm..." I nodded in thought. "Is it for all prisons?" I asked. "No. In others, it means they tried to escape, or it's meant to humiliate the prisoners." She leaned against me, closed her eyes and it seemed she was inhaling my scent.

"You didn't feed. Neither did Aro or Caius." Bella said. "No. You just woke, and we brought them in for you and the guard. We did not want you to be alone when you fed. "You're not thirsty?" she asked. "I can manage." I replied. "I would have attempted to save a few for you." she said. I chuckled softly. "You did save some for me." I kissed her neck, then began licking the blood off her chin, then took her blood stained lips with mine while my hand went under her shirt, squeezing her breast. She whimpered, feeling my lust for her through my pants.

Someone coughed. "Unless you would like to give us and the rest of our guard a show, might I suggest taking this elsewhere?" Aro hinted, not so subtly. "You heard him. Take me to our room." she whispered. And so I did. We didn't come out for the rest of the day.

**Bella's POV**

There were a lot of things on my mind as I showered. I feel like I should be spent. Tired. Worn out. Exhausted. But I was none of those things. I forgot that vampires don't sleep. Which means I'll never sleep. Well, we can do what's called 'down time' but I don't know what that entails. I know Marcus will tell me everything I need to know.

I wish there was a book called "How To Vampire 101" laying around. Then here's this little thing that kind of confused me. Demetri called me Mistress. What in God's name does that mean? I'm so not a queen or person of authority. Now I know I'm Marcus's mate, and he's one of the three kings. I seriously hope that I'm not being thrown into the world of Italian Vampire Politics in such a short time. Couldn't I just learn at my own pace? I could be assuming way too much too soon. You know what they say: Never ASSUME, because you will make an ASS out of U and ME.

I sighed as I rinsed my hair. Maybe I'm thinking too much. I washed the rest of my body and rinsed. I stepped out of the shower to find Marcus holding a towel out to me. "For you, sweet girl." he said. I smiled and took the towel and wrapped myself. "What are the plans?" I asked.

"Since the passing of my wife, it is necessary for all mates to be trained in hand to hand combat. You will begin training very soon. As for your gift, we are still waiting for Eleazer to arrive. Once we confirm what your gift is, you will learn how to use, manipulate, and control it. There are others who will be training with you as well. You know them." he said, and left it at that.

I raised my eyebrows at that. He gave me a smile that said you'll have to see later. "I'll be waiting in the room." he said, then closed the door to the restroom for me. "No secrets between us my ass..." I muttered in irritation. I heard Marcus chuckle.

I found a white dress laid out on the bed. "This looks familiar..." I said. "You wore it for such a short time, for the car ride between my home in the country to the castle. It looks so beautiful on you, I'd hate to see it go to waste." Marcus replied. "In other words, this is all I have for right now." I laughed. Looking a tad bit guilty, he took the dress and laid it out on the floor for me to step in, then pulled it up and slid the straps onto my shoulders. Who knew getting dressed was so involved.

We walked outside for the first time in days. The sun was just setting, and the courtyard was beautiful, with a garden and ridiculously beautiful fountains with running water. It looked like something straight out of a movie. "This is our garden. Aro's wife Sulpicia has a love for all things that grow from the ground. She will plant flowers and also has several gardens filled with vegetables, even some that have been considered extinct. The food she grows is donated to the children's orphanages nearby."

I was in awe and filled with excitement. "I'd love to meet her soon." I gushed. "You will. Believe me, Aro is anxious to have you meet everyone." We then came upon a yard filled with more of the Volturi guards, or soldiers. They were in combat training. Once they saw Marcus, they stopped and reformed their line. "As you were with training." Marcus commanded. The soldiers relaxed their stance and continued on as if we were never seen.

I could see Felix on one side of the yard and Demetri on the other side, watching the soldiers fight each other. They were looking for any errors to correct. "Since you get along with Demetri the best, I will have him train you in hand to hand combat. When Demetri has other duties to attend to, Felix will take over. It will be difficult for me to watch you train, so I will remain in my office for that time. Caius and his wife Dora will keep an eye on you and your progress." he said, with a look that said it all. He didn't want me to fight. Let alone train.

"I think your beloved wife would want this. Knowing that I would be able to defend myself would put your mind at ease if something were to go wrong." I said. He sighed. "Yes, you are right. But I am old fashioned. I want to be the one to protect you from everything." he said.

"Men, and their caveman mentality. I'm surprised he hasn't knocked you over the head with a club and dragged you by your hair into his cave..." a female voice said. We both turned to see Aro and his wife walking towards us. She was just as tall as her husband. Straight black hair that ran past her shoulders. She had an ethnic look about her that reminded me of an Egyptian goddess. She was ridiculously beautiful.

Aro was chuckling while Sulpicia was mildly exasperated with Marcus and his confession of being old fashioned. I hid my laugh with a cough, while Marcus looked slightly irritated. "Oh Marcus, do lighten up." Aro said. "Bella, this is Aro's wife Sulpicia." Marcus introduced us. I smiled while she reached her hand out to me and I took it. She pulled me into a hug.

"You are a godsend, child. I have never seen Marcus so full of life in the last twenty years he has been awake. Thank you..." she whispered to me. If I could cry tears, I would have. "I will be training with you. I feel it's time to refresh my combat skills, don't you think, Aro?" she asked. Aro paled, if that was even possible. "Are you sure, my dear?" he asked. "Well, of course! We can't have Bella as the only female training to fight now, can we? Caius's mate Dora is the only one who is skilled in combat. She knows how to defend herself. We must be prepared for anything that threatens us." she pointed out.

"I suppose you are right. It looks like I will be joining Marcus in avoiding the training sessions as well." Aro groused. "This will be a good thing, I believe." Marcus thought out loud. Aro shot Marcus an irritated look. "Oh, Aro, Do lighten up." Marcus said. Now that Sulpicia has decided to train with me, Marcus felt slightly better. I didn't think my smile could get any bigger than it was. "Come, we have visitors." Aro said. We all walked towards the castle.

Once inside, Santiago led us to a library that also doubled as a lounge room. Plush sofas the color of dark red, a rectangular coffee table made of the finest dark wood, all surrounded by books begging to be read. The only thing missing was a Starbucks for vampires. I sighed in frustration, admiration, and beauty of this room. "Soon, you will be able to hold a book, sweet girl." Marcus whispered to me.

Soon, we were met with a man who came in shortly with Caius following behind him. He had dark hair and was slightly shorter than Marcus. He looked like my father would have looked if he was hispanic. My heart clenched at the memory. "Eleazer, thank you for coming on such short notice." Aro clasped hands with him. "It is an honor to be at your service, Masters." Eleazer replied. "My wife extends her apologies for not attending. She feels she is needed at home. Her daughter is still grieving the loss of her mate and we are unable to locate her whereabouts." he said. "Understandable." Aro said.

Eleazer then looked in my direction, smiled softly. "You must be Bella." he said. "I am. Nice to meet you, Eleazer." I replied. His gaze lasted longer than usual on me. I inched towards Marcus, who put his arm around my waist. "Marcus, your mate is the most powerful shield I have ever come across. There are no limits of what she can do in defense of herself and her loved ones. There are no others like her." Caius and Marcus remained silent at this news while Aro clapped his hands together as if he had won the lottery. "I don't even know how to use it, let alone acknowledge that it's there." I said, hesitantly.

"Oh, it's there..." Eleazer chuckled. "Perhaps Chelsea can assist with the development of her ability?" Eleazer asked, looking at either king. "That brings to attention our other visitor who will train under her." Caius replied. "Aro, I will take over from here. Eleazer, good to see you." Caius nodded towards him, effectively ending our meeting. Aro showed Eleazer out the door.

I looked at Marcus questioningly. Marcus looked ahead at the door. "Bella, we have three visitors staying with us while you were changing. While you may be happy to see two of them, the third visitor remains a question mark for you." Caius said, "Who are they?" I asked. "Bring them in, Santiago." he said.

Santiago opened the door and ushered Alice, Jasper and Edward inside. "Alice...!" I cried. I ran to Alice and we hugged and laughed. Jasper and Edward stood aside, smiling at our reunion. "I saw that you were changing, so I had some clothes sent to you. And you were right. I did cry tears of pain with that get up you wore when you fed." Alice made a face that said it all: she did not approve my attire this morning. I laughed.

I looked over at Jasper and Edward. I couldn't help it. I hugged them both too. Edward seemed surprised at my affection. "I told you I forgave you, Edward. Don't look so surprised." I laughed. If he could blush, he would have. He looked down in embarrassment. "Thank you, Mistress. I won't let you or anyone else down again." He replied.

"No, no, no...none of this Mistress title. Like I told Demetri, I am not a dominatrix for hire!" I looked over to Marcus and Caius. "I know that titles are important, but does it really have to be Mistress? It makes me uncomfortable." Jasper and Edward's faces were a mixture of shock and embarrassment while Alice smiled, almost breaking into laughter.

"Those you consider family can call you by your first name. To others, Miss would be appropriate for now, though some may slip and say Mistress. You may have to get used to it." Caius said, looking over to Marcus for confirmation. Marcus nodded. "That is acceptable." he replied. I looked over to Marcus, giving him a look that we needed to talk more about titles and what they meant, what it meant for the future. He nodded slightly. "That works for me." I replied.

"To get to the subject at hand..." Marcus hinted. "Yes. Jasper, Alice, and Edward have become part of our guard for an indefinite amount of time, until the threat of war has been taken care of. It was a pleasant surprise to us, given the severity of the pending threat. They will train with you and Sulpicia in hand to hand combat. Edward will join you in learning how to control your abilities." Caius said.

"Edward? What does that mean, controlling your abilities? I thought you already had a handle on this?" I asked, confused. "I want to learn how to turn it off and on, like a light switch. I don't want to be accused of invading anyones' privacy anymore. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet, to hear my own thoughts instead of everyone else's." he explained.

I smiled sadly at him. "As much as it would help you, I think you will always have to deal with the accusations and mistrust from most, if not all of us. I am sorry, Edward. Sometimes I forget that you have to deal with those things." I said, feeling pretty bad. "It's ok, I'm used to it. It would be nice to have some peace in the future." he said.

I nodded. "And you will." I said. It was a strange thing, conversing with my ex boyfriend like nothing happened between us. I went back to Marcus's side and he held me close to him. "We will begin tomorrow. It's time for Bella to feed. Jasper, Alice, Edward, you may hunt in the forests nearby. Marcus, Isabella..." he motioned for us to join him. I smiled at my friends and walked away with Marcus and Caius. I was getting thirsty again, now that Caius mentioned it.


	28. Chapter 29 Shopping and Feeding

**_Warning: Some lemons._**

**Bella's POV**

It has been in the back of my mind, the time I fed with the guard. The men I chose to kill and feed off of. It didn't really make me feel better that I chose the worst of the worst to drink from. I was told earlier that it wasn't possible to bring our sustenance in from prisons all the time. Unfortunately, tonight was not one of those nights. That made me nervous, the thought of taking an innocent life.

It was simple. I needed blood to survive, and humans were our source of sustenance. The thought of it will take some getting used to. For now, I will try and continue to feed from who I feel are the less than savory characters I come across or brought to me. I know I'm not God. I know I'm not the justice system. I still had to work out my thoughts on this.

Caius was joined by his wife, Athenodora. She was the same height as myself, her hair a stunning blonde. I was beginning to have self esteem issues being surrounded by beautiful women that I couldn't measure up to. She came up to me and introduced herself. "Isabella, it is so good to meet you. I understand that you will be training under Demetri?" she asked.

"Yes, I was told that Demetri would train me with the others. She nodded. "I heard that Sulpicia has decided to train with you and the Whitlocks and Edward Cullen. I will be in attendance. Perhaps I can throw in some tips as well. "I would love that, Athenodora." I said. "Just Dora. I hate my name." she laughed. "Well, in that case, call me Bella." She smiled. "Bella it is." She nodded to me and went back to Caius. They kissed as they stepped up to his throne. They seemed a perfect fit, Caius and Dora. Santiago came in with his prey. As soon as the doors closed, chaos ensued.

Watching Marcus feed in the throne room was insane. The women were terrified and stunned by his good looks, and he used that to his advantage, giving them a false sense of mutual attraction, then he would strike. He looked terrifying as he bared his teeth and the women screamed. His eyes never left mine as he drank from them. Jesus. I was horny again. In a matter of minutes they were dead. The men were just terrified period. He snapped their necks and drank.

Aro and Sulpicia fed quickly, not caring for theatrics with their prey. They left quickly. It was done and over with. We were well sated. Marcus had dropped one of his prey and walked over to me while I finished mine off. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. We walked towards the throne and he sat down, while I remained on his lap.

Caius and Dora had finished feeding moments after, not bothering to stick around as they left immediately. Something about us mates feeding together made us horny. I shook my head at the weird thought of it. "Are you needing more, Bella?" Marcus asked. I shook my head no. We walked outside of the throne room, at a leisure pace, going nowhere in general.

"I feel kind of sloshy, if that's the right word." I muttered. "Ah, it seems you may have overfed. It is like that with most newborns. That feeling will pass." he said. "Marcus, I can't take another innocent life. What can I do? Where can I feed?" I asked, desperate to ease my conscience. Marcus sighed, feeling bad for me.

"I am sorry, my Bella. It is too soon to have you venture out in public, with you being so young to this new life. Perhaps in a few days, we can venture out to the dangerous parts of Italy. From there, you can choose accordingly." he suggested. "Depending on how well I do?" I asked. "Yes. We need to make sure that you can function around humans as I did with you before you became a Cold One." he said. I nodded. "That makes sense." I said.

I looked down at my dress. It was splattered with blood. I looked like I just walked out of a horror movie. I sighed. "Looks like I need to go shopping. This was my last article of clothing, wasn't it?" I asked. "I'm sure there are other items to choose from..." Marcus trailed. "Other items like, real fancy dresses and such? Because, no." I said. He laughed, as we came near our room.

"We will find something." he said. Someone cleared a throat. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear that Bella needs new clothing?" Alice asked. Jasper was behind her with a worried look, his hand on her shoulder. Jeez. I wonder why. "Yes, she needs a new wardrobe." Marcus replied while I shook my head no. "Nah, I'm cool. I'm kind of digging the blood splatter look for my wardrobe."

Jasper smiled while Alice glared at me. "You know, you never could get into shopping. Now that you're one of us, you have no excuse." Alice half joked. "Well, maybe you can show me the wonders of online shopping. I'm still a newborn you know. I replied. "That works for me. Master, may I borrow your mate for a while?" she asked. Marcus looked over to me, and I smiled. He then nodded to her. Alice squealed like a teenager. Marcus held my face and kissed my lips sweetly, then walked towards his office. She grabbed my hand and walked with me to her room.

"So..." Alice began. I looked at her questioningly. "You and Marcus. Nobody saw that coming." she said as she looked ahead. "Except you." I replied. "Well, yeah. The moment we came back to Forks, I saw. But I wasn't going to mess with that one. The more I keep talking about my visions and what will happen, the more it will either mess things up or prevent some really bad things from happening." She replied.

"I'm glad you didn't mess with this one. I'm everything a girl is when she's in a new relationship: Crazy, infatuated, in love, clingy, loss of common sense, all of it over Marcus. It's a bit too intense for me. The man threatened to stalk me and take me against my will. I was like Yes Please! This is ridiculous...I can't live without him." I confessed, shaking my head at the absurdity of it.

"That's what it's like between true mates, Bella. He is your other half. That feeling between you both will never go away. It takes time to simmer down, but it's always there." she said. I sighed. We ended up at the library. Jasper and Edward were there. Edward was half laying on the couch, half on the floor, reading a book. Jasper was just as engrossed in his book.

They both looked up and waved, then went back to reading. I came into the room. She led me over to a table stacked with a few books and a laptop. She pulled out a chair for me and I sat down while she turned the laptop on.

"Have you heard from my father, Alice?" I asked, quietly. She looked up from the laptop and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I tried a few days ago for your sake to 'see' him and Sue, but I only get glimpses here and there, nothing too concrete. Or they haven't made any decisions. Either way, I believe they are doing ok." Alice assured me.

I nodded, looking down. "I miss my dad, Alice. I miss talking with him and his 'Dr. Phil' advice." my voice nearly shook with emotion. "I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. I have never witnessed such a strong father/daughter relationship such as yours among humans. And you had only lived with him for a short time as an older teenager. He loves you so much. I'll tell you what...If I 'see' him in any of my visions, you will be th first to know." she promised. I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Alice. I'd appreciate that."

She went back to working on the laptop, brought up some shopping websites and we got down to business. "Look at this, Bella. Skinny jeans. Your size. Different colors. Reasonably priced. How many pairs?" she asked. "Get her twenty pairs each in dark colors." Jasper said, from the couch. Alice looked over at him with an incredulous expression. "She's gonna need them to practice dressing herself without ripping off the zippers. Newborn strength..." Jasper continued.

If I could have, I would have blushed. Edward grinned behind his book. Alice shrugged, and added them to the cart. "I'm glad you didn't say pastels, Jasper. There would have been problems if you did." I said. "I keep forgetting you are newborn. You certainly don't act like one." she said, mostly to herself. "I guess it has to do with diet choice." Edward said.

"Yes, it does. Animal blood will always leave us feeling thirsty and never really sated. As a newborn, if she would have chosen the animal diet Bella would have been uncontrollable and more restless as of now." Jasper replied. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward becoming visibly uncomfortable with the subject. "You ok, Edward? We could change the subject..." I said.

"No, it just brought back some bad memories. I did go off on my own for ten years. I fed from men who were getting ready to rape unsuspecting women, or those who abused their own children to such extremes, almost leaving them dead. It got out of hand for me. I started choosing my meal source for stupid reasons. Then, it was the wrong place, wrong time for most. I just wanted human blood no matter who it came from. I couldn't do it anymore. I'm not saying that will be the same outcome for you, Bella. Your level of control is unheard of. I know that if you wish to feed from those types of people, you will maintain who you feed from." Edward explained.

I nodded. "Thanks, Edward. I don't like the thought of feeding from what I used to be, but if I'm going to feed from humans, I might as well take out the bad ones." I still felt like I was making excuses. Maybe this was my way of struggling with what I became. Still lots to think through.

"Bella, jersey shirts for women. I know you loved the green one you wore in high school. How many?" Alice asked. "I like the dark navy blue/white with the numbers. Red/white, and Black/white. Just numbers. None of this 'Bootylicious' crap." I frowned when I saw the yoga pants on the websites with different logos on the ass parts.

"Next, concert tee shirts. U2's website?" she asked, raised eyebrow. I looked back at the laptop. "YES, please get me every tee shirt from there. The sweater and bomber jacket too." I sighed. Jasper snorted. "U2 should be honored that a Cold One really, really loves them." he half joked. "I hope so. Soon as I am able, I am dragging Marcus with me to all their concerts. I don't plan on missing any. Wait, Alice you're letting me dress myself with t shirts and skinny jeans. You're not choosing designer clothes for me?" I realized.

She laughed a little. "No. You're my queen. Who am I to tell you on how to dress? You should dress as you want to. I simply anticipated your likes and dislikes when it came to clothing. However, I will advise that you will need some dressy, business clothes and formal wear, and I will help you with those." she said. "Thanks. But I'm not a queen. Not yet, or ever. Don't assume that. I'm still freaked out about this." I muttered.

"It's appropriate for now. Masters are nearby and they demand titles to be used. I shook my head in disbelief. "Whatever. Next?" She looked up some more clothing stores. "Regular blouses to go with your skinny jeans for when you are out and about. American Rag is a good brand for you. You should look these over. She pointed to a few peasant tops, tanks, and several blouses that seemed casual, not too dressy and I chose what I wanted. "Next: casual dresses and formal dresses. Shoes: Dressy and not. Underwear and bras. Lingerie." she drawled the last word out and grinned.

"Tomorrow? Please?" I begged. "Oh...alright. Tomorrow then." Alice promised. She left up the websites with all items in their carts and went to the door. "Demetri..." she called. Demetri showed up a moment later, with a black credit card. "Master said to use this one, then give to Bella when finished shopping. I quote Master 'Let her get whatever she needs and wants.'" he said. I looked at him incredulously. "You can't be serious!" I said to him. "Dead as a Cold One." He winked at me then left.

"Jesus on a stick..." I muttered. "Well, Master did say whatever you need and want." Jasper said. "Alice, go back to the u2 website." I said, excitedly. "There are other bands, Bella." Edward said. "No. There isn't." I retorted. He chuckled and went back to reading. "Actually, I take that back. Look up some Bowie, Queen, Beatles, all classic rock and some others. I must pay homage to the greats." Alice looked at some other websites and I chose a few more tanks and tshirts, even diving into the underwear section of other clothing websites.

After what seemed an hour longer, I was finished for the day. Shopping should have been exhausting and boring with Alice, but this time she made it fun for me. I loved her for it. "See, it's not all bad shopping with me now is it!" Alice teased. I chuckled, half embarrassed. "Alright Alice. You win this round. Let's see what the second round brings next time." I laughed as she clicked away on 'place order now' buttons on each website.

She was definitely born to shop, that girl. "She definitely was born for it." Edward chuckled. I looked over at him, confused. I did not say that out loud. "You were in my head." I said, shocked. "I just heard you?" Edward stood up and stared at me shocked. There was a weird silence as Jasper and Alice looked between Edward and I. "I thought I was immune. You told me this several times before." I said. "She was definitely born to shop, that girl." Edward repeated my thoughts. I stood from where I was sitting, not sure what to say.

Caius and Aro rushed into the library, hearing Edward's outburst. "Edward? Would you please tell me what happened? or rather, would you show me?" Aro held out his hand. Edward rushed over to Aro and offered his hand. Another minute of silence. Aro studied Edward for a moment, then let go of his hand. "It's as he says, Caius. This whole time, there was nothing except shopping and conversations, and constant reminders to himself. Then, her thoughts slipped through to him. For Isabella's sake, I think Chelsea should begin training as soon as she comes back." Aro demanded.

"I'm sure Edward didn't mean any harm-" I began. "We know, Isabella. It is you that we are worried for. You have begun to trust them again. There are some elements of your shield that you must control so that you are not vulnerable to attack from unseen enemies." Caius explained. "Come. Marcus is finished with his business. He misses his mate." he said. I walked over to Alice and Jasper and hugged them both while Alice slipped me the black card.

I looked over to Edward. "It's strange isn't it? Weeks ago I was so angry with you that I couldn't be in the same room. Now you heard one thought. Trippy." I said. "Indeed." he replied. He slightly bowed to me. I lightly smiled as I walked with Caius and Aro out to the hallway.

"Will Marcus be upset?" I asked as we walked down the long hallway. "He may be slightly more possessive of you, considering Edward is your ex boyfriend. He will demand to read bonds again." Caius said. I sighed. "I don't want to upset my mate. That's the last thing I want to do..." I said. "Be at ease, Isabella. They are not in trouble. We need to know how this happened." Aro assured me. I nodded.

I saw Marcus from a distance as he walked briskly towards us. "What happened?" he asked, looking over to me. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Caius nodded slightly in approval to me. "Bella?" Marcus asked. "I was finished shopping with Alice and Edward heard one thought of mine slip through." I explained. Marcus studied me for a moment.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "I believe it is because Isabella has begun to trust Alice, Jasper and Edward again. She let her guard down. She will begin training as soon as Chelsea comes back." Aro said. "Marcus, take me to our room. Please?" I asked. Marcus nodded, then rushed me to our room.

He began to undress, taking his shirt off first, then his pants. I followed suit and undressed to my underwear. We both slipped into bed, holding each other. "Did you enjoy shopping online with Alice?" he asked. "Very much so. I spent too much of your money today." I joked. "Our money, Bella. You are my mate, and now part of this family. I will tell you every day until you believe me."

Marcus kissed my lips while he undid my bra. He threw the offending bra away from the bed. He pulled my underwear off of me and threw them to the side. "There. You look much better." he said. He mouthed my neck and fondled my breasts for a long time as I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch.

"Mine. You are mine." he muttered. "Every part of me is yours, Marcus." I laid on my back and he hovered over me. His eyes gazing into mine, fear and doubts playing with his head. "Make love to me..." I whispered.

"I'm going to mark you, Bella. So that everyone here and elsewhere will know you belong to me. My mate." His voice was steady, but there was a hint of a low growl trying to escape him. He pushed himself into me harder than usual as I cried out. This wasn't going to be a gentle one. He pumped into me continuously.

"Turn your head." he ordered. I turned my head sideways. He struck instantly, biting down hard on my jugular as I cried out. He held me gently but firm, still pushing in and out of me slowly. His tongue slid over the bite mark, creating a new sensation within me that caused me to moan. He came within seconds, chanting my name.

Still inside of me, he laid his head on my shoulder. I continued to let him pleasure himself with my body and I took every opportunity to pleasure myself with his. Marcus had marked me. I wish it was under different circumstances where he didn't feel threatened. I felt bad.

"Bella, what bothers you, sweet girl?" he asked, stopping momentarily. "I feel responsible for this, for putting doubts about our bond into your mind. I never wanted you to feel threatened by someone else. I never wanted anyone more than I wanted you. Just you. Only you." I said. "I see our bonds. They are stronger than before. I was a fool to worry." He admitted He cupped my face, then kissed me passionately, our lovemaking continuing long into the late evening.


	29. Chapter 30 Training

**Edward's POV**

Bella had walked into the library to do some online shopping with Alice. Since she is a newborn, it was unwise to take her out in public. Bella had thought of the online shopping idea and since she was on her last item of clothing, it had to be done. I tried not to stare at her dress splattered with blood. Jasper had little to no trouble with his control. He did the same, kept his distance and thoughts on other things. Alice, the saint that she is, ignored the elephant in the room and said nothing.

Bella fed from humans. I can't deny it disappointed me, but I felt that since she was mated to a king, perhaps she didn't want to embarrass him, or maybe she didn't want to try at all. I'll never understand or ask her why. After I had read her thought, the one sentence that slipped through...it confused me. She began to trust Alice, Jasper and I, as I overheard Aro say.

Bella forgave me weeks ago, but I never dreamed she would go so far as to trust us again. Me, even. I feel that I still have a long way to go. Perhaps it was when I realized I was mourning the loss of a girl who no longer existed. I accepted that she was no longer obtainable. It was when I began to move forward. Yes, she is beautiful and I am still attracted to her. But am I still in love with her? I don't know. Maybe this training will help keep me focused.

It was unnerving standing in a yard with Sulpicia, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and other Volturi soldiers. Demetri, Caius and Dora walked towards us and stood in front.

"Welcome. Some of you already know me. To those who do not, I am Demetri. I will be training you to fight. It is necessary to know hand to hand combat to defend yourself and our own. Your kings demand that we train hard, so I will not 'go easy' on anyone. Bella, Sulpcia you have asked me to not show you any leniency regardless of who you are mated to. Is this correct?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. That is correct." They answered, loud and clear. "Let us all be witnesses to their statements." Demetri announced. "Our future as Cold Ones are at stake. Do not show us any mercy, Demetri. Train us hard. You have the permission of our kings." Sulpicia said. Demetri nodded. "Noted. Get on with it." Caius replied.

Jasper had fought in the Southern Wars a long time ago. He was appointed assistant to Demetri in training. Alice knew some combat skills, so this was more of a refresher course to her. I used my mind reading ability to fight when needed. Now, I was required to learn how to rely on other senses to defend myself and fight.

I looked over to Chelsea, who stood several feet away from us, watching us. She nodded in encouragement. I stood a little taller, hoping that her challenge to shut off my mind reading ability would not be a complete failure. At first, Caius did not approve of this. Chelsea argued that there was a rumor of a gifted vampire held in captivity by the Romanians, or might be a soldier. He or she could void our abilities. It was possible that even Bella's shield would be rendered useless. We had to be prepared in all worst case scenarios.

Which brings us back to Bella. Under Chelsea, Bella had tried to train with me, but her shield had not manifested. She had no idea how to bring it out, let alone use it. Chelsea had brought in Jane and Marcus to our training. At first, Bella and Jane begged us to not to have her use her power on him. Marcus assured them that it was for training purposes only. Jane would not be punished if Bella could not use her shield to protect him.

We needed to find a way to instigate Bella into using her shield to protect her mate. Reluctantly, they agreed. Few minutes later, Marcus was down for the count. I was not envious of that man. Bella was inconsolable for the rest of the day. Marcus had taken her to their home in the country for the day to give her some time to themselves. Chelsea told me that she would train longer with her. We desperately needed her to work that shield. There had to be a way to bring it out.

With Chelsea's help, it didn't take long to fine tune my mind reading ability. I could now single out one person, or tune out one person while concentrating on another. Most importantly, I could now shut off my ability temporarily. It became second nature. I now had a sense of peace.

For several weeks, we trained in all areas of hand to hand combat. I was surprised that we would use Krav Maga and Systema against our kind. Caius explained that different fighting styles could be applied to remove a vampire's head from the shoulder with a certain amount of force while back up soldiers would light them on fire. Systema proved useful in taking down newborns, if that's who we fought against. If we were fighting older and skilled vampires, it would be an element of surprise to them. Human fighting styles used to remove heads and limbs? Interesting.

With the news of a vampire who could void any ability, it had us all worried. That vampire would have to be taken down first. It was decided by Caius that another scout would be sent to gather information, to infiltrate the Romanian coven. Whomever was chosen for such a task, understood that it was possible he or she would not survive such an assignment. Several of the guard volunteered anyways.

I had almost asked for the assignment. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic in this castle. It was difficult to watch Marcus and Bella interact with each other, and the sounds of lovemaking heard from the south side of the castle made me nauseated. I needed to distance myself.

Alice had blocked me from the entrance of the throne room, saying that it wasn't the right time to leave. She begged me not to ask for the assignment...the Romanian leaders knew of me. The coven would have feigned ignorance of who I was and where I came from. They would have killed me shortly after torturing me for classified information. I sighed in defeat. Damnit, Alice. I had not told anyone of my plans.

Two or three ghost hunter type shows on television reported incidents in Europe that led some to believe there were supernatural forces that killed a handful of humans. Things that moved too fast, and some security cameras had caught a few of our kind when the digital cameras slowed the movements.

Lucky for us, the government did not think it serious enough to get involved. It could be a prank or an elaborate publicity stunt to get better ratings. This bought us time. The digital recordings of those incidents were erased regardless. It felt like the Romanian Coven was toying with us.

xx

12/2007

**Bella's POV**

I had learned everything there is to know about hand to hand combat. Krav Maga, Systema, and all forms of martial arts. Demetri wasn't kidding when he wouldn't show me or Sulpicia any leniency. The man worked us. It was one of those days when I had to remember that my new family had lives that were very different than mine before they became Cold Ones.

"Today, I will be pairing you with someone you do not know. I feel that you are getting too comfortable with your current sparring partners. You need more challenges. Difficult ones. Jasper, bring them in." Two rows of soldiers that we have rarely seen had filed in and formed a single line facing us. I was paired with a Japanese woman who was slightly taller than me. Her look and stance screamed warrior. I gulped. She smirked a little, but bowed in respect. I nodded in response. The match between us was nearly even, but she was the better fighter. I needed more practice.

Sulpicia became emotional when she was paired with a male soldier. Fear and hesitation were evident in her eyes. It was obvious she was reliving a traumatic event. There was a predatory dance between the two, and he rushed to strike. He got in a few hits and she countered with her own. The soldier looked towards Caius. He nodded slightly. He fought aggressivly, and she fought back with everything in her. When the soldier rushed at her to strike, She roared a battle cry and flew at him. The male soldier fought more aggressively and nearly subdued her when she escaped his hold. She severed the soldier's head and ripped his arms off.

Dora, Alice and I had to hold her back from doing further damage to the poor guy. The soldier was taken away to be put back together again. But she was inconsolable. "You will not touch me again! You will not touch me again!" she roared, her eyes manic with fear and anger. She was staring at an empty space, screaming the same sentence while we tried to hold her.

Aro was brought in immediately after training halted. he glared murderously at Demetri and Caius, and took his wife away to their room. "She will come back on her own to train. She will want to empower herself further. There is no stopping her now." Caius muttered. Dora, Alice and I stood by quietly. I felt my throat tighten at the emotions displayed in Sulpicia's fear that turned into rage. Our hearts heavy, Demetri called it a day.

Marcus had met me halfway to our room. The mood was somber since Sulpicia's PTSD attack. I ran into his arms, shaking. "Shh, sweet girl. She will be fine. Aro may be upset, but he knows that she needs this." I nodded into his chest. "I keep forgetting that everyone else here had very different lives before their change, some lives that didn't have good memories. I keep forgetting that." I whispered.

"It's normal to feel this way. You are still very young. I once overheard someone say that he had imagined all of us as Cold Ones from the beginning...that we were never human to begin with. I feel that maybe you might have similar thoughts at one time or another." he said. "It's hard to imagine what your lives were like before. How you lived. What was Aro like before he was changed? Demetri? Felix? You? It's a question that stays with me." I said. "I want to see her, Marcus. I want to know that she's ok." I looked up at him.

"Aro is not going to let Cia out of his sight until her mind is at ease." he said. I sighed. "Caius said she will come back to train." I said. Marcus chuckled. "She will, against Aro's wishes. I frowned at that. "It is not what you think. Aro is very concerned for his wife's mental state. It took a long time for her to be at ease when she came into this life. She will come back sooner." he assured me. We settled in for our down time. The quiet was what we needed as we were lost in our thoughts for the night.

**Jasper's POV**

"Today, I will be pairing you with someone you do not know. I feel that you are getting too comfortable with your current sparring partners. You need more challenges. Jasper, bring them in." I led the soldiers into the dome. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice going into a trance. She was having a vision. She looked concerned. Caius motioned for her to speak with him in private. He gave her pen and paper and she wrote down what her vision was. Caius glanced at her writing, then to Alice and nodded. He crumpled the paper.

Alice went back to her place next to mine. Now I was definitely curious, trying to get a read on my wife. She looked over at me and shook her head slightly. I gave up then. When my wife shakes her head at me, it meant leave it alone. After witnessing Sulpicia's finest moment in defending herself and meltdown, I understood. This was what Alice had to leave alone. Caius let it happen. Oh boy. The kings may have some differences of opinions after this day.

**Aro's POV**

"What was he thinking! Letting my wife suffer through a mental breakdown in training! Heartless bastard that he is!" I roared to noone in anger. I paced back and forth as I worried for Cia. When I took her away from training, I held her while she calmed down. She sobbed tearlessly as her shoulders shook. After a while, she was quiet and lost in her own thoughts and nightmares of her past. It has been more than a thousand years since her attack.

The man who raped her was an Egyptian official. He had taken her as a servant for his wife for domestic duties such as cooking, cleaning and caring for children inside their home. He would repeatedly rape her when his wife was absent. Cia would fight back, but it would cause him to beat her severely. I was hunting when I came across her in a field of grains.

She had just broke free of her attacker when she grabbed the knife from his belt and kneed him in his groin. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She had the same look of fear and rage as she stood over his body. She was ready to finish him off when I had appeared. She looked in my direction and was startled at my appearance.

I said nothing as I kept my face neutral of all expressions, but with a hint of kindness towards her as the man tried to crawl towards me. "Help me..." he rasped. I sneered at him in disgust. Cia walked towards him and stood over his back, ready to kill him. I held up my hand to to halt her actions. "Allow me." I said. She stood still, as if she contemplated what I was offering for her.

She shook her head. "No. He is mine to finish. He has touched me for the last time!" she snarled in his direction. The man tried to speak, but she drove the knife in his back several times, crying in anger. "You will not touch me again!" she cried.

I walked over to her and picked her up. I gently removed the bloodied knife from her hand and threw it onto his lifeless body. "My darling, enough. He is dead." I assured her. She stared at me, bewildered at her own actions of holding onto me. "Who are you?" she asked. "Aro." I replied. I didn't give her any other answers or explanations. I turned her that night. That could have been my mistake...to turn someone who hadn't healed her mind of past traumas.

"Aro. I am going back to training tomorrow." Cia said from the office door. I shook my head in disapproval. "Cia, it is too soon. You suffered a PTSD attack. You must wait until your mind is at ease!" I begged her. "My mind will never be at ease! I will never be at ease until I know how to defend myself and protect my kingdom! Perhaps I may never be at ease for the rest of eternity, but I will do something about it now!" she roared.

I have never seen my wife so filled with anger and rage. "Cia, I know this means so much to you, the training. But I worry for you. I worry that you will be stuck in the past and in a state of fear!" I argued. Cia walked over to me and cupped my face with her hands. "It was a moment that got the best of me. It passed. I'm going back tomorrow. I will not die as my sister did. I do not want the same fate for you as Marcus experienced." Her words were gentle, but firm.

My expression was blank. I could not let her see my emotions. But I could see her memories of that day replaying in her mind. It seemed as if it happened yesterday. Her facial features hardened and she removed her hands from me. "I am going back to training tomorrow. Get over it!" she snapped, and then walked away. I growled in anger and disapproval. "The stubborn woman!" I muttered.

"She's right, you know." Caius had appeared after Cia walked out in anger. "What do you know of it! You may as well have thrown her to the wolves!" I growled, looking away. "Aro, my brother. If I felt that she couldn't handle herself, I would have never put her against another male soldier. You do not realize the enormity of the threat we as a vampire race are facing!" Caius yelled. "If Cia suffers a setback, she will come back stronger from it. We need our Queens, brother. We need them."

I studied him, and it seemed he knew more than he was letting on. "The Romanians keep their wives locked in a tower for their protection. It is foolish. Their wives know nothing except for the luxuries of living in their suites, hoping to get a glimpse of the outside world. They know nothing of how to defend themselves. This is to our advantage! We will not wait for them to attack us."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you suggesting we strike first?" I asked. "Yes." Caius replied. "I am suggesting that. The first set of soldiers that Demetri trained will be sent in secret to to take down the nomad vampires who have fed in the open, daring us to react. The Romanians are using nomads to test us. Put aside your fear for your wife and let her overcome. She will be more than fine." Caius then left me alone with my thoughts.


	30. Chapter 31 Traitors Not Allowed

**Demetri POV**

The time came when Aro, Caius and Marcus would watch the soldiers fight. We would present them as part of the Volturi. I had recognized a few familiar faces among the soldiers. They have been with us for hundreds of years. Caius had made it mandatory that everyone retrain.

I watched them march from the outside training yard into the dome. Dora, Cia, Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper were among them. Their moods were light, proud of themselves for their accomplishments.

Aro looked upon Cia with such pride and love. She overcame her demons and finished training. She was fierce, and used her anger and rage at the injustice done to her to her advantage. Bella had come a long way from the beginning of her training.

Akemi, the Japanese woman who Bella first fought against proved to be valuable asset to her training. Bella was ready to fight.

The soldiers marched in procession and stood facing the kings. Caius nodded to them and they continued to march to the side. Another group of soldiers that trained a month after this first group came in and stood opposite of them on the end. They were paired off to mock fight each other. The fights were mainly for show, but we wanted to pair them off with those who they have not fought against before.

Surprisingly, Bella was paired with Jasper. At first, she looked as if she would bolt for the door, knowing Jasper was known as the God of War at one time. But she held her own. Although they were nearly matching in skill, Jasper won this round. Marcus was proud of his young mate regardless.

Edward was paired with Felix. He had relaxed his stance, as if he was going into a trance. I could tell immediately that he had shut off his mind reading ability. This would be interesting, and a bit unfair, since Felix is twice his size.

The fight between them was intense. Felix did not care for Edward, so he was especially aggressive in offensive attacks. It may have been the result of his loss against the boy. Edward had won this match. Chelsea was smiling from ear to ear, proud of her student. Caius was equally impressed and nodded in approval towards him.

Lucas, who was facing Cia looked sick. He had heard what happened to the first soldier. The mock fight began. Cia had begun her predatory dance with him, and they fought against each other for several minutes. Caius called a draw when it was determined they were equal in skill. Cia had walked towards her group when Lucas made a run for the kings.

"Bella! Shield Marcus!" Edward yelled in panic. Several guards made to block him but he was too fast. He stopped inches front of Marcus with a weapon ready to slash at him, but there was no movement. In his hand, there was a white weapon that soon dislodged from his grip. It dropped to the ground.

It was bone, shaped into a knife with a silver handle. The bone was from the Children of the Moon. Their bone was used to dismember and kill our kind. He was caught in some force midair, and it seemed to move away from the kings and it slammed him against the wall. Bella stifled her gasp, keeping her eye on him. All eyes looked to her as she looked on bewildered at the sudden show of her ability.

Marcus stood abruptly from where he was sitting as Caius and Aro rushed to Lucas. "Let me read him." Aro growled. "Then you can do what you need to." Caius nodded as Aro stepped closer to the traitor. Lucas growled as Aro grabbed his arm. There were a tense moment as Aro finally let go and backed away. "He is a traitor! Spy! He took Didyme's memories before she died!" he roared.

"Bella, let him go. We need to destroy him. We have what we need from him." Marcus was gentle in his advisement as Bella looked on. "I don't know how!" Bella said, furious at herself. Lucas chuckled. "She will be the first to die. The Volturi will fall, and the Romanians will rule openly. It is our time!" he sneered. Bella ran towards him and jumped towards him and kicked his head off. The rest of his body fell.

Demetri and Caius wasted no time in shredding him apart and lighting him on fire. The doors had suddenly closed from inside the dome. "I will read everyone. There will be no traitors within our walls." Aro said.

**Bella's POV**

Cia smiled at me as she walked towards our group after finishing her mock fight against Lucas. In an instant, Lucas made a run for the kings' thrones. "Bella! Shield Marcus!" Edward yelled. There was one moment when it felt I would have been too late, that I had lost my one true love.

It was the fear of losing him that caused my shield to encase him before he swiped his weapon at Marcus. The weapon was too close to him, and that thought caused the weapon to dislodge from his grip and drop it. I could only focus on Lucas as I vaguely heard Aro accuse him of treason. Marcus had appeared behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, Let him go. We need to destroy him. We have what we need from him." Marcus's words were soothing, so not to startle or frighten me.

"I don't know how!" I snapped, more angry at myself that I couldn't manipulate the shield. Lucas laughed lightly at me, looking to Marcus. "She will be the first to die. The Volturi will fall, and the Romanians will rule openly. It is our time!" he sneered. I shook in anger, fearful of what he was implying. If I died, Marcus would succumb to grief. The Volturi would fall apart, and I didn't need to figure out the rest. I ran and leapt at him, kicking Lucas's head off with great force. His body dropped to the ground. Caius and Demetri tore him to pieces and lit him on fire.

The guard had closed the doors to the dome. Marcus looked to me in amazement, then to Demetri. He nodded towards him. "Soldiers, guards. Get comfortable. We're going to be here for a long while." Demetri called out to everyone. Everyone was anxious as they reformed the line to be read by their king. Chelsea made her way to me.

"Bella, have you thought about how you may have activated your shield?" she asked. "Fear. It was out of fear." I said, my voice small. She nodded as I continued. "I was afraid that I was too late. The weapon that Lucas was holding...It was too close to Marcus, and that thought caused it to drop." I lowered my head, not sure how to continue explaining.

"You did well. With Edward's warning, you were able to protect your mate. Now we have an idea on how to move forward. See me tomorrow. We begin training again." Chelsea said. I nodded and she walked away.

Aro had dropped to his knees as he picked up the weapon that Lucas tried to use. His facial expression filled with grief. "Didyme..." he whispered. Marcus walked over to him and knelt besides him. "It was the weapon that I gave to her before we were attacked." he confirmed, his face void of all expressions. Caius walked over to them, and Aro placed it back onto the ground. He looked up at him. "Brother, please. I have to know." he whispered.

Caius knelt before the weapon, and lightly touched the handle. He shuddered as a few glimpses ran through him as Aro kept his hand on Caius. Aro roared in grief. Cia rushed to her husband and encased him into her arms, whispering soothing words to him. He then stood to compose himself, helping his wife up with him.

"Let us finish this. I will read the rest of the guard." he said. It was a long day. Only a handful were convicted of treason. They were destroyed immediately. Aro had noted that some of these soldiers were not new. The Romanians were expecting some of them back to report their findings. That wasn't going to happen.

Marcus and I left to walk outside. We walked to the court yard and garden area. The silence between us was deafening. I stopped us from walking. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked. "You saved my life. Again." he replied. I looked away, embarrassed. "It wasn't just me." I said, as I lowered my head.

"I know. Edward had noticed Lucas acting a little more restless than usual, which is why he listened in on him. Lucas's thought before he tried to rush me was very clear. I was supposed to die today. He was part of my guard for thousands of years. I failed the rest of my guard. I employed someone with such a power that it made it impossible to fully trust him with even our own memories."

Marcus was betrayed, and it made him feel responsible, riddled with guilt for putting his guard in danger. Caius had mentioned the possibility of him being a spy. It made me wonder how many times he reported to the Romanians. Aro would have to let Caius and Marcus know those important details.

I wrapped my arms around him, thankful that he was still here with me. He returned the same gesture, holding onto me a little tighter. A few hours later, he still seemed off, quiet still. "Marcus? Did today's incident bring back memories of your wife?" I asked. I was sad for him, but fearful that I would be competing with a ghost.

"In a way, yes. She was not a warrior type, but she had a stubbornness about her. I gave her that weapon in case anything should go wrong. I never imagined it would make it's way back here." he said.

"What was she like?" I asked. "She was an introvert, a quiet woman. She loved to sit in the garden and day dream. Sometimes I yearned for her to be a little more livelier, more conversational with me. But it was at times what I needed most. Her quietness and calm to my aggressiveness and over excitements. She knew that we were not mated. We had made a pact that should we find our mates, we would end our marriage as friends." I nodded.

"I am sorry that today brought up some painful memories." I said. "It was the trauma of watching the Romanian scums tear her apart that upset me the most. It was beyond cruel." he said. I shook my head.

"They thought she was your mate." I said. "Yes. The Romanians will stop at nothing to come after you to weaken our rule." he replied. "They can try. My shield is going to be stronger, day by day." I said. "I will not let them come near you, shield or not." he vowed. I looked down. It seemed he didn't want me to fight or use my shield to protect us, me, or him.

"You are not going to suppress my shield because of your fears. I was made this way for a reason." I said, gently. Marcus smiled weakly. "The caveman in me, as Cia says." he replied. I shook my head. "Let's get some fresh air." I suggested. We walked to the garden, admiring the flowers. These moments would be far and few between in the future.

**Aro's POV**

I read the rest of my guard and soldiers that we kept in the dome. I was relieved that I had no further traitors to destroy. There were a few who had thought of leaving to find their mates, but were hesitant on asking. I would deal with that later. Edward was summoned to our office to discuss what happened. "Masters." Edward knelt before us. "As you were." I said. He stood from kneeling and relaxed is composure.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. "Yes. What made you decide to read Lucas?" Caius asked. "I noticed him acting restless. He seemed too focused on Master Marcus. I concentrated on his thoughts when I noticed a weapon in his hands." I nodded. "Edward, would you mind if I read you, from your perspective of what happened?" I asked. "No, I don't mind." he said. He held out his hand to me.

I held back for a moment, not sure what I was expecting to see, but took his hand after a moment. Edward's thoughts were all over the place. A few about Isabella, her happiness, and his own future. He wanted to take the mission of going to Romania to spy. His thoughts then went to Lucas, who was indeed acting restless and was focused on Marcus. Edward had done well. I let go.

"Thank you, Edward. You and Isabella have saved our brother's life." He nodded in response. "I don't believe that sending you to Romania would be the right thing to do. The Romanians may already know about you." Edward winced. "Alice strongly advised me to not go. I would have made things worse." he replied. I nodded. "You wished for an assignment, I will give you one. I will let you know the details soon. That is all." He bowed his head and left the office. There would have to be decisions made.

xx

**Edward's POV**

A few days later, I was told that I would be going to South America to find our kind and recruit them for war. I would be doing the assignment alone for now. If I felt that I would need back up, it would be sent to me.

Aro had called Carlisle and Esme. He gave them the assignment to find others of our kind in the U.S. and Canada. Emmett and Rosalie could accompany them if needed to spread out. Akemi, she would go to Japan, her homeland and other parts of Asia. She would be accompanied by two others.

Several others would be sent to Russia, India, and elsewhere. I had pulled out a picture of myself and Bella in better times before I stupidly broke up with her. It was truly over. The incident of when her one thought came through to me, I no longer cared for it. I pulled out a lighter and set the picture on fire, signifying a new start. It was time to move on.

I had packed a few things to take with me. I was told I would be leaving tonight. Alice and Jasper came to my room and knocked. "Door's open." I said. Alice opened the door and she gave me a hug. "You will be careful, you hear me?" Alice's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I will be, Alice." I promised.

Jasper patted my back. "Don't get too crazy over there, man. Watch out for those Brazilian girls." he said. I grinned. "Me? Get crazy? Nah." I grinned. We walked to the Volturi plane in silence. Aro was nearby. He nodded in approval as I boarded the Volturi plane.

"I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll bring back one of those Brazilian girls." Alice shook her head in amusement while Jasper grinned. I walked in and the door was shut. I couldn't let them see I was nervous. The fear of the unknown, being away from my family. I needed to do something positive. Here we go.

**Alice's POV**

"He's growing up." I said. "Yes. He is doing something worthwhile. He wants to make his family proud." Aro replied. "I am proud of him." I said. "He will be back sooner than you think. The recruitments will here in a matter of weeks. Some will not even need training." Aro sighed in relief. We walked back inside.

Marcus and Bella had come from the dome after training. Marcus had turned the corner to his office while Bella walked over to us. "I heard Edward left?" Bella asked. "Yes. He is on assignment for us." Aro replied. "Wow." Bella replied. "Right?" Jasper replied. "Well, I hope he's careful. This seems huge, even for him." she replied. "He's going to be just fine on this assignment. I was wrong to underestimate him." Alice replied quietly. "Like Carlisle said, he may surprise us yet." Bella replied.

"Have you tapped into your shield?" Jasper asked. "Yes! I was able to do things I never dreamed of. Marcus is still recovering from me encasing him a while ago." Bella laughed. I really wish I could have seen that." Aro was trying to hide his excitement over Bella's shield. "I can shield up to four people at a time. Chelsea believes I can stretch it further." Bella was in deep thought, thinking of the day's training.

A moment later, I went into a vision. The Volturi soldiers were scattered and hidden around the Romanians' fort waiting for Caius to give the order to attack. My vision then changed. During the battle, Bella had thrown the bone dagger at someone, then faded to Vladimir and Aro circling each other to fight. I saw in my vision Edward running into the Romanians' fort despite our cries for him to stop. He would not listen. Then the vision stopped.

"Alice?" Bella looked worried, her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to Aro. "It seems we will be the ones to attack." I confirmed, but keeping the latter part to myself. "That is the plan, yes." Aro nodded. I nodded in response. "Today was a bit overwhelming, watching my brother leave. I need to be alone."

I hurried to my room. I could feel Jasper running behind me. "Alice, wait!" I ignored him as I opened the door and went in. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "What did you see! Don't give me that bullshit that you can't tell me!" Jasper warned. "Edward. I don't think he'll live through the war. He went running into the fort even though we tried to stop him. The vision ended there."

I was hysterical, hoping it wasn't a bad outcome. "Decisions, Alice. He would need to make the right decision to survive once he is in that fort." Jasper reminded me. "I know that! The stubborn fool will break my heart if he dies!"

Jasper pulled me into a hug as I tried to calm myself. "It'll be ok, darlin.' Edward's smart. He won't do anything stupid unless it was important enough. He'll make it. He has to." Jasper said, as he held me. "I hope you're right, Jas." I whispered. "I usually am. Don't go doubting me now." He held me for the rest of the night.


	31. Chapter 32 Prisoner of Romania

**3rd Person POV**

Stefan and Vladimir were quiet as they contemplated their next move. Finally someone spoke. "We need to move on with phase two. The nomads may have been destroyed." Vladimir muttered. "The Volturi have someone in their coven who can see the future." Stefan said. "Ah. Little Alice Cullen. I do know of her. She is preventing us from moving forward." Vladimir was scowling as he remembered the petite Cold One.

"Carlisle Cullen has all the luck, with those gifted vampires under his roof, lending them to the Volturi against us. Mind Reader, Seer, Empath..." Stefan growled in frustration. "We have our own gifted. Nix. We will use her to our advantage." The Romanians were still confident in their plans to overthrow the Volturi. The brothers have amassed an army of Cold Ones ready to let the world know of their existence.

But first, they had to overthrow the three kings. They were still very powerful in keeping the secret as they had soldiers all over the world. They were unsuccessful in ambushing Marcus Volturi weeks before. The soldiers never returned. Lucas was destroyed, it was assumed. "Shall we continue to make more soldiers, Stefan?" he asked.

"I believe we have enough. It is too late in our plan to train more newborns. We could send scouts for recruitment. We can send them all over. If an enemy with a formidable power is spotted, tear them apart and bring it back here." Stefan answered. "How long will it be before we strike?" Vladimir was getting restless. "Gather ten of our soldiers. Send them out. We should be ready in a matter of weeks." Stefan ordered.

"The Seer!" Vladimir whispered furiously. "I care not if she knows! I would be surprised if she can see ten things at once!" Stefan yelled. Vladimir shook his head in frustration. "Someday, you will get us killed." he said, resigned. "You have such little faith in my plans. I am disappointed." He feigned hurt, his hand on his chest.

"There is no need for this behavior. I am concerned with the Seer seeing your decisions, is all." Vladimir argued. "If we worry about the Seer's ability to see every move we make, we will never be able to strike." he countered.

"I think a visit to our dear Nix is in order. Perhaps she can hide our decisions." Stefan mused. Vladimir snorted. "Good luck with that. She's refused us every time." Stefan grinned. "We will bargain with her. I will set her free if she helps us." he said. "But, that would be a lie." Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes." he laughed.

**Nix/Prisoner's POV**

There was no sunlight in this jail cell. For what seemed like an eternity, I was confined to this one space. I was not allowed to hunt. My blood was brought to me. I have recently stopped feeding. The men who supervised me would try to hold me down while one would try to force me to drink. It was inevitable, as my thirst would win.

After some time, they gave up. Instead, they would make derogatory comments, sneer and make fun of me. They tried to get a rise out of me every time, but I kept silent, walking in circles. It would be my only form of activity at all.

There was an electric box called a television, or tv for short...that was never turned off from the other side of the jail. The volume was up continuously. The channels were changed every so often, mostly to American news, shows, and cartoons. What a strange box.

Other prisoners had attempted to silence it by throwing things at the box. It drove everyone mad. I have suspected it was a way to keep the prisoners distracted, to muddle our thoughts. I have learned new things about the modern world from this box. The times, they have changed.

I rarely spoke since they put me in here. I have no memory of who I was before I was taken to this place. I wish they would kill me. It would be better than spending the rest of my existence in this jail. I did sleep for a long time, but I woke for reasons unknown. The prisoners around me have done the same. They turned to stone after several years. They were destroyed.

I don't remember my life before I was captured. I believed myself to be a peaceful person. I was given a name, Phoenix. Nix for short. They gave me that name because I was reborn. I can render all gifted Cold Ones useless.

It was discovered when I defended myself against a man who tried to use his power on me. He was able to freeze a person in place by just thinking of it. He wanted to hurt me. He came into my jail and locked the cell after entering.

As he undid his pants, I pretended to be still. I took him with surprise. The thought of a man forcing himself on me angered me as I tore him apart. The fool had a lighter on himself. I took it from his pocket and lit him on fire. I was subdued by the others who broke into my cell.

Stefan and Vladimir brought in others to use their powers against me. Nothing worked. In my presence, others could not even use their gifts on each other if I willed it. I could only be held in this jail cell.

Stronger Cold Ones were the only ones that could overpower me, physically. I don't want to use my gift for their war. In the room nearby, I could hear them talking about their somewhat successful attempts at sending scouts to infiltrate the enemy coven and their next moves. Their army was sizable, but not as strong as the enemy. I hope the other side wins, even if it means my death.

My thoughts were interrupted by the two brothers who came in. "Nix, we need to have a talk with you. Since you don't speak often, you just sit back and listen. If you help us win our war with your power, we will set you free. I only ask this one time from you. After we are done with this, I will take you to wherever you want to go, and you are free to live as you see fit. What do you say?" Stefan asked.

Whenever I refused to help them, I would simply turn my back on them. I stood up from where I was sitting and turned towards the wall. "The mute bitch! What is the use of us having her here? We've kept her too long and she refuses to help us! We should destroy her. We can find another way to defeat the enemy!" Vladimir growled out.

"It's what she wants, Vladimir. We will not give her that peace." Stefan said, his voice eerily calm. I winced at that statement. "If she wants freedom, she will have to earn it with this one request from us. We have proposed our bargain. She will think about it. Let us leave." Stefan and Vladimir left.

They're lying. What if they weren't? Would I be willing to take that chance? If they were lying, could I plan my escape anyways? I cried out in frustration.

**Edward's POV**

I landed in Sao Paulo, and made my way through the throngs of tourists. Most of them were excited to hit the beaches, while others were thinking of business strategies for their meetings. Work now, play later...the humans thought. I went to one of the service desks. "Eu preciso de um taxi." I requested. The woman nodded and pointed in the direction of taxis waiting for anyone to climb in. I nodded in thanks.

I let the taxi driver know where I wanted to go. It was still daylight, but I was covered sufficiently, along with dark sunglasses and a tarp hat. Some looked at me with confusion, since it was a warm day. It was best to ignore them. I checked into the hostel to get settled and ready for the night's adventures. When it was time, I put in the brown contacts.

When dusk came, I hailed another taxi. He let me off at a nightclub, with warnings that it was not a good area, a nice boy like me should not be in this part of town. I thanked him for his concern and tipped him.

I walked in and asked for a table that would be good for people watching. I admit, I had to 'dazzle' the poor girl into getting what I wanted. I sat for several hours, listening in on everyone that passed me by.

A few women had approached my table to flirt with me. Gritting my teeth, I flirted back to blend in. I left after three hours. I searched other locations. It was beginning to look grim.

On my fourth night, I walked leisurely to a nightclub in Rio De Janeiro. As I sat at another table, my mind picked up a few interesting thoughts. _'Who is he? He looks like a Cold One. I should go home and alert the others."_ I quickly got up from my table and walked towards the woman who I listened in on.

"Excuse me, I think we need to talk." I told her in Portuguese. "I don't want any trouble from you. We are in public. Do you want to expose yourself?" she was terrified, but confident that I would not harm her. Her last question gave me hope. "That is why I am here. I will not harm you. Please take me to the others like me."

She debated whether she should help me or not. "You're human. You shouldn't know about our kind." I told her. "If I told anyone about your kind, I would be put in a hospital for the mentally ill!" she whispered furiously. "Indeed." I said. She stared at me for a few seconds and breathed a sigh of relief. "What?" I asked. "Your contacts. They dissolved already, Animal Drinker. Come. I will take you to my brother."

She walked out of the night club. I shrugged and followed her outside. We came across her car. She got into the driver seat. "Get in." she ordered. I climbed into the passenger side and she drove. "May I know your name?" I asked. "Ana." she replied. "Ana...Lovely name. My name is Edward." She nodded as she kept her eyes on the road. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, but I have no idea how this evening will go." she quipped. "How did you come across our kind?" I asked.

"I was a child when my family was attacked many years ago by Cold Ones. My brother Miguel hid me in the closet and tried to rescue our family, but I witnessed my parents death. Miguel should have died but he didn't. An Animal Drinker tried to save him, but it was too late. The venom was already spreading. They took him away with the promise that they would come back and check on me.

Miguel was disgusted with what he became and tried to end his life several times. Tomas argued with him, saying that I needed him. He taught him control and he fed from animals. Miguel came back to me after many years and has since made sure I was safe and taken care of. There are quite a few Cold Ones here in Brazil. Some are not so friendly." She explained. I nodded. "Noted." I said.

She drove for twenty more minutes. We came across an old house and she pulled into her driveway. She took her cell phone out and dialed a number. "Miguel, I have an Animal Drinker with me requesting to speak to you. I have a feeling this is important. Please, come outside." she said. "He will speak with you." she said. "Thank you, Ana." She nodded and stood next to another.

The door to her house opened and a tall man walked outside. I also noticed others were surrounding me from different areas. "I have many questions to ask you, but I will begin with the important ones. Who are you, why are you here, and did you bring others with you?" He stood waiting for an answer.

"My name is Edward. I am from the U.S. I came alone. As you may or may not know, there is a coven in Italy that rules our kind, called the Volturi. There really is only one rule that is absolute. Humans cannot know we exist. Another coven, known only as the Romanians, do not want to hide any longer. They want to come out and feed openly and take over the world. They have gathered an army to try and overthrow their rule. We are in need of assistance in making sure that does not happen."

I stood silently as I waited for Miguel to process this information. The others were already closer, horrified at the prospect of being outed to the world. "The fact that you are here asking us for help makes me realize you are running short with soldiers." he said. "The Romanians believe we have more than they do, but we are now even in numbers. What they don't know, won't hurt." I answered.

Miguel thought for a moment, then shook his head. "The problem is that I will not leave my sister here alone and defenseless. Humans can only do so much with fire to protect themselves, if we are exposed to them. I will leave it up to the others if they wish to join you. I will not force them to stay or go." he said.

"I will go!" "I will fight." "Why should we be involved? This is not our fight!" "Because we cannot be exposed! The militaries will destroy us with their weapons!" "I will fight also." Several of them spoke at once, coming forward. Many others were hesitant in becoming involved. I didn't blame them.

"There are nine of you. This is good." I said, more to myself. I listened in on their thoughts, to make sure they were genuine in their desire to fight for our cause. I was relieved to know that it was the case. "Now that you have finished reading the thoughts of my coven, I suggest you take them with you now, before I change my mind." Miguel warned. I glanced at him, surprised. "I too, can read minds. You are an open book, my friend." he laughed.

"I meant no harm." I explained. "I know you do not mean us harm, and I understand your loyalty to the cause. I would do the same if I were in your position." he answered. I nodded. I brought out my cell phone. "Aro, we have nine willing to fight." I said. "Excellent! There is a jet at the airport that is ready for you to go. Alice has already made the arrangements." he answered.

"We will leave as soon as possible." I said. I hung up and looked over to the Brazilians. "We need to get to the airport right away. If any of you need to hunt before boarding, I suggest now would be a good time." I suggested. "We have just come back from hunting a few hours before. We can run now." one of them said. I nodded. I turned back to Miguel and Ana. "Thank you." I bowed slightly.

"Please make sure they are taken care of. They are my family." Ana begged, tears forming. "There are no guarantees in war, sister. We can only hope for the best." Miguel answered before I could speak. I smiled sadly. We ran to the airport. We were in the air within an hour.

Although they kept to themselves, the Brazilians were an interesting bunch. While they spoke in their native language, they blocked me from reading their minds. It made me think of my family, how they recited different books, poems and songs in different languages to keep me out of their heads.

I smiled at the memories. We landed 13 hours later. As we walked off the plane, I saw Alice waiting for me. She hugged me as I came in. "I'm so glad you're back!" I smiled. "So am I, Alice." I tried to tousle her hair, but she ducked. "No messing my hair!" she scolded. I chuckled.

Aro and Caius were standing nearby, waiting to welcome our guests. I had told the Brazilians beforehand that Aro could read every thought anyone has ever had with one touch. Tomas grinned. "He won't read us." It made me slightly uneasy. Just what kind of powers did these Brazilians have? Aro had welcomed them, but he kept his distance, almost as if he avoided touching them. Caius noticed. He raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "You wanted soldiers. I got them for you." I muttered. Caius frowned, but said nothing.

Santiago approached Aro. "Akemi is bringing seventeen soldiers from various parts of Asia. Some will go to Romania and wait for your instructions." he reported. "Very good! Our recruitment are becoming successful!" Aro was pleased. I knew he worried about the outcome of our future as Cold Ones. Carlisle had contacted most of our friends by phone. Most made their way on their own to Italy. Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte would be here in a matter of days. The Denali Coven would be here as well.

Several other scouts returned with those who were willing to fight for our secrecy over the next two weeks. Those who arrived earlier were already being trained for battle. My Brazilian friends did not need training. They were always fighting to protect their loved ones and territories.

Two days later, several Cold Ones from Israel showed up unannounced. Aro, Marcus, or Caius had not sent any scouts in that direction. "My name is Levi. These are members of my coven." he stood sideways and waved his hand towards them to show fifteen Cold Ones, men and women alike.

Their facial expressions were angry and determined. "We were approached by the Romanians to fight against you. They want to expose our kind. I told them we would think things over. We would let them know in two weeks time. After they left, our coven fled immediately. We do not wish to be exposed." Aro had hurried to their coven leader to read him. Levi extended his hand and Aro read him. "They will fight for us. We have all that we need now."


	32. Chapter 33 Beginning of War

**Bella's POV**

After weeks of training, my shield can cover several of us at one time. Using my fear for the ones I love proved to be a useful tactic to expand further if I wished to. Marcus was proud. It made me happy. I was curious to see who the new soldiers were, so I ventured out of our room to the training dome.

"Bella, it is good to see you!" Akemi rushed over to me and we hugged each other. "Wow, so many under this roof!" Akemi nodded. "Yes, our scouts were successful. I can only hope that the Romanians were laughed at when trying to recruit for their cause. Sadly, there are some who don't want to hide anymore." I frowned. "When my father was human, he took out several newborns with fire. He led a pack of shape shifters against a group who were trying to kill me. He used weapons and fire. The militaries around the world will know how to destroy us once they find out how." I was beginning to miss my father more each day.

"Your father, he is a Cold One?" she asked. "Yes. He is with his mate." I said, not wanting to go further into detail. "He is a born leader. It would be an honor to meet him someday." Akemi said, amazed at what I had told her. "I wish I could see him too." I smiled weakly. She put her hand on my shoulder, then left to finish their training.

"Damn it Charlie, you should be in Forks watching football with Billy and Jacob, yelling at the t.v. screen while Sue laughs and makes dinner." I whispered to no one. I felt a pair of arms around me. I turned to find Marcus looking at me with sadness. "I know you will see him someday. Have faith, and be patient, my sweet girl." I leaned into his embrace. We watched the training of several new soldiers.

**Jasper's POV**

"We should strike now. They sent scouts to recruit, and they are still waiting to hear from the Israelis. They are not ready." I informed them. The kings, Demetri, Alice and I were seated in their office, discussing strategy. "Send groups one at a time in different locations near Romania, so not to make us too obvious." I suggested.

Aro was in deep thought. He had his hands in a steeple position, thinking things through. He was silent during the meeting. "Are you sure of this, Jasper?" Caius asked. I nodded. "Yes Master. The soldier, Liam infiltrated their guard was able to confirm this information. He left quietly last night. The Romanians and their guard have hardly noticed his presence. His power is a godsend."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked to Alice. "This will be our only chance at taking out more than half of their soldiers. From there, we surround their fort. The brothers and their personal guard will try to barricade themselves but will be forced out. That is the extent of what I saw." Alice confirmed.

"Who is their prized prisoner?" Demetri asked. "Liam has not seen this person but it was someone named Nix. She is the one who can null all powers by willing it. The Romanians have lied about their promise to set her free if she helps them. She is torn between trusting them or continuing to refuse them." I sighed.

I wish we knew more about this prisoner. How long had they kept her prisoner, would she trust her gut instinct and refuse to help them, or help them and make things worse for our side? "This is why we had everyone train in combat. No surprises."

Caius stood. "Send groups each night, starting tonight. We should be able to strike in a few days." I nodded. "Consider it done, Master." The meeting ended. Caius had done most of the talking, while the others listened on and asked questions. It was settled. We were going to war.

**Bella's POV**

When Marcus told me we were going to war, I was surprised that it would be so soon. I had thought we were going to wait until we had enough soldiers. Jasper said that the Romanians were not ready, and now was the best time. There were so many soldiers that Marcus and Caius had decided to just go for it. We had weapons from the military that were flown to Romania a day ahead. How they got it, I have no idea. Best to not ask.

We ran during the night, so not to attrack too much attention. Caius, Dora, Aro, Cia, Marcus, and I were situated in the middle of everyone as we ran to Romania. We came upon the Romanians' fort a day later. Our soldiers were so great in numbers that we surrounded the castle completely. Jasper, Caius and a few others had set up the weapons to point at the fort. It was a dark castle, with a drawbridge and metal gate. It was old...ancient old. Too bad it was going to be destroyed.

Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were nearby, scanning the areas around the castle. Liam had ventured towards the castle, using his ability to walk in without being noticed. He didn't have the power to be invisible. He would just be ignored, and unnoticed. "Damn. I wish I had that kind of ability." I muttered. Emmett snorted. "Bells, you'd be noticed whether you like it or not." Emmett said, grinning. I frowned. We kept quiet, waiting for word from Liam.

**Liam's POV**

I walked into the side of the castle past the guards that stood nearby. They saw me, but quickly forgot that I was there as I kept on. I wanted to see if I could find this Nix girl myself. I was taking a huge gamble, knowing that she might expose me with her ability. I had seen the Romanian brothers a few minutes later, but I kept myself hidden. Let's not push my luck.

I turned into another hallway which led downstairs before I stopped short. I heard men screaming coming from the bottom. I shuddered, thinking it might be the jail cells where they kept their prisoners who had gone mad after so many years. "Nix girl might be down here..." I muttered quietly to myself. I resumed my pace. It was there that I saw the jail cells from where I stood. I was on the second floor looking down.

There were at least six jail cells spread out against the four sides of the wall, so that the prisoners had a good view of each other. There was a t.v. playing loudly in the background. The guard had just finished giving blood bags to the prisoners. It was then I saw her. Long blonde hair, parted to the side, angular cheeks, full lips, her eyes cat like. She would be beautiful, if there was some life to her countenance.

There were two others in the room, one in each cell. One of them had downed his blood bag in a matter of seconds, then attempted to throw it at the t.v. I shook my head in sadness. My guess is that they used the tv as a means to cloud their thoughts. "Knock it off you piece of shit!" the guard scolded him. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" the prisoner screamed, over and over again. "Nope. It stays on." the guard taunted.

"Come on now Nix, be a good girl and drink your fucking blood. We can't have you turning to stone. We need you to be ready for war." the guard threw the blood bag towards the prisoner. There were several other blood bags scattered around her, untouched. "She's starving herself..." I muttered. The girl's eyes shot up, and we made eye contact. I quickly made a gesture to keep quiet.

She then looked at the guard and walked towards her wall to face it. "As usual, the fucking mute refuses the blood. The brothers won't be happy about this..." the guard said to himself. He walked out and locked the door behind him. I willed the other prisoners to ignore me as I made my way down to her. "Hey there Nix. It is Nix, isn't it?" I asked, stupidly. The girl turned to face me. She wasn't sure what to make of me.

"Look. We have the place surrounded. Whether you help those brothers or not, we will overthrow them with our bare hands. We won't need your ability." I said. "As you can see, the other prisoner's are ignoring me. I can make people forget that I'm here, or appear unnoticed. I'm not invisibile. Just forgetful. It's confusing, I know, but that's how my power works." I explained.

She studied me for a few seconds, then nodded in understanding. "I know you're stuck in a hard place, and to break you out of this jail now would probably do more harm to you than good. It looks like everyone here is doing business as usual. Sit tight. Don't let those bastards get to you."

Her eyes widened in fear as I backed away to walk back up the stairs. "I can't take you with me. My power doesn't cover anyone else. Don't worry. I will let everyone know you are not a threat. From there, we will move forward." I then turned and walked away. "I hope the kings keep this girl alive." I said to myself. I walked out of the castle towards the kings.

**Bella's POV**

"Liam's back. He's making his way towards us." Jasper said. "Good. We need to know what the situation is like before we attack." Caius said. Marcus was on edge, ready to do some damage. Aro had a wild look of determination. Cia could only do so much to keep him calm. This was going to be a long night. Marcus turned to me. "I wish you didn't have to fight, but you are here with me." He took out the weapon that Lucas tried to kill him with from his cloak. "Keep this with you. Alice's vision fortells you using this." he muttered. I nodded, taking the weapon.

"See that big building next to the castle? That's where some of the soldiers are. I can hear them." Edward said. "Excellent. Jasper, mount the missiles towards the castle first. We will destroy that building after. Fire at my command."

Liam had come closer and muttered some words to Aro. "Are they really not expecting an attack?" Aro asked, surprised. "This will be easier than I thought!" he said. "There will be some difficulties, if you make the wrong decisions." Alice warned.

Edward shook his head. "Don't shoot the missiles, not yet." he pleaded. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Caius said, furiously. "Masters, I beg your forgiveness." he said. He then took off running towards the castle. "Edward! Stop! Come back!" we all called after him.

"The damned fool! Jasper! Shoot the missile at the building! Hold off on the castle. We attack now!" A few seconds later, the missile was shot, and there was a huge explosion that sounded. We ran down the hill to fight the Romanian soldiers who survived the blast. This was it.

**Edward's POV**

This had to be the reason why I felt the urge to go to Romania weeks before. It was not a mistake. There was chaos as I had hid behind a ledge while the soldiers ran outside. I snuck in through the back as I had decapitated a soldier quickly and quietly, throwing the head away from the body. I listened in on everyone within these walls. I quickly made my way towards the voices.

Guards were running in the direction of the explosion while I quietly made my way around the castle. "Fucking hell! Barricade the castle! Do not let anyone get in!" Angry voices that sounded like the Romanian brothers were furiously working to close all doors to their fort. I made my way to another part of the castle where I entered a room that appeared to be a jail.

I was on the second floor, where there were prisoners on the first floor. It was then I saw her. Long blonde hair, full lips, eyes that bore into my soul. She was beautiful. I couldn't put two words together as I made my way towards her. There were other prisoners who were shouting things. She kept her eyes on me as I approached her. "You must be Nix." I said. "I'm here to get you out of here. Are there keys nearby?" She shook her head no.

"These bars that keep you inside, they can't be broken by our kind." I muttered. I grabbed the bars and tried to break them off. No such luck. Even the lock could not be tampered with. We heard voices getting closer. Nix looked at me with worry. "Don't leave me!" she begged.

My heart clenched at her words. "I am never going to leave you." I promised her. I reached inside her jail. She looked at my hand and took it. We both gasped, her hand putting my hand to her face as I closed my eyes. My life felt complete. I looked up at her. "I've got some guards to kill." I said. She nodded and backed away.

I stood by the door to the outside, waiting for them to enter. When the door unlocked and opened, two guards came in and I took them by surprise, tearing one apart while the other got away. "Great, that's all I need!" I ran after him as he tried to outrun me. I jumped down the stairwell and landed on him. It was hard to not hear two Cold Ones crashing into each other. I had decapitated him and thrown the head far from the body.

I found the keys and went back to the jail. The prisoners were screaming to be let out. With nervous fingers, I tried each key to Nix's door. Finally, it unlocked and I walked in. "You haven't fed. Are you weak?" I asked. "Yes. Let the others out." she said, referring to the other prisoners. I unlocked the other cells as the prisoners waited. They had enough pent up rage to last a lifetime as they ran out of the jail. One of them jumped up and knocked the tv to the ground, stomping on it wildly while the other prisoner attacked the soldiers.

We then made their way through the castle. As I carried her, I followed the prisoners as they fought soldiers standing in their way. "Stop him! He has our prisoner!" I heard one of the soldiers call out. The wild prisoner grinned at me. "You go on now. Take the girl and get out of here! We have unfinished business!" I nodded in thanks to them. Nix whimpered as I started running.

I kicked down the door from where I came in and ran outside. There was smoke rising from the building that was blown earlier. Volturi and Romanian soldiers fighting each other while I began to run with Nix in my arms. There was an explosion behind me. She tightened her hold on me as I kept running away from the burning castle. I slowed as I walked towards our guard uphill. Aro's face was a mixture of shock and grief as he studied the woman in my arms. "Didyme?" he whispered.


	33. Chapter 34 End of War

**Edward's POV**

Nix looked up from my shoulder and studied the man who called her a different name. "I don't know that name. Do I know you?" she asked. I was shocked to hear Aro call her Didyme. I knew from what Carlisle told me several years ago, that she was Marcus's wife who died when she tried to defend herself.

Aro was a mixed bag of emotions, not sure to believe if this was truly his sister or not. It would be a cruel prank if she was simply a look alike. "She has no memory of who she is. She was a clean slate, as if she was reborn." I explained. "Get her out of here! Take her somewhere safe!" Aro demanded. He didn't have to tell me twice.

**Marcus's POV**

Although we had destroyed most of their properties with missiles, soldiers were coming out of nowhere, like cockroaches. They seemed like newborns, months old, if not a few years. Stefan walked in between soldiers towards me, eyes blazing with fury. "Volturi scum! Let us be!" he shouted.

"You don't know what you're asking! The world will fall to shit if you reveal us to the humans!" I yelled back. There was another explosion, this time the castle had been the target. The Romanian fort was no more. He roared, running towards me as if he were ready to leap on me. A few of my guard intercepted his attack on me while I fended off several soldiers.

A few seconds later, I saw Stefan making his way towards Bella. Bella turned to see him coming after her. She took the weapon I gave her and threw it at him as he ran towards her to attack. It stuck him in the neck, immobilizing him as he attempted to grab the handle. I jumped at the chance to tear him apart. Demetri had come to my aid and set him on fire after I retrieved the weapon.

In the distance we could hear Vladimir roaring with grief at the loss of his brother. Aro made his way towards the Romanian, and they both circled each other. "You made me believe Didyme was dead! She is safe from you!" he yelled furiously. In that moment, I stopped in my tracks, confused. Aro said Didyme was alive. How could that be? We witnessed her death. They tore her apart! We saw the purple smoke!

"Marcus!" Bella called out in warning. I turned to see more soldiers coming after me. I fought them off and Bella tore them apart and set them on fire. The remaining enemy soldiers were now scattered, running off in different directions. They knew their leader Stefan was dead. Vladimir would soon follow.

Our soldiers surrounded Aro and Vladimir to prevent him from escaping. Knowing his death was imminent, he taunted Aro. "She'll never know who she is again. She'll never remember you as her brother. Her memories will never come back. She might as well be dead." he gloated. "But she is with us now, and alive and free from this prison. That is all that matters to me." he said. Aro then leapt onto him and twisted his head, pulling it off. He was given a lighter and he threw it onto his remains. Vladimir burned. The Romanian Coven was no more.

"Destroy everything before the armed forces are alerted. Make sure nothing remains." Caius ordered. Our soldiers got to work. Caius then made his way to me. "Brother, is it true? Didyme is alive?" he asked. I shook my head in confusion. "I don't know. I never saw her. I would have to see her for myself." I replied.

"She is alive. It is her." Aro said, as he walked up to us. "Are you sure of this? Vladimir could have been lying." I replied. "I was able to read Vladimir before I destroyed him. It is Didyme." I backed away, not sure what to make of this. I turned to see Bella, who had heard everything. There was a look of fear in her eyes. She ran.

"Bella!" I shouted. "You will not run from me!" I roared. She ran through the forest, dodging trees. After a few minutes, I could finally see her. I lept towards her, knocking her down as I held onto her. We both rolled downwards, but I kept hold of her to prevent her from escaping. "Let me go." she said, with a dead calm to her voice.

"No. I will not. I told you what would happen if you ran from me." I warned her. "Your wife is alive. I don't want to stick around to see you go back to her. I will not fight for someone who no longer wants me." She meant every word she was saying. She truly believed I would leave her for Didyme.

"Damnit Isabella! I swore an oath to you! You are mine! My mate!" She seemed to stare into space, as if imagining the worst outcome for the future. "What would you have me do? How can I make you believe I will not leave you?" I asked, calmly. "I don't know!" Bella cried out. "Listen to me! Didyme may still be my wife in name, but I do not feel any bonds between her and I. You. Are. My. Mate!"

I grabbed her face to make her look at me. "You and I, we will find answers to this. Then, we will get on with the rest of our lives." I said. Bella was still tensed, not wanting to give up her desire to escape my hold. I heard one of my brothers call out my name. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"I have to find out how she was able to be kept alive. I need answers. I swear to everything holy, if you run from me, I will find you. Sooner or later, I will come for you." I let go of her as I stood up, waiting to see what she would do. She sat up, but stayed in a sitting position. "Go find your answers. If you still feel that I am yours, you can find me." she said. She got up and ran. I roared in grief, taking down a few trees.

**Alice's POV**

Edward ran towards the castle as we called out to him to come back. Caius was furious as he shouted orders to send the missile to the other building. My anxiety was rising every moment that he got closer to the castle. He disappeared after a few seconds. I kept searching the future for any chance that he would survive this. Jasper could feel my emotions, but he was too caught up in blowing stuff up. He was doing what had to be done.

It was then I found what I was looking for in my visions. Edward was running out of the building with a woman in his arms. He then slowed as he came towards us. Aro called her Didyme. He believes her to be his sister. Marcus's wife. I looked up, bewildered. "Master! Do not send the missile to the castle yet! Edward will make it out with the prisoner! She is important to the Volturi!" I cried.

Caius cursed a few more times. "Alright then! We will fight in the mean time! Jasper, you will launch when I give the command. Another vision flooded me as Caius was giving orders. Bella ran when it was revealed the woman was indeed Didyme. She was terrified that Marcus would leave her for Didyme. What nobody knows is that Didyme is mated to Edward. "Oh, Bella...why did you run?" I asked myself.

"Alice? What is it? Why would Bella run?" Esme asked. She had been in the background, waiting for orders to fight with the rest of the Cullens, Denali Coven and other recruited soldiers should things go wrong. "Would you believe me if I told you Didyme was alive and well? And mated to Edward?" I whispered to her, not sure if I believed it myself. Esme could only stare at me, dumbfounded. "Oh Bella..." she shook her head.

A half hour later, we could see Edward running out of the castle with the woman in his arms. He slowed as he walked up towards us. The woman was clinging to him, her face in his shoulders. "Didyme?" Aro whispered. The woman looked up from Edward's shoulder. "I don't know that name. Do I know you?" the girl asked.

Edward looked slightly shocked, but regained his composure quickly. Aro could not speak, too many emotions running through him. "She has no memory of who she is. She was a clean slate, as if she were reborn." he explained. "Get her out of here! Take her somewhere safe!" Aro demanded. Edward took off running with the girl in the opposite direction of where we came from.

**Bella's POV**

I finished taking down a few more soldiers when I went to find Marcus. "Brother, is it true? Didyme is alive?" Caius asked. I stopped where I was, not sure what I was hearing. "I don't know. I never saw her. I would have to see her for myself." Marcus replied. "She is alive. It is her." Aro said, as he walked up to Caius and Marcus. "Are you sure of this? Vladimir could have been lying." Marcus replied.

"I was able to read Vladimir before I destroyed him. It is Didyme." If I was human, I would be hyperventilating. Didyme, Marcus's wife was alive. What would that mean for me? Would the mating bond be broken between us? Would Marcus even know? He would be too emotionally involved to discern truth from theory. Marcus turned to see me. He was shocked at hearing the news, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I ran.

"Bella! You will not run from me!" I heard Marcus yell. I knew I angered him. Tough shit. I'm scared. I ran into a forest, running past several trees. I felt myself being knocked over. Marcus had grabbed me with both hands and clung onto me as we rolled downwards. "Let me go." I said. "No, I will not. I told you what would happen if you ran from me." Marcus warned.

I shook my head. "Your wife is alive. I don't want to stick around to see you go back to her. I will not fight for someone who no longer wants me." It hurt me so much to say this, but I think that I would be ok if he left me. I would hurt for the rest of my life, but I would not let anyone else into my heart again.

"Damnit Isabella! I swore an oath to you! You are mine! My mate!" he said, furious at me. I stared into space, not wanting to look at him. If I did, my resolve would break and I would stay with him. Later he would dump me.

"What would you have me do? How can I make you believe I will not leave you?" He asked, calmly. "I don't know!" I cried out. Honestly, I really didn't. "Listen to me! Didyme may still be my wife in name, but I do not feel any bonds between her and I. You. Are. My. Mate!"

He grabbed my face to make me look at him. "You and I, we will find answers to this. Then, we will get on with the rest of our lives." I wish I could believe that, but I don't. I'll admit it. When the going gets tough, I run. I'm a fucking coward. I had to get out of here.

I saw the resolve in his eyes, but there was anger and frustration. He had to let me go sometime. I knew he had to tend to his brothers and Didyme. I heard his brothers calling for him. He closed his eyes in frustration, not wanting to go back. "I have to find out how she was able to be kept alive. I need answers. I swear to everything holy, if you run from me, I will find you. Sooner or later, I will come for you."

Yeah, you keep telling yourself that...I thought. He let go of me as he stood up. "Go find your answers. If you still feel that I am yours, you can find me." I said. I got up and ran. I could her him roaring in grief as I continued on. I needed to go home.

A week later, I ended up in Canada. It would be the first time I would try and feed from animals. After a few deer and a few bears, I decided it wasn't for me. It left me feeling unsatisfied. Perhaps it was because I had already tasted human blood, and nothing could compare to it. It would have to do for now. I was already close to home.

I wondered if I called Jake would he visit me? I needed my best friend. I dug out the cell phone I had taken from a trucker that I fed from and dialed Jake's number. It went to voicemail. Do I leave a message? Might as well. "Jake, it's Bella. I'm in Canada. Too much shit happened. I'm afraid I lost Marcus for good. I need a friend." I felt a lump in my throat as I hung up.

There had to be a place to to rest. I was still used to the comforts of human things...showers, beds, t.v. music, and reading. After several minutes of wandering, the cell phone buzzed. I hesitated, not sure if it would be someone looking to speak with the trucker I killed, or if it would be Jake. I hit the phone icon. I didn't speak. "Bella? Hello?" Jake answered. I sighed in relief.

"It's me, Jake. I need a place to stay for a while. Where can I go?" I asked. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't want to get into it over the phone Jake! Please help me!" I sobbed. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry..." he said, trying to calm me down. "Go to my dad's cabin. It's empty. I'll be on my way to meet you there." he said, then hung up after giving me directions. I crushed the cell phone and buried it. I ran to Billy's cabin.

**Edward's POV**

We came upon the Volturi castle as I put her down. "You need to feed, sweetheart." I murmured. After a few seconds, she nodded. Her eyes were pitch black. She had not fed for some time. We were ushered in. "Do we have any bagged blood on hand?" I asked one of the guards. Santiago rushed towards us. "Yes, we do. Come with me. Master Aro called ahead to make sure the young lady would be given the best care." Santiago replied.

I nodded as I held onto her waist. "I can walk a little, Edward." I smiled slightly. "I'm sure you can." I replied, looking into her eyes. If she could blush, she would have. We came upon a storage facility that was refrigerated. He opened one of the doors and took out several packets of blood and put them in a medium sized cooler.

"From what Master Aro has told me, she has not fed for a long time. We keep these blood packets in the event of an unusual circumstance, such as this day. She will need to drink several of these, every few hours for her to get her strength back." he instructed.

"I may not remember my previous life, but I know I am very old. I do not need that much blood." she said. "No worries. The blood will be available to you regardless." he replied. I thanked him and took the cooler. I took her to my room where I gave her the first blood packet. She sat in one of the chairs next to the balcony.

"Go ahead sweetheart. Please drink." I encouraged. She stared at the blood for a few seconds with a fearful expression. "I feel overwhelmed." she admitted. "Why?" I asked. "You might think it's silly." she said. "You can tell me anything." I encouraged. She kept looking at the blood packets in the cooler, and then turned to me.

"When I was held prisoner, the guards would try to force me to feed from the blood packets, so that I would be stronger with my gift to null all abilities for their war. I was starving myself. I wanted to die. I was beaten several times for refusing to feed. The blood packets..." she whimpered. "It's ok sweetheart. I've got you."

I held her for a while as she cried out years of hopelessness, despair, and fear. After an hour, I got up and retrieved a goblet. I warmed the packets under hot water and poured the blood in. "Nix, please drink. Hold the goblet, like this..." I instructed.

She looked at the goblet and took it. She drank slowly at first, then downed the rest in a matter of seconds. I poured more for her, and she drank. I repeated this a few more times. She began to show a lighter countenance in her appearance. "My personal bartender..." she gave a small smile. "I'll be your personal bartender for as long as it takes to see you smile more." I said. She looked down in embarrassment, her shyness endearing. My heart couldn't take anymore. I was hers.


	34. Chapter 35 Aftermath

**3rd Person POV**

There was nothing left of the fort and surrounding buildings. Romania's armed forces were already searching for the cause of the destruction and who was responsible. The Volturi were thorough, and left no clues of our kinds' involvement. The coven had already left, encountering stray soldiers. They were destroyed simply because they were fighting against them. The Denalis and the Brazilians went home right away.

The Cullens stayed behind, curious to find out about Edward's new mate and Aro's sister. The Israelis were invited to become part of the Volturi. They hesitated, then asked for time to consider this honor. They offered to stay for a few weeks, to learn from one another. Perhaps the Israelis and the Volturi would join forces in the future if needed. Both Covens were genuinely curious of one another. They awaited word from the Volturi of when to return to Italy.

Marcus returned shortly after his failed attempt at keeping Bella by his side. Caius looked grim, sad for his brother. "Bella will soon realize just how wrong she is. She should have stayed with you instead of running away." he said.

"I don't blame her, Caius. For her to find out that Didyme is alive after all these years, it shook her to the core. Bella is still very young to this life. Didyme and I were not mates, but we cared for one another. We had a strong bond. It is no longer there. I don't feel anything, nothing. Although strained, my bonds are still with Bella. It will always be Bella." Marcus said.

"Perhaps it is because Didyme is no longer Didyme. Edward said she has no memory of her past life." Caius answered. "You may be right. Speaking of Edward..." Marcus began. "I ordered Edward to take her somewhere safe. He took her home, where she belongs. I called ahead to make sure she would be taken care of. Cia and Dora followed Edward and Didyme home. Our business here is finished. Let us go home." Aro ordered.

"Our business here may be finished, but my business is not. When we are finished investigating what happened with Didyme, I will take a temporary leave to find my mate." Marcus looked Aro in the eye, challenging him to argue his decision.

Aro nodded. "I am not disputing your decision to leave or am I questioning your mating bond, brother. I only wish to find out how my sister survived, how she fared, and if there is a chance that her memories can be recovered. Bella will be found. She is family." Aro promised. They left shortly after. They were going home.

The Volturi jet was waiting for them in a remote location. Demetri and Felix stood by as the kings situated themselves. It would be a short flight, but a discussion was inevitable. "We need answers brother. We need to know how she survived. Tell us everything." Marcus demanded.

"She was kidnapped by Lucas. He removed her memories before she was torn apart. She was handed off to Stefan and Vladimir. Lucas never had contact with her again. She was taken to where we were fighting. She was torn apart in front of us as a show of cruelty. The purple smoke we saw was from another Cold One that was destroyed while she was taken away in secret.

They wanted to inflict as much pain and cruelty upon us, hoping our rule would have crumbled. The Romanian scum..." Aro muttered, disgusted. Marcus and Caius listened on, both remembering the scene as if it were yesterday. "They kept her in a jail, with others.

Vladimir and Stefan bided their time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They were hoping to use Didyme as a weapon deterrent against us. They made false promises to her that she would be set free if she helped them. She refused." Aro said, proudly. Marcus was distraught, his choice in his personal guard would have been the reason why his wife was taken, her memories wiped clean. He was wracked with guilt. "I've heard enough." Marcus whispered.

"But you haven't!" Aro raised his voice, furious that Marcus was indirectly responsible for his sister's disappearance. "She was in that jail, no chance of escape. She never hunted, she fed infrequently. She slept for hundreds of years, hoping she would turn to stone. She wanted to die!" Aro stood, facing away from them. "I understand your anger towards Marcus, but what is done, is done. She is safe now." Caius said. It was a tense flight home. Relationships were now strained.

**Edward's POV**

An hour has passed when she finished drinking the rest of the blood provided by Santiago. The silence between us was of contentment as we held hands. She gazed out the window, fascinated with the outside world. It was refreshing to see things new from her perspective. There was a furious knocking on my door. "Edward! We know you are both in there! Let us see our sister!" A woman's voice sounded.

Nix looked at me in alarm. "Of all the rotten timing..." I muttered. "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. They mean no harm to you." I soothed. I stood up and opened my door. Sulpicia and Anethedora were at the door, anxious to see their sister. I gestured for them to keep their voices down. "I thought you were in Romania?" I asked. "When we saw you running with her, we had to follow. Our husbands may be furious with us for leaving so soon, but we have to see her." Cia said. "She has no memories of her life here." "Please, be mindful of that." I said, quietly. I stood aside as they filed in.

Nix had scuttled into a bed, covering herself with a blanket. She backed herself into a corner, wishing for a place to hide. Sulpicia walked slowly to the bed. She sat down in the armchair close by. Anethedora stood behind the chair.

"Hello, sister." she said, quietly. Nix was still, the blanket half covering her face, studying the women in front of her. "I am told that you have no memories of us or of your time here. Allow me to reintroduce ourselves. I am Sulpicia, wife to your brother Aro. You can call me Cia, for short." she said. "My name is Anethedora, wife to Caius. You can call me Dora, for short." Anethedora spoke as she walked around the chair and stood closer to the bed.

Nix slightly smiled. "Like Dora the Explorer." she said, quietly. The sisters looked at each other in confusion. I grinned, knowing she had seen too many cartoons while in captivity. "It is a name of a cartoon character she saw on television." I explained. The two women nodded, even though they had no idea of what I was talking about. I sighed, knowing the two women were not too familiar with television.

"Do you truly not remember us, Didyme?" Cia asked. "I don't know that name. I don't remember anything before I was taken. From the time I was put together to this present is all I remember." Nix said, looking down. Dora placed her hand on Cia's shoulder, indicating it was enough questions for now.

"We will make new memories then. There is no need to be afraid of us. Here, you are not a prisoner. You can walk freely in this castle, visit the gardens outside..." Nix's eyes widened. "Am I truly free?" she whispered, unshed tears forming.

"You are free. You are no longer a prisoner." I said. "Come out from those blankets, sister." Dora encouraged. Nix looked at me, and I nodded. She got up from the bed and Cia held out her hand. Nix looked at her hand, hesitant. After a few seconds she took it. Cia gently pulled her into a hug, sobbing tearlessly. Dora held them both, all three woman in an embrace. My dead heart could take no more. If I was human, I would be a crying mess. I left them alone for some privacy.

xx

**Bella's POV**

Billy's cabin was small. Small kitchen, small bathroom, small living room...small. I was starting to feel anxious, so I began pacing back and forth in the living room. I wasn't used to being cooped up for so long. Can Cold Ones have panic attacks? It sure felt like I was having one. I finally sat down out of frustration when Jake came in. I ran to give him a hug.

"Whoa, Bells! You are freakin' cold!" Jake held onto me even though I made him uncomfortable. I couldn't help it. I missed my best friend. "Now, do you want to tell me why you are here? Away from Marcus?" Jake asked. "It's a mess, Jake. Marcus's wife came back. She was kept prisoner by the Volturi's enemy coven for years when everyone else thought she was dead." I cried while Jake held me.

"Bells, you need to calm down. Now, I don't know much about vampire mating, but it seemed you and Marcus were pretty tight. Even I knew when to throw in the towel." I looked up at him. Jake smiled sadly. "Come on, Bells...are you seriously going to run away every time something bad happens? This isn't like you. What happened to the girl who didn't take shit from anyone after the pansy left you?" Jake scolded me gently.

I shrugged. "I was never this crazy over anyone else before. Not even Edward. And he's not a pansy. Ok, maybe a little. Just leave him alone." I laughed and cried at the same time. "Ah, there's my Bells. Seriously, you need to march your ass back to Italy and stake your claim. That's your man! Fight for him!" I shook my head no. "I won't fight for anyone who doesn't want me. It's a delayed rejection waiting to happen. I'm just speeding up the process for him."

Jake sighed. "Jesus Bells, you are so freakin' stubborn." he muttered. "Can I stay here until I figure out where to go from here?" I asked. "Yes, you can stay. I think you're making a huge mistake, though. And don't think Marcus won't come looking for you. Remember Demetri?" I winced. "Yeah, he's gonna find you with his help." he said.

"Well, I can just shield myself continuously. Demetri can't find me." I made up my mind. I was gonna stay here for a week or so, until I could figure out where to go. Marcus would have to realize that he never stopped loving her, and his wife would probably want him back. I'm not a homewrecker. Fuck that shit.

"So I'll let the pack know you're staying here." Jake was walking out the door. "You're leaving so soon?" I whined. Jake sighed then walked back to me. "Bella, this clingy shit doesn't look good on you." he kissed the top of my head. "I'll come back to check on you. Meanwhile, don't kill any humans around here. The treaty still stands." he reminded me. I nodded, feeling guilty. "Alright Jake. I'll eat a few bears and deer. It's gross, but I'll do it." He nodded, then phased and ran towards the reservation.

**Nix's POV**

Cia and Dora led me to the garden outside. I walked ahead of them looking at all the beautiful flowers. I loved the feel of the petals against my fingers. It was wonderful to feel something so soft. I looked behind me to make sure Edward was nearby. He was behind the two women who called me their sister. I wish I could remember them. They seem really nice. Edward smiled softly at me, letting me know that he was nearby.

Cia had stood besides me as I gazed at the roses. "Roses. I have planted several different colors" she said. "They are beautiful." I sighed. Edward had plucked a lavender rose. He walked up to me and held out the flower to me, bowing slightly. "For you, sweetheart." he said. I felt many different emotions running through me. I took the flower from him. "Thank you kindly, Edward." I said, curtsying a little. I felt warm from the inside out when he was near me.

Cia raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored her questioning look. "Cia, the vegetables you grew are coming along nicely! Come take a look!" Dora called out. "Excuse me, I will be back shortly." she said. I nodded as she walked towards the other woman.

"Cia and Dora have missed you tremendously." he commented. "Are they truly my sisters?" I asked. "It is a term of endearment. Your brother, Aro and the other two men call each other brothers. "Aro is my brother, since before I became this?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"He called me Didyme." I commented. "He did. It was your name before you were taken. He would be the better person to talk to about your life." he said. "It makes me nervous." I shuddered. "Your brother mourned you for thousands of years. He was never the same again after he thought you were gone. He will never hurt you. He loves you." he said. I nodded, still unsure of whether I wanted to converse with a man that I have no memory of.

"Edward, may I borrow my sister? I would like to show her the other side of the garden." Cia had come upon us as we were talking. "Of course. I will be nearby." he walked towards the fort. I looked at the lavender rose that he had given me.

"Different color roses have different meanings. Lavender means love at first sight." she said. I smiled, looking down. "You love him." she said. "I have strong feelings for him. I feel safe and complete when I am with him. I don't understand these feelings, but if it's love, then yes. I love him." I said.

There was an awkward silence between us. "He is your true mate." Cia whispered. I knew this was a possibility. But after years of being held against my will with very little hope of escape, I didn't dare to dream more.

"Is there something wrong, Cia?" I asked. The woman only smiled tightly. "You and your brother will talk soon." she said. I nodded as I kept walking slowly. Aro is my brother. He has dark hair, while my hair is very light. It confused me, but I knew it was possible for siblings to have different color eyes and hair. I shuddered.

"He will be here shortly. When he arrives, you will meet him once again." she said. I could only keep walking and looking at the flowers. I was nervous at the prospect of meeting someone who I was related to. It reminded me of those reunion shows I saw on Jerry Springer. If only life could be that interesting in the vampire world.

"Mistress, Master Aro has arrived." Santiago had walked up with the news. "Thank you Santiago. I will see to him." Cia replied. Dora had walked over to us and Cia excused herself. I looked at Dora questioningly.

"Cia is going to make sure that your brother does not overwhelm you." she explained. "I don't want anyone to get the impression that I'm scared of everything." I said. "We know, sweetheart. We want you to feel safe, not fearful of us. Let us walk back, hm?" she said. I nodded as I walked besides Edward, following Dora back inside. I looked back at the garden, knowing that I would be back here again soon.


	35. Chapter 36 Moving Forward

**Nix's POV**

I was led into a room that looked like a library and a lounge room. There were so many books. The room looked inviting. There was another who came in and whispered a few words to Edward. Edward led me to a couch. I looked at him questioningly. "Sweetheart, I am being called to answer questions about what happened in Romania." he explained. "If they want to know what happened, they can ask me." I said. "Your brother is anxious to see you, but he does not want to upset you with the past." Dora explained.

"Yesterday and the day before, and the day before that, and so forth...it is all fresh in my mind. I will become upset regardless. I will go with Edward." I didn't want to leave any room for arguments. Dora walked the guard outside and she whispered a few words to him. He left. "I'm going to have Aro come here. Marcus, and my husband Caius will also be joining us." Dora led us to a couch where Edward and I sat. I had to admit, I was nervous. Men of power, who I was apparently related to were coming in here to speak with me.

**Edward's POV**

Aro, Caius and Marcus came into the library. Caius and Marcus hung back a little, letting their brother take the lead. Marcus's expression was varied. Mixed emotions from shock, relief, joy, sadness, and confusion. I knew that Nix and Marcus were married at one time.

I felt inadequate. These men were kings. I was just, me. For now, I put aside my insecurities. "This is your brother, Aro. Behind him is Caius. To the right of Caius is Marcus. They are the rulers of our kind." I explained for her benefit. Aro walked slowly to us. He sat down a few inches away from her as he took in her features. He reached his hand out to her, but then drew back. It seemed he wanted to make sure she was real.

Nix seemed to be struggling internally, forcing herself to bring out memories that weren't there. He composed himself so not to frighten his sister. "Shall we take a walk?" Aro asked. Nix nodded, letting go of my hand. She and Aro stood from the couch and proceeded to walk the hallways of the castle, with Cia following a short distance behind.

**Nix's POV**

"We were human siblings?" I asked. "Yes. We came into this life when you became of age. As a human, I was changed in my early thirties. I do not remember the circumstances of our transformations. It has been thousands of years since." he said. "Tell me something about myself. What was I like?" I asked.

"You were mostly reserved, a daydreamer. You were not very social, but when you engaged in conversation, you were a delight. You loved to go out into the garden and walk among the flowers by yourself. Other times with Cia and Dora." "Where we close? As brother and sister?" I continued with my questions. "Yes. At times you were frustrated with my overbearing protectiveness, but I believed you understood why. It didn't change your stubbornness. We are always at risk for other covens to try and overthrow us. The enemy covens view the women who are related or mated to kings as a weakness."

Aro hesitated, wanting to say more, but held back. I was becoming uneasy as I nodded. "I have a feeling there is more to this." Aro looked over to me, hesitating. "Yes. I do not know how you will react to this piece of information, but it is best to just tell you. You are married." Cia had walked up to us faster, hearing the tail end of his information. She pleaded with her eyes that he stop now.

I backed away from him as I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. "I'm married? To who?" I asked. "His name is Marcus Volturi. He was standing to the right of Caius. You loved each other dearly." he said. I didn't know what to say to that. I stayed silent as Aro told me more about the dynamics of our past relationships, most of it going in one ear out the other.

My mind was already forming the worst outcomes. I didn't want to be married to someone I have no memory of. I feel safer and at peace with Edward. This Marcus was not my mate. I was sure of this. I had no feelings of attachment to him when I first laid eyes on him. The last thing I needed was a husband I have no attachment to, or even remembered.

"Can we turn back?" I tried to be polite and kind, but my voice was strained. "Yes, I believe this conversation should stop." Cia said. Aro sadly agreed and led me towards the library. Dora appeared from the doorway. "Nix, let me take you outside for some fresh air. It will do you some good." I nodded minutely, letting Dora lead me outside. I needed to clear my head.

**Edward's POV**

Aro and Nix left the library with Cia following them shortly after. Dora and Caius had left to the garden. It was just myself and Bella's mate. There was an awkward silence as Marcus had kept his gaze on me. "Master, say what you have to say." I said quietly. "Given the past situation with your former girlfriend who is now my mate, I'm not sure what to make of this bond between you and my former wife." Marcus replied.

I kept my eyes on him, hoping he wouldn't see it as a sign of disrespect. I had to let him know I was not afraid to fight for her. I had to choose my words carefully. "It is something that cannot be explained, Master. It may be coincidence, or fate." Marcus frowned, not liking my reply.

"I am at your mercy. If I have to beg you, I will. Please don't separate us from each other." I tried to sound as respectful as I could without sounding weak. Marcus's expression was a cold blank, his thoughts on Nix, their past, when the Romanians tore her apart, and most importantly, Bella. I looked down. I was unable to see what his thoughts were about myself and Nix.

A few minutes later, everyone returned. "I'm going to take Nix back to the garden. She seems agitated." I stood, wanting to go to her. There was no response from anyone. Aro looked over to me."Edward, I don't know how to thank you..." Aro said. "Please, there is no need." I said. "What made you rush to the fort?" Caius asked. "Jasper was ready to blow the building and you took off running towards the target." he finished.

"I read Liam's mind, and I saw her. I just had to get her out of there." I thought back to finding her in the jail cell where she looked lifeless. Now she was becoming more alive, little by little. "I need to see for myself. Please Edward..."

I had a feeling it was more of an order. What would he say if he found out how much this woman meant to me? Would he kill me? I took a deep unneeded breath. I couldn't refuse him. I stood up, and walked over to him. If I was going to die tonight, then I died knowing I was able to spend a short time with my love. I held out my hand.

Aro took my hand and held on for a few minutes, deep in concentration. He looked up at me, emotions that ran from sadness, relief, to anger. He wanted to thank me for saving his sister and then kill me for finding a true mate in his sister. "You cannot be serious!" he said, furiously, pushing my hand away. "I didn't want to anger the king, so I stayed silent.

"What is it brother? Caius asked. "Edward thinks he found his mate in my sister!" Aro bellowed. Caius frowned. "Did Didyme-Nix return the same sentiment?" he asked. "It does not matter if she did or not! He cannot be mated to her!" he yelled, pacing back and forth, glaring at me. "Marcus! You have your gift at seeing bonds! Tell him he is not right! It is just a teenage crush, as the modern world calls it." Aro's face plastered into a fake smile as if he found this funny, but there was a panic and anger underneath it. It was almost comical, but I didn't dare laugh or smile.

Everyone looked at Marcus once again. For all I know, he could use his position and lie and say it's just a crush, there is no bond between us. Then I would be sent away. I would just rather die, than be without her. If vampires could sweat out of nervousness, I would be drenched. With one last look towards me, he turned to his brother.

"There is, Aro. Look in Edward's memories once more and see for yourself. There is a strong bond between them both. If you deny them both, you will lose your sister once again." Aro picked up a vase from a table nearby and threw it against a bookshelf, shattering it to pieces. I flinched. "How convenient for you, that you would tell me that they are mated!" Aro got into Marcus's face.

"Are you that desperate to rid my sister from your life that you would throw her to Edward!" he roared. Marcus glared at him, furious that he would accuse him of such a thing. He remained calm, when all hell could have broken loose. "All I will say, is see the memories again. Look to her reaction at finding her true mate. If you want her to be happy, then you will accept it. You will support your sister." Marcus told his brother.

I was stunned at the show of support from Marcus. Whether it was because he was desperate to find Bella, or he really did see mine and Nix's bond, I won't know. "He will leave her! He will break her heart like he did to Isabella!" Aro said, furiously, pointing at me.

"Brother! Calm yourself! You are acting as if this would be the worst thing to happen to her! Remember just a few hours ago when we didn't even have her back in our lives! I was ready to blow up the Romanians fort! With her inside!" Caius yelled back at him. Aro became silent, still not wanting to give in.

I closed my eyes in regret at Aro's accusation. My past actions still haunted me to this day. I knew Bella forgave me, but I hadn't really forgiven myself. "You will not keep me from him." a voice spoke. We looked in the doorway to find Nix and Dora come back in from the garden. She walked up to her brother. She looked him in the eyes.

"I will not be kept from Edward. So help me God, if you take him away from me, I will kill you!" Nix snarled. Dora tried pulling her away from Aro, who was frozen in place, shocked that she would threaten his life. I was stunned at her outburst. I have only seen this woman as shy and reserved, but never this. I smirked but lowered my head.

"Didyme-" Aro began. "That is not my name! My name is Nix! I can't be someone who is no longer!" she cried. I quickly walked up to her and pulled her away from Aro. I took her into my arms as she sobbed. The kings be damned. She hid her face into my shoulders as I held her.

"Personally, I find the name Nix suits her. It is a nickname...short for Phoenix. As if she rose from the ashes, reborn. New name, new love, new life." Dora said, quietly. Aro made a noise of disgust and walked out of the library. Cia rolled her eyes at her husbands display and walked out to find him.

There was an awkward silence between all of us. "I know there is more to be discussed, but perhaps we should stop now." Caius said. Marcus looked at the both of us, not sure how to react at seeing his former wife with me. He walked out, along with Caius.

"Come now, sweetheart. It has been a long day. You must be thirsty." Dora said. Nix looked up from my shoulder. "I need to speak with Edward alone. Then I will feed." she said. Dora looked at her as a mother would a child when refusing to eat. Dora then looked to me, begging me to help. "I will make sure she feeds." I promised. She nodded, then walked away.

We were alone in the library. More awkward silence. She then glanced at me, then looked down. She was embarrassed, or shy. "Love, you threatened your brother. I don't think anyone has ever done that and lived to tell about it." I chuckled. "I...don't know him. I don't have the same fear and reverence that most of you have for him." she explained.

She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. I gently lifted her chin to me. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. Am I the only one who feels this connection between us?" I asked her. Her eyes were tearing as she gazed into my eyes. "No, I feel the same for you. I can't be without you." she whispered.

I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me. "I'm going to kiss you, Nix." I said. I leaned over and kissed her lips. We stayed in this embrace a few seconds longer. She needed to know she would be cherished for the rest of our existence. She rested her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. We both sighed in contentment. "I promised your sister you would feed." I reminded her. She nodded her head against my shoulder. We left the library to find her sustenance.

As I prepared her blood packets to pour into her goblet, she watched me with a curious expression. I handed her the goblet and she drank, keeping her eyes on mine. "Your eyes are not the same color as the rest of us." she remarked. "No, they are not. There are very few of us who do not feed on humans. My family and I choose to drink from animals, out of respect for human life. And because of that, our eyes are a gold color." I wasn't sure how she felt about this subject matter of feeding from humans vs. feeding from animals.

"I don't recall feeding from a human since being kept prisoner. What I only know is that these blood packets are used as replacement for humans who lost too much blood. How long before it runs out, or if I'm expected to kill for sustenance? How will I react to killing a human just so that I continue to survive?" she seemed to be asking herself more than me.

"There are those who feed on less than savory humans and those who are dying from terminal illnesses. That is an alternative to taking an innocent life." Again, I didn't agree with what I was telling her, but she had to know some options. "What if I were to choose the blood of animals as my sustenance?" she asked.

I stilled in my movements. "You could do that, but it would not go well with your brothers or sisters with your choice. It isn't normal for our kind to feed from animals." She handed her goblet back to me. I poured more into her cup. "I'm not a normal Cold One." she half smiled at her own joke.

"I don't care what others think of my decision. I don't know who I was in the past. I can only move forward. Never backwards." she said, her voice firm and somewhat loud as if she expected others to hear her. "Tomorrow, you will take me with you to hunt animals. I will decide then if I choose this way to feed." she said. I nodded.

"I will have to ask permission from your brothers to take you." Nix frowned. "Last I remember, I was under the impression that I was not a prisoner." she finished her blood and sat her goblet aside.

"No, you are not a prisoner. I assure you. However, your brother is not overly fond of me as it is. He may not even allow you to feed from animals." Nix frowned. "I really hope that I didn't walk into one prison from another. You getting me out of that fort would have been for nothing." she muttered, bitterly.

"Hey, none of that. Your brother may not care for me, but I can safely say we both want the same thing for you. To be well protected, and safe." She nodded, not really sure if she could trust those words. We took a walk within the castle. She was restless, not wanting to be confined to one space for long.

"Aro mentioned someone named Isabella before I came into the library. Who is she?" she asked. I jerked my head to her, but looked forward. "Bella. She is my former girlfriend. She is now mated to Marcus, the man you are married to." I replied. Her eyes widen slightly before resuming her normal expression. "This sounds like something I saw on Jerry Springer." she remarked. I smiled slightly in amusement.

"Well, here is a short version of what happened: She was human at the time when we dated. I'm not kidding when I tell you she was a walking magnet for danger. Jasper, my brother was still new to being an Animal Drinker. He tried to attack her when she accidentally cut herself on a piece of wrapping paper.

From then on, I was convinced that she was better off without us. Safer without me and the rest of my family. I felt that she should have lived her life as a human, instead of becoming a Cold One, damned for eternity. It was confirmed that we were not mates. I didn't handle things too well.

I was cruel in how I broke things off with her. I left while my family moved away, but they stayed within Washington to keep an eye on her. Later on, we found out that she was mated to Marcus. I have since apologized to her for my poor behavior. I regret the way I handled things more than you know." I felt robotic explaining my past relationship to Nix.

There was silence as we walked the halls, coming near the throne room. "Interesting." she said after a while. Her expression was hard to read.

"Do you really believe that we are damned, because we are Cold Ones?" she asked. "At times, yes." She stopped walking.

"Did you choose to become a Cold One?" she asked. "No, not at all." I replied. "Did you feel pain when you left Isabella?" she asked. "Yes." I was unsure of where this question was leading as she searched my eyes.

"Do you take pleasure in others' pains and misfortunes?" she asked. "No, I don't." I replied. "Do you love your family?" she asked. "Yes, of course I do." I replied.

"Do you still find yourself practicing your faith, even after becoming a Cold One?" she asked. I was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do." I whispered. "You are not damned." I was going to reply, but she held her finger up, indicating she wasn't finished.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you did not choose this life. I don't believe that God would be merciless in damning you for something you had no control of. There is goodness in you. You respect human life, because you still see yourself as human. You love. You are compassionate. You care for what happens to those around you." she said, her voice firm with conviction.

I lowered my head, filled with emotion. Her hand cupped my face. "You are not damned." she repeated. "I will tell you every day, until you believe it yourself." she said, quietly. I felt a lightness to myself that I had not felt in such a long time, a heavy weight lifted from my conscience and being. She pulled me into an embrace. What have I done to deserve this woman...


	36. Chapter 37 Pain

**Marcus's POV**

As much as I would have wanted to destroy Edward, I could not deny my former wife her happiness. We did make that promise to each other, that we would each step aside when we found our true mates. We would be friends. How I still feel that fate could have chosen better for her.

Perhaps it was meant to be, and this as Edward has said, was no coincidence, fate had a hand in this. Aro is besides himself with this news. He is deathly afraid of Edward repeating his actions towards his sister, that perhaps it would be a repeat. He could not be more wrong in his presumptions. My only regret is that Didyme, or Nix as she calls herself, could not remember her past life. I don't really know what to say to her.

There was an intense feeling of heaviness in me, a pain that felt as if my chest was being pulled. I grabbed my chest. It was an intense ache. Oh, Bella...How I wish you would have trusted in our bonds! I stumbled into my throne, eyes closed. In my mind, I replayed the first time we met in Port Angeles when she was but a child, our conversations after we reunited, and later...our lovemaking. My heart and my body yearned for her.

I was angry with her, but I understood her fears. "Demetri!" I hoarsely called. A few seconds later, he appeared. "Master. Master!" He was alarmed with my current state, checking my overall appearance for any injuries to my person, kneeling to my level. "Do not fret over me. Answer me this: Are you able to track Bella?" Demetri stood and concentrated.

After a few minutes he lowered his head. "Forgive me Master. I am not able to determine her exact location. She is towards the west. She may be shielding herself. She cannot hold her shield for too long, for it takes a great deal of her mental energy. I will be able to track her once she lets down her shield." he replied. I opened my eyes and looked to my faithful guard.

"Do not mention my condition to anyone. It is important that I find my mate. She is also in pain. She is stubborn...beyond reason. You and I will go towards the U.S. to find her." Demetri hesitated, unsure if it was the right thing to do given the state I was in. "Swear it to me!" I ordered.

"Master, I am concerned for you. I will keep this information to myself on one condition: If in any circumstance you become incapacitated, I will alert Masters Caius and Aro." I nodded. "Fair enough. Now, swear it!" I ordered. "I swear it." he vowed. I sat up straighter, removing my hand from my chest. It was difficult to keep a facade that I was not in pain.

"I am thirsty, Demetri. Please update me on the status of Santiago's whereabouts." I was becoming anxious. "He should be here within minutes, Master. The others should be joining us soon." he replied. Soon, the guard entered, as well as Caius, Dora, Cia and Aro. There was an uneasy feeling between myself and Aro as he took to his throne.

Caius could only shake his head in disapproval at the tension between us. "This is pure stupidity...we should never be in disagreements between us all..." Caius muttered. "Keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself, Caius. I will not get into this right now." Aro muttered angrily.

Within minutes, Santiago had come in with the humans, describing the history of our home. The doors slammed behind them. Some of the humans looked back in fright. There was one girl, a brunette with dark eyes who ran to the door, beating against it moments after the guard attacked.

I walked towards the poor girl. I grabbed her hair and pulled her away from the door as she screamed. Her blood was running through me now, as she became lifeless. I only chose her because she reminded me of my mate. I dropped her lifeless body to the ground, and looked for more sustenance. I was brutal in my attacks tonight.

**Bella's POV**

It has been days, time has passed me by that I don't even know anymore. I couldn't decide whether I should stay here close to home or become a nomad and travel the continents. I felt a sense of urgency to make my decision. I picked up the phone in Billy's kitchen and dialed. Jake's voicemail played. "Jake, I'm leaving. I'll get a prepaid cell and text you the number. Love you my friend." I hung up and walked out the door.

After several hours of walking I stopped at a railroad track, picking up stones and throwing them. "So this is what James, Laurent and Victoria did..." I muttered to myself. Traveling nomads are not what it's cracked up to be. I walked for hours, sometimes using my unnatural speed to get by. I was getting thirsty, but there were no humans around. No animals either. Crap. Just my luck.

My thoughts drifted to Marcus. He must be fawning over his ex wife at the moment. I missed him, really missed him. I felt pain in my chest and I grabbed it. I gasped at the intensity of it. It felt like someone was pulling my heart out. I stumbled towards the ground, taking a moment to rest. "Maybe I'm thirsty..." I looked around me. There were some small animals, but not worth much in blood. I would have to go deeper into the forest. I was either in Montana or Idaho. "Great. My sense of direction isn't improved. At all." I muttered.

I wandered for a few more hours until I came upon a dense forest. I could hear heartbeats. "Bears, deer, mountain lion...oh the possibilities!" I laughed at my own stupid joke. I tried to get back up but I was not feeling too well. I thought Cold Ones didn't get sick. The pain was still there, very intense. I rested for a few more minutes, then forced myself to get up. I ran into the forest, ready to dine on the animal kingdom.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme sat on the couch in our suite and Rosalie was sitting Indian style on one of the beds. She rolled her eyes as they all endured Emmett's complaints. "Not yet!" I scolded Emmett. "But Alice..." he whined. "No. It isn't time yet. If we get to Volterra faster, then my visions will be screwed. "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "There are some things Edward has to go through. He can't depend on us for help." I replied.

"Well, that doesn't seem right. What if it ends badly?" Rosalie was worried. She had always worried for Edward, even though she rarely shows it. "It will be worse if we interfere. "Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of us cannot step in. If we do that, Edward will never fully grow up and be able to care for his mate." I was determined to make sure he get his happily ever after.

Aro was furious that his sister was mated to Edward. He feels that it might be an infatuation, a crush and once he got bored or if something didn't go his way, he would leave and break her heart. Edward had always been reliant on Carlisle to an extent, never fully maturing past the teenage immaturity he exuded from time to time. Edward was mature. He just didn't want to be until recently.

"Look. I understand. We are all excited that Edward found his mate. You have to understand something. From what I saw..." I tapped my head. "Edward's mate will become braver and more resolute in her decisions about her future. We can't overwhelm her. The girl is already dealing with Sulpicia, Anethedora and the three kings...and one of them is her ex husband!"

I sat down next to Rosalie folding my legs underneath. "What about Bella?" Esme asked quietly. The mood was somber at the mention of Bella. I frowned. "We can't interfere. She should have never run. She's going to be sick with grief from being away from her mate for too long. And Marcus will not do any better. It will take some outside help to reunite them together."

I wrung my hands in worry, hoping that my next vision would in fact come true. Good Lord, I hated keeping secrets from my family. "If we can't go to Italy, then maybe we should try and find Bella and bring her closer to Italy." Carlisle offered. I shook my head. "No, we are not what she needs." I didn't want to go into further detail, but freakin' Carlisle doesn't miss anything.

"You said outside help..." he said. I glared at him. "Yes. I did." I said shortly. Esme put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Let's not chance anything and leave things alone. If Alice says we need to stay here in Austria for a few more days, let us make the most of our time and do some shopping." Rosalie and I perked up at that.

Jasper shook his head in annoyance. "Jas, I know you feel helpless, but I really insist that we stay out of this." I pleaded with my eyes, knowing I would tell him why as soon as the others left us alone or we went hunting. He understood and nodded in understanding.

"Jasper and I need to go hunting." I announced. I unfolded my legs and stood on the bed and jumped down. "Jas, I humbly ask you to escort me to find our sustenance. "You never need to ask, darlin'. He stood up and held his arm out to me. I skipped lightly to his side and took his arm into mine. We walked out of the hotel suite, eager to feed. Emmett groaned at our display. "You guys are gross." he muttered. "They're not gross. They're cute." Rosalie quipped. "Same thing." he muttered.

**Bella's POV**

I must have wandered most of Northern Idaho for the better part of the week, hunting animals. There were a few times I felt that nagging pain in my chest, but I ignored it for the most part. I tried to keep my thirst under control but it wasn't easy. I killed two humans that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I realized then my newborn state was harder to control without guidance. I had to stick to animals for the time being.

I came upon a few abandoned cabins used for hunting. Some of the landline phones were working, and I was able to let Jake know that I was ok. There was just one problem. Sometimes the humans came home unexpectedly. "Ah shit, here goes number three..." I muttered.

I was in the kitchen when I overheard a car driving up to the house I was in. I heard the car door slam, then I heard voices. "Let me go you fucking asshole!" a female voice screamed. I hoped I would have enough strength to let the innocent go. "Shut up! You should have listened to your parents and stayed away from those dating websites you little whore!" a man's voice growled out.

I was getting angry. Ok, asshole dude was gonna be my meal for sure. A screen door slammed shut and a young woman was thrown to the living room floor, almost within view of myself. "Here, put this on and wait for me in the bed room. If you want to live, you will do as I say. You're gonna to be my fuck whore tonight, baby." he sneered as he threw some skimpy clothes at the girl.

"No, she's not." I said. I grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground. My nails were digging into his flesh a little too much as the smell of blood hit me. "Get the keys to the car and get out of here. Forget you saw me. If you tell anyone about me, I will find you and kill you. Now Leave! I gritted my teeth as I glared at the girl. The girl was so terrified she peed herself. She sensed that I was somehow not right in this world. She scrambled to my meal and grabbed the keys from his pocket and ran outside. I heard the engine starting, and the tires peeling out.

I gave a small smile and winked at the ugly dude I had by the throat. "Looks like your gonna be my meal tonight, baby." He screamed as I bared my teeth and ripped into his throat. I'm a messy eater. Blood everywhere. I was missing Marcus as I fed from the ugly dude. Feeding from humans alone was not ideal, as it left me wanting my mate. After I buried the corpse and cleaned up the mess,

I took a shower and pleasured myself. I wanted Marcus in the worst way as I pinched my nipple and rubbed my clit to orgasm. It was not the same. I sobbed after my release, knowing I would probably never see him again.

I went into downtime for several hours. I was still feeling weak. I forced myself to stand and walk out the door of the cabin. I wandered in search of some unlucky humans for hours, but the forest was too dense, no public roads. I stumbled to my knees and fell face down. "Marcus..." I whispered to myself. Everything faded to black.

**Demetri's POV**

Do you ever get that feeling that something bad is going to happen, but you don't know what it would be? I felt this. I felt this as soon as I was able to get a reading on Bella's location. After seeing my master in pain, I felt that things were going to get worse. I was angry with Bella for leaving my master. I knew she was a newborn, but she should have trusted in their bonds.

I watched my King hunt in the throne room with a ferocity I had not seen in years. He was getting weaker, and tried to overcompensate to appear normal to his brothers. He may be able to fool Master Aro, but Caius will catch on. Once that happens, all hell will break loose. Once Bella is found, she will be put on trial and punished severely.

Although we see her as family, our rule comes first. Master would rather die than let her go through any punishments. I was determined to find Bella first before anything happened. If I must go through any severe punishments for leaving indefinitely, then so be it. My Master's well being comes first. Damnit! He is not well enough to travel! I needed to be on the move before anyone notices my disappearance.

"Demetri, where are you going?" Felix asked, as I was rushing towards the door. He gave me a look that screamed not to leave him in the dark. I cleared my throat which I instantly regretted. It was a telltale sign that I was being secretive. "Forgive me brother. For the sake of keeping you out of trouble, I cannot tell you. I do this for Master Marcus. Rest assured, I will be back soon." I kept walking.

Felix frowned as I turned away and kept walking towards the door. "No. I don't think so. You need me to come with you." Felix blocked my path. "Felix, you are needed for security! You are needed to protect our Masters!" I whispered furiously. "The Israelis are here for another few weeks or so, and there is enough security to keep anyone in this fort safe. Do not argue with me. I am coming with you."

I sighed in frustration. "I may be punished for this! Do you realize you might suffer the same?" I asked harshly. "So be it. If it's important enough for you to leave, then I have to help you. Count me in." I then walked outside. "Alright. Let's go." We hijacked one of the helicopters that was hardly used. We were in the air in a matter of minutes. I hope our Masters forgive us for leaving them.

**Caius's POV**

As I pondered the events of what transpired with the fall of the Romanian Coven, Didyme's return, and Isabella's departure, I tried to reign in my anger. I had almost killed my sister with missiles. Didyme was our youngest queen, married to Marcus before she was thought dead. Hope surged that Aro would finally find peace now that he had his sister back in his life, but it was unfortunate that her memory was tampered with.

Would she stay this new person? Would her memories return? She calls herself Nix, which is a strange nickname. Dora explained that it was short for Phoenix. I am not so sure that I can refer to her as this new name. Perhaps if she had her memories returned, she may use her given name again. One can only hope. Aro is furious that Edward and Didyme are mated to each other. His fears while understandable, are unfounded.

Even mine own eyes can see their devotion to each other. Inseparable. Edward has proven in a short time that he can hold his own when it came to protecting his loved one. I keep my anger under control, because my brother needs me. Marcus is feeling the effects of his mate's abandonment. He is unwell, not able to think rationally, and he cannot travel to find Isabella as he tried to plan in secret.

Marcus would argue that she is still a newborn, not familiar with the laws of our kind. I sat in my own office, debating on whether I should have joined Demetri and Felix in their search for Isabella. Their punishment would not be as severe. Their only thoughts were for the well being of their Master. "Isabella you fool..." I muttered.

"Caius, do you remember when you first came into my life?" Dora had walked into my office. She was displeased with me. "Of course I remember. As if it happened yesterday." I was annoyed, short with my answer. I knew where this was going. I didn't need any reminders of how she came into this life. But she would remind me.

Much like Aro did with his mate, I took mine with force. Dora was a Greek warrior, fiercely protective of her fellow soldiers. She had just slain a man in battle, fulfilling her condition to allow her to marry. Dora was on horseback to her encampment when I took her by force. The soldiers could not explain her disappearance, but knew that something or someone had taken her. I had turned her that very night.

She hated me. She fought with me tooth and nail. She had loved another, so she thought. It only made me angrier. I would be the one she loved! She tried several times to run away, but I found her. Patience was never my virtue, but for Dora's sake, I learned the value of patience and understanding. In time, she grew to love me as her mate. She knew then that we were meant for each other.

"Need I remind you, Isabella was but a child when Marcus found his mate. He let her grow into a young woman. Granted, he waited a little too long in turning her when she came to Italy. It was Bella's choice to be turned. She has yet to learn many things about the laws of our kind. You cannot expect someone to know so much in such a little time. Bella loves Marcus. She loves him so much that the thought of losing him to another kills her. Please, my love. Be merciful in your punishment when she returns." she pleaded with me.

I stayed silent as I thought of Dora's words and reasoning. "I will take what you say into consideration." I said quietly. She nodded her head in understanding. I held out my hand to her and she came closer to me. I held her by the waist, leaning into her bosom.

She ran her hand through my hair. I could not help but purr just a little. I could hear her giggle just a little. I pulled her into my lap and smothered her with kisses to her lips and neck. We held onto each other as I remembered the past. Although I will never regret taking her, I will show her my love and devotion for the rest of our existence.


	37. Chapter 38 Brother and Sister

**Nix's POV**

I gazed at the courtyard from my balcony. There was a peace that sat within me when I was with Edward. But soon, I knew I would become restless. As I walked in circles out of habit, I realized that I would have to speak with my brother and my soon to be ex husband. Plans for my future needed to be made. In order for Aro to truly understand that Edward was my mate, I needed for him to read my thoughts from the time I arrived in Romania to present.

I was told that Aro could read all thoughts. I would have to let down my power for him to do this. I knew that he was a powerful man. When it came to family, he was not easy to deal with. If my brother truly wanted me to be safe and happy, he will trust Edward to care for me. He will trust in my decisions to let me live my existence as I see fit.

"Edward, I must speak with my brother." I told him as he walked in to our room. "Are you sure, Love?" he showed hints of worry. "Yes. I cannot put this off any longer. If I am to have a future with you, then he needs to understand that I will not be confined to this castle. I want to be with you. I need to see the world as I had seen on television. I want to meet your family."

I began walking to the door as he stepped aside. "Would you like for me to go with you?" he asked. "No. I need to do this by myself. Who can escort me?" I asked. "Santiago can take you. Let me go find him. Edward then left the room while I pondered what I would say to my brother.

**Aro's POV**

I had locked myself into my study, the far end of the castle. I did not want to be disturbed. I paced back and forth, searching my memories that would provide me proof or reason that Edward was not mated to my sister.

Cia had left my quarters out of frustration. She did not understand what was at stake. This is my sister! Didyme! She is here, and alive! I only knew for a few hours before that immature fool claimed her as his own! How I wish I could have him destroyed! If Carlisle was not such a valued member of our kind, I wouldn't have hesitated. This could not be!

There was a soft knock on my door. "I told you I did not want to be disturbed!" I growled out. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..." a female voice said quietly. I spun around quietly. "Sister! Forgive me, of course you may come in!" I led her into my study.

She walked in slowly, taking in her surroundings. "I realize my coming here is sudden, but I feel that we need to speak. I am restless, and my future is waiting to begin." she said. My heart clenched at those words. I would never dream of confining her to staying in this castle, but I yearned for more time with her. I stayed silent as I showed her a place to sit.

"It is difficult for me to refer you to your preferred name, so I will call you Sister, if that is ok with you." It was better than the strange nickname that the Romanian brothers gave her. "That is fine." she said. "Our reunion wasn't what I expected. You are different in personality than what I remembered..." I chuckled nervously.

She smiled softly as she looked down at her folded hands. "Being confined to one room with several other Cold Ones and a television that never turned off has made me what I am today." she replied. "I'm not going to waste our time beating around the bush. Please tell me why you feel that Edward is not my mate." she said. Her voice was almost meek, but firm in her questions.

"He was the first boy you saw when you were rescued. Perhaps you feel that in that moment you were rescued by him, you felt an immediate attachment out of gratitude-" She looked up, furious. "That isn't quite true. Edward was not the first that I saw. I saw Liam. I didn't attach myself to him." she argued. I sighed. "There are plenty of others that you could come across that are more suitable for you. I could think of many other reasons why I feel Edward is not your mate, but I don't want to upset you so I will stop there." I said.

There was a bit of silence between us as we both tried to argue our points. "I was told that you could read every thought one person has ever had." I nodded unsure of where this was leading to. "I want you to read me." I was silent, shocked that she would offer me the opportunity for me to read her. I was desperate to know if there was a shred of Didyme in there, I would use that information to my advantage to bring her memories back to her mind.

"Your gift, it will null mine." I replied. "I had plenty of practice. I know how to control it. I will let down my guard so that you can see my past." she said. "Alright. I will read you." She nodded. She unfolded her hands and held out one towards me. I hesitated in my movements. I didn't want to see the cruelty that she suffered. "I know that it will be difficult to see what I have endured, but please take comfort that I am no longer in that position." she said. With that in mind, I took her hand.

**Edward's POV**

Sending Nix to speak with Aro was not something I wanted to do. But I knew that there were important things that needed to be discussed between brother and sister. Aro was almost a father figure to her, the older brother who looked out for her well being. I was curious to know if there were past memories of her old life. I could not find any.

She didn't seem to mind that I was reading her thoughts. I was beginning to realize that she may never recover her past memories. Was that for the best? Was it something she wanted? At times, she was like Bella...difficult to read. There was never a thought to her wanting to know who she was in the past. Or she wasn't letting me see that. It was a blessing in disguise, to not be able to read every thought of hers.

I wondered what was taking the rest of my family so long in getting back to Volterra. They should have been here already. I could really use their support at this time. I felt as if I were lost at sea, with no anchor to ground me, and no oars to guide my boat in the direction I wanted to go. It felt unsettling.

Regardless, I am a grown man, trapped in a body of a teenage Cold One. With that thought, I must desist in feeling incapable and just do what I need to do. Another thought that was in the back of my mind, was her husband Marcus. Nix would have to deal with him sooner or later. I couldn't help but feel like I needed to be there, to make sure that there were no miscommunications between them. Or I wanted him to know she was mine. No longer his.

**Nix's POV**

I gave him my hand. I let him see every moment of my life that I could remember...even some things I have not yet let Edward 'see.' I wasn't sure if Aro would understand, or if he even cared. Edward had discussed with me his past with Bella, who is now mated to, my husband...who I don't even know or remember. It was almost confusing and something you would see on those soap operas like Days of Our Lives.

Aro had to know the moment I discovered my mate. He had to know. I wanted to run away with Edward. I was beginning to feel frightened, that Aro would never let me leave. He may as well end my existence if that be the case. After several minutes, he looked up at me. His expression was blank, but his eyes could not fool me. He was torn, confused, devastated. He excused himself and walked away to another room.

I didn't know what to think. I got up and walked to the door where Santiago led me back to Edward. Perhaps this backfired. When I saw Edward, I ran into his arms, trying to reign in my emotions. He picked me up and carried me into his room and shut the door behind him. He held me for the rest of the night. We didn't need words. We just needed each other.

**Aro's POV**

I stayed in my study for the rest of the evening. I could not face my sister again. There were no past memories of her time here with us. It was from the moment her memories were blank, then torn apart, to the present. She has seen and suffered so much, things I cannot bring myself to discuss with anyone else.

I was beginning to wonder if there was ever any hope of her regaining any part of herself, her memories. Did she want her memories back? Or was she avoiding that altogether? I wanted to be selfish and keep her here with me. I wanted to know my sister again. On the other hand, I wanted to grant her the time to explore the outside world with, as I would have to admit, her mate.

Edward, the young bastard...was mated to my sister. I could make this very difficult for him to prove himself worthy. I want to see just how far he would go to be with my sister. I want to know if this is indeed, the true mating bond between them. "Cia..." I whispered. A moment later, she appeared. "Darling?" she walked towards me. "I need not any judgments tonight. I need my mate." I said, quietly.

"We may not see eye to eye on everything, but you have me. I am here." she assured me. She wrapped her arms around me as I held onto her. She kissed my head, her lips lingering on my skin. I closed my eyes in contentment, determined to forget my troubles for just a little while.

**Edward's POV**

I had sent for Santiago to bring in some clothing for Nix. When I first rescued her, she was barefoot, wearing a white tunic top and beige drawstring pants. I had since provided her some other outfits and flats for her to walk in. As Nix looked over the rack of clothing, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my strangely quiet sister. As soon as she picked up, I cleared my throat in a manner that suggested she had some explaining to do.

"Now, Edward. That is no way to greet your sister over the phone!" she said playfully. "Where have you and everyone else been? I'm dying over here Alice." I said, not in a mood to joke around. "We are in Austria. I know you wish we were here with you, but things came up..." she trailed. "Meaning, you had a vision that required you and the rest of the family to abandon me?" I asked. "It's not like that Edward and you know it!" she argued.

I sighed. "I just miss you guys. It would be nice if I had some family here." There was silence for a few seconds. "We will be there in two days. Hang in there, Edward. Just know that we miss you too." She then hung up. Frustration and anger were beginning to rule my emotions. Not the same thing, and nowhere close to what she felt, but now I knew how Bella felt when we left her. Karma sure knows how to beat me like a red headed stepchild.

"Was that your sister, Alice?" Nix asked. I turned to her. She had on a pair of blue jeans, and a cream colored peasant blouse with long sleeves. She chose some beige canvas flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun held by a chopstick. I smiled.

"You look beautiful, Love." I held out my hand to her and she took it. She looked down in embarrassment. I wished that I could see her blush. I pulled her close to me and cupped her face. Her red eyes gazed into my yellow ones. I couldn't help it. I had to kiss her. She was more than happy to return my affection.

After a moment, she pulled away from our kiss. "Tell me about your family." she asked. I pulled her towards the couch and we sat down. "Well, let's see. There were seven...now eight of us." I looked over to her and winked. She smiled softly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"There's Carlisle, who is the head of our coven, but we prefer the term family. He is the most kind, and compassionate being I have ever had the privilege of knowing. He sired me.

His mate is Esme. She is protective of her family and considered for all intents and purposes, a mother to us." I looked down to her face. She had a look of serenity about her. "And your brothers and sisters?" she asked.

"Hm...there's Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is a huge man, who is the most childish of us all. Don't let his act fool you, though. He is very smart, and looks out for all of us. His mate Rosalie is very beautiful, and can come off as cold and unfeeling. But don't let that intimidate you. She is kind and compassionate once you get to know her. Between those two, they can give all of us a run for the money when it comes to their public display of affection."

I chuckled slightly as I explained. "Does the term 'get a room' apply to this public display of affection?" she asked. I laughed. "Well, yes. I keep forgetting you had access to television..." I trailed, hoping I didn't ruin the light mood between us.

She looked up to me. "I learned a great deal from it. I sometimes wonder if I should have gone insane because of it. The other prisoners hated the electric box, as it was called. I guess I was good at tuning it out at most times. Keep going. I know there's more of you." she said lightly. Internally, I sighed with relief.

"There's Jasper. He is skilled in all things military. He is an empath. We do not always see eye to eye on everything, but such is the way of family.

His mate is Alice, who is a seer. She is the closest thing I have to a little sister. She is what they call a shopaholic who loves all things designer. If it were up to her, we would all be dressed in Armani and Versace and other designer labels."

I could see that Nix was smiling as I described my family to her. "Then, there's myself. Edward." I cleared my throat dramatically. "Pleasure to reintroduce myself to you." I joked. Nix laughed quietly. "That is our family, the Cullens. "Hmm..." she nodded. "Yes, that was Alice that I spoke with." I confirmed with her.

I got up from the couch and pulled her up with me. "It's been a while since we have both fed. Are you still up for hunting animals, or did you want to have me get you some blood bags for your sustenance?" I asked. "I'd like to hunt with you. It has been a while since I have been outside at all. Some fresh air would do me good." she replied.

"Alright, we should let someone know of our whereabouts." She has spent most of her time with me in my room, walks in the castle and garden. I sighed. It made me wonder when, or if we would ever be allowed to travel back to the States again, with Nix in attendance.

We made our way to Caius's office. We were expecting to see Caius only, but when the door opened for us, it was Marcus and Caius. Nix froze mid step, unsure of whether she should continue into the office or not. "Sister, Edward. What brings you by?" Caius asked.

Nix spoke before I could get a word out. "So not to worry my family, I wanted to let you know that I will be hunting animals with Edward. I need to get outside, and I need to know my options before I decide to continue on with my choice in sustenance."

Caius glanced at me with a murderous look. "I have only told her of my experiences. I never once encouraged her to change her diet." I explained. "It is not natural for our kind to feed from animals." he said shortly.

Marcus remained quiet, watching the exchange between the two. "Our kind is not natural. We do have a choice. The color of our eyes indicates it." she replied. There was an awkward silence. Either Caius was at a loss to debate the issue or he didn't want to start an argument. "Marcus? Shall we give them permission to leave our fort?" Caius asked.

"Aro will not be happy about this, but Nix is not a prisoner. Let them go. I will take the fall should Aro become upset." Marcus looked over to me. "By law, Nix is still my wife. Should anything happen to her, you forfeit your life." I nodded. "Understood." I replied.

"You and I will have a chat about our previous life together and the dissolution of our marriage. I demand a divorce." Nix said. Marcus nodded. "Agreed. You and I will converse soon. But for now, you should feed. Your eyes are nearly black." he replied. Nix turned towards the door, eager to leave. She was vibrating with excitement, much like Alice when she plans her shopping trips. I led her out to the open.


	38. Chapter 39 Immobile

**Bella's POV**

It seemed like years I felt that I was in an immobile state. I prayed that nobody would find me like this, but then again, I wanted a human to find me so I could feed. Perhaps my being immobile was the result of my not feeding enough. I wasn't sure. The noises I heard in my head sounded like radio feedback, the humming of a lawnmower, and a something that sounded like an old government alarm going off in my head. It was such a strange combination to be hearing all at once.

I thought of my father. I missed him so much. I thought of my estranged mother. I wished she and I were close to each other again. Sue was at the back of my mind, hoping she was doing well with my father. I missed her bossing me around in the kitchen and with the skirts she made me wear. My best friend, Jake. He came through for me, but oh my God. What have I done. In less than a few days, I drove him away with my whining and clingy behavior.

The one person who I desperately tried to forget was always on my mind. Marcus. I wanted him. I wanted him near me. I wanted him to carry me and tell me everything was ok. He had such a unique voice and Italian accent. It was soothing, yet dominating and aggressive when needed. I wanted to hear that voice again. God, I missed him. But if having his wife back in his life made him happy, then so be it. I can't come between that. Internally, I screamed in agony. I couldn't be in this state anymore. I needed to feed and keep moving.

**Marcus's POV**

After Edward led Nix out of the office, I waited until they were outside and out of hearing range. "She seems determined to start her new life. With Edward." Caius remarked. He seemed irritated, yet deep in thought. "Are you sure of your mating bond with Isabella, brother?" he asked. "What the hell do you think!" I said furiously. "Yes I am sure of my bond with her! I didn't wait twenty years to see her and risk more than half of our guard to make sure she and her father were kept safe from that madman! Of course I am sure!" What a thing to ask, I thought to myself.

"Forgive me, but I saw you gazing at...Nix...a little longer than usual. I thought maybe-" Caius stopped mid sentence, trying to figure a more appropriate way to explain his idiotic questioning. It was the first time I had seen him in doubt over something like this. "Of course I would stare at her. It is unreal that she is alive and back in our lives after thousands of years. Of course I would react in such a manner. It does not mean I want her back as my wife!"

I sat down. I felt that pain again. "You are not well. If Isabella is truly your mate, then she needs to come back home. She is probably experiencing the same as you are." I nodded. "You will not punish her." I gritted through my teeth. "Brother. We have laws that must be followed. A Cold One must not abandon his or her mate. It causes pain and agony. I can assure you, she will not be put to death, but she will be disciplined regardless." Caius said firmly.

I didn't bother responding. "Without notifying any of us, Demetri and Felix have already left in one of our air crafts to look for her. They were willing to risk punishment to make sure you are reunited with your mate. And for that, I will be lenient with their discipline." I grabbed Caius's forearm, willing myself to keep speaking. "Make them come back. I want to go with them." Caius shook his head no. "I think not."

He helped me up, then helped walk me to my quarters. He led me to the bed Bella and I shared. I inhaled her scent on the pillow near me, feeling some comfort. "You are in no condition to travel. I will speak to Aro. We will not lose you again to grief.

Jane! Alec!" Caius called for the twins. They were at his side within minutes. "Yes, Master Caius?" Caius showed them into my room. "Master!" the twins cried as they rushed to my side. "Keep him company. I will send for Santiago for sustenance. Do not let him out of this room. His life is in danger." he ordered as he walked quickly out of the office.

Jane knelt at my bedside while Alec stayed nearby, his head down, afraid to see me as I am. "Master, what can I do to help you?" Jane's features were of a little girl, vulnerable and worried. I smiled gently at the girl. "Unless you can make Isabella magically appear, there is really nothing anyone can do." I whispered.

I shut my eyes for downtime. "Jane, let him rest. He will be fine as he is. Santiago is on his way." Alec assured her. Somehow, I doubt blood would help me. I needed Bella. "The silly girl and her abandonment issues..." I muttered. From there, I heard strange noises in my head. I believe this is the part where I become immobile. "Master! Come to! Answer me!" Jane cried. "Bella..." I whispered to myself. Darkness veiled my sight.

**Jane's POV**

Alec and I took turns watching over Master Marcus. Alec had nudged me to send me out while he took over. I took one more look at my master as I walked out. Even in his sleep, he seemed restless. It reminded me of when Masters Aro and Caius would visit him while he slept. They wanted their brother back.

Like Aro, he was like a father to me and my brother. When he awoke, Aro had introduced us to him as one of our kings. He was slightly alarmed at our appearances as we looked childlike, but when it was explained the circumstances of our turning and how old we were, he said no more, and treated us as young adults from then on.

It couldn't be helped, there were more times than others that the guard still treated us as young teenagers. Even Master Aro slipped once in a while. It annoyed me slightly, but for him, I understood. Alec managed to let it go. I still had difficulty from time to time.

My thoughts were interrupted when I found myself in the court yard. "You seemed troubled, little one." Startled, I looked up to see one of the Israelis sitting cross legged near the training field. His hair was black as night. His facial features seemed chiseled, and there was a five o'clock shadow on his face. If he was human, he would have been a thin but muscular build. His skin would be darkened. He was handsome, any female Cold One would be so lucky to have him as a mate. I nodded in his direction and kept moving.

"Perhaps if you told me, I may be of assistance." he continued. I looked over at him once more. "Who are you?" I demanded. "I am Levi. Your king, Aro was kind enough to let me and the rest of my coven stay for an extended visit." he explained. I nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you for your concern, but I don't believe that I am at liberty to discuss anything with you." I tried not to be harsh with him, but the term 'little one' already put me on edge.

"My apologies. I meant no harm or disrespect. May I know your name?" he asked. "I am Jane." I answered. "Jane. Lovely to meet you, Jane." He stood up from where he sat, but stilled. "I sense illness in this home. May I ask who it is?" I was at a loss for words. He was gifted, obviously, but I was unsure of what I could say or not.

"I assure you, Miss Jane. I mean no harm. I am a healer. I only want to help whomever is ill. You may ask your master Aro, if it makes you feel better." he said. "Stay where you are." I ordered. "As you wish, Jane." he answered as I rushed to find Master Aro. "I hope he is not lying. I'd hate to kill him." I muttered.

**Caius's POV**

I rushed to find Aro. This stubborn fool must put aside his anger and think of the consequences of Isabella's departure. Our brother was sick. I will not lose him again. "Aro!" I called out to him as I approached his quarters. Cia stepped out of the door. "Caius, what is it? You looked alarmed. What has happened?" she asked.

"It is Marcus. He is sleeping, again." Cia rushed back inside. "Come inside!" she ordered me." I stepped into their living area. Aro was seated on his couch, a book lay at his feet, as if he had dropped it before I walked in. "Marcus? Asleep?" he seemed to ask in only one word questions. "Yes. Put aside your anger for now. We will not lose him again. Send out more of our guard to find Isabella."

Aro stood up and was ready to take care of business when Jane appeared at our door. "Masters, forgive me for intruding. Alec is with Master Marcus as he sleeps. I came across Levi in the courtyard. He claims he is a healer. May I suggest we have him look at Master Marcus, before we send our guard back to the U.S.?" Jane said, and from her, it was the most I have ever heard her speak.

There was a tense silence as we debated on what to do. "Yes. I have read him. He means no harm to our coven. Jane, bring him in now!" Aro ordered. With a renewed sense of hope about her, Jane nodded and rushed back out. The rest of us headed over to Marcus's bedroom where he lay. As we entered, Alec stepped aside as Aro knelt by his bedside. "Oh, Marcus..." Aro muttered. "He has been in and out for about an hour now. It won't be long before he goes into a deeper sleep as before." Caius said, quietly.

Aro touched Marcus's forehead to read him. "There are only thoughts of Isabella. Nothing else." he said. For a moment, I felt embarrassed that I even suggested that Marcus was still attached to his former wife. No matter, now I know. "Let us wait for Levi to come in." I said quietly. For a minute or so, we waited quietly. None of us could speak. Soon, Jane appeared with Levi in tow.

Jane showed him in. He bowed slightly before us. "Masters. I sensed illness before I came in. May I?" he asked. "Yes. Please." I said as I stepped aside. Jane seemed conflicted, as if she wanted to be here, but not. She could not stop gazing at Levi. Interesting. Might Jane have found her mate? I asked myself. Levi had knelt to Marcus's side and laid his hands on his chest, keeping it there for a moment before he removed his hand from him.

"His grief over his mate is strong. It is preventing him from functioning. I can heal him, but it would be short term, a few days at most. His mate must be found immediately before he succumbs to a deep sleep and turns to stone. There are some things that even I cannot overcome." he said. "Very well. Please Levi, heal him now. We understand it is short term." Aro ordered.

Levi nodded, then placed both of his hands on him. One hand on his forehead, and the other on his chest. He then closed his eyes. "Lord, hear my prayer. Please heal our brother, Master Marcus of his grief. Please, turn his mourning into dancing for when he is reunited with his mate. In your name I pray, Amen." he prayed quietly.

His hands on Marcus became firmer as he pushed down on his chest and head firmly, but gently. It all happened so fast. Marcus's chest heaved, his eyes opened and he let out a harsh gasp. There were gasps and surprised noises all around us. Jane's eyes widened, Alec was stunned. Aro was speechless, shocked that that a Cold One had prayed to a God who was supposedly not fond of us Cold Ones.

Levi walked backwards as Marcus sat up, bewildered and confused. He looked around at all of us. "What happened?" Marcus demanded. "We nearly lost you, brother. We must find your mate so it does not happen again. This healing is short term. A few days at most." I said. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts and memories. "I remember now." he said. "Let me go find her. Demetri and Felix will not find her. Her shield fluctuates. I can feel it." he said. "

No. Not a wise thing to do. I have faith in them. They will find her and return her to you." Aro said. "Who are you to stop me?" Marcus challenged. "I am." Levi said. Marcus glared at the unknown man before him.

"Your mate is in the same state as you were moments before. Should you go and try to find her and my healing will not last, you will once again, fall into sleep. You will never wake. I fear that not only will you go farther from your mate without your tracker, she will also never wake. Let your guard find your mate." he said with more force to get his point across.

Marcus took a moment to assess Levi's words. "What am I to do then. Sit here and do nothing?" he asked bitterly. "I am sorry, but unless you know the exact whereabouts of your mate, the best thing to do is wait." he said. He bowed, then walked out of the room before asking Jane to see him out. She went willingly. I turned towards Marcus.

"He is right, brother. Demetri and Felix will find Isabella. Her shield should be down at any time." I assured him. "Somehow, that does not comfort me. There could be another Cold One out there who-" I interrupted him. "Who would harm a King's mate? No. Not in our lifetime. He or she would have to be absolutely stupid to do such a thing." I said harshly.

"If you were in my position, you would do the same as me! Admit it!" he yelled. "Yes. I would. I admit it. But I am not in your position. And for everyone's sake, Everyone had better hope that I will never be in your position." I walked out. I was tired of this bullshit.

**Aro's POV**

Caius's last statement before he walked out had unsettled everyone in the room. His words sent a chill over everyone. I sighed in frustration. "Has anyone contacted Demetri or Felix since they landed in the middle of God knows where?" I asked "No, there has not been any communication." Alec responded. "Alec, please wait for any word from Demetri and Felix. Please report to me anything that comes through." I ordered. "Yes, Master." he said, and walked out.

"Where is Jane?" I asked. "She is with her mate." Marcus replied. "Excuse me?" I asked, incredulously. "She is a child!" I said. "She is a woman, stuck in the body of a young teenager. She is conflicted with her feelings. She is not sure why she is drawn to the Healer. She does not yet know that they are mates. Let her find out on her own. You will not interfere. Or you risk losing your daughter." he said.

"This is...unsettling." I said quietly. "I understand. You see her as your own, the same as you did with Nix." he said. I looked over to him annoyed. "Nix and Edward have gone out hunting. They will be back shortly." he continued. I stood abruptly.

"Why didn't I think of this before!" I rushed out to find the Healer. Perhaps the healer could help my sister. "Aro! Where are you going?" Cia called out to me. "Find Dora! We will need you both to help me convince my sister to meet Levi!" I called out as I kept going. "This! This will help my sister!" I said to myself. There is a God after all!

**Marcus's POV**

I remember hearing the strange noises in my head. I knew I was no longer conscious. Whatever state I was in, I was hoping Bella was doing better than I was. Her insistence that I would still be in love with my former wife still angered me. I knew she didn't know better. I knew she was young. But it still angered me. I am an old fool. I should have stayed and brought her back to Italy and fucked her senseless. I should have let the caveman in me take over. Then she would know I am her mate.

At that moment of my self loathing and anger, I felt hands on my person. Who the hell is this? I then felt a strange shock going through me as my chest heaved. I felt human for one split second as all air came out of me as I gasped loudly, and then, nothing.

I sat up quickly, disoriented and confused. I looked at all the stunned faces surrounding me. I was in bed, apparently. There was a man standing over me as he removed his hands from my body. He backed away as my gaze landed on Jane.

The poor girl was scared for my well being, and the feelings she had now for her mate scared her senseless. She was drawn to him and it confused her. She didn't know. My heart smiled. She would be happy with this Israeli.

After it was explained to me what happened and I was not given the o.k. to try and find Bella, Caius had stormed out of the room, and then moments later Aro had rushed out, with the idea that this Levi would somehow help my former wife, Nix. Could he truly help her regain her memories? It would be interesting to see what happens.

Now all I could do was wait, with my thumb up my ass, as Bella stated so eloquently before in past conversations.


	39. Chapter 40 Search Party, Levi and Jane

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie and I were in a boutique looking at some clothing when an onslaught of visions hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt myself being guided out of the boutique, Rosalie explaining that I was not feeling well but that I would be fine once I had some orange juice (Ha! Good one!). After we were well out of their distance, she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Alice! What did you see? I know it's important!" she held me while she searched my eyes.

"It's Bella and Marcus! Everything keeps changing! We need to go back to Italy! Now!" I cried. Rosalie cursed under her breath. I knew she hated being at the Volturi fort. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed some numbers. "Emmett. Tell everyone to head back to Italy now. We'll meet you on the way. Yes. Alice." She put her phone away. "Alright. Let's run." We both began our trek.

**Demetri's POV**

We had made it to the U.S. within 12 hours time, hovering over Utah. I called her friend Jake to let him know that Bella was in danger, that we needed to find her quickly. I knew Bella was in this area. My instincts going haywire. "Demetri, relax. We'll find her." Felix assured me. "Master and Bella would both be unconscious by now. It is a matter of life and death. We need to find them now." I muttered.

I had landed our aircraft in an open field. My senses were muted on and off, which meant Bella was struggling to stay conscious, but failing. As horrible as it sounded, I wish she would just let herself go so that I could find her faster. "The stubborn girl. I should wring her neck when I find her.." I muttered angrily.

"Ah, Demetri. Do not be so angry with her. It's not an every day occurrence that an ex wife comes back from the dead after thousands of years. Bella is still a newborn. She doesn't know any better." Felix said. "Whatever. Let's just find her. She is weak and trying to hold her shield. She is towards the north."

Don't get me wrong. Bella is a lovely girl. We all liked her, but she ran away when she should have stayed. It put my master in danger. "Alright. Let us head north." Felix muttered. We began our trek.

**Jacob's POV**

Since hearing Bella's voicemail, I've been a little...ok really worried for my friend. I wish she would have waited just a little longer for me to check on her again. There was an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was not well. How the hell do I help her?

Demetri had called me to let me know he was here in the U.S. and there were some troubling circumstances they were caught in. I cursed under my breath. "This is bad." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my phone to make a call. "Bells, you are in so much trouble already." I dialed a few phone numbers hoping to get some help.

**Jane's POV**

After Levi had healed Marcus and bullied him into staying put, he bowed and walked out. He whispered to me to see him out. I followed him out. He went into the garden area where my Masters' wives loved to garden and take leisure strolls. Levi strolled past the rose bushes and vegetation, further away from the entrance. He sat on the cool grass near the trees.

"Sit with me Jane. I'd like to get to know the angry girl who says very little." he said lightly. I kept my expression stoic. "You think me angry?" I asked. "Why, yes. I sense hundreds of years of anger and pain in you, Short One." he replied. "Now it's Short One?" I said with a bored expression. The nosy bastard. He should mind his own business.

"You seemed annoyed with 'Little One.' I do not wish to offend you, but you need a nickname, Jane." He teased. I shook my head no. "I do not need a nickname. The only thing I need is for you is to mind your own business, Levi" I said coldly. "Now, now..." he chuckled nervously, raising his hands up in surrender. "Please sit with me. Tell me about yourself." he said gently.

Confused at my own behavior and drawn to his gentle nature, I sat with him. Maybe for just a while. It wouldn't hurt me to get to know this, healer. He did save my master's life. "What about you, Levi? Why don't you tell me about yourself? Well, you don't have to. I care not either way." I said, looking at my nail.

"You can't hide your curiosity from me, Red. You wish to know me as I wish to know you." I raised my eyebrow. "Red?" I asked. "Yes. It suits you. All you see is red." He kept his eyes on my own. I felt myself blush internally, with the way he gazed at me. "I'm waiting, Levi. Tell me about yourself." I said. He was quiet for a moment, then planned out his reply to me.

"As a human, I was born when Solomon died. The Golden Age of Israel had ended, and the kingdom split into two. Israel in the north and Judah in the south. I have been a Cold One for a very long time." he replied. "That is rather fascinating. I had always believed that Solomon, David, and others were characters from the Bible, a made up story from a really big book." I replied.

"Oh, no Red. You are mistaken. It has been accepted that Saul, Solomon and David were real people in ancient times. As for myself, I was taught how to practice medicine. My father was a physician, while my mother was more of an assistant, a nurse by modern description. It was a means of survival for my father, while I found passion in helping those who were ill or dying."

"I spent most of my young life helping the sick to recover, or those who were dying, to make them comfortable. I would sit by their deathbeds and pray with them, for renewed health, or so that the Lord would receive their spirits and guide them into Heaven. I hoped that the Lord heard my prayers as He does now. There really is not much to tell about myself. All I did was help the sick and dying when I was human. I wasn't much fun back then."

I smiled a little at his self deprecating humor. "What about the time when you became a Cold One?" I asked.

"Ah, so that is when my life became a little more interesting. I was helping my father bring a sheet over an older man that had just passed on. There was really nothing we could have done to help him. As soon as I finished with the embalming process, I felt a shiver in my bones. Like an evil presence was nearby. I quickly finished and put him aside, telling my father I would finish up.

That's when I had seen him. The Cold One was tall, and he wore a robe similar to mine. He looked familiar to me. I had seen this man before. Then I realized he had died several weeks before, or so I thought. He asked me if I recognized him, but I could not respond. I was praying to God that he keep me safe from him. He was not good. I felt it.

In a matter of seconds he was standing next to me, then he grabbed me by the hair and bit me in the neck. I screamed. Never could I imagine such pain burning me from the inside out. I prayed that my mother and father had enough sense to stay away from where I was.

After three days I woke up to this life. I was already in a crouching position. My mother was dead, but my father was still alive, and the man who made me this way was holding him roughly. He asked me if I should spare his father, or should he just kill him.

I screamed at him to let him go. I asked him why he was torturing my family. He said I didn't try hard enough to save his wife. This was my punishment. To live forever with that knowledge. I surprised my maker and killed him within seconds. My father had crawled away from me, afraid for his life. 'Go away, and never come back here again!' he said to me.

I was filled with anguish over losing my mother. Now I was being sent away from my father who was deathly afraid of me. I had the greatest respect and love for my father and so I honored his request. I stayed away for several years until he passed on.

Our home was abandoned, and considered cursed. Nobody touched it or went near. There were already rumors of Cold Ones that attacked in my home. I took advantage of that and stayed there. After running into more of my kind later on, I realized I had the power to heal. I feed on evil. Once in a while, I even feed on animals."

I shuddered at that. "It's not that bad. I see it as a challenge." he said. "How is hunting animals a challenge?" I scoffed. "Now, I know what you're doing, Red. You know very well why. Tell me about yourself." he said. I frowned. "There's nothing to tell." I said quietly. "Oh now I know that's not true. You have a twin brother, do you not?" I nodded. After several seconds, I told him my story.

"As humans, My mother and father had always known Alec and I were supernaturally gifted. Papa begged us to never show off our talents to anyone. At a young age, we were taught to use weapons to defend our home should we be attacked. There were several people in our village who were afraid of things they didn't understand.

At that time, we didn't understand the consequences of our actions. We used our gifts on other children who were mean to us. And because of that, my brother and I were accused of witchcraft. My papa died first, trying to make the people see reason. When I saw my father fall, I became enraged and I unleashed my talents on them while shooting arrows at the villagers. I had killed many.

My mother, in her grief ran towards the angry mob, swinging her knife and slashing her way through people. She had killed a few before becoming outnumbered and died trying to save us. The villagers had overpowered Alec and I and took us to the city. They dragged us kicking and screaming to a pyre that was already built in the middle of the city. We were tied and set on fire.

Master Aro had rescued my brother and I. Because we were exposed to fire and smoke too long, we were turned immediately. My brother refuses to speak of it. I have never told anyone of this." I looked up at Levi, who was gazing at me with so much compassion. He took my hand and held it in his own. "I understand you now." he said quietly.

"I miss my mother and father. They were the only ones who truly saw us as we wanted to be seen. They were afraid of what we had inside of us, but their love was unconditional. It angers me that these humans killed my parents. I will never forgive humanity..." I continued on, my voice becoming more quiet. "But you see, forgiveness is not a sign of weakness but of strength. It sets you free." he said, gently. "You are not weak, Red. Please, see that."

Somehow, our faces were closer than before. It was an intense feeling between the two of us. "Let me kiss you." he whispered. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I felt one of his hands in my hair, releasing the band that held my hair in place. I didn't mind so much.

He and I pulled apart and he gazed at me, his fingers caressing my cheeks. "We are meant to be with each other, Red. Do you feel the mating bond between us?" he asked. I could only nod. I was still recovering from the kiss we shared.

"Come closer to me. I need to hold you." I hesitantly moved closer to him before he grabbed me and sat me in his lap. I giggled out of embarrassment, as he smiled down at me. I sighed in contentment as he held me.

"Jane." A harsh voice called out to me. We both looked up and we saw Aro, standing over us. His expression was blank, but there was something deadly in the way he looked at Levi. I jumped from Levi's lap and right into my Master's presence. As scared as I was, I knelt before him, holding onto his legs.

"Master, please. Spare him. Punish me. Do not harm him, please..." I cried. I felt as if my chest would split open with all the fear and anxiety I felt at that very moment. There was a silence between all three of us. It seemed that Master could not decide whether to be angry with Levi and myself or whatever was going through his mind, I could not tell. I held on to Master tightly.

"Jane, it is alright. I will speak with our Master." I shook my head no. "Jane." Aro calmly said my name. "Let go of my legs and report to Caius. I promise you Levi will still be intact when I am finished speaking with him." he said.

It didn't make me feel better, but I knew orders when I heard them. Reluctantly, I got up and walked away to the entrance of the fort. I prayed Master would give me his blessing. I looked back and saw Levi gazing at me as well. I gave him a small smile and continued on to Master Caius. My steps were much lighter, it seemed.

**Demetri's POV**

Felix and I headed northbound, scanning ahead for any signs of life, human or not. "We are in the middle of nowhere. Do you honestly believe Isabella is here?" Felix was already frustrated. I couldn't blame him. "She has to be. Her damned shield is making it difficult." I muttered. "She does not want to be found..." Felix stated. I glared at him.

"I realize I am stating the obvious,but there has to be another way to locate her. Perhaps if we went to the main roads, more public? She may have fed. There could be a dead body nearby? Her scent could be attached." he suggested. "You could be on to something, Felix. Let's head to the main highway then. We'll have to steal a car to appear more human."

I walked faster than usual. After several hours, we did come upon a main highway. There was a slow but steady traffic coming and going. I kept walking forward. The layout seemed like a town you would just pass through. Something did not feel right.

"I feel my instincts are not as it should be." I muttered. "Perhaps Isabella is still somewhat conscious. The girl is stubborn, that's for sure." Felix replied. "Or she is more powerful than we give her credit for. Or even then, perhaps it is part of her. Her shield may just protect her without her really trying to use it." Soon, we came upon a gas station. There was someone inside. I could hear two heart beats.

I motioned for Felix to follow me inside. There was an old man behind a counter, reading a newspaper. His skin was leather like. It seemed he led an interesting life. There was still life in those eyes. "Excuse me. What part of town are we in?" I asked. "Widtsoe. Did you need help with anything? You sure don't look like you're from around here."

I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. Must not kill the information, I thought to myself. "My brother and I were interested in hunting game. Perhaps you could direct us to the appropriate location to where we could buy hunting gear and to the appropriate locations for hunting." The old man stared at us like we were crazy. "Did you just wake up today and decide you wanted to go hunting, unprepared?" he asked. "Yes." I answered shortly.

"Walter, stop teasing the young man and help him!" an older female voice called out from another room. My patience was wearing thin. The old man sighed. "Alrighty then. Let me write down some information for you. I assume you do know how to hunt." he said, half questioningly. I grinned. If only he knew. "Yes, my brother and I have been hunting since we were practically born." Felix coughed a little.

The old man gave me some handwritten addresses and a map. I frowned at the map. It was an insult to injury that I was not able to track Isabella, but I let it go. "You be careful out there young men. I'd hate for you to get lost and send for rescue." he called out as we left. "I can't believe we left them alive." Felix muttered. "It was their lucky day." I quipped.

We set out for Dixie National Forest. By human standards, it would have taken an hour and a half to get there by car. It was night time already. Felix and I got there within forty minutes by running. As soon as we stopped, my tracking was going haywire then stopped. "We keep going north from here. She is very close. I can feel it." I said.

"Well, you are right about that. Look over here." Felix pointed at some dead carcasses of deer and bear. I examined one of them. It was definitely an attack by a Cold One. Her scent was heavy. I took off running with Felix following.

We stopped a few miles away from where her scent was leading us. There were four werewolves crouched, ready to attack Isabella who lay face down, unconscious in her sleep. Their fur was ink black, almost oily in appearance. Their limbs were more elongated, almost as if they could walk as a human. I hesitated. There are four of them, and two of us. I studied the situation, trying to find a way to distract the beasts without risking all of our existences. We were outnumbered.

There was a strange mist about Isabella. Every time one of them tried to approach her, the mist shimmered and held it's form in place. Once approached, they would back off immediately and growl in anger. "Children of the moon. Or as they are now called, werewolves. They are standing fifty feet away from Isabella. It seems they cannot approach her while she is unconscious."

I looked over at Felix. "Do you remember if Jacob knew anyone of this kind?" Felix shook his head no as he stared straight ahead at the scene before him. "The wolf pack in Washington are shape shifters. I can see why some would mistake them for werewolves." Felix replied. "They are waiting to attack her, and yet they cannot. How in God's name do we get her out of there?" Felix muttered to himself.

"The positive thing is that the beasts cannot attack her, and they have not noticed our presence yet. We will have to call for reinforcements. Jacob is closer, so we will call him again. Come. Let us go before they notice us." We backed away quietly, hoping Isabella's shield would continue to hold.


	40. Chapter 41 Search Party pt2

**Alice's POV**

We returned to Volterra in time to see Edward with his mate Nix coming back from their hunting. "Edward!" I squealed. He winced at the sound of my voice while Nix gave a small smile as we hugged. "Easy now Alice. Let the boy have some air." Jasper half joked. "Oh shush you!" I scolded him.

I turned to Nix as I offered my hand. She took it. "You have given my brother peace and joy. Thank you." She lowered her head shyly. "I feel the same. He makes me want to live life the way it should be lived. I look forward to getting to know all of you." she replied. I beamed at her words. "She's beautiful, Edward!" I whispered to him excitedly, knowing she could hear me. She was so cute. If she could blush she would have.

"As much as I would love to talk, I have to speak with Master Caius. It's really important. It's about Bella." It was a sobering moment. Edward frowned, knowing that his former girlfriend was in trouble. "Do you know where she is, Alice?" He asked. "She's back in the U.S. I was able to get a few glimpses of her but, it's like her shield is flickering on and off." I explained. "They are all inside...Caius, Anethedora, Cia, and Marcus. Aro, I am not sure where he is." I went inside right away, with Jasper following me.

**Demetri's POV**

Felix and I had run towards the mountains so to keep a watch over Isabella. I feared if we could not see her, the creatures would somehow find a way to attack her. "Felix, I will call Master Marcus. Keep watch on her." He nodded and walked over towards the edge.

I quickly dialed a phone number, hoping that he was somehow conscious still. The phone rang once and he picked up. "Tell me you found her, Demetri." he said, frantic. "Yes. We did find her. There are complications. We cannot approach her without losing our lives. She is surrounded by four werewolves. They cannot approach her even in her unconscious state. There are only two of us. We need help." I said hurriedly.

There was silence as he processed what I had just told him. "Have you contacted the shape shifters?" he finally asked. "I have, yes. I will update him again." I replied. "Send me coordinates of where you are located. We are coming." he hung up. I quickly sent him the coordinates by text and dialed Jacob right away, explaining the situation to him. He agreed to help. This was going to be a long night. "Now we wait." I said to Felix. We both kept watch over the situation, hoping Isabella's shield would not falter.

**Aro's POV**

As soon as Jane had disappeared into the building, I looked over to Levi, the Israeli. He got up from where he was sitting and stood quietly. "What business do you have with my daughter Jane?" I asked harshly. "I believe you know the answer to that question, Master Aro." Levi responded. "You can see that she is young. She is a child." I said, waving my hand slightly in the direction of where Jane went.

"I was nineteen years old when I was turned. She and I have been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years leading separate lives. She may have the appearance of a teenager, but she is a woman, yearning to know love instead of anger, sadness, and despair." Levi said, not taking his eyes off of mine. "Would you deny your daughter her mate? You have seen what happens when mates are kept from each other. Would you be willing to subject your loved ones to this cruelty? Look to the Seer for your answers." he continued, with a firm but gentle, almost soothing voice.

I glared at him, wanting to fire off a response that I could not put words to. "I will look into this matter at a later time. For now, I have a pressing matter that I need your help with. It involves my sister." Levi nodded. "As you know, my sister who we thought died thousands of years ago was rescued from the Romanians. She has no memories before the time she was taken. I wish for her to regain her memories."

I waited for Levi to say he could help me. "Does your sister wish to regain her memories?" he asked. "She has never mentioned the desire to do so." I admitted. "Although her memories were tampered with by force, she must want to regain her memories for me to proceed. Speak to your sister when the time is right." Levi answered. At that moment, Caius and Alice had walked towards us, trying to be discreet. "Aro, we have news from the Seer. Alice, please tell Aro what you have seen." Caius ordered.

Alice was silent, almost afraid to show or tell me what the future held. "If it involves our family, I must know." I ordered. "I'm not worried about your reaction, Master. It is Masters' Marcus and Caius's reactions that concerns me." she replied.

Caius looked to Alice in surprise. "My reaction? The only thing that would cause me to react badly..." he became silent, then cursed. He dashed towards the fort. "Is it that bad?" I asked. Alice nodded, taking her glove off her hand. I held out my hand to hers and she put her small hand into mine. I saw lots of trees and grass, four black beasts surrounding someone who appeared to be female, who had fallen face down. The beasts would try to approach but would back away growling in frustration. They were Children of the Moon. Isabella was the one on the ground.

Caius had vowed to destroy them all once he found out the remaining packs. I shuddered, knowing this was bad. They were almost equal in strength and speed. Their only weaknesses were shifting during the night at full moon and shifting back to human form at the beginning of daylight. Some could even shift without the full moon. They were still strong in human form, but not as a Cold One. They were weak in the day.

"How can you see them? I thought you were not able to see the shifters?" I asked. "I found a way to see other beings, including Bella. I don't know how to explain it, but I can see around defenses." she replied. "If we kill them to rescue Isabella, we would be starting another war with the werewolves." I muttered to myself. "Yes. That is a possibility. As we ran, I had another vision. If Marcus and Caius are able to keep level heads, then there will be no need to fight or begin a war." Alice replied.

I looked over to Levi, who had been standing by quietly the whole time. "We will continue this conversation at a later time. In the mean time, I expect you to be mindful of your conduct with my daughter. If you hurt Jane, I will find out. I will destroy you."

I turned to leave with Alice. "You know it is not in our nature to hurt our mates, Master Aro. I love Jane." he replied. I stilled in my footsteps, stopping Alice with me. She smiled softly at me. "Master, Levi and Jane are mates. He will not hurt her." she said. I resumed my walk to the fort with Alice, not able to say anything.

**Edward's POV**

Nix returned to our room for a moment to herself. As she walked in circles, she was quiet, thinking things through with the days' events; our kiss, her experience with hunting animals, the trouble we were having at the moment. I was surprised that she did not have any desire to regain her past memories, or it was something she couldn't bring herself to hope for.

A part of me wanted her to remember for her sake. Another part of me...the selfish me, wanted her to remain as a new person. If she regained her memories, would she still feel the same for me? Or would she still feel the same feelings for Marcus, her ex husband?

She is my mate, there was no question about it, but at times I wondered if there were times when bonds disintegrate between mates. I wasn't sure. Has it happened before? I did not want to lose her, or this feeling of happiness, love, and contentment. She is everything I have ever wanted in my life. She is reserved; quiet in some ways, but will tell you exactly how she feels or what she wants. She is my salvation, my rock.

**Jacob's POV**

"Motherfuck!" I muttered. The elders almost refused to help, not wanting to start a war. After some debate, they had left it up to the wolves to decide if they would help or not. They did not want to deal with the werewolves, since they have not caused any problems for us. I was warned that they might be stronger than us shape shifters, depending on how old they were. It would be better to deal with them during daylight. I only wanted to get Bella away from them.

Paul, Leah, and Seth were the only ones who were quick to respond. The others were not so willing. Samuel was still butt hurt over Charlie taking over command of his pack as a human. "Fuckin' pussy..." I cursed into the phone. I hung up on Samuel. My cell phone rang right after. "What's going on?" I answered. "Marcus and Caius and some of the guard are coming. Where you able to get help?" he asked.

"The elders don't want anything to do with it. They are afraid of starting a war. They left it up to the pack. I have three willing to help" I answered. Silence over the phone. "Nobody wants to deal with the werewolves. They are highly dangerous. Masters Marcus and Caius are the only ones crazy enough to fight them. Keep searching for more help, Jacob." Demetri said. "Ok, will update you soon." I hung up, then dialed Seth's cell.

"I'm coming over. We leave in an hour or two. Let Leah and Paul know to be ready." "But there's only four of us!" Seth was scared. He should be. I told him he didn't have to come along. But he felt obligated. I could hear Paul in the background. "Tell him we'll be ready." I shifted, then ran.

**Sue's POV**

It has been several weeks since I ran away with Charlie to turn him. Since Charlie woke up to this new life, I was shocked and scared when he didn't remember me, any of his family, friends or himself. He just knew that we were mates. I tried not to think of those memories, but some parts were worth remembering. Standing near the trees were we first reconnected, I closed my eyes and the memories engulfed me.

_When Charlie first woke, I made sure to stand at the other end of the room. Jacob, Seth, and Leah were on hand in case things got out of control. He was already in a crouching position seconds later. "Charlie, it's ok. Please look at me. You're going to be ok." I told him in the most gentlest of voice. His eyes landed on me quickly. "Who are you?" he asked sharply. _

_My heart dropped, the question catching me off guard. I quickly composed myself. "I'm Sue. You and I were supposed to get married this weekend, but that didn't happen." I stayed silent as he processed my answer to his first question. "Do you know who you are?" I asked him. "You said my name was Charlie." I nodded, not sure what to say. _

_"Why am I here?" he asked harshly. I jumped at the sound of his voice. This wasn't the man I remembered. "You are here because you were in danger of dying. I changed you so that you could live. So that would could spend our lives together." I said quietly. _

_Charlie more or less glared at me, his posture rigid, ready to attack. Seth, Leah, and Jacob were outside, waiting to see if I needed some help. I could hear Leah's gasp, shocked that Charlie couldn't remember anything from before he was turned. Seth was quiet, on edge. Jacob cursed under his breath when he heard him asking Sue who she was. _

_"Jacob..." I whispered. I wanted to leave. Maybe everything was wrong. Maybe Charlie was not my mate. "I'm here Sue." Jacob called out, reassuring me. "Who's Jacob? Why is he here?" he demanded. "I think I made a mistake." my voice cracked. "I'll leave." I turned to leave the room but I felt a rush of air next to me. He had blocking the door. _

_"You're not going anywhere." His voice was a deadly calm that sent chills down my spine. "Hey Chief! Stop scaring my mom!" Seth called out. "Send them away." he said. "No. You're scaring me. They are here to protect me if anything goes wrong." I told him. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he roared. I jumped at the sound of his yelling, holding in my cry. _

_He was confusing me. He didn't remember me, but didn't want me to leave. "Send them away." he repeated. "No." I repeated, looking him dead in the eyes. I walked backwards, and he followed me. I was hoping to get him away from the door. _

_"You must be thirsty Chief! Let's go hunting!" Seth called out. It was at that moment that Charlie stilled, then put his hands on his throat. "My throat." he looked uncomfortable. This worked to my advantage, hoping that he wouldn't try to keep me hostage. "That's because you're thirsty. You need to feed, Charlie!" Leah called out. _

_"How many of you are here?" he was clearly frustrated. "Right now, only five. Leah's right. You are thirsty. There are plenty of deer to hunt." I said, carefully. He looked at me with an incredulous expression. "Deer? I don't want to go hunting for deer! I'm thirsty! I don't need no goddamned deer! What the hell am I going to do with a deer?" Out of habit, I gulped when I was nervous. _

_"You're going to drink the blood of the deer, Charlie. It will help with your thirst. In order to survive, we sustain ourselves on the blood of animals. We are not human. You and I are Cold Ones. Vampires." I tried to explain it in such a way that wasn't too gentle or coming off as condescending. __It was just best to explain it in simple terms. _

_"Sue, that's enough explaining. We'll make sure he don't kill any humans." Jacob called out. Charlie was still in the same position, but this time he was silent, processing what he overheard about himself. He was becoming agitated, maybe it was because everyone was talking about him as if he wasn't in the room. __Without warning, he rushed towards a window, smashing the glass as he jumped outside. _

_"Oh shit!" Seth cursed. "Jacob! Seth! We have to follow him! Leah! Get Paul over here!" I yelled out orders in a panic. Jacob and Seth phased, and began to give chase. I kept running, trying to keep up with Charlie. A few minutes later, we heard human heart beats. Nobody needed to tell us we were in trouble. I pushed myself to go further, making sure I was close enough. I purposely collided with him, causing the both of us to crash into some trees, then into a stream. _

_I held onto him with both arms as he struggled to get out of my hold. I couldn't hold him much longer. "Charlie, you can't hunt humans! You just can't!" Jacob in wolf form, stalked towards us. He stepped onto Charlie's chest and stood over him, baring his teeth menacingly. The struggle lessened and I managed to get out from underneath him. "Jacob, I think you got your point across. Easy with the smile." Jacob backed away a little bit while Charlie had growled lowly, already in a crouching position. "Charlie!" I snapped. _

_"What the hell is this thing, lady? Either they leaves or they die! Your choice!" he muttered. "They are shape shifters. You will not touch them. The brown one is your second in command. The lighter wolf is my son." I tried to keep my voice calm. I didn't realize how much danger I had put Seth in with Charlie being a newborn. "I'm not a wolf." he growled out. __He never took his eyes off of Jacob, who stayed in position in case he made another run for it. _

_Then he turned to me, confusion setting in. "You. Are you like him?" he asked. "Hybrid." I said shortly. At least that's what I overheard. He stayed silent, but never let his guard down. He turned to me. "Send them away." he ordered. I heard Seth whining. Jacob moved his head sideways, indicating he did not want to leave me alone with him. I had to think quickly. I was afraid of Charlie, but more afraid of what would happen if Jacob and Seth didn't back down. I changed him, so I had to handle it. _

_"Jacob. You and Seth go back to the cabin. Tell Leah and Paul, for all of you to run perimeters to keep an eye on the both of us. Do not let us come into contact with any humans." Seth and phased back to human, Jacob a few seconds later. "Mom, no! He don't even remember us! You should dismember him and ship him off to Italy. I'm not gonna lose you again!" Seth argued. "I'm not dismembering or shipping him off to Italy!" I yelled out in frustration. _

_"Guys, looks like Charlie's going down memory lane." Jacob muttered. We all stared at him as he tried to place where he's seen Seth before. Seth was hesitant. Although grateful for Charlie's role in fighting the newborns, he cared more for my safety. Still, he saw him as a father figure. "Chief, do you remember when I phased in front of you?" he asked, cautiously. _

_Charlie just remained silent, piecing together bits and pieces of memories that were surfacing. A few minutes later, he started getting antsy. Thirst, confusion, memory loss and regaining them back...it was doing a number on him. "Please do as I say, Seth. Jacob, go. Now." I ordered. Both Seth and Jacob stood firm in their decision to not leave me alone with Charlie. _

_"Leave! This is an order!" Charlie shouted. "No..." Seth whispered. Jacob, resigned to the order, nudged Seth to follow him. No questions. They just walked away. I looked over at him, frightened. "You said one of them was my second in command." he said, gruffly. I nodded, cursing myself for that mistake. "If that's all that you can remember, then we are in trouble." I replied, my voice shaking._

_Several minutes passed since Seth and Jacob left. "Why do you shake like that? I'm not going to hurt you." Charlie was frustrated, and his actions were kind of contradictory. "Then you need to stop acting like you are going to hurt me." I replied. He became quiet, but it was unsettling, watching him, watch me. He eyed me like I was his prey, ready to take down and devour. _

_Mentally exhausted, I sat down, cross legged. "Charlie, do you remember anything? anything at all?" I half cried, out of frustration. He stood in the same position, not letting his guard down. "I remember bits and pieces." I looked up and he was already inches in front of me. I jumped, fearful that he moved so fast with my noticing him do so. He ran his hand through my hair, then with the back of his hand, he ran it across my cheek and jawline. "So soft..." he murmured. _

_I felt like a rabbit caught in a snare. I was helpless to do anything but let him touch my skin. He withdrew his hand after a moment. He had sensed my fear. Why do I feel more fear than love? I thought to myself. "Close your eyes." he said. I looked up at him, full of hesitation. _

_"Please. Close your eyes." he said, a little more gently. Well, if this was how I ended my existence, then so be it...I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and waited. His lips were on mine, and he pushed the rest of me down. I sighed with relief as we kissed. There was our connection. We continued kissing and made love. This is my Charlie. He came back to me._

I felt Charlie's arms around my waist as I opened my eyes. "Hey Beautiful, where'd you go?" he asked. "Memory Lane." I replied, looking in the direction where we first made love. Charlie huffed. "That's some memory to look back on." he replied. I nodded.

"We could always make new memories..." he suggested. I shook my head. "I wouldn't change anything." I turned to him. "I'm glad you remembered everything, eventually." I snuggled into his shoulder as he held me close. "Yeah. Me too." he said. We stayed in the embrace for a long while, before my cell rang. It was Jacob calling. I sighed. It was nice while it lasted.


	41. Chapter 42 The Plan

**Marcus's POV**

"Masters, it can go in either direction. We gather our full strength and fight to rescue Bella, or we send Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec, along with a few other guards to speak with the pack master. Perhaps they will release her to us. There are so many different ways this can go. Unfortunately, this is one outcome I can no longer foresee clearly." Alice explained. This was disappointing. It seemed Alice's visions are no longer reliable.

Perhaps it was the werewolves' involvement that prevented the clarity of the Seer's visions. We held a meeting in the throne room. All who mattered were in attendance. Aro chose to remain silent, unless he felt compelled to say anything. "Caius and I will go. We will take Jane, Alec, and a few others with us. If our numbers are low, perhaps the werewolves will be at ease with so few of us. We can prevent war. Caius?" I looked over to my brother.

Caius seemed agitated. He had not spoken since Alice returned with her news. "Once Isabella is safe, we should annihilate the werewolves. They are an abomination." Caius murmured. The reactions were mixed. Some agreed, while a few thought it was a mistake. "So are we, Master Caius. Let us not forget that some see us as an abomination as well." Levi spoke up. "It matters not what you think." Caius said, harshly.

"This could be dangerous. Caius, you are asking us to begin a war with werewolves when we have no idea how many are in existence? My only concern is to retrieve my mate!" My expression was of incredulity. "Your mate was foolish to run away. Right into the werewolves' territory. We have no way of knowing how the wolves are reacting to her presence, or how they will react to our presence! We need our full strength, so not to be taken lightly!" he replied.

"We will have some help. Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Paul are already on their way to help with Demetrius and Felix. They will stay out of their reach so not to cause any distractions." Alec spoke up. "Are you sure of this?" I asked. "Yes. I have spoken to Felix moments before this meeting began." he replied.

"So let us decide. What will we do? Please, let us make the right decision. One that will not cost us any of our lives. Marcus?" Aro finally spoke. "Myself, Caius, Jane, Alec, Levi, Edward and Nix will go to retrieve Bella. Perhaps we can renegotiate a peace treaty, so not to start a war." I replied.

"What if the wolves are many? With so few of us in attendance, you are setting us up to be killed!" Caius argued. "What would you have me do, brother? Yes, my mate was foolish in running away, and she ends up in werewolves territory of all places! But I only wish to bring her home. Nothing more." I was tired of this conversation going around in circles.

"As a precaution, We all go. You can then negotiate your little peace treaty with the werewolves if you like, then we can bring Isabella home. If they see us as a threat, then so be it. We cannot take any chances." Caius replied.

"Caius is right. The werewolves will not agree to a peace treaty. I have seen a few of them in captivity, and they are highly dangerous. The Romanians hunted them and used them for experiments and torture. I lived with one for several years before she passed on." The room became silent with Nix's sudden admission. She became nervous and looked to her brother. Aro nodded for her to continue.

"Her name was Aida. She was pregnant when she first arrived, but the Romanians caused her so much physical and mental stress that she began an early labor. Her baby died upon birth. She was kept in a cell across from me as a means of punishment for me, to intimidate me. She wanted to kill me, believing that I was there to taunt her.

She was able to transform at will. When she transformed, she had some control, but instincts guided her to attack anything and everything living. They can cause severe damage to our kind. The Romanians are the reason why there is so much hatred between us and them. Some of the werewolves fled to other countries. They are many, here in Europe, and in the U.S." Nix lowered her head as all eyes were on her.

Aro remained silent, still grieving for the life she led in captivity. Edward was still in shock, partly because she did not share this information with him through her memories or conversation. I cursed under my breath, while Caius looked murderous. "We have our answer. We will send our guard. Let us prepare now." I ordered. Everyone that mattered sprung into action.

A few days later, we marched to where Demetri and Felix had sent us the coordinates. Jacob, Seth, Paul and Leah were in wolf form, waiting for us. Half of the guard were behind us in the forests with Aro, Alec, Jane, Nix, Cia, Dora, Carlisle and Esme while I brought the other half with Caius, Chelsea, and Edward with me to the front. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie made their way to the front, anxious to see their friend.

"Master, they know we are here. They are a new generation of werewolves, not fully educated in the old ways. They have no idea who we are. They are hostile." Edward murmured. It was then I saw Bella. She had been unconscious for days, and the wolves could not touch her. She was surrounded by the filthy black beasts, crouched and ready to attack her.

She was lying face down, her face partially hidden in the dry grass. There were other wolves, several of them waiting to fight. Some of them began to run in our direction, one faster than the other, howling. "Then let us introduce ourselves." I snarled. Caius gave the signal and we ran to fight.

**Aro's POV**

Caius had given the signal to fight. One of the shifter wolves trotted close to Jane and shifted back. Jane threw her cloak to Leah. "Jane, there are bows and arrows hidden nearby. Will you and your brother join me?" she asked. Jane looked to me and I nodded. This was part of the plan. More concerns etched my brain as they prepped their weapons.

"Sister, are the wolves gifted?" I asked. "No, but they are strong and can kill us. They have one mind together, same as the shape shifters do. Thankfully, they do not share the shifters' minds." Edward looked in the werewolves' direction in alarm. "One of them knows Nix! He can still smell Aida on her!" I looked in alarm to Dora and Cia.

"Take her and leave! Carlisle! Esme! Get her to a safe location!" I ordered. "Come, Sister. This is one fight you are not trained for." Nix nodded. She rushed up to me and gave me a fierce hug. "Do not die. I have yet to know who my brother is." she said. I kissed the top of her head, still in shock at her affection towards me. "Go." I ordered. The five of them ran til I could see them no more. I looked towards the battle. Marcus had already taken two of them, trying to reach his mate. "Now." I snarled. We began to fight.

**Edward's POV**

One of the werewolves began running faster towards Aro's group. I tuned into his mind. He could sense or smell his deceased mate on Nix. "Aida! Where is she! Stop that girl! Do not let her go!" The werewolf roared hoarsely. "No!" I roared, chasing after him. Some of the guard tried to block him from reaching the woods, but he was too quick, and had already taken down two of our guard.

He kept his focus towards the woods and began running again. This time, I was able to catch up to him and I threw myself onto his back while he ran. I reached over to his snout and grabbed with both hands, prying his mouth open to tear him apart as we fell over. The wolf had more strength, and I feared the worst when Chelsea jumped onto the creature's back and distracted him.

Unfortunately, the wolf retaliated and killed her. I roared in grief and jumped onto the wolf's back and subdued him once again. There were several arrows pierced to his side now, many thanks to Jane and Leah. The wolf's eyes were like nothing I have ever seen. Pure evil, red and yellow staring straight into my soul. With a growl and snarl, I ripped his face open and punched open his chest, ripping his heart out, throwing it to the side. It was dead.

Aro withdrew a sword from his sheath and stabbed the organ and decapitated it's head for good measure. I shuddered, feeling ill after witnessing my mentor's death. The battle was still going, with several of our guard down. We were losing numbers. "Oh God, help us! Please!" I cried.

**3rd Person POV**

Hours later, the battle had slowed. There were still a sizable amount of werewolves and Cold Ones facing each other. The werewolves were still circling Bella. Marcus tried to get a glimpse of her, but the werewolves kept their stance. "Let her go. She is mine!" Marcus snarled. "She trespassed on our property! You killed our Alpha's son! She will die for it!" one of the werewolves spoke.

It was unnerving, hearing one speak in werewolf form. The Cold Ones growled in response, while the werewolves snarled. It was a frightening scene. Caius raised his hands to silence his group. "We can stay here all night and we'll eventually kill you all, or you can let us take Isabella home and we will spare some of you. You are getting weak. How much use can you be? Your Alpha's son is dead." The black wolves began growling, taking a few steps forward with a murderous rage. Aro snorted, remembering that Caius didn't care for negotiations.

Meanwhile, there were two figures that began walking towards the battle field from a distance, one was tensed, ready to tear apart anyone who harmed her loved ones while the other was more confident, his walk was more assured, as if out for an evening stroll. Jacob and Seth looked up in surprise. They had no idea that Paul reached out. Charlie and Sue were now standing near were Bella lay.

"Step away from my daughter, or you will regret it." Charlie said. His voice was different, dangerously low and guttural. "Who are you!" a few shouted. "Step away from her!" he roared, ignoring their questions. He lept and landed right in front of the werewolves, and he growled, showing his teeth. Some of the black wolves backed away, angry and confused.

It seemed as if Charlie had become taller, more bulkier in form, teeth were somehow elongated in front. He had similar red and yellow eyes, but were more subdued. His arm shot out and grabbed one werewolf by the throat, lifting him up off the ground. Charlie squeezed until the werewolf was incapacitated. Charlie dropped the wolf to the ground, then Sue came to his side. She punched through the werewolf's chest and took his heart. She threw it at the werewolves' feet. The werewolves began howling while some growled.

They fell silent, still ready for attack. It was then they all fell back. They ran. This was too easy and unsettling. Marcus wasted no time in gathering his mate. He ran with her without looking back.

**Bella's POV**

I had slipped in and out of consciousness for a few days, my shield involuntarily working overtime to protect me. I caught a glimpse of some black wolves. They were different than the shapeshifters I know and love. These werewolves were evil...more dangerous than I had ever imagined. I tried not to think about them, but it felt as if I was having an extended sleep paralysis episode.

I couldn't move. I opened my eyes for a brief moment, seeing the black wolves glaring at me from a distance. Their eyes were a red and yellow combination, with no humanity left in them. I closed my eyes in defeat, accepting that perhaps this was my end. "I love you Marcus..." I thought to myself.

Not long after, I heard commotion, and fighting. I tried not to get too excited. There were voices that I recognized. There was an immense feeling of relief mixed with grief when I felt a familiar and very welcome pair of arms pick me up. "My Isabella..." Marcus whispered as he ran. "You are in deep trouble." he growled lowly. "I don't care." I whispered hoarsely, giving in to rest in Marcus's arms, if for a short while. I'll take what I can get for now. I can't hope for too much.

**Marcus's POV**

I could feel my heart shatter when she whispered those words to me. Did she really feel as if she lost me? How could I prove my love to her? I followed the scents of the Cullen doctor, his mate, and Nix. "Such a strange nickname..." I muttered to myself. Perhaps if it made Bella feel better about things, we could leave Volterra for a few years. We could know each other more, strengthen our mating bond, our relationship to each other. These thoughts multiplied into other thoughts, and they kept in my head.

After running for several hours, I slowed. Jacob had caught up with me. "I tried to make her go back to you, Marcus. She wouldn't listen to me." I kept my focus to the front of me, but let him know that I had heard him. "Her father. Is he nearby?" I asked. "Yes, he is following, not far behind. He wants to see Bella." Jacob replied.

"Edward and his mate. Are they headed to the Cullen house?" I asked. Jacob pulled out his cell phone and dialed some numbers. "Doc. Edward, his mate, and the others...are they still with you? Good. I'll let the others know." he hung up. "He said they just reached their house a few minutes ago." Jacob answered.

"I don't want to go there. I need time alone with Bella. Her father and his mate can see her. Where can I take her?" I asked. "My father's cabin is nearby. It's small, but it's well hidden. Only, myself, my father, and Bella know where it is. She has stayed there recently. I'll send you the coordinates if you'll tell me your cell number..." he muttered. Information was exchanged, and I was on my way, with Bella in my arms.

**Bella's POV**

I dreamed that I was in a comfortable bed. The sheets were a soft cotton, white with a light blue border. There was a blanket pulled over me. It was the softest fleece that I had ever dreamed of feeling on my skin. My dad was running his hands through my hair, and it made me content. When I was much younger, he did this before he left for work. He would then run his hands along my cheek, then leave. But this felt too real. This couldn't be a dream. As soon as I felt his hand on my cheek, I grabbed it. "Please don't leave me..." I whispered hoarsely.

"Bells..." I heard my father say quietly. I opened my eyes, and my father was sitting on the bed next to me. He wasn't the same as before. He looked rough, his hair had somehow taken on a wild look, longer than usual. His eyes were a bright red, with some yellow that slipped through now and then. It was freaky, but cool. His clothing was the same as before, except he was more muscle and taller. My father is a Hybrid Cold One, I thought to myself.

I brought myself up to a sitting position slowly. I was weak from not feeding. "You're here." my voice broke. He reached over to me and we hugged for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to let go. "Bells." he sighed. "Only you could start a war with werewolves." he replied, finally. His voice was serious, but I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I must be in some deep shit. I wanted to hide my head in the sand. "I'm in trouble, aren't I." I said quietly. Charlie gave me a long look, then nodded.

"You ran from your mate when you should have trusted him. You wandered into werewolf territory. The werewolf clan in Idaho fell back and ran and some of the guard are dead. The Volturi paid a deep price to bring you out of danger." I looked up at him in alarm. "Who?" I asked. "Does it matter?" he asked. That stung. "Yes! It matters!" I cried. "Chelsea. And others that were recruits." he replied.

My heart sank. Chelsea had trained Edward and myself on how to manipulate and control our abilities. The recruits were probably from the war with the Romanians. They were sent to help rescue my stupid ass, and they died because of me. "Oh my god." I covered my face in deep shame. He lifted my chin with one hand to make me look at him.

"Bells. You have to face everyone sooner or later. But right now, your mate wants to see you. He loves you. Not his ex-wife." I shook my head at that. "Bells! Stop being so stubborn! He loves you! If he didn't you wouldn't be here! How is it that you are now sitting and talking with me? Because you were reunited with Marcus! He is your mate!" he argued.

"Everyone keeps leaving me, Charlie." he sighed. "Yeah, it does seem that way doesn't it? It seems like you can't catch a break, kid." he replied. I stared at him blankly. He knew, so why was he questioning my concerns? "If you don't learn to trust, you will never be able to move forward. We are here for eternity, Bells. That's a long time. Do you really want to spend the rest of your days and evenings, alone because your afraid?" he asked.

I could only stare at my father, not sure how to answer. I reverted my eyes to the floor. "I lived most of my life alone because of your mother. Now I have Sue. Marcus spent half of his existence asleep. He woke because of you! If that's not confirmation of him being mated to you, I don't know what else to tell you." I could only stare at the floor.

"He told you." I replied. "Yes. I spoke with him before I came in here. We had a lengthy discussion. If this other woman was his mate, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have bothered, Bells. Chelsea would still be here. Those werewolves would have found a way to destroy you." Guilt washed over me. "You make it sound like I wanted this outcome." I replied. "Regardless, it happened. Take responsibility for your actions."

I stayed quiet. "Sue wants to see you for a few minutes. We'll see each other soon, Bells." I nodded as we embraced one more time. "See you later Dr. Phil." I whispered. Charlie kissed the top of my head. "Talk with your mate." he ordered.

The door opened, and Sue walked in while Charlie walked out and closed the door behind him. Sue climbed into bed with me and I sank into her arms. She held me as I cried. "Shh, it's ok. Things look pretty bad right now, but you'll be ok." she whispered. I nodded.

"I don't want to face Marcus. I miss him like hell, but I don't even want to talk to him or-" I stammered. "Then don't. Your father and I have opposing views about your situation. You've had your heart broken. You're new to this life. Ex wife of your mate comes back from the dead. I don't blame you for running! But now that you're here, you need to deal with the consequences of your actions." Sue replied.

I felt my eyes water again as I nodded. "I'm not going to tell you anything you've already heard. Only you can decide on what you want to do. Charlie and I have to go now for a little while. You're weak and you need to feed. Your mate wants to see you."

I looked at her helplessly. She kissed the top of my head and climbed out of bed. "Will I be able to keep in contact with you and my father?" I asked. "Yes. Marcus has our contact information." she replied. My heart sank. "Your father made sure to give it to him only, hoping that it would motivate you to talk to him." she explained.

"We'll see you soon, Bella." she smiled encouragingly and left my room, closing the door behind her. I felt more alone than before. I wish my father had stayed longer. I didn't want to face Marcus yet. I was too ashamed. I just wanted some time to myself before I faced whatever it was I had to face.

I looked around the room. I was at Billy's cabin. There was a window, but I couldn't see from where I was. I moved the blankets from myself and tried to stand up. I felt a bit of dizziness before I gave up and sat down again. "I don't think so, Isabella." A voice said. I looked up and Marcus was in my room. "Ah shit..." I thought to myself.


	42. Chapter 43 Guilt

**Bella's POV**

"You have some things to explain." Marcus said. I looked away. It hurt to look at him. He was standing in front of me in no time. "Look at me." he demanded. I lifted my head and gazed at him. We locked eyes for a long moment. There was a soft knock on the door and Marcus growled in warning. "Blood, Master!" Felix called out. Marcus opened the door and took a cooler from Felix and closed the door behind him.

"But first, you drink." he said. He tore open the top part of the blood packet. I grabbed it from him and drank greedily. There was another one that was open and waiting when I finished with the first one. I must have drank several in one sitting. I felt restless, as if I was missing something. "You feel something is amiss. The hunt is what your missing." he explained. I had slowed in drinking, and was full. I remained silent, trying to reign in my emotions.

I grabbed another blood packet and tore off the top, but pushed it to him. He seemed caught off guard, but then quickly drank while he kept his eyes on me, and I on him. I could hear him growling or purring softly. I made him drink another.

After he was done, we removed our clothing. I slid into bed and he followed after me. We were completely naked, but our skins had not touched yet. My body was starving for him. I still felt the insecurities of everything I felt weeks before.

Was he really mine? Did he really want me and not his ex-wife? Am I enough for him? I felt his hand on my waist, and I whimpered. Marcus pulled me close to him. We both sighed as our chests touched. He situated me on my back and lowered his head to my breasts.

I closed my eyes in defeat and bliss as he suckled. He then lowered himself further down. He made me cum several times with oral pleasure. Then he was inside of me. He was reminding me that I was his, and he was mine. He was becoming more aggressive with each thrust. "Never leave me again!" he growled. Then he bit my neck as he had done once before, marking me again as he came inside me. We were silent for a long while after. I had not yet said any words to him. I really didn't know what to say. I just didn't want to lose him.

"Will you not speak to me?" he asked. I looked up at him shyly, then buried my face into his chest. "Isabella, please speak to me." he said softly. "I am so sorry for causing Chelsea's and the recruits' deaths. I can't help feel what I feel, but I am sorry for everything...for all the problems I have caused." I couldn't look at him. The only thing I could do was hold onto him, bracing myself for him to push me away.

Marcus was silent for a moment, then lifted my chin to his face. "If I have to tell you every day that I am yours, I will." he replied. "Am I worth all of this?" I asked. Marcus was trying to be patient, but I held up my finger to explain myself. "I screwed up in more ways than one, Marcus. You can't deny that." I replied quietly. "Yes, you did, but you are mine." Things were quiet after. We held each other in downtime for several hours.

**Nix's POV**

I ran with my two sisters. It was pure luck that none of the werewolves followed. I noticed a few of ours had followed us as well. Carlisle and his mate, Esme were not far behind us. After some time, we reached a house. It was situated in the woods, but not far from the roads that led into town. "Please, come in." Esme urged.

We walked in and the smell of Edward's scent hit me. I frowned. "Are you alright, Nix?" Cia asked. "Edward. I miss him. I need to know if he's ok." I replied. "I'm sure he's thinking the same thoughts for you, dear. He is fine." Cia soothed, hand on my shoulder. I nodded as I walked away, wandering around the house, looking at different paintings that were displayed on the walls.

Esme smiled as she approached me. "Edward's room is upstairs. Let me show you." Esme said. I followed her up the stairs to a room that was filled with books and cd's in shelves. Esme left the room shortly after. There was a small chaise lounge that had some books laid out. There was a blanket nearby, it seemed as if it was never used. I picked up the blanket and set it nearby. Clearing the books off of the chaise, I decided to lay down and cover myself with the blanket. I missed Edward. I wish I knew he was safe. I closed my eyes and pretended he was here with me.

**Carlisle's POV**

As Esme showed the two queens around our home, I checked in on Nix to make sure she was comfortable. I peeked into Edward's room and found her in downtime. I tried to walk away without being noticed. "Carlisle." Nix called out. I turned towards her. "I am sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." I replied.

"I am fine. I only want to know if you have heard from Edward?" she asked. "Edward is fine. He is helping the others, he will be coming back to the house soon after. He should be here in a few hours or less." I assured her. Nix sighed in relief. "You are more than welcome to join us downstairs. We would love your company." I encouraged her.

She seemed shy, or introverted. It made sense that she sought refuge in Edward's room. Nix hesitated, then nodded. "I just need some time to myself..." she replied. "No worries." I smiled and went back downstairs. Hours later, Alice and Jasper had arrived. Shortly after, Emmett and Rosalie came in. Emmett was still on a high from fighting while Rosalie seemed worn. "Emmett? Any news?" I asked.

"Edward killed the werewolf that was after Nix. He's shaken up pretty bad. We lost Chelsea." Emmett replied. There were a few gasps from those who didn't know. "Oh Chelsea..." Dora cried silently. Cia and Dora held each other for support after hearing the bad news. "If Bella didn't run away like a little pussy, none of this would have happened." Rosalie said bitterly.

Dora looked up furious. She was in front of Rosalie in seconds. "Rosalie Hale, you watch your tongue! Regardless of her actions, you will not speak about her in that manner! Do I make myself clear?" Dora snapped. Rosalie tried to look defiant, but backed down slightly. She nodded grudgingly in response. Dora walked back to Cia.

"I don't understand you, Rose. Bella never did anything to you. What the hell is your problem with her?" Emmett was frustrated, not sure what to make of his mate's dislike of Bella. There was a tense silence. It seemed as if everyone wanted to know the answer. "She chose wrong. She should have remained human. She could have had a family, children..." Rosalie gritted out.

"Just because you wanted those things, doesn't mean Bella did. Not every woman wants the same thing as you do." Esme scolded her. "Bella does have family. She has her mate, her best friend and the shifters, not to mention she has her father in her life still, she has the Volturi, and she has us. You have no clue-" Alice scolded, but Jasper nudged her to be quiet.

"I might have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Maybe I should be considered at fault too, for coming back." Everyone looked up at the stairs. Nix was standing by, and had heard the whole exchange. I could only stand by and watch helplessly as Rosalie crossed her arms and huffed. She looked away in anger and embarrassment.

"If Bella stayed human, she could have had children. She missed out on everything." she muttered. Dora and Cia looked on angrily, growing impatient. "Rosalie that's enough! It's none of our business!" Emmett snapped.

Rosalie looked shocked and hurt at her mate's outburst. She walked out of the living room. It was very rare that Emmett became this angry. He looked over to the queens in embarrassment. "Forgive my mate, Mistresses. She still grieves the loss of her human life. She wanted children more than anything." he said quietly. They both nodded.

The room was silent for a moment. "This whole situation will be handled once everyone is accounted for. Bella is quite young as a newborn. And because of that, I have asked for leniency for her. I assure you, Master Caius is fair and just in handing down punishment to our family who has committed an offense against the Volturi." Dora said, after a moment.

"Alright then. Since Mistress has assured us, let us move on to a different topic, shall we?" I asked nervously. "Alice, why don't you show Nix the house and the backyard?" I suggested. Alice smiled widely. "That sounds like a great idea! Edward should be back in two hours and...sixteen minutes." Alice replied. Nix smiled shyly and came down the stairs to where Alice was waiting.

"Let's start with our back yard. It's very open, and there are lots of animals to hunt-" Alice continued on while Jasper trailed behind them. He was still on edge from the battle with the werewolves. "It seems as if Sister has made up her mind with her sustenance..." Cia mused. I looked over to her. "I assure you, we did not encourage her one way or another." I replied.

"I know you didn't. I firmly believe it was her years of watching the television that made her sympathetic to humans." I nodded. "I worry for her, Cia. She has shown no interest in regaining her memories. What is she afraid of?" Dora did look worried. "Perhaps she is afraid of losing her love for her mate and her ability to void other gifts to protect herself. Those must be taken into consideration if she chooses to ask the Healer for help." Cia replied.

"I don't think it would affect any of those things." Dora rebutted. "Dora, she didn't have that ability before she was taken from us. She was reborn...in some ways, Didyme is here, but not. Nix is similar to Didyme, but not. Let her make that decision for herself." Cia put her hand on Dora's shoulder. "I just wish..." Dora sighed. "We all do." Cia said quietly.

Dora nodded, then looked at me. "Carlisle, as a doctor, do you have any insight to this?" I tried to think of similar situations where a Cold One lost his or her memories. The only one I could think of was Alice. "Alice is the only one I know of who has no memories of her past life. Nix's situation is very unique, that her memories were taken from her while she was a Cold One, and Alice has no memories of when she was human, that I know of." I replied. Again, I felt helpless. Dora and Cia continued to talk quietly with Esme.

**Nix's POV**

The woods are beautiful. It has such a tranquil affect on me. I could see why the Cullens come back every so often. "You will come back here with us from time to time, you know..." Alice interrupted my thoughts. I smiled slightly. "You mean my brother will let me out of the castle?" I joked.

Alice smiled widely. "He couldn't keep you there if he tried. He knows you've been in one space too long. As much as we'd like to believe that Master Aro is ruthless, he really is just overprotective of you and the rest of his family. But he also knows to keep you confined to one place is cruel. He will give you his blessing to stay with us." Alice assured me.

"She's right. Never bet against Alice..." Jasper muttered. "Damn skippy!" Alice quipped. We walked along the paths and hunted a few deer while we waited. I could feel myself getting anxious. "Edward hurry back..." I muttered to myself.

**Edward's POV**

The guard and the rest of us cleaned up the mess. It was a tedious job, but we couldn't leave dead bodies lying around like this. The werewolves had turned human once they perished. It was unsettling. Again, we were skilled at making it seemed as if there was no battle. No fight had taken place as far as the human eye could tell.

We saved our fallen for last, trying to see if there were any that could be saved. Chelsea could not be saved. The werewolf poison killed her and they had torn her to pieces. Demetri and I put her back together. Demetri was visibily upset. They had fought many wars together.

Aro, the twins, Demetri and I stood over her, somber. Demetri took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it up. "My warrior sister, I know you are happy to be reunited with your mate. Rest in peace." He threw the lighter onto Chelsea's body. I looked up in a quiet surprise to Master Aro, who met my gaze with a quiet nod.

Chelsea had met her mate briefly, but died in war before they could know each other more. We stood by as we watched the smoke dissipate. "We will leave now. We will run to the Cullens nest." Aro ordered. We began the run, Aro anxious to see his sister. He'll have to wait. I need to hold my mate first.

**Bella's POV**

Afer several hours, we got up and got dressed. We walked outside and sat on the porch, looking over the scenery of the woods. I was no longer feeling any kind of chest pains. I was confused as to why I felt them in the first place. "You seemed unsettled. Tell me what bothers you?" Marcus asked.

"Before I fainted, I was feeling intense chest pains. It felt like I was going to die of a heart attack. Then I passed out. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed." I replied. "When true mates are parted under troubling circumstances, they feel pain. If they remain parted for too long, they cease existence and turn to stone." Marcus explained.

"So I nearly killed you." I cried. "Marcus I am so sorry!" He leaned over and held me. "We are together now. I know that you are young and you have much to learn, but all that matters is that we are together. Let us move forward, hm?" he replied. I nodded quietly, but I still felt awful about it all.

"What about your wife?" I asked quietly. "She has no memory of her past life. She was given a nickname from the Romanians. She is now called Nix, short for Phoenix, and is quite adamant that we call her by her new name. She has no interest in me. In fact, I believe she despises me for the fact that we are still married. She has demanded a divorce." he replied.

I looked up at him in surprise. "She has found her mate in your ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen." he revealed. I was at a loss for words. Edward and Marcus's wife are mates. I didn't see that one coming. I shook my head in confusion. "What?" I asked incredulously. "Aro had the same reaction as you, although he was quite angry.

He fears that Edward would do the same to his sister as he did leave you in a cruel manner. I confirmed they were mates. Aro is slowly accepting the news." he replied. I still had a hard time believing what I was hearing. I didn't bother with more questions.

We sat quietly, lost in our own thoughts. My stupid issues with abandonment, his with me running away and facing punishment. Edward and Marcus's wife are mated...holy shit. My running away caused too much pain and death. I may have even lost the respect of the Volturi guard. I sighed shakily. His hold tightened on me.

"I will do everything possible to earn back the respect of my family." I said, not even sure if that was possible. "It won't be easy, sweet girl..." he warned. "It shouldn't be. She ran for nothing." A voice said.

Caius was standing a few feet away. We were so lost in our thoughts and conversations we didn't notice him. "Caius." Marcus said, warily. "Marcus, Isabella. I've come to see if everything was ok. There are no feelings of pain?" he asked. "We are fine." he replied shortly. "He's here to demand punishment, Marcus. He is right to do so." I said quietly.

"I understand that she ran away, but she does not know the laws of our kind! Have mercy!" Marcus begged. Caius stood quietly, stone faced. I lowered my head in shame, knowing I was in for it. "What kind of punishments are we talking about?" I asked quietly. "Losing a limb for some time. Imprisonment. Not feeding for weeks. Demoted and reduced to grunt work for several years with no acknowledgment from anyone. Assignments on the other end of the earth that may take years to complete." he said casually.

Marcus growled, his hold tightening on me more. I nodded. "Marcus." I pleaded. His hold lessened a bit. "You will not hurt or starve my mate, Caius!" Marcus warned. "She asked me a question. I answered the possibilities." Caius replied. "I know what I did was cowardly. I will not make excuses for why I ran away because my fear is real. I may not know a whole lot about vampire laws or mates, but believe me when I say that I never meant for anyone to die because of the mess I created. I accept any and all punishments you mentioned." I replied.

"The Romanians are responsible for the werewolves hatred of our kind. It didn't help that we killed the Alpha's son to save you. It may have made things worse. In order for the Volturi to survive, we will have to destroy every single one of them. Because of you." Caius said angrily. "Enough!" Marcus roared.

"Brother, if she did not mean anything to me, I would have simply let you deal with her as you see fit. I would not even speak to her. Isabella is family, and will be treated as such. Have you not seen how I have punished others in the past? Do not get me started on Demetri and Felix, especially Jane..." Caius said quietly. Marcus hesitated, then nodded minutely.

"Isabella, my mate has asked for leniency in your punishment because you are young and uneducated in our ways. You will stand trial when we have finished our business here." "Yes, Master." I replied quietly. Caius nodded, then ran to Forks.


	43. Chapter 44 Begin Again

**Nix's POV**

There were a few times I felt awkward as Alice and I walked in the forest, showing where the family hunted. Jasper was not far behind, giving us the illusion that it was just the two of us. I had seen the house, and the surrounding areas of their residence. "How far are we from the cities, like Seattle or Port Angeles?" I asked. "We are not that far. I'd say maybe thirty minutes to Port Angeles and longer for Seattle if we ran. By human standards, an hour and some minutes to Port Angeles. Seattle much longer."

Alice then looked thoughtful. "This is the first time you have traveled outside of Europe. You should do this more often. I know someone who is eager to show you the world." she said softly. There were still hints of excitement in her eyes. I looked around the forests. "It has been too long since I have been out. I would imagine that even if I had not 'died'and left, I would have still been in the confines of my home. I don't want that anymore. Television can only do so much." I replied.

Alice tilted her head. "So you know about the modern world, you just haven't experienced living in it..." she guessed correctly. "Yes." I nodded, continued walking forward. "I learned too much from the electric box. The way the humans live, it fascinates me." Alice and I continued walking slowly, to pass time. "I think you are fascinated with how any of us live our daily lives. Your patience is wearing thin...you're eager to start living your own life. And you will. Edward will have a hard time keeping up with you." Alice laughed. I smiled, thinking of him. "He should be here soon, along with everyone else." I nodded. We walked back to the house.

**Demetri's POV**

It was a hard and terrible war that was fought. With victory comes sacrifice. Losing Chelsea was no surprise to myself and Master Aro. Only a few of us knew this, but she was suicidal. When Chelsea first became part of the guard, Aro had confided in me this information and had asked me to assist in any way possible to keep her spirits up. I was glad to do so, instinct telling me she would become like a sister to me.

I knew in the back of my mind she would not stay long. It seemed fate was cruel to take Chelsea's mate from her after a brief moment of meeting each other. She held on long enough. Our guard finished whatever clean up we had been tasked, and from there, we ran to the Cullen nest. Edward was the fastest of us, and was eager to return to his mate. I sighed, as I observed Aro glance at Edward with a frown.

I shook my head as I ran besides Aro. Only fate would choose Edward and Nix to be mated to each other. "It seems like the gods are pranking us. Can they just not?" I muttered to myself. Aro snorted, then a look of shame crossed his features. "I would rather have my sister here with us, mated to Edward, than not have her here at all..." Aro admitted. "My apologies, Master. My comment was in poor taste." I apologized. "It does seem the gods have lots in store for us, does it not?" Aro mused. I remained silent as we ran.

"Recently, I have come to believe that everything happens for reasons I cannot yet seem to understand, but having my sister returned to us, is still the greatest gift that I could ever receive and to be thankful for. Isabella is young, and has much to learn. I know you are angry with her, Demetri. Chelsea was your friend, but she made that sacrifice to save Edward so that he could kill the werewolf. As much as it pains me to say, it was simply her time. Please do not hold onto your anger long. We need all in our guard and family to be as one. If there is discord among us, we cannot function as we are intended to. Please remember that." I nodded in response. Only if it were that simple.

**Nix's POV**

I waited outside with Alice and Jasper. We continued to make small talk with plans for the future when my ears perked. Edward was near. "Oh, Lord. Edward is here. God help us." Jasper muttered. I laughed lightly, feeling as if I could have blushed. "We should go inside now Jas. She'll be ok." Alice nudged him inside. I walked a little further into the woods as I continued to look on. Then I saw him.

He stopped for a moment, then ran towards me. Behind him were Aro, Demetri, and a few others. My only focus was Edward. I started to run towards him, and it was all I could do to keep my composure. We both collided with each other, smothering each other with kisses. Dirt, grass and leaves covered our persons. I didn't care. He picked me up and ran further away from the house. Finally, I would be alone with my Edward.

**Bella's POV**

**I** was nervous. I didn't want to leave the safety of Billy's cabin. I just wanted to stay here and hide for a long time. I didn't want to face anyone, but I had to. People died for my safe return. Chelsea, and a few others who shouldn't have put their lives before mine. I felt a shit ton of guilt. Whatever came my way in punishment or negativity, I would take. I deserve it. Best to get it over with. "We should meet the others at the Cullen House." I said. "Are you sure you want to leave now?" Marcus asked.

"I can't delay the inevitable. I have some apologies that need to be said, especially to your guard." I replied, feeling sick to my stomach. Chelsea and Demetri were like siblings. Both were very fond of each other, protective in ways it reminded me of Jacob and I when we were younger. Marcus could see the guilt rolling off of me as I tried to put more words together, stuttering and making a mess of sentences. He gathered me into his arms once again. "Isabella, please calm yourself..." I closed my eyes in defeat, knowing whatever I chose to say, would still not be well received. "Let's go. They are waiting." I replied. Marcus nodded, deciding to keep silent. We ran towards my old stomping grounds.

**Nix's POV**

I was still in Edward's arms as I watched him finger a leaf he picked up from the ground as we laid in the grass, content from our lovemaking. Edward looked deep in thought, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. He turned his head to me, a look of guilt crossed his face. "Is it that bad?" I asked, laughing a little.

"It could be, depending on how you see it." he replied. I waited for him to explain. I nudged him a little, and he turned to me. "Do you ever wish that you could regain your memories?" I looked away, up at the trees. "I go back and forth on it. I don't know. I see my family, their longing for me to remember them. I see the fear in your eyes, that if I remember everything, things would change between us. I am afraid of making the wrong decision, but I need to know for my own sake, the person I was before I was taken. I feel incomplete in some ways." I replied.

"What do you want? Forget about me. Forget about Aro and your sisters. If you want to regain your memories, go for it. If you don't, then don't." Edward replied. I turned to him. "I need answers. I'm scared, but I need them." He nodded, resigned. "I'm afraid of losing you, but if this is what you need, I want you to have it." I smiled weakly. I love him so much.

"I think we should head back. I have a feeling things are far from over." Edward said, changing the subject slightly. I nodded. Minutes later, we both ran back to his home. Almost everyone was there, minus two people. As we walked inside, Alice gave me a hug, as if I had been gone too long. Aro had made his way towards us. I gave him a hug as he held me he spoke.

As we pulled apart, he took my face in his hands. "Sister, I am happy to see you are well and unharmed." His eyes filled with relief and nervousness. "Likewise, Brother. I need help. I want to regain my memories." I replied softly. Aro's eyes widened, then regained his composure. He nodded. "Of course. Levi is here. He has the gift of healing. I had asked him to help in the event you wished to regain your memories. He has agreed, but only if you wished for it." He pulled out his cell phone to dial Levi, who was on patrol nearby.

**Aro's POV**

Edward and Nix had come to me and asked to help regain her memories. Every fibre of my being wanted to shout for joy at her request, but I also realized what was at stake; her pending divorce from Marcus, her being mated to Edward. I don't believe it would change things, but there is always that small fear from both sides.

In all the years that I have existed, I have never seen or heard of mates bonds changing to such an extreme that it would cause a mated pair to change their relationship dynamics. Edward, myself and my sister were to meet with Levi in the living room shortly. Carlisle and the rest of the family had graciously given us the use of their living room for the healing. Levi had joined us shortly.

Edward and Nix walked together into the living room, his arm wrapped around her waist in a comforting manner while Nix tried to reign in her varying emotions. I could see on her face that she was nervous, almost as if she wanted to change her mind.

"Sister, I know you asked to regain your memories. As much as I would want to have you regain them, you do not have to do this. I want you to be sure of this decision of yours." I reminded her as we walked into the library. Nix stopped and looked to me, trying to read my facial expressions, to be sure that I was supportive. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Nix, I can assure you. We only want you to be happy. If you want to regain your memories, let's do this. If you choose not to, we can walk out of here right now." Edward said. "As scared as I am, it has to be done. Lives are being held back. Mine, yours, everyone else..." she sighed, then squared her shoulders. "I'm ready." she declared.

Levi, who was waiting patiently stood from the couch he was sitting in. "Nix, let us speak for a moment." he motioned for her to join him while everyone else had filed in. Caius and Dora, Cia had joined me as well. Levi and Nix spoke quietly for a few minutes. We all waited nervously as he took her hands and asked permission to pray. She nodded with a small smile.

"Lord, hear my prayer. Please heal this precious being. Let her regain her memories so that she can begin again with a new life. In your name I pray, Amen. Close your eyes, dear one." Levi then put his hand on her head ever so gently. Nix closed her eyes obediently, while we all waited. It seemed as if time stood still as Nix's facial expressions were stoic but we could all see that she was struggling. She was remembering things. She gasped lightly, then opened her eyes.

She looked to Edward, then smiled. "Edward, my love." she murmured. Edward sighed in relief, then nodded. "I am here, Love." he assured her. Then her eyes searched for mine. "Brother!" she cried softly. She jumped from the couch and we both hugged as if we had just reunited. She and I broke apart, both our eyes filled with unshed tears. "You have not changed one bit." she lightly scolded, and I laughed at her random observation. "And you are still stubborn as ever..." I replied in kind.

She then turned to Levi. "Thank you, so much for your healing touch. I will be sure to give thanks to God, as I know He is truly responsible." Levi smiled. "You are most welcome, Dear One." Nix then walked up to Edward and kissed him passionately. Edward was slightly taken aback, but you could feel the relief and tensions melt away in the room from that point on.

"I hope this puts you at ease...?" she asked shyly. "Oh Love, I am definitely at ease." She laughed as they kissed again. Throats were cleared again, and this time it was Dora and Cia who wanted to reunite with their sister. They broke apart, Edward stepping back, letting her to reunite with family. Moments later, he motioned to me, touching my hand. He heard Bella's thoughts. "I'm here, Edward. I'm ready to face my Masters." she thought to him. "Masters. Isabella and Marcus are outside, and her shield is down." Caius, Edward and myself went outside to meet them both.

**Marcus's POV**

Isabella and I were close to the Cullen home. We slowed as we saw from a distance that Aro, Caius, and Edward were standing at the front of the house, waiting for us. Why would Edward be with them? I growled as I stalked towards them. "Marcus! Wait! He's here because my shield is down!" I looked over at her surprised. "Why? Why would you put yourself at risk? Put it back up!" I ordered.

"Marcus, leave her be. She knows what must be done." Caius replied. I growled in response. "Marcus, please. It's ok. I have to do this." Bella replied softly. She walked on, slowly towards the group. I could see that Edward's hand rested on Aro's shoulder, as he took everything in. Edward then walked away to give them privacy.

Bella had stopped in front of Aro and Caius and dropped to her knees. "I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I know better than to ask for forgiveness, because I can't bring Chelsea or the others back. I am so sorry..." Bella whispered.

Aro touched Bella's chin and lifted her head upwards. "We are grateful that you are back, and unharmed. Your mate has missed you terribly, causing you both to become ill. Never run away again. That is an order." Aro said with finality. "Yes, Master Aro. Bella replied, lowering her head as Aro knelt to her level. "I know that you are frightened and confused with all that has happened. Marcus has only ever thought of bringing you home.

I cannot override the law to discipline you, but I will spare you the embarrassment of a trial. I have your punishment. You will give up your title of Queen for one hundred years as punishment. That will give you plenty of time to educate yourself on our laws and what it means to be part of the Volturi, your family. You will serve as part of the guard in the meantime. Your life is spared because you are mated to Marcus, your king." Aro stated, looking to Caius for approval.

Caius nodded after a moment, satisfied. Aro continued to speak, softer this time. "You mean a great deal to us all. I do hope that I have made myself clear." Bella nodded, still afraid to look up. Aro stood, then held out his hand to her. Bella looked up, hesitating, then took his hand and stood. "Come. We have questions." he ordered. We all went inside the Cullen home.

**Jasper's POV**

I saw the three kings, and Edward walk in with Bella. She looked exhausted, if that was even possible. Alice ran up to her, enveloping her into her small arms, while Esme waited behind them. Bella sobbed in relief. "Oh Bella, we were so worried! Please don't do that again!" Alice cried. Bella could only stay in Alice's embrace, sobbing quietly. Esme held them both, eyes filled with tears that would never shed.

Alice and Bella pulled away from the embrace. Alice cupped Bella's face with both hands gently as if to give her gentle words of encouragement, but instead, visions came barreling through again. Both were too frightened to move, as Bella knew that somehow this would be about her or her family. I cursed, running to my mate and sent calming vibes to the both of them.

Aro and Edward were side by side again, his hand on Aro's . Aro looked frightened and bewildered, while Edward shook his head, worried. "Edward, Alice...tell me what you both saw." Caius said calmly. Edward finally came to his senses and took his hands off of Aro. "The werewolves have made their decision. They will start a war against our kind, but not for some time. It is a tactic to throw their enemies off guard. They will use Bella's human family as leverage against us. Renee Dwyer will be privy to our secret. Bella shut her eyes. "Mom, no!" she whimpered.

"Jasper, you may want to call your brother. He and Charlotte will be a part of this." Edward continued on. I looked up in surprise, as I had remembered that when I did speak to Peter, he had changed his mind, saying him and Charlotte's involvement in the Romanians' war was not the right time, that he would be ready for the next big fight. I shrugged it off, thinking it was about Maria's territory he was talking about.

"And who is the idiot who told her of our kind?" Caius asked. He seemed too calm for my liking. This wasn't good. "She will figure it out herself, like Bella did when she was human. She will suspect that Charlie and Bella are still alive but in a different way. "How does my mom fit into this?" Bella asked, finally.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, wishing either Aro, Alice or Edward would say something. Alice finally broke the silence. "She will be so desperate to protect your little brother from all these supernatural beings but it won't work.

When he is of age, he will be the most powerful supernatural being to exist." Alice said quietly. "How is this bad news?" Bella asked incredulously. Alice hesitated, not wanting to say anything more. "Alice, tell her." Aro ordered. "His name will be James, but your mom will call him Jimmy. When he's older, someone will kidnap him and turn him." Bella kept waiting for more answers. "So he'll be a Cold One like us when he's older, turned by Peter or Charlotte?" I asked.

"No. He will be bitten or scratched deliberately by a werewolf. He wil be a Child of the Moon." Alice said quietly. The whole house erupted in anger and chaos.

**Thanks for reading. Not sure when I'll be posting a sequel. I have to dream it all up again. Til then, be well.**


	44. Prologue: Renee and the Seer

PROLOGUE:

RENEE'S POV

I drove cautiously down the street from where I had visited a half a year ago, minding the non existent stop signs that were torn down by kids. The houses on each side of the street were run down, giving the feeling that I was back in Los Angeles where I had worked previously, but this was worse...much worse.

I shuddered at scenery before me. I could feel magic coursing through the streets. Whatever woke in me since Bella moved away to Forks has been an unavoidable annoyance, a dread that has filled my being. I felt within my pocket my small hunting knife and pepper spray that were ready to be used if needed.

I found the house I was looking for and parked alongside the curb directly in front. I wanted to be close to my car in the event I needed to leave sooner. This fortune teller, 'seer' as she called herself...frightened me. Mia Hernandez was someone who was referenced to me by a member of a book club I belonged to.

As soon as I walked up the door steps, a voice called out to me. "Come in, child! I was just making some tea for the both of us!" I slowed my walk, taken by surprise, but I should have known. I had not told her I was coming to see her. "Come, take a seat! I am almost finished." her voice was old, high strung almost.

I sat at the table. It was set up neatly, tea cups, place mats, sugar, milk, spoons. I looked around her dining room. It was filled with little trinkets, shelves filled with books on the supernatural, spells, etc. Books that were probably older than myself.

There were taxidermy of small animals and birds hanging from the ceiling, one looked as if it were staring at me. It was such an eerie feeling. I shook my head at the absurdity of it all, but I was scared. I don't know what possessed me to come here today. I felt the urge as soon as I had woken.

Mia hobbled in with her tea kettle, placing it on the table. She sat down across from me. She was extremely old. Her eyes and the top of her head were covered with a tattered scarf. She had a frailty about her, but I had reason to believe she was still very powerful.

She poured the tea into the cups and motioned for me to drink. I looked at the liquid warily. "There are no side effects, this time. It is Lipton tea." she said, smiling in amusement. I shuddered, wishing she hadn't smiled. Her teeth were rotten, giving the illusion that she was already dead. Reluctantly, I sipped.

"You felt the call to see me. You hoped my visions changed." she said. "I don't want this life for my son. My daughter...I have no hope of seeing her again." I said, quietly. "You should know, your sacrifices will not go unnoticed. You also know that you and your husband's times on this earth is very limited. You feel that in your heart. Do not deny this." she said.

I felt my throat tighten. Tears welled up. "I don't want my husband to die..." I whispered. "And yourself?" she asked, her voice was a softer, but flat tone. "I don't care about myself. I only care that my family..." I felt heavy with grief at the thought of not seeing my son grow up, never having the closure to see Bella or Charlie again. My husband Phil, I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Things are set in motion, things that cannot be undone." I looked down at my tea cup. "Will Jimmy be like my daughter?" I asked. Mia scoffed and laughed humorlessly. "I should hope not!" she said bitterly. Surprised, I glared at her. "Why? Who's side are you on?" I asked, my tone taking on a sharpness. "I am on my own side, woman! I see things! I know things!" she yelled.

My instincts and red flags screamed at me that I was nothing more than a pawn in her plans I had no idea of. I stood abruptly. "Sit down, Renee, and finish your tea." she ordered. "I don't think so. It was a mistake to come here. I don't know what kind of gift lives within me, but something tells me, you are nothing good. I regret ever meeting you." I said fiercely.

I turned to walk towards the door, but it shut on it's own. I gasped, but steeled myself for more onslaught. I turned towards her and glared, she smiled an evil smile. "Let me go." I said calmly. "I have no plans to let you go now. You see too much into me, child. You should have never come, as you said." she said, her voice filled with an amusement that took delight in the misfortunes of others.

I looked around the dining room, and my sight landed on the bird that stared at me. For a split second, it blinked. I glanced at the old lady, then at the bird. Without a second thought, I jumped onto the chair in front of me, then onto the table, knocking over the tea kettle and cups and grabbed the bird by it's short neck.

I took my pepper spray and used it, dousing the eyes of the bird. The old lady yelled obscenities at me, wringing her hands. I squeezed the birds neck, cutting her screams, I dropped the pepper spray and broke the bird in half, severing the head. I jumped down from the table and dropped the pieces.

I was shaking so hard, shocked at my own actions. I let out a cry when the old lady in front of me appeared dead. I looked at the bird's body that I had dropped, the severed head nearby. There was no blood shed, of course there wasn't. I was slightly relieved, but my nerves were so frazzled. With shaking hands, I picked up both pieces of the bird and placed them in my handbag. I dug out my cell phone from my back pocket. I knew I wasn't physically responsible for this old lady's death, but I couldn't leave her like this either.

I dialed 911.

HOURS LATER

"Looks like she died of a heart attack." the EMT muttered to himself. They had wheeled Mia's covered body into an ambulance as I looked on. I had given my rehearsed statement to the police. _'I was having tea. We had an argument, she became agitated, then stopped talking. When I asked her if she was ok, she didn't respond. I dialed 911.'_

"Did she try to charge you more than what she advertised?" the police officer asked, looking down at his notepad. "Yes. Much higher. I realize now that this whole tea leaves or tarot card reading was a scam, but I never meant for her to become ill like this..." I said. My voice sounded hollow. "She's still in shock. Have her checked over." Another EMT ordered. I was led to the firetruck and given a short exam, but I was cleared. After giving my contact phone number to the police, I was allowed to go home.

LATER THAT EVENING...

I sat in my rocking chair, holding my sleeping son as events from this afternoon replayed like a bad dream over and over again. Phil had come home when I had not answered my cell phone or texts. I was in my back yard, burning the pieces of the bird. He glanced at the barbecue pit warily when I tossed the head of the bird in. He was concerned with my mental and physical well being. At one point, I didn't care anymore if he put me in a mental hospital. I calmed down enough and told him I was just having a bad afternoon. Depression was not kind to me today, I explained to Phil.

He stayed home with me for the rest of the day and took the rest of the week off. I was still shaky from everything that had happened. I hoped that whatever I had done, would not come looking for my family as payback, but it was only a fool's hope.

BACK AT MIA HERNANDEZ'S HOUSE:

Heavy footsteps sounded as a burly man set foot into the house where Mama Hernandez was declared dead. The man walked through the dining room, circling the area where she conducted her business most days. Everyone that knew Mama swore she was the real deal. She made money telling people what their lives would be like in the future. She never lied, but she also only told partial truths. The man continued looking around the living room, searching for something. "Where is that damned bird?" he muttered. "You piece of shit. Stop hiding from me!" he muttered. He looked up, the noticed that the bird was forced away from it's place. "So someone figured out your sight." he laughed a little to himself. "I ain't sad 'bout this, but you's good as dead. At least you're with your son now. The pack will not be happy. This is war."

x

x

**Hey, Hi. I'm still coming up with ideas for a sequel, but this little ditty smacked me in the head on my way home from work. I'm still working on the paragraph structures on the current chapters and also writing a new story centered around Caius and Bella to get my creative juices flowing. I hope you all have a great start to the new year. Be safe, everyone.**


End file.
